Forever and a Day
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: Ten years have past since the Winter War and Orihime Inoue is being pursued by hollows. The Shinigami assigned to protect her bears a shocking resemblance to Ulquiorra Cifer. Now he must protect her from harm while dealing with a past he has forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I have a mission for you." Captain Ukitake stated matter-of-factly.

Yasuhiro Kojima stood silently at attention. A simple nod of his head was the only indication that he had heard his captain.

"You will be going to the world of the living. There is a certain person, a valuable friend to the Soul Society that is in need of protection." Ukitake began to explain. "It would seem that she has become the object of several hollow attacks recently. Not only do we need to ensure her safety, but we need to find out exactly why she has been targeted."

"You believe that these attacks are not random coincidence?" he asked.

"Considering her powers and her part in the Winter War against Sosuke Aizen, we feel it is safe to assume that someone is organizing these events."

The Winter War; it had been over ten years since Aizen's rebellion against the Soul Society. Ten years since his defeat, as well as the defeat of all his Arrancars. He doubted there was anyone left that had the abilities to instigate an organized assault, but his captain seemed to believe otherwise.

"So I am to offer protection for this woman." He stated.

"As well as gather information as to who may be behind this." Ukitake replied.

"Am I to go alone?" he asked.

"I believe it is better this way, the less disruption the better."

"I see." He replied.

"This woman has many friends amongst the officers in the Gotei 13. I would rather not have them learn of this threat to her safety at this time. It is best that this is dealt with as discreetly as possible."

"I understand."

Captain Ukitake stepped closer to him and placing his hand on his shoulder said, "Yasuhiro, I selected you for this mission for a specific reason. You understand the value of rational thought and calm reasoning. I know you will gather the information without inflicting unnecessary harm to those involved."

Once more he silently nodded his head.

Captain Ukitake walked back to his desk and sat down. Handing Yasuhiro his orders he said, "This woman, Inoue Orihime, is a kind, compassionate soul. She will fight to defend those she cares about, but she is not violent by nature. I know that I can trust you to take care of her."

"Yes Captain." He replied.

"You are to leave immediately. Once in the World of the Living you are to contact Urahara Kisuke. He will provide you with the necessary items to live amongst the humans until this mission completed."

He nodded his head.

Holding out another folder for him to take Ukitake continued, "You will find all the information we have on Inoue-san and her nakama in these files. All of them are very skilled in battling hollows. Your expertise may not even be required. In fact it would be best if you do not reveal your presence unless absolutely necessary. Inoue-san has been through enough already at Aizen's hands. I would rather her life not be disrupted any more than it has been."

"Yes sir," he replied and bowed.

Taking his orders and his files he prepared for his assignment. This should be very interesting he thought to himself. He had not ventured into the World of the Living since he had come to the Soul Society. He knew much about it from his research, but to actually live amongst the humans would be very educational. For some reason they fascinated him, and he looked forward to learning more about them during his time in their world.

* * *

"Well this should do it," Urahara said as he laid the last of Yasuhiro's items on the counter. Holding up what looked like a candy dispenser he asked, "Do you have a preference for your soul candy?"

"Soul candy?"

"Oh that's right this is your first time in the World of the Living," the Shinigami said with a slight smirk lighting his face. In a quieter voice he leaned closer and said conspiratorially, "It's not really candy, but the artificial soul that you will need to displace you from your Gigai." Standing up again at his full height he laughed and said, "Of course candy is much more fun. So which dispenser would you like? Chappy the Rabbit is my best seller."

He sighed as he tried to remind himself that this man was actually a scientific genius.

"It does not matter to me." He replied.

"Chappy the Rabbit then!" Urahara said as he laid the dispenser down atop his other purchases.

Yasuhiro began to collect his items.

"So you're the fifth seat under Ukitake." Urahara said.

He paused and looked up at the shop keeper with questioning eyes.

"Oh I have my ways of gathering information," he continued with a smile. "You seem rather young to have moved into a seated position."

"You are well aware that age has nothing to do with it." He replied tersely.

Urahara laughed and said, "I suppose that's right. But you're fresh out of the academy aren't you?"

"That is really none of your concern."

Urahara threw up his hands as if in surrender.

"How right you are! I can't help it though, curiosity comes with the territory."

Yasuhiro continued gathering his items. Though the former Shinigami captain remained silent he couldn't help but feel his eyes on him.

He paused again and asked, "Is there something else you wish to say to me?"

"Me?" Urahara asked as if taken by surprise.

"Yes, you have been staring at me for some time now."

"Oh that… well I have to apologize. You just remind me of someone. Really it's almost uncanny the resemblance."

Yasuhiro just stared at him.

"Of course he was… well never mind that," Urahara said waving his hand in dismissal. "Anyways here you are a Shinigami…with a completely different name."

"Names can be forgotten," he said in a whisper and then straightened as he realized that he had given out information that he hadn't intended to.

It bothered him that he couldn't remember who he was. When he was found in Soul Society they told him that it happened quite often, especially when someone had a past that they would rather forget. So in the end they had given him a name and set him up with a family to live.

Urahara for his part smiled and acted as if he hadn't heard him. Quietly he gathered his things and turned to leave.

"Well say hello to Inoue-san for me."

Once again he stiffened. How could this man know his mission?

"Oops!" Urahara laughed. "I take it I wasn't supposed to know about that?"

Yasuhiro remained silent.

"Well then, let me know if you need anything else during your stay." The shop keeper said pleasantly.

Quietly he continued walking again. Urahara was trusted by the Soul Society. If Captain Ukitake did not feel he was a threat then he would ignore the man's remarks. Instead he focused his attention on the mission at hand. Protecting Inoue Orihime was his main objective at this time. He would find her and monitor the situation.

Thinking back to the photograph of her in the file he had received that shouldn't be too hard to do. After all how many women in Karakura Town had hair colored so uniquely as hers. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts. Becoming distracted by this woman could prove disastrous. He needed to remain detached in order to complete his mission efficiently. Captain Ukitake was counting on him and hated to let his superior down.

* * *

"I have to wonder what Ukitake was thinking sending that boy on this mission." Urahara said.

"He seems to have no memory of his past." Tessai responded. "Besides purification released his soul from his actions as a hollow."

"Of course it did." Urahara said reflectively. "None the less it could prove very interesting if Orihime-san comes face to face with him."

"Hopefully ten years has been sufficient time to heal the past."

"If not, fighting hollows may be the least of his problems." Urahara said with a smile.

* * *

Orihime Inoue walked at a brisk pace through the streets of Karakura Town. She wore a smile on her face as she hummed a popular tune softly to herself. It was Spring her favorite season of the year. Though she enjoyed the many activities that winter brought, she couldn't help but become excited as new life began to appear all around her.

The cherry blossoms were in bloom and a new school year would be starting. She couldn't help but think about her high school days and all the adventures she had shared with her friends. It had been eight years since they had gone their separate ways, some to university, others straight into the workforce, but she still held them all close to her heart.

She stopped as she came upon the bakery that she used to work at while still in school. Peering in the window she eyed the many sweets laid out for the morning rush of customers. She had made a bad habit of visiting the shop each morning before work, but lately she had noticed that her jeans had become just a tad bit too tight, so she had reluctantly cut back on the doughnuts and cupcakes. For two weeks she had been a good girl, but today partially as a response to all the stress she had been feeling, she found her willpower evaporate the longer she gazed in the window.

"Just one doughnut wouldn't hurt." She said softly to herself. "I've been good and my jeans fit better now."

She scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to decide which doughnut would receive her favor this morning. Unconsciously she licked her lips as she struggled to make her decision.

"I know," she declared as she raised her hand, finger pointing to the sky, "I'll buy the pretty pink one with the jelly squishing out."

People passing by stared at her odd display, but she was oblivious. Rooting through her purse she searched for the coins necessary for the purchase. Suddenly her hand froze as an odd sensation began to creep up her spine. Spiritual energy, familiar and at the same time not, began to invade her awareness.

"That reiatsu," she whispered. "I know that reiatsu."

Yet even though it was familiar, it was not that of any of her friends, nor was it hollow. She looked left and then right, but did not notice anyone out of the ordinary. Still she felt a presence, and that presence was beginning to make her uneasy.

Forgetting about the doughnut she turned and began to walk again, this time a little quicker than before. Her office was only one block away. With the streets as crowded as they were she figured she could make it there safely. Whoever it was would most likely go on their way and she would be just fine.

Still, just as a precaution, she would call Uryu. He would know what to do. After all no one she knew could detect reiatsu better than him. Surely he would be able to help her figure out who it belonged to.

* * *

"I don't know Orihime, are you sure that it wasn't just Matsumoto-san visiting to do some shopping?" Uryu asked.

"No, I would recognize her reiatsu, or that of any of our friends from Soul Society. This was different."

"Yet it wasn't a hollow or I would have sensed it immediately."

"No it wasn't hollow, but it was dark."

"Dark?"

"Yeah you know kind of like Kurosaki-kun, but different."

Uryu grew silent on the other end of the phone. Suddenly she felt guilty. She knew better than to bring up Ichigo, yet it couldn't be helped. She had no other person to compare this reiatsu to.

"I'm sorry Uryu." She began.

"There is no need to apologize Orihime."

"But I shouldn't have brought him up…"

"He is our friend Orihime. His name is bound to come up in conversation."

"I know but…"

"I am a grown man. I think I can handle how you feel about Kurosaki. It's not like anything has changed since high school."

"You and I changed." She whispered.

"Yeah, well," he began and then paused to clear his throat. "We both agreed it was better to remain friends."

That was putting kindly she thought, but Uryu was right and she was glad that in the end they had managed to keep their friendship intact.

"Okay then." She giggled nervously, "back to the strange reiatsu."

"Well I have not detected anything, but if you want I could come by your office after work and walk you home. That way if someone is following you I can deal with them."

She smiled at that. Uryu was always so brave and thoughtful. She knew that he would put his life on the line to protect her - not that she wanted him to take such risks on her account – but it still touched her that he could be so noble.

"I'd like that." She replied. "But I get to treat you to dinner once we get to my apartment."

Once again the line went silent.

"Uryu?"

"I…ah…well I just remembered…I'm on a special diet…it's to help my digestion and I can only eat these specially made meals from the company that sponsors it…"

"That's too bad." She lamented. "I always look forward to cooking for you."

"Yes well it can't be helped."

"You know Uryu if you tried to relax a little, maybe try yoga or something, you probably wouldn't need a special diet."

"That could be true, but for now I'm going to have to pass on the offer of dinner."

"Alright then," she said crestfallen, "I guess I'll see you after work."

"Sounds good," he said, "And Orihime if you feel this reiatsu again, or anything out of the ordinary just call me and I'll be there immediately."

"I'll do that." She replied.

She smiled as she hung up the phone; glad that she had called him. Even though the reiatsu had disappeared she still felt better knowing that Uryu would be there at the end of the day just in case. After all she had been involved in several hollow attacks over the past few weeks, and though she thought it was just bad timing on her part, she was relieved to know that someone would be there with her if anything went wrong.

* * *

Yasuhiro sat on a bench outside of the woman's office building. This morning had been a close call. For a moment he thought that she had realized that he was there. He had forgotten that she could sense spiritual energy. He had done his best to suppress it from that point on. Captain Ukitake had stressed that he should stay hidden unless it became absolutely necessary that he reveal himself. He couldn't believe that he had almost done that exact thing his first day on the mission.

The rest of day had been uneventful and he had spent his time sampling the various foods offered at the shops surrounding her workplace. He had not realized how hungry he would be once he came to the World of the Living. He was used to hunger in Soul Society, but here it seemed to be amplified. It was rather bothersome to feel this way. He found his focus being sabotaged by all the delicious smells that wafted from the various vendors' carts that operated outside her office building.

When he wasn't eating he spent his time watching the people of Karakura Town as they went about their day. Humans were very interesting creatures. Everything about this place was so different from Soul Society. From their manner of dress to the way they conversed with each other. It was truly fascinating.

The day had passed quickly as he observed them. Before he knew it the woman was finished with her work day. He caught sight of her as she left the building. This time though she was not alone. A man, the Quincy he realized, was with her. So she had sensed him, otherwise why would she have contacted Ishida Uryu.

Then again he did remember reading in the file Captain Ukitake had given him that she had been romantically involved with the Quincy for a while. That would explain his sudden presence this evening. Still he couldn't help but feel irritated by his own screw up earlier. He knew that Ishida was shrewd. If he slipped up again, the Quincy would be all over him in a heartbeat.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself as he rose from the bench. He would need to be extra cautious if he was to succeed.

Quietly he slipped into the darkening night.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." She said as they walked through the streets that led to her apartment.

"I told you earlier that I didn't mind. What with all these hollow attacks I'm surprised that Soul Society hasn't placed extra Shinigami to patrol the area." He replied.

"Isn't Kurumadani-san still assigned here?" she asked.

Uryu let out a snort.

"He's useless. I kill more hollows in my spare time than he does all day."

She let out a soft giggle. Uryu's self assurance was viewed by many as arrogance, but she only found it amusing.

"You think that's funny?" he asked.

"No, it's just…cute."

She noticed him blush a deep red at her remarks.

"I don't think…I mean cute is so…I'm just being honest…" he stuttered.

"It's okay Uryu." She smiled. "I like your honesty. It's one of the things that attracted me to you."

He was silent for a moment and then he spoke again, quickly changing the subject, "So you haven't felt that odd reiatsu anymore today?"

"No, at least not like earlier." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Well," she began and then paused to think, "I can still feel it, but it's really slight, like this."

With that she ran the tips of her fingers softly up Uryu's arm. She noticed goose bumps begin to break out in the wake of her touch.

In a voice coarse with restraint he replied, "So someone is suppressing their energy."

Bringing her hands back to her sides she said, "I guess that could be it."

"I think I like that even less. Whoever this is must be aware that you can sense him-or her."

"I think it's a him." She replied. "It definitely feels masculine."

"You can feel a person's sexuality in their reiatsu?" he asked, his voice rising slightly in pitch.

"Yeah, can't you?"

"I guess I never really thought about it." He replied honestly.

"Well this feels strong, not that women aren't strong, but it's harsher. Most men have an almost animal quality to their reiatsu." She said absently.

"Animal?"

"Well yeah, like tigers and lions…"

"And bears." He continued deadpan.

"Oh my!" she finished and then giggled.

He ended up laughing as well. "Only you could view the world in such a way."

"Well when you think about it most of the Arrancars had release forms that were animal in nature."

"True." He replied. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to gaze at her. His eyes bore into her, his expression deadly serious. "Orihime do you think that this reiatsu belongs to an Arrancar?"

"No, not really. Besides you would have sensed that, right?"

"I suppose so."

With that he turned and began to walk again. They continued on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a while she said in a whisper, "Uryu do you ever think about our time in Hueco Mundo?"

"Hueco Mundo? Why would I want to think about that?"

"I don't know. I guess it was just such a horrible time…"

"More the reason to forget about it." He said cutting her off.

"I know, but that's just it, no one talks about it. It was like we returned to our lives here and just forgot about it."

"Isn't it better that way."

"Maybe…I don't know…I guess, but sometimes I just think about it and it bothers me and then I want to talk about it, but there's no one willing to discuss it."

"Orihime it was a horrible time in our lives. Think of all we lost."

Unconsciously she reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers back tightly.

"Honestly," he began, "I'll be doing something with my hands and then I remember losing this one. If it hadn't been for you my life would never have been the same."

She smiled and was surprised to feel a tear slip down her cheek.

"You sacrificed a lot for me and Ichigo in that battle."

"I would do it again."

"I know." She said softly.

Suddenly he came to a stop.

"Well here we are."

They both looked up at her apartment complex. She was amazed at how quickly they had arrived here.

"You know," he began, "You're making pretty good money now, don't you think it's time you got a nicer place?"

"I kind of like this one. I have a lot of memories tied up in this place."

"I guess so. Still it would be nice to see you somewhere with better security."

"I'll be fine." She said and then smiled. "Besides I have you close by."

"Not to mention Kurosaki and Chad, when he's in town."

"And I am better at defending myself. Hachi's been a great teacher. I never would have defeated that hollow last week if it hadn't been for all the hours we spent training."

"That's true too. Still I don't want you to take on anything too dangerous. Call me if you sense trouble."

"Of course" she replied lightly.

"Do you need me to stay tonight?" he suddenly asked. "You know in case this person is a threat."

"I think I'll be okay." She said.

In all honesty she did want him to stay, but it was better that they kept their distance. Preserving their friendship was more important than a momentary lack of self control.

"Alright then." He said as he leaned in closer.

For a moment she wondered if he was going to kiss her like he used to when they were dating. If he did she may not be able to keep her resolve. Instead he placed a chaste kiss against her temple.

"Call me if you need anything." He whispered and then straightened up once more.

"I will." She said feeling her cheeks warming. "Thank you again Uryu."

"Not a problem Orihime." He replied. "Now go on up. I'll wait until you're safely inside."

She smiled and then ran up the stairs. Once she had unlocked her apartment she turned and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. She then ducked inside and locked the door.

* * *

Yasuhiro noticed that the Quincy remained outside the woman's apartment for some time after she had disappeared inside. He wondered if he intended to stay there all night when he suddenly turned and began to walk away.

From the information in his files he had thought that the woman and the Quincy were no longer involved in an intimate way, yet their behavior tonight suggested otherwise. Curious, he thought to himself. Why would Ishida continue to spend time with her if she had rejected his suit? Could they really remain as friends after such a relationship?

Either way the Quincy's involvement could become a problem. He would have to watch himself more so than he assumed earlier. If Ishida discovered him the secrecy of his mission would be sorely compromised. The last thing he wanted was to return to Soul Society as a failure. Captain Ukitake had trusted him to carry this out and protect the woman, and for some reason protecting her had become very important to him. He dared to say even familiar, like he had been doing it all his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Before I say a few things about this story I need to mention that if you are a reader of _Who I Am _I have to apoligize for not updating. I have hit the mother of all blocks with that story and nothing I do seems to make any progress. It is frustrating because I am so close to finishing it. This story has been forming in my mind for quite some time and I decided to give it another try in the hopes that while I write it I will be able to clear the block in the other story. So I have not abandoned _Who I Am_. Hopefully I will return to it soon.

**That said here are a few points about this story**:

1) I am by nature very anal about keeping close to canon in terms of events and concepts, but honestly I have never fully grasped the Soul Society and how it works. There seem to be many contradictions throughout the series. Memory of previous lives confused me because there was that little boy who befriended Sado who seemed to remember living in Karakura Town, but others had no memory. So with that said I have tried to stay as close to canon as I could, but added my own take for the sake of this story.

2) I felt that using Ulquiorra's name with the reincarnated character wouldn't work in this story and as will be seen in later chapters his struggle with his past is key in this story. So I apologize if that drives any readers crazy.

3) Orihime and Uryu - they have a past in this story, but regardless of actions in upcoming chapters, they are no longer together. This is an Ulquihimi story after all!


	2. Chapter 2

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Orihime slammed her hand down on the alarm buzzer as it rang out loudly for the third time that morning. Groggily she sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp and messing her unruly locks beyond a simple combing. Shaking her head to clear the cob webs left from a night spent in restless sleep, she let out an aggravated groan.

"Damn it!" she complained as she made her way to the bathroom.

She ran the water in the shower until it reached almost scalding and then stepped inside closing the curtain behind her. She stood in the center of the hot spray and let it work through her tired, aching muscles.

Three nights she had spent like this. Ever since that strange reiatsu had permeated her consciousness she had been left tossing and turning through the long hours of the night. It had taken every bit of self control she had to turn Uryu away last night. Part of her longed to be released from the stranglehold this reiatsu had on her. One good night of passionate sex would surely help. But she couldn't do that. It wouldn't be fair to him and it wouldn't be fair to…

Who, she wondered. Who wouldn't it be fair to? Kurosaki?

"Ugh!" she yelled as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

Why couldn't she just get over him? Her feelings for him had been like the proverbial elephant in the room that she and Uryu just tried to ignore while they dated. But in the end it tore them apart. She just couldn't give her heart to him completely, and she knew that he deserved more.

Standing in front of the mirror she wiped the condensation away and stared at her haggard appearance.

"Get over him idiot!" she yelled at her reflection.

The moron couldn't even see how she felt, even after all these years. And when she and Uryu had split up he didn't understand why.

"It was because of you!" she yelled again. "You screw up all my relationships."

But did he really? It wasn't like it was his fault. He never led her on. It was obvious that he still harbored feelings for Rukia.

Picking up her comb she began to pull it through her hair.

It had been eighteen months since she and Uryu had decided that it wasn't going to work. The fact that they had salvaged their friendship had been a miracle in itself. Still she was unable to move forward since then. She had remained stuck, stagnated by a stupid high school crush.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed and then quickly covered her mouth with her free hand.

Oh she was in a foul mood this morning. This Orihime was rarely seen by her friends. In fact if they witnessed this side of her more often they might not treat her so delicately. This was hung over Orihime after a crazy night drinking with Rangiku, or in the case of this morning, extremely tired Orihime. The cursing was just the tip of the iceberg. If her mood deteriorated any further she would become completely unrecognizable as that sweet, airhead that everyone loved. Yet it took a lot to push her to that point.

She gazed at herself in the mirror once more. Only one person had ever pushed her to her limit.

"Ulquiorra." She whispered.

Now that was a name that she hadn't spoken in years, but somehow he had become the subject of her restless dreams as of late. What was it about that reiatsu that made her think of him?

"_Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights…"_

"No you shut up, asshole!" she said to her reflection. "Tell me to remain silent. Who the hell are you to tell me anything?"

She grew silent and then started to laugh.

"I'm going crazy." She giggled. "I've finally lost it."

Reaching down she turned on the faucet in the sink, scooped up the cold water, and splashed it over her face.

"Geez if I don't pull it together I'm gonna get fired."

That thought pulled her back to reality. She was already running late. Grabbing a hair tie she pulled back her damp hair and then secured it with the pins that Sora had given her. The last thing she needed was to go out unarmed.

"You and I will continue this later." She said to her reflection and then raced to her room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she was rushing down the stairs of her apartment and down the street to her office complex. The strange reiatsu forgotten as she pushed herself to get to work before Fukazawa-sama wrote her up for being late.

* * *

Yasuhiro watched as the woman left for work. Three days had passed since he had begun to observe her, and yet nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Still her physical and mental state had become questionable. He had noticed her reiatsu changed slightly as the days wore on and it seemed that some type of anxiety had been plaguing her. Yet with no attacks from hollows, he couldn't understand why she would be feeling apprehensive.

Today she had left later than usual for her employment and he couldn't help but notice that her clothes were somewhat mismatched and her hair was a disheveled mess atop her head. Whatever was bothering her had begun to manifest physically.

This new turn of events left him slightly agitated. Ukitake had said that he was to provide her with protection, but if he was truly protecting her shouldn't he be seeing to it that she remained well?

No, that was not his orders from his captain. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow responsible for her well being. Her health would directly reflect upon his care for her.

He closed his eyes tight and shook his head to dislodge the thoughts. Captain Ukitake had said to protect her. Whether she ate or slept was not his duty or responsibility.

"_Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is also one of your duties."_

His eyes opened wide in shock. Where had that thought come from? Captain Aizen was a traitor to the Soul Society. His actions were unconscionable. Why would he think such a thing? His loyalty lay with Captain Ukitake. He was the only captain he could remember. He was the one that had taken him under his wing and given him the chance to prove himself once out of the academy.

It must be all that he had been reading about the woman. Apparently Aizen had been interested in her powers. He had ordered her brought to Hueco Mundo and had held her prisoner. Though the details of her confinement had not been included in her file, he was sure that it had been intolerable for her.

But that was in her past. Right now her future depended on his ability to think rationally. He positioned himself in his typical spot outside the office building where she worked. Relaxing his breathing he tried to focus once again on his mission.

* * *

"Really Uryu it's alright. I can manage tonight without you. And besides I don't even sense that reiatsu anymore," she lied. "You concentrate on your new line. After all you have the debut next week. You don't need to be wasting your time babysitting me."

"Orihime there are other people who can do the work…" he began.

"No really, I feel bad enough forcing you to walk me home for the past three days. I'll be fine."

"You weren't forcing me." He said softly.

"More the reason to give you a break tonight. I've been asking too much of you lately."

He grew silent on the other end of the line.

"Alright then but you have me on speed dial. Just hit the button at the first sign of trouble and I'll be there immediately."

"I'll do that, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah you said that already."

"Good, then point taken." She said and laughed.

"Call me when you get home?"

"Sure." She said. "And Uryu, thank you."

"It's all part of the package. Friends look out for each other."

"Talk to you later." She said as she hung up her cell.

She didn't dare tell him the real reason she had released him from his obligations. Her mood from earlier had only worsened as the day wore on and she was afraid that she really would give in tonight and beg him to stay.

She glanced out the window at the darkening sky. Grabbing her bag she turned and made her way out of the office. They had been allowed to leave a little early today due to a very productive day of meetings and revisions for the new ad campaign that they had been working on.

As she walked out of the building she noticed that reiatsu felt stronger than before. Grabbing the strap of her backpack that she preferred to house her notes and drawings tighter, she pointed herself in the direction of home.

She had gotten about a block from her apartment when she felt that familiar tear in the sky. Suddenly the hollow appeared in front of her, a hideous beast with a horn protruding out of its head. It reminded her a little of the horned beetle she had seen in the science room at school years back.

Her phone had been in her hand the entire walk home and she quickly tried to bring up Uryu's number. Her nerves were shot though and she fumbled the phone and dropped it. It slid several feet away from her. As luck would have it the creature took a step forward and crushed her phone under its clawed foot.

"Damn it!" she hissed. She would have to hope Uryu would sense the creature and come on his own. Looking forlornly at the crushed phone she wondered how she would explain this when she tried to get a replacement.

The creature lunged for her and she brought up her shield immediately blocking its attack.

"Stupid hollow." She said under her breath.

Using all her strength she pushed out on the shield and forced it back a few steps. She took that opportunity to send Tsubaki on attack. Utilizing the bad mood she had been in all day she yelled, "Koten Zanshun"

Tsubaki flew towards the hollow with lightning quick speed. Rarely had she felt such determination before during battle, but she had reached her limit today and this hollow was going to bear the brunt of her anger.

He hit it square on splitting the hollow right down the middle.

"Yes!" she squealed as the hollow disappeared.

Her victory was short lived as she heard another howl coming from behind her. How had she missed a second hollow? She turned quickly and tried to bring up her shield again, but her reaction time was off. The creature swept its arm intending to slice her open across the chest. She braced for the impact but it never came.

Opening her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her. His back was to her and his dark hair obscured his face, but he wore the standard Shinigami uniform. His Zanpakuto was drawn, blocking the creature's arm and protecting her from harm.

Without turning he yelled, "Run!"

She tried to move but her feet seemed frozen in place. It wasn't the fear of the hollow; she had faced much worse in her life. Instead it was the Shinigami's voice. She recognized that voice, and suddenly the strange reiatsu made complete sense.

"Ulquiorra." She whispered as she felt her legs give out from under her.

He gave the creature a kick that sent it flying back several feet. Reaching down he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"You do not have time to be afraid. Get up and run!"

The hollow regained its bearings and ran towards them. Still she couldn't find the strength to stand. The Shinigami let out an exasperated sigh and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and leapt out of the way of the oncoming attack. Landing several feet away he gently laid her down and turned just in time to block yet another attack by the hollow.

This time he struck back cutting the arm off of the creature. The hollow backed up, but the Shinigami pursued it mercilessly. Watching him she felt like she had been propelled back through time. His fighting style hadn't changed. He struck blow after blow on the creature until he finally split its mask in two. As the hollow disintegrated he sheathed his zanpakuto and turned back towards her.

"Are you injured?" he asked as he approached.

She began to back away from him. His presence here overwhelmed her. It was as if the ten years had never happened and she was just a scared sixteen year old girl praying that she and her friends would somehow survive the battle atop Las Noches.

"Get away from me." She bit out.

He stopped at her words; his eyes opening wide in surprise.

Slowly, shakily she rose to her feet.

"You stay the hell away from me!"

This time she yelled the words.

"I am not going to harm you." He said in placating tones.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." She replied.

His eyes, those deep and penetrating green eyes, stared at her with confusion.

He reached out his hand to her and said, "I will not hurt you. I'm here to offer you protection."

She stared at his outstretched hand and something in her snapped. Before her all she could see was a monster of a man disintegrating into ash. She had hated him so back then, yet even in the end when he reached out to her, she couldn't quite reconcile her feelings for him. Fear, hatred, anger, and at the same time pity, remorse, and sorrow. Incredible sadness that left her gasping for breath.

She stepped back.

"You can't be here. I saw you die. I saw you disappear into the sands of Hueco Mundo."

"I do not understand." He said softly.

He took another step.

"Stop, just stop!" she screamed. "I can't…you can't…just don't come any closer."

"Please I can help…"

His words died on his lips as a blade was pressed to his throat from behind.

"It's a Seele Schneider and it will cut your head off before you can grab that zanpakuto of yours you son of a bitch!" Uryu said.

"I am not your enemy." The Shinigami bit out.

"Like hell you're not." Uryu replied.

"I thought you were friends with the Soul Society…"

"I will never consider Soul Society my friend." Uryu spat out as he cut the man off. "Especially if they enlist the likes of you."

"Captain Ukitake said that the woman had many friends in the Gotei 13."

"You're from the Thirteenth Division?" she whispered. "How would Rukia not know…?"

"Each division has over two hundred members, Orihime," Uryu explained. "It is possible that she wouldn't know him, yet Ukitake should have recognized him."

"Captain Ukitake selected me personally for this mission." The man continued. "He valued my abilities and thought…"

"I don't give a shit what he thought," Uryu yelled. "He should never have sent you of all people."

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

"There's no mistaking you." Uryu hissed.

Orihime looked up at the Shinigami. His face bore the identical markings that Ulquiorra had; his build was even the same, slight, but strong. The only difference was the lack of a hollow hole and the missing mask remnant.

"He's Ulquiorra," she whispered.

"My name is Kojima Yasuhiro." He replied.

"Call yourself whatever you want, but we know who you really are." Uryu said as he slowly withdrew the Seele Schneider from Yasuhiro's neck. "Hollow or Shinigami you have no business with Orihime any longer."

Uryu stepped back and then moved to Orihime. He opened his arms to her and she let him wrap her tightly in his embrace. She began to shake, now that the immediate threat was over. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she let go of her control.

"Why is he here?" she whispered. "He died, we saw him die…"

"It's alright Orihime," Uryu said soothingly. "You're safe now."

* * *

Kojima stood silently watching the exchange. None of this had gone as planned. The Quincy had accompanied her every night. Why had he picked tonight to leave her alone? If he hadn't been sent to protect her she would have died at that hollow's hands.

He would rather have remained hidden, but there was no way he could have done that. Even if he had been told differently, he would not have been able to leave her to that hollow. There was a part of him that he couldn't explain, a part that needed to protect her, to keep her from harm. To fight against it would have been like fighting his own body's natural urge to breath.

Her reaction upon seeing him was completely unexpected though. Ukitake had urged him to conduct his mission secretly, but could there have been another reason other than discretion?

Ulquiorra. She had called him by that name when she heard his voice. Who was this Ulquiorra? Did Ukitake know that he resembled this person? And an even deeper fear tore at his soul. Could he be this Ulquiorra? He had no memory of his past, not even a name to call his own. It bothered him before, but now, in light of her reaction, he was terrified that the reason he couldn't remember was that he wanted to forget.

He gazed at her trembling in the Quincy's embrace. She was frightened of him. This woman, who had faced down a hollow without batting an eyelash, was afraid of him. He was supposed to be the good guy here. Soul Society was her friend, and yet the sight of him left her shaking in tears.

"You should leave." The Quincy said to him. "Orihime has been through enough because of you."

I haven't done anything, he wanted to shout, but he feared that maybe he had.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I never meant to harm her."

Ishida only stared at him silently.

Slowly he backed away. As long as she was with the Quincy she would be safe. Leaving them behind he went to the only place he knew he would find answers.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I worried about Orihime dropping the F-bomb, but I think anyone would be agitated if they had Ulquiorra's reiatsu thumming through their body! She is a little older now and spending over ten years crushing over a guy that doesn't have a clue would have to be aggravating. As for using Uryu for a little stress reduction - he is still sexy after all.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Who was Ulquiorra?" he demanded of the shopkeeper.

"Ulquiorra?" Urahara asked.

"The woman, Inoue-san, she said I resembled this man. Who was he." He repeated angrily.

"You should be careful of what you ask." The former Shinigami captain said, "You may not like the answer."

He reached out and grabbed the man by his collar. Bringing his face within inches of Urahara's he asked again, "Who was Ulquiorra?"

The shopkeeper's easy smiled changed. His look was lethal and Yasuhiro let him go and took a step back trying to gain some semblance of control.

"Ulquiorra Cifer was the Fourth Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army."

Suddenly the room around him began to spin and he found it took all of his concentration to simply breathe.

The Fourth Espada; an Arrancar; hollow. How could it be? He was a Shinigami. He had placed top in his class at the academy. He was the Fifth Seat in the Thirteenth Division. Captain Ukitake trusted him enough to assign him to this mission so soon after graduating.

"_Hollow or Shinigami you have no business with Orihime any longer."_

The Quincy's words stung anew. Hollow or Shinigami. Had he been a hollow? Was that why he chose to forget who he was?

"What happened to him?" he asked ashamed by the tremble in his voice.

"He was killed by Kurosaki Ichigo during the Winter War."

"_He died, we saw him die…"_

"Was she there?" he asked.

"Inoue-san?" Urahara returned.

"Yes; the Quincy as well."

"They were."

The simple answer pierced his heart more than any lengthy explanation could have.

"Why does she fear me...I mean him?" he asked, afraid of what more the Shinigami would say, but at the same time needing to know.

"Ulquiorra Cifer was ordered by Aizen to bring Orihime to Hueco Mundo."

"He kidnapped her?"

"Let's say that he gave her an offer that she couldn't refuse." Kisuke said. "As far as Soul Society knew she had defected on her own."

"_Both your body and soul belong to us now. That's what it meant __when you put on that uniform, Inoue Orihime."_

He covered his ears with his hands trying to quiet the voice that he didn't want to hear.

"No," he cried. "It's impossible. I'm a Shinigami…"

He looked at Urahara, his eyes pleading.

"Captain Ukitake trusts me. He's my captain. I would lay down my life for him, not some traitor like Aizen."

Urahara remained silent.

"It can't be true," he continued. "My captain would not have sent me if it were true."

Suddenly his thoughts went back to the missing information about the woman's imprisonment. Were those details left out on purpose? Did Ukitake want to keep the truth from him?

He looked to Urahara again.

"Do you think I'm him?"

"You are Kojima Yasuhiro, Fifth Seat of the Thirteenth Division." Urahara responded.

"That's not…that's not good enough." He said as he backed away from the shopkeeper.

Urahara's gaze became weary and he sighed.

"It has to be." He said.

Yasuhiro stared a moment more and then bolted from the store.

"It's not enough." He whispered. "It will never be enough."

* * *

Uryu left Orihime on the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. When he had finished he brought her the cup and placed it carefully in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Cautiously she took a sip and let the hot liquid warm her. The shock of seeing Ulquiorra again had rattled her and left her a complete emotional wreck. The anger that had been simmering all day had been replaced by a deep, painful sense of loss.

"Better?" Uryu asked as he sat beside her gently rubbing her back.

Looking into the cup she said softly, "I thought he was dead."

"He did die Orihime, but if he had not committed grievous sins during his human existence, it was only natural that he would have passed on to the Soul Society. That's how purification of hollows works."

"But a Shinigami?"

"He had incredibly strong spiritual energy." Uryu said. "I'm not surprised that he made his way into the Gotei 13. I just am surprised that it happened so fast."

"His eyes," she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "He didn't know did he?"

"I think he was telling the truth." Uryu stated. "Not all souls hold on to their pasts. He, probably more than anyone, wanted to forget."

"I hated him," she choked out as a sob tore from her throat. "He was so cold, so merciless. The things he said to me, the way he seemed to take pleasure in destroying Ichigo right before my eyes…"

"It's okay to hate him Orihime,"

"That's just it Uryu, I hated him, but in the end, when he reached out to me, I felt something else. I was relieved that he couldn't hurt us anymore, yet I was sad that it had to end like that."

"He was something of an enigma." Uryu said softly. "To this day I wonder if his last strike against Ichigo was to finish the battle or to save us from the monster that Kurosaki had become. Either way I owe him my life."

"As do I." she whispered.

Uryu looked at her slightly confused.

"I never felt that second hollow today." She said. "If he hadn't been there I would have been killed."

At that Uryu dropped his gaze and let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry about that Orihime…"

"No, no Uryu you misunderstand." She said in a rush. "You can't feel responsible for what happened tonight."

He looked up at her and she was taken aback by the pain she saw in his eyes. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Don't Uryu." She said soothingly. "I lied to you tonight. I hadn't stopped feeling that reiatsu. I just didn't trust myself anymore. I've been leaning on you too much lately and it's not fair. You've been so good to me and I didn't want to take advantage of that kindness."

"You're not taking advantage Orihime." He whispered back.

She had no response to that. Uryu was the kindest man she knew. While abrasive with other people, he had always treated her with tenderness. When she thought about her earlier desire this morning to have him stay the night she began to feel ashamed. He deserved better. He deserved a woman who could give herself completely, all the time. Not someone as incomplete as her. Not a woman who still clung to a schoolgirl crush for the past ten years.

They sat there holding each other, both giving and receiving comfort, until finally she yawned, exhausted from the events of the day, and said, "You really should head home. I know you're flying out of town soon…"

"I'm not going anywhere after what happened." He stated emphatically as he broke from her grasp.

"I can't ask anymore of you, it's not fair."

"Orihime," he said as his voice took on an irritated tone, "Don't say that again. You are not taking advantage of me or treating me unfairly. The truth is if I left you alone tonight I would never be able to sleep."

She smiled at him.

"I guess when you put it like that…"

* * *

Several hours later, after a long, relaxing bath, and a few glasses of sake to calm her nerves, she lay curled on her side on her bed, wrapped in the warmth of her favorite blanket. Uryu had taken the couch and had fallen asleep shortly after he knew she was out.

The sake sealed the deal on falling asleep, but she was still restless. Her dreams were of Ulquiorra. Once again she was atop of Las Noches at that fateful moment when he tried to destroy all her hopes and dreams.

_His form had changed and he looked every bit the demon that he had tried to hide beneath his human appearance. His body, half beast half man__, reminded her of the monsters from the fairy tales she used to read as a child. And his eyes – those eyes held such malice that it chilled her to the bone._

_He had grown a tail, and had wrapped it around Ichigo's neck. She couldn't tell anymore if the boy she loved so much was alive or dead. She couldn't feel his reiatsu, but there was still a chance; still hope._

"_So you came, woman." Ulquiorra said as he looked down on her._

_She cried out in despair, "Kurosaki-kun."_

_Ulquiorra was not bothered by her pain. He was fixated on teaching her a lesson, no matter the cost to her and those she loved._

"_Perfect timing," he said. "Watch carefully; the man to whom you entrusted all your hope is about to die."_

"_Don't!" she screamed as he fired off a cero._

_At that moment her world shattered._

She woke, a scream tearing from her throat.

"Orihime!" Uryu yelled as he rushed to her side.

She looked at him, but her eyes were vacant. Her mind was still back in Hueco Mundo.

"_It's useless. No matter how badly you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate."_

"Kurosaki-kun," she cried. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Orihime wake up. You're just dreaming. It's over; it ended ten years ago. Everyone is safe."

Her eyes came back into focus and she stared up at Uryu.

"I can't forget…I try to, but it still haunts me…please just make it go away."

She began to sob hysterically. Uryu wrapped her tightly in his arms and spoke soothingly to her, all the while gently rocking her. When she had calmed down enough he gently laid her back on the bed.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He whispered.

"Please, just hold me Uryu." She cried. "I can't bear to be alone."

He lay on the mattress beside her and once again wrapped her in his arms.

"He can't hurt you anymore Orihime. Ulquiorra is gone."

She closed her eyes at his words and tried to relax. This time as she slept, instead of a monster she saw the face of a young man. Pain and confusion burned in his eyes.

_"I think you have mistaken me for someone else."_

Had she, she thought, blamed an innocent man? Was it right to hold Yasuhiro responsible for the atrocities committed by another, even if their souls were the same?

* * *

Yasuhiro sat on a bench at a park a block from the woman's apartment. He had wandered for hours after leaving Urahara's shop, but the pain and shock of the night's revelations had yet to ease.

Could he have been this Ulquiorra that the woman feared so much? Had he allowed himself, in another life to fall into despair and forsake his humanity, his heart, plunging his soul into eternal darkness and torment?

He couldn't remember his life before. All he knew was the kindness that had been given to him when he was found in Soul Society. He had a life, a new life. He had met with success and praise. His loyalty belonged to a man that he would serve to his death.

But the woman knew him differently.

_She has forgotten you._

He looked up and stared into the blackness of the night.

_As you have forgotten her._

"I do not know her." He yelled into the darkness. And then softer, almost defeated. "I have only met her tonight."

Yet he felt such guilt and pain. He had failed her. He felt it deep in his soul. As Kojima he was sworn to protect her. Was it the same for Ulquiorra? Did his pledge of loyalty to Aizen carry the same weight, no matter how perverted that virtue had become by his corrupted soul?

"Damn it!" he hissed as he slowly rose to his feet.

He still had a mission to carry out. He had promised to protect her and gather information into why these attacks were happening. Sitting around wallowing in self doubt and fear was not going to accomplish that.

No matter the ache in his chest he would find a way to complete this mission and then he would put her and Ulquiorra behind him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Orihime awoke to the bright midmorning sun streaming through her bedroom window. For the first time in days she felt the satiated pleasure of a good long rest. She stretched her arms above her head, like a cat after a long nap, and let out a loud yawn. She loved Saturdays, if for nothing more than the chance to sleep in.

Yet somehow that didn't sit right with her.

Saturday.

Saturday?

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she jumped up suddenly from bed remembering that it was only Thursday.

Her alarm clock registered 11:35. She had overslept by over five hours!

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she cursed as she tore through her apartment looking for her phone.

And then the memory of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't use her phone. It had been crushed by that huge beetle-like hollow before it attacked her.

Coming to an abrupt halt she noticed Uryu standing in her kitchen with an odd look on his face.

"Good morning….I think." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uryu…I overslept…oh I'm gonna be fired for sure…"

"I called your office already. As far as they're concerned you were mugged last night and are spending the day recuperating."

"Mugged?"

"Well I didn't think saying a creature from another dimension that wanted to consume your soul would go over too well."

"With my coworkers it just might." She giggled.

"You may be right with that group." He agreed and then holding a plate with some pastries on it in front of her he continued, "I snuck out and bought these this morning."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." She said as her eyes grew wide at the sight of her favorite treats.

"Yes I did." He replied. "That stuff in your refrigerator may actually walk out on its own if you don't watch it."

"You didn't throw anything away did you?"

He blanched at her question and said, "You're kidding right?"

She wasn't, but she laughed anyways and said, "I can't pull anything over on you can I?"

He eyed her skeptically.

"So I guess you're feeling better this morning?"

"Mm Hm," she mumbled through a mouthful of sweet pastry.

"Good." He said, but he didn't seem like he meant it.

"Uryu?" she asked before she plunged in for another bite. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just that…well you know I have that show this weekend…and I'm supposed to fly out tonight…"

"You can't miss it!" she exclaimed as she swallowed a rather big bite.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in light of all that has happened."

"I'll be fine."

"You say that, but yesterday you were almost killed." He walked towards her window and looked outside. Glancing back he said, "I called Kurosaki."

This time she almost choked on the soft dough that she had been savoring.

"Why would you do that?"

"Someone should be with you while I'm away."

For some reason his decision on her behalf irritated her.

"I am quite capable of protecting myself."

"Orihime, I know you have grown stronger over the years, but this situation is not right. I can't help but feel that you're being targeted. And now with this Kojima character hanging around…well I just think it would be better if Ichigo was aware."

"You should have asked my opinion first." She replied angrily.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do. The only other person I trust with your safety besides myself is Kurosaki."

"Uryu you guys just can't drop everything to keep an eye on me. We all have jobs now, responsibilities that we can't just walk away from."

"I own my company," he began. "And Kurosaki can be flexible. I mean he's only a personal trainer…"

"People still count on him Uryu."

"Well for now you need him more."

"You have to call him and tell him not to come by."

"I would but…"

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. Uryu went over and unlocked the door.

Opening it he said, "Kurosaki."

"Uryu." Ichigo replied. Walking in he looked at her and said casually, "Hey Inoue-san. Did you just wake up?"

"Kurosaki-kun." She gasped. And then realizing that she was still in her pajama pants and the tank top that she had hastily thrown on the night before she began to blush a deep red. "Oh my gosh, I forgot…I must look a mess…"

"You're fine Inoue-san." Ichigo said as he made his way over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Uryu told me about last night."

Shooting Uryu a nasty glance she said angrily, "I know."

"Oh…did I just interrupt something?" he asked.

"Orihime is mad that I took control of the situation…"

"I can handle myself…"

"I know that, but…"

"You don't trust me." She shot back.

"I trust you…"

"Hey I know Uryu is a complete control freak, but he was just trying to help." Ichigo interrupted.

"Thanks Kurosaki." Uryu said sarcastically.

She gave up trying to argue at that point. Instead she turned towards her bedroom and said as she walked away, "I'm going to change now. Of course if you think I can't pick out a suitable outfit on my own Uryu..."

"Ouch!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You really stepped in it Uryu."

Once in her room she slammed the door to emphasize her displeasure and then went to her closet to find something to wear. She knew she shouldn't be so mad at him; especially after all he had done for her the past three days. Honestly she didn't know how she would have handled Kojima if he hadn't shown up last night. But still it bothered her that he saw her as some weakling.

She had killed that first hollow with very little effort, and she probably would have gotten the other one if it hadn't snuck up on her like that. Thinking back to last night she couldn't help but feel a slight bit of guilt. Kojima had killed that second hollow and in effect saved her life, yet she hadn't even thanked him.

In fact in the light of the new day she felt rather ashamed of how she had acted. Admittedly it was a shock seeing him. She had tried to put Hueco Mundo behind her, but Yasuhiro looked so much like Ulquiorra. No he was Ulquiorra, she was certain. Even the reiatsu was the same. Well slightly different. It wasn't as dark as Ulquiorra's had been, but still it was his.

That being said though, she realized that she couldn't hold him responsible for Ulquiorra's actions ten years ago. It was obvious that he had started a new life. Captain Ukitake trusted him enough to send him to Karakura Town.

"_I will not hurt you. I'm here to offer you protection."_

She was his mission. He had been assigned to protect her which meant that she had an even bigger problem than she realized before. These hollow attacks weren't just random acts. If Soul Society sent a Shinigami to keep her safe, then they were very concerned about what had been going on with her. Uryu really did have cause to be alarmed.

She pulled on a pair on jeans and her favorite t-shirt and then searched for her comfortable shoes that she liked to wear on lazy days.

She had been too hard on Uryu; she realized that now. Ichigo was right he was just trying to help, even if it was in his overly controlling, perfectionist way.

Quietly she made her way back to Ichigo and Uryu. Without a word she walked over to her ex-boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know you only wanted what was best for my safety."

Uryu stood tense for a moment and then responded in kind.

"You know I really don't understand women." Ichigo said. "You just stormed out of here and then a few minutes later you're all lovey-dovey."

"Hormones." Uryu said.

She pulled back and made a face at him.

"I can only say that I've been under a lot of stress. It makes women extremely touchy. Remember that in your future dealings with the opposite sex." She replied looking at Ichigo.

"He would have to have dealings with the opposite sex in order to practice that tidbit." Uryu remarked.

"Hey I have plenty of dealings with the opposite sex." Ichigo said.

"Your sisters don't count." Uryu shot back.

Ichigo fumbled over a clever retort, but Uryu ignored him as he gathered up his things and prepared to leave.

"I'll be back Sunday night." He began. "Call me though if something comes up. Which reminds me; you should go by the phone store today and get a replacement."

"I don't think hollow attacks are covered by the insurance." She said.

"Tell them you lost it. They won't really listen to anything else." He replied.

Walking over he placed an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Call me when you get the new phone."

"Sure thing." She said. "Be careful."

"Same to you." He replied.

After he left an awkward quiet settled over the room. Turning to Ichigo she said, "So I guess you're stuck with me today. Anything you want to do?"

"Well we should probably get that phone. Otherwise Uryu's gonna be calling me looking for you."

"Yeah, I guess we should." She said and giggled nervously.

As she grabbed her purse and house keys he said, "So you and Uryu seem to be getting along pretty good."

"Well we're friends."

"Yeah, about that…I still don't get why you guys split up. I mean it's obvious that he still likes you."

"Well you know," she squeaked, embarrassed by the real reason. "He's Uryu and I'm me."

Ichigo raised one eyebrow and said, "Eh?"

She laughed and said, "We just weren't meant for each other. Could we leave it at that?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

"So," she said trying to draw attention away from herself and Uryu. "How's Rukia?"

"How would I know." He shot out too quickly.

"Well I thought you two were sort of a item."

"She's a Shinigami Orihime."

"Well so are you."

"But I'm human."

"So your dad was a Shinigami."

"That was different. He had lost his powers. He was for all intent and purposes human too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look," he said staring at her. "I'll agree to keep quiet about Uryu and you if you agree to do the same concerning me and Rukia."

"You've got a deal." She said as she shot out her hand to seal the deal.

Shaking her hand he said, "Oh and Uryu said that I should make you clean out your fridge."

She turned red and said, "Yeah I guess I need to get some fresher food. In fact I'll cook you dinner…"

"Hey you don't have to do that. We can order pizza tonight. Pizza, beer, and video games. Sounds good doesn't it?" he asked anxiously.

"I guess." She replied.

"Now about that phone."

* * *

Orihime stared out the window of her office break room. The day had been overcast and the constant threat of rain hung in the air all afternoon. Still he had never left the bench where she had spotted him that morning on her way in. She had kept his presence from Ichigo. Her friend was terrible at detecting spiritual pressure and with Yasuhiro suppressing his; it was likely that he wouldn't even realize he was there.

Walking her to work had been the end of Ichigo's babysitting duties for the time being. Uryu had insisted that he spend the night just in case something was to happen. While she loved having Ichigo to herself, it was still awkward to be around him alone. He may be oblivious to her feelings, but she was a bundle of nerves, always trying to say the right thing.

It was hard for her to relax, but after her third beer she finally loosened up. He though seemed unaffected. Maybe it was all the pizza he ate counterbalancing the effects of the alcohol. Of course by then she didn't mind.

He spent the early part of the evening programming her new phone. She was such a technophobe and was lucky just to be able to dial out on the thing. Uryu had set her up with the last phone, and even though he found them irritating, he was never without his. This phone though was a little more high tech. Ichigo enjoyed going through the different apps and showing her all the crazy games she could play when bored at work. When he had finished she not only had her friend's numbers stored, but a separate ringtone assigned to each one. He had done that while she was in the shower and she cringed each time her phone went off, fearing what obnoxious melody he had picked for that particular caller.

The rest of the evening had been spent playing video games. Uryu tolerated her love for gaming, but Ichigo was just as addicted as she and they quickly lost track of time. It was close to midnight when she finally crawled into bed. She tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Yasuhiro.

She started feeling progressively worse as the day wore on by her treatment of the Shinigami. Now a day later, watching him sitting as a solitary sentinel outside her office, she was miserable.

Taking out her phone she dialed Ichigo.

"Hey are you already done for the day?" he asked when he picked up.

"No, but my coworkers want to take me out for drinks and karaoke after work." She lied. "They feel bad about the _attack_ and want to cheer me up."

"Uryu insisted I pick you up…"

"I'll be with friends. Don't worry."

"But your friends can't protect you if another hollow appears."

"I'll be fine. Really, I mean I've got your number. I can always call."

"Orihime…"

"Please Ichigo. I'll be careful. Besides I'm gonna have to start charging the two of you rent if you keep staying over."

He laughed and then said, "Call me when you're heading home and I'll meet up with you."

"Can do," she said glad that he had relented.

"And don't tell Uryu."

"Do I seem that stupid." She laughed.

"Alright then when he calls tell him I'm in the bathroom."

She laughed even harder and after hanging up looked out the window once more. If Uryu knew her true plans for the night he would kill Ichigo for leaving her alone. With her mind made up she went back to work. Three more hours and she would then have the weekend to contemplate the wisdom of her decision.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was a necessary chapter, but no Ulquiorra. Don't fret because Orihime has a plan! I'm having trouble again with the honorifics. I think Kurosaki-kun would still be acceptable even older or would she call him Ichigo (which seems to intimate)?

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope to post soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"You know you can catch a cold if you insist on staying out here in this wet weather." She said as she came to a stop beside the bench that he had been sitting on all day.

She had to give him credit. She knew he had spotted her the moment she left the building, but he remained where he was even as she began her quick and steady walk in his direction. Her behavior over the past few days had been so unpredictable she had to wonder what was going through his mind as she approached. Still she wasn't about to be deterred. She had made up her mind this afternoon that she was going to do this and nothing was going to stop her.

He didn't respond to her statement. Instead he just stared at her probably wondering what crazy thing she would do next.

"I've been watching you all day. Actually sitting like this, for extended periods of time, isn't good for your circulation either."

He continued to stare at her as if she was speaking another language. His piercing gaze unnerved her and she quickly began to ramble.

"I can sense your reiatsu, even when you suppress it."

His eyes widened slightly registering surprise.

"So you really don't need to, unless it's some type of self control exercise. Ichigo is completely dense when it comes to detecting even the most obvious spiritual energy so you don't have to worry about him. I'm better, especially when it belongs to someone I know…"

His eyes grew slightly larger as she caught herself.

"Not that I know you. I mean we really haven't been formally introduced. I mean the other night doesn't count. What with all the yelling and threats to your life and all…"

He stood so abruptly that she found herself backing away slightly.

"Kojima Yasuhiro." He said.

"Oh, okay, I see. Um…Inoue Orihime," With that she put out her hand. He stared at it for a moment unsure of what she wanted. Without thought she grabbed his hand and began to shake it vigorously. "Nice to meet you."

She released his hand and then feeling even more awkward said, "No one is walking me home tonight."

"That is not wise considering what happened two nights ago."

"Yeah I guess it's not the smartest plan."

"Where is the Quincy?"

"The Quincy is Ishida Uryu." She began. "And he is out of the country until Sunday."

"And the Substitute Shinigami…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked. "I told him that I was going out with my coworkers."

"It is clear that they have already gone their separate ways."

"So I lied." She replied.

"I do not understand why you would do such a thing."

Wow, she thought, he's as dense as Ichigo.

"I don't know; a woman's prerogative? But now I am all alone without someone to walk me home. Someone who can battle hollows if one should appear."

He grew silent and stared at her intently.

"Are you saying that you wish for me to escort you home?" he asked.

Finally!

"Well I guess, I mean if you don't have any other plans."

He sighed and she could tell that she was beginning to irritate him.

"It is my duty to protect you…"

"How about we forget about duty."

"I do not understand."

"Look I was really stressed out the other night and then you appeared and you looked just like…well never mind. Let's just say that I'm feeling bad about how I reacted and I just want to walk with you for a while and clear the air."

"You do not need to feel bad…"

"Don't tell me how to feel okay." She said raising her voice slightly.

He took a step back and grew silent.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry; it's just that I'm getting tired of everyone dictating how I should spend my time. My feelings are all I have left that I seem in control of."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you implying that I'm not in control?" she asked.

"I have said no such thing." He replied.

She stared at him for a moment in silence.

Finally she said, "Alright do over. I need someone to walk me home. Would you mind?"

"You are a strange woman." He said softly.

"That's not the answer I was going for." She replied.

"I have already agreed to escort you to your residence."

She sighed heavily. He was definitely as annoying as Ulquiorra.

"Oh, okay, so you did. Then I guess we should get going."

She turned and began to walk away. He fell in step beside her and they walked for awhile in silence. It was weird to see him in his Gigai. With his black jeans and dark green t-shirt he looked liked just another guy. It was so different from Aizen's Arrancar uniforms or that of the Shinigami. Still it didn't escape her attention that he walked with his hands in his pockets, and his stride was so similar to Ulquiorra's that she found herself having to pick up her pace just to keep up with him.

"So are you enjoying your stay in Karakura town?" she asked.

His eyes shifted slightly to gaze at her and then he focused them straight ahead once more.

"I am not here to enjoy myself."

"Yeah, but can't you mix business with pleasure? I mean when Rangiku is in town we always go out shopping. Of course once I was of age she would take me to the craziest bars…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is notorious for her rather reckless behavior when off duty." He replied.

"Well I wouldn't call it reckless. Okay a little reckless, but she definitely knows how to have fun."

He did not respond to her remark and she fell silent once more. They walked for another block when they assaulted by the various delicious smells coming from the many restaurants that lined street. Suddenly she heard a rather loud rumbling coming from his direction. Quickly he grabbed his stomach and actually blushed in embarrassment.

"Tell me you at least took some time to grab a meal today." She said.

He stopped and stared at her.

"I do not understand your currency. I was under the belief that I would have enough money to see me through my stay, but I am spending so much on food that I am almost broke."

"You must be eating at some pretty pricy places." She replied.

"No, but the food here does not fill me up." His face turned an even darker shade of red. "I find myself hungry all the time. I did not expect this complication when I exchanged my money with Urahara."

She let out a giggle at his discomfort. Ulquiorra never would have admitted to any type of weakness. Seeing this in Kojima was somewhat endearing.

"Isn't Urahara feeding you?"

"I did not think that was part of the services he provided." He responded.

"Well no, but Renji stays there when he comes to town. I know they feed him."

He stared at her confused.

"You are staying there aren't you?"

He remained silent, but she noticed the familiar blush of embarrassment was back.

"You know it's up to you to find a place don't you. I mean Rukia stays at Ichigo's, and Rangiku stays with me."

He looked away.

"Where have you been staying?"

He didn't answer her.

"So you've been here a week and you have not slept in a bed?"

Still silence.

"Don't they have like a Shinigami survival book? You know something that tells you all you need to know during your stay. Kind of like a travel guide?"

"No such book exists…"

"Well it should." She looked at him and suddenly felt bad that she hadn't considered where he was staying. "Urahara should have offered you a room."

"It is not his job."

"But it would be the nice thing to do, considering everything else."

He turned and stared at her. It was as close as she had come to discussing his past and it wasn't lost on him.

"Anyways," she continued, "You need to stay somewhere. At least so you can bathe and brush your teeth. I know for a fact that Gigais need cleaning too."

"Do not worry about it." He said.

Ignoring him she said, "Maybe Ichigo."

"I do not believe that would be acceptable." He said.

"Why not?"

"I think that would be obvious."

"Oh yeah, but that shouldn't really be a problem. Still, Uryu is out of town but maybe…"

"The Quincy threatened my life…"

"Oh come on he was just being overprotective."

He stared at her once more.

"What?" she asked.

"You do not think like most people."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It is just a simple observation." He replied

"Okay, I'll assume it was a compliment. Anyways let's deal with first things first. We need to feed you."

"I have very little money."

"My treat."

"You do not need to do that."

"I don't mind." She said. "Anyways I've got a plan."

"A plan?"

"This is perfect. I've always wanted to do this, but I just don't have that kind of appetite."

"What are you proposing?"

"I don't want to give away the surprise. Just follow me."

She led him to an udon shop a few blocks from her house.

"Okay here's the plan." She said in a whisper. "They have this contest here. You get this big bowl of udon, like ten times the size of a normal bowl. And you get fifteen minutes to finish it."

"Why do I have to finish so quickly? Is there some type of danger if I fail to complete the assigned task?"

"Other than having to pay for the meal." She said. "But if you can do it in the fifteen minutes you get the meal for free, your picture goes on their victory wall, and you get a really cool headband that gives you the right to a free bowl of noodles on any subsequent visit. I tried to get Uryu to do it once, but he said that the headband clashed with his clothes. But I think he was just afraid of losing. So are you up for the challenge?"

"This seems rather odd. They will give me free food and all I have to do is finish it in fifteen minutes?"

"Exactly. Come on, try it. I'll pay for it if you lose."

"I will not lose."

"That's the attitude!" she said excitedly. "Let's do it."

They entered the shop and she led him to the counter. Once seated she said to the owner, "My friend here wishes to take the Super Udon Challenge."

The man looked at Yasuhiro and smirked.

"You got the money to pay when he loses?"

"Hey that's not nice. Just because he's scrawny doesn't mean he can't do it."

"I am not scrawny." Kojima bit out softly.

She glanced at him for a moment and then continued.

"I know he can do it."

"It's your money – payment up front of course."

"And when he wins?"

"Lady if he wins I'll throw in your meal for free as well."

"Oh I like that. Alright then prepare the meal," she said as she slapped her money on the counter.

"I'll have you know I was one of the strongest students in my class at the academy." Yasuhiro suddenly said.

"Eh?" she asked confused as to why he brought that up.

"Size is not the only indicator of strength." He said.

"Yeah I know that. So why are you going on about it?"

He actually rolled his eyes at her remark.

"You said I was scrawny."

"But you are."

His eyes narrowed and he grew silent. Turning his head he faced forward effectively dismissing her.

"You're pretty sensitive."

Silence.

"I know you're strong. I saw you fight the other night."

More silence.

"Oh come on. If I say that you're not scrawny will you talk to me again?"

He turned and stared at her.

"I do not understand why you approached me tonight. Do you wish to punish me by leveling insults all evening?"

"Did I really hurt your feelings?"

He glared at her.

"Oh come on. It wasn't meant to be an insult."

Silence again.

"Unbelievable!" she said and then hopped off her stool. Grabbing his shoulders she turned him to face her. She then ran her hands down his left arm and then his right.

"Woman what are you doing?" he asked.

"Now you talk." She said as she patted his chest and ran her hands around to his back and then down to his hips.

"Hey lady this is a family joint." The owner said as he turned and saw her actions.

She looked up confused and then turned to Yasuhiro. His eyes were wide and his face was a deep crimson.

"Okay so you're not scrawny-scrawny."

"Excuse me?" he choked out.

She sat back up on her stool.

"You look scrawny, but you admittedly feel a lot more muscular."

He faced forward at her explanation and grabbing the water that had been placed in front of him, began to gulp it down quickly."

"Hey don't fill up on water. I've got money riding on this."

As soon as he put the glass down the cook placed a steaming bowl the size of her kitchen sink in front of him.

"Oh my." She said slightly worried.

Yasuhiro looked to the owner.

"Can I start?" he asked.

The man placed a timer in front of him, set it, and then stepped back. Kojima dug into the bowl of steaming noodles and broth like he had never seen food in all his life. Her jaw dropped open in amazement as he worked his way through the bowl without even coming up for air.

"Does he have a tapeworm?" the cook asked.

A large, satisfied grin spread across her face. "I told ya he was going to win."

Ten minutes later Yasuhiro sat back, wiped his face with his napkin and sighed.

"I could go for another." He said and then smiled.

She dropped her spoon into her bowl with a loud clank. Unbelievable. She wished she had had her phone out so she could have taken a picture because no one would have believed her.

"You smiled." She said in awe.

"Is that some type of faux pas in this situation?"

"No it's just that you never smile…"

His expression instantly darkened.

"You mean Ulquiorra never smiled."

"I'm sorry." She said and then bowed her head. "It just is hard to remember that you're not him."

He stood abruptly and said, "I am sorry that I appear to be such a cold hearted bastard."

"No that's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean." He replied and then started to leave.

"Hey I still need to get your picture," the owner said as he approached Yasuhiro with an instant camera. "Here's your head band. If you put it on I'll take your picture."

Kojima looked at the cloth in his hand and then at Orihime. Tying it around his head he looked stoically at the camera. The man took his picture and smiled.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Who would have thought?"

Yasuhiro took off the headband and headed out the door.

"Kojima-san wait." She yelled and raced to keep up with him. His pace was quick and she was breathing heavy when she finally caught up to him.

"Could you just stop? Please."

He turned and faced her as she paused to catch her breath.

"I'm…so…sorry." She panted. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you're not Ulquiorra. I mean even if you were you are very different now. Well not very different because he didn't seem to have a sense of humor either, but different where it matters."

He glared at her and she winced.

"I mean Ulquiorra was cruel. You know when he found me in the Precipice World he struck out at my escorts and almost killed them. Well actually they would have died if I hadn't healed them, but that's beside the point. He told me that if I didn't come with him he would kill my friends. He told me it was my choice though. Like I had a choice, you know?"

He only stared at her; his eyes wide with shock. Once started though she found it hard to stop.

"He was the one responsible for looking out for me in Las Noches. He gave me my clothes and told me how to act and what to believe. I was supposed to pledge my body and soul to Aizen like all the rest of them did. Personally I thought it was a load of crap, but I didn't want to let him know that. I mean he was an Espada. He could have killed me. Well not kill me because Aizen would have been pretty pissed and he never did anything to piss off Aizen."

She paused to catch her breath and then plunged on again.

"He was really overbearing too. When I thought Chad died he went into this big speech about how I should be angry at my friends for coming to rescue me because they should have known their limits. He found it humorous that they would do such a thing. I was so mad that I slapped him."

At that she let out an hysterical giggle, but she couldn't stop talking.

"You know it was a feat in itself getting that slap to hit home. And not because he could have killed me with his reiatsu alone, but because he had this hollow mask remnant that was positioned on one side of his head like a helmet. One centimeter off and I would have connected with that instead. Talk about pain. That was hard bone. I would have shattered my hand."

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up as he ground out, "Stop it. Just stop."

Releasing her he took a step back. Looking into his eyes she saw anger, but also pain.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I just get nervous and then I can't stop."

"I just don't want to know." He whispered. "I don't mean to be uncaring, but you're telling me that I'm him and I can't reconcile myself to that."

"No it came out wrong. I'm telling you that you're not him. He was so empty; he believed in nothing he couldn't see. I can't imagine living my life with nothing to drive me forward. And you, I mean look at you, you're a fifth seat in your division. That's incredible. But I'll bet you had to work for it. I mean your reiatsu is pretty strong, but it is nothing like his, and nowhere near as dark."

He still looked lost as he continued to stare at her. It broke her heart that she had done this to him. No matter what her past with Ulquiorra, Yasuhiro didn't deserve her scorn. Stepping forward she put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry Kojima-san." She whispered. Her voice was choked with tears.

His arms lay limp at his sides.

"I'm supposed to protect you." He whispered. "I can't do that if I have to fight him too."

She had no words to respond to that so she just held him tighter. Tentatively he raised his arms and returned her embrace. Several minutes passed by when suddenly out of nowhere a song started to play; the voice of a man counting to four in English and then in Spanish.

"Is that coming from my backpack?" she said out loud as she broke from their embrace. She began to root around in the pack for the source of the noise.

The man continued to sing, only now it was about knowing she wanted him and responding that he wanted her as well. The lyrics only spurred her own to find the phone quickly so she could end the obnoxious melody.

"It's my phone." She said as she looked at Yasuhiro. "Kurosaki-kun programmed these ringtones for it and I didn't realize it was ringing."

The song continued now, repeating the lines over and over again. Her face heated up as she searched for her phone.

"Oh my…I think it's Uryu. I cannot believe Kurosaki-kun did that." She said as her hand finally connected with the phone.

The song managed one more verse before she clicked the receive button.

"Uryu?" she asked as she turned her back to Kojima and placed a finger in her other ear to hear better.

"How'd you know?" he asked from the other end of the line.

"Ichigo programmed my phone with separate ringtones."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"It doesn't matter. Anyways," she said as she turned back to Yasuhiro, "How's Hong Kong?"

"Too far away."

"Uryu."

"It's going good. I've got some buyers lined up. I think this is going to be the break I've been looking for."

"Great. Oh I'm so glad for you."

"So Orihime, is Ichigo around I want to talk to him."

"Oh... he's in the bathroom."

* * *

Yasuhiro watched as the woman conversed on the phone with the Quincy. The words to the song that had interrupted their embrace still had him puzzled. It would seem that Kurosaki was under the belief that she and Ishida were still together. But if that was so why was she so flustered by the song?

Of course nothing she did made any sense. Just the fact that she had approached him alone tonight demonstrated that she did not think things through. After the other night he felt for sure that they would spend the remainder of his mission at odds. Yet not only had she approached him, she had conversed with him as if she had known him all her life. From what he could gather she had not known Ulquiorra Cifer that long, and from her own account they were not exactly friendly.

It pained him to listen to her go on about the things that Ulquiorra had done to her in Hueco Mundo. The man had been cruel and merciless. What he couldn't understand though was if Ulquiorra had been so horrible, how she could give him (Yasuhiro) a chance. He would think that every time she looked at him she would see the face of her enemy. Yet she had been friendly and kind, albeit in a weird way, but he just figured that was the way she was.

She met his eyes as she talked with Ishida and smiled.

"Look Uryu I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow."

Silence as she listened to the other end.

"Yeah I'll have Ichigo call you back as soon as he's able."

She smiled again and the made a motion with her other hand like it was talking. She nodded her head, apparently growing impatient and then said, "Okay you take care too. I'll see you Sunday."

With that she hung up and said, "Kurosaki-kun is going to get it when I see him next."

He didn't know how he should respond to that so he remained silent.

"So that was Uryu." She continued.

"I gathered as much."

"Yeah," she said and then blushed. "So are you still hungry?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Because there's this ice cream place a few blocks south of here that has this bowl shaped like a pigs trough and if you eat all the ice cream they give you a snout and a t-shirt that says you made a pig out of yourself…"

"I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure because it's not really that much ice cream. Actually Tatsuki and I ate one together, but I think you could handle it alone."

"Really I am fine."

"Okay well then I guess we need to find you a place to stay."

"I do not want to impose."

"Oh please. Look why don't you come back to my place. At least you can shower and put on something fresh while I try to think of a friend I can hit up for you."

He had to admit that a shower sounded good.

"I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Alright then, but first I need to call Ichigo and tell him to get a hold of Uryu."

They walked the distance to her apartment with her talking to Kurosaki most of the way.

"Really Kurosaki-kun I'm almost home."

She listened for a moment.

"No a friend walked me home. I'm fine."

Suddenly her eyes opened wide with alarm.

"No you really don't have to do that. If you want to come by in the morning I'll be up around noon."

She then laughed at something he said, and after exchanging a few more words she hung up.

"Okay mission accomplished. Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So they finally get together!

I am trying to write Kojima close to Ulquiorra, but with slight differences. After all he has a heart and a new life so things wouldn't be exactly the same.

As for the Super Udon Challenge - I love watching _Man v. Food_. Somehow I could see Orihime being a fan of such things as well. So I went with the idea and liked it. Though I would have to say that if it were _Shinigami v. Food_ Shinigami would win everytime. And the pig contest with icecream was actually from a place where I used to go to as a kid.

I wasn't sure about the ringtone for Uryu. Ichigo is hard to peg at times, but I think that the possibility of embarrassing Uryu would be more tempting than upsetting Orihime. I found the song by accident (_I know You Want_ Me by Pitbull). It's not really my style, but it seemed to work.

As for writing - I had a bout of the stomach flu but I hope to get back to writing more ASAP! Thanks to all who have reviewed. Considering the low number of hits on this story, the reviews have really kept me going. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Orihime opened the door to her apartment and turned on the lights.

"Well here we are home sweet home." She said as she made her way into the kitchen depositing her backpack on the counter. "My bathroom is over there. I apologize but I don't have any overly manly smelling soap in there. I kinda went through this faze when Uryu and I broke up where I used to use the stuff he left behind, so its all gone. Now it's just cherry blossoms."

He followed her into the kitchen and looked around.

"This is a good sized apartment for one person." He commented.

"Well I lived here with my brother Sora for quite some time. After he died I just couldn't bring myself to move."

He nodded his head at her comment and then looked towards the bathroom.

"The shower has pretty good pressure to it, but if you want to relax I don't mind you taking a bath."

"A shower should be adequate." He stated.

"Okay then, let me get you a towel. You can just leave your clothes here…"

"I will need them when I am finished."

"You've been wearing them all week haven't you? Honestly you're lucky no one picked you up for stalking. Same clothes, sitting on a bench outside my office building all week…"

"My clothes are not dirty."

She stepped closer to him and then took a deep breath. Scrunching up her nose she said, "Dirt isn't always visible."

"I do not stink." He said indignantly.

"No one likes to think they do, but it's pretty undeniable."

He only stared silently in reply.

"Fine," she said as she walked into the other room and grabbed a clean shirt from her clothes rack. Walking back in she placed it up to his face and said, "Smell."

He pushed it away and said, "Do not shove that in my face."

"I didn't shove it. Just smell."

He sighed and placed his nose against the shirt.

"See it's clean." Placing it up to her nose she inhaled deeply and said, "Ahh fresh linen, my favorite. Now give me your shirt."

"I am not going to hand over my shirt."

"I'm trying to prove a point." She said as she held out her hand in effect demanding the shirt.

He stood staring at her locked in a battle of wills.

"You're just proving my point." She said.

"Your reasoning is illogical."

She smiled and said in sing song voice, "I'm right. Right, right, right."

He stared a few minutes more and then sighed.

"I am beginning to sympathize with Ulquiorra." He said under his breath.

Still he relented and took off his shirt handing it to her. As she grabbed the shirt she found herself staring at his exposed chest. Earlier he had protested when she called him scrawny, but she had to admit that he may have been right. He wasn't big like Ichigo, or even Uryu for that matter. If she had to find a word she would go with lean; lean but muscular.

"You are staring woman." he said softly.

She jumped slightly and then embarrassed that he had noticed she quickly blurted out, "I wasn't staring. I just was thinking that you were right earlier."

His eyes showed confusion.

"When you said you weren't scrawny."

As soon as she said it though she felt her face flush with embarrassment at her bold statement. Yasuhiro reacted in a similar fashion turning red and looking down.

"Anyways," she said and then coughed to clear her throat. "I am right about this."

With that she smelled his shirt and then held it out for him. He smelled it and then looked blankly at her.

"Oh come on." She alternated her shirt with his. "Fresh. Not fresh."

"This conversation is ridiculous."

"Only because you are wrong."

"I have nothing else to wear…"

"I've got some of Uryu's clothes that he left behind."

"I do not think the Quincy…"

"Ishida-san" she interrupted.

"I do not believe he would appreciate me wearing his clothes."

"He's probably forgotten them. Anyways he's very fashion conscious. Those clothes are too outdated for him to wear anymore."

"Yet they are fine for me."

"What now you're a fashion hound?" She said and then giggled.

He sighed and then said, "I will leave my clothes once I start the shower."

She smiled and said, "Good, I'll just get a few of my things…by the way the hot water lasts for about five minutes at scalding. More if you like it cooler."

He walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. She took the opportunity to get her dirty clothes that she had neglected from yesterday. Uryu had cleaned the rest of her week's dirty laundry while she had slept in yesterday. When she returned to the kitchen she found Kojima's clothes by the bathroom door. The water was already running.

She tried not to think about how weird the whole situation was as she loaded her washer. Ulquiorra is in my shower. No not Ulquiorra, Kojima Yasuhiro.

"Kojima Yasuhiro," she said out loud. "Ko-ji-ma Ya-su-hiro. Hey that's as good as Is-hi-da U-ry-u."

She smiled as she played with their names over and over again. At least he has a better name this time around she thought as she searched his pants for anything that may get destroyed in the wash. She found the headband from earlier and smiled. There was something about watching him eat that made her feel good. Probably because he looked so pitiful. Of course without his shirt on he wasn't so pathetic.

Once again she felt her face heat up as she thought about her statement earlier. Something about Kojima just felt so comfortable that she forgot that he was still technically a stranger. The conversation became so natural to her that she lost sight of what she was saying or how it could be perceived. The words just slipped out before she could stop them.

And then she had embarrassed him as well. That was something new to get used to. Ulquiorra would have never been embarrassed by anything she had to say, and he never would have smiled.

"Augh, stop it. He's not Ulquiorra." She reminded herself as she shook her head.

She hooked up her washer to the faucet in her kitchen sink and then went back to her room to get him some clothes to replace the ones in the washer. She didn't understand why she never gave these back to Uryu; well the pajama bottoms she had purposely kept. She picked them up and sighed.

"Ooh you are so soft." She said as she snuggled against them. "I am definitely keeping you."

Suddenly a thought came to her. She should just offer Yasuhiro the spare futon that she kept for guests. After all what was the difference between him or Ichigo staying the night? They were both Shinigami. Kojima could protect her if a hollow attacked during the night. And she was sure that she would sleep better without her old crush sleeping in the next room.

"A perfect plan!" she exclaimed as she walked back towards the bathroom with the pajamas. Though she hated to give them up, they would be more comfortable for Yasuhiro than slacks.

She noticed that the water had been turned off as she knocked on the door. He opened it a tiny bit and looked out. His hair was damp and ruffled from toweling it dry. His chest, what she could see of it, was still bare, and she could only assume that he had wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I have some clothes for you." She said as she handed over the pajama pants.

Looking at them he said, "These do not seem like appropriate clothing to wear in public."

"That's because they're pajamas, and actually some people do wear them out, though I don't really get that…"

"Why would you give me these?"

"Well I figured they would be more comfortable to sleep in."

"Then you have found someone that will offer me shelter."

"Mm-hmm." She said and then pointing to herself continued. "Me."

"You?"

"Well yes, I've got a spare futon, and if wasn't you it would be Ichigo, and he already has a place to stay so…"

"Do you not worry about your reputation?"

"Eh?"

"Would I not be the third man to sleep at you apartment in as many days?"

"You've got a dirty mind."

"I am not implying anything. I understand the reasons for your guests, but your neighbors may not see it like that."

She paused as she thought about it. He was right of course.

"Well then I guess the damage has already been done…"

"The Quincy…"

"Uryu."

"He would not be happy if he found out."

"He's in Hong Kong for the next few days."

"You would lie to him."

"It wouldn't be a lie if we never mentioned it."

"Your method of reasoning is remarkable."

"I am going to assume that's another complement?"

He only stared at her silently.

"Okay fine sleep on a park bench, but the futon is a lot more comfortable and in the morning I'll be making a huge breakfast. Too bad you won't be around to eat it."

He stared a moment longer and then said, "I suppose if there is no other more suitable offer…"

"Hah! I win again."

"I was not aware that we were in competition."

"Just get dressed and I'll make the bed."

He took the pajamas and closed the door. When he emerged she had the bed ready for him.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and then wait on the laundry to finish before I turn in. The bed is over there."

He followed her gaze and then turned back to her.

"Thank you for your kindness."

She felt that familiar blush make its way to her cheeks.

"No problem. After all I owe you for the other night." He looked confused so she elaborated, "You saved my life."

"It was my duty…"

"No talk of duty, remember?"

"Then you are welcome."

"Better. Okay I'm tired. Your bed is over there."

"You already said that."

"Yeah, okay, goodnight."

When she immerged ten minutes later she found that he had hung the wet clothes on the rack to dry. Glancing over at the futon she noticed that he was fast asleep.

"I guess a week sleeping on a park bench took its toll." She whispered.

She stared at him for a moment amazed at how peaceful he looked in sleep. Her earlier fear about the wisdom of approaching him outside her office was forgotten as she watched him. As much as he looked like the Fourth Espada he was a far cry from being him.

She smiled as she turned and headed to her room. For the first time in a week she may just get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Yasuhiro awoke to the smell of food being prepared. His stomach growled loudly and he was glad that the woman was not around to hear it this time. Rising from the futon he made his way into the kitchen remembering her promise of a big breakfast. He found her standing by the counter with a plate in hand eating what looked like an omelet.

She smiled when she saw him and said, "Ah just in time."

Pointing to the stove she continued, "I just made it. I know it looks like a lot but I figured that you would be hungry."

She put down her plate and headed for the stove. Grabbing an empty plate she quickly placed the eggs on it and handed it to him.

"I was hungry so I started already."

"That is okay." He replied.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't mind." She said. And then picked her plate back up.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey no problem."

She took a few more bites and then said, "I'm gonna get cleaned up and then maybe we can go out and do something fun."

"I thought I already told you that I am here on a mission."

She waved him off and said, "I'm your mission and I want to go do something fun."

He stared at her for a moment and said, "I suppose I cannot stop you."

"No you can't. Now go eat. There's plenty more when you finish."

With that she disappeared into her bedroom and then came back with some clothes and a towel. She headed for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. He heard the sound of the water and then her voice began to carry above it in some type of nonsensical, multi-syllabic chant.

He ignored it for a while, shoveling the food into his mouth to try and satiate his appetite. Suddenly his ears picked up words with the melody she was belting out and he began to choke on his unfinished bite.

It seemed she wanted to catch a disease - or anything the person she was singing about had - as long as it was free. That in itself made no sense, but then she went on about wanting this apparently ill person's love.

What the hell kind of song was that, he wondered, as he desperately struggled to dislodge the food that was stuck in his throat. He coughed louder, but it could not drown out her voice.

She continued on, her voice loud and slightly off key. The words became more sexual as she sang of wanting this person's touch, his kiss, and of course his love.

He placed the plate on the counter as he doubled over coughing violently, trying hard to breath. The woman was insane. Her words didn't even make sense. He wondered who she was even singing about. Could it possibly be the Quincy? No, they were no longer romantically linked, yet who else could she be singing about?

Stumbling over the sink he continued to gasp for air. Did she not realize what she was saying? He hacked one last time and seemed to clear the passage in his throat. As he tried to regain his composure again, while ignoring her continued lewd singing, there came a loud knock on the door. He would have gone to answer it but he was overcome by another coughing fit. He couldn't help but think of how embarrassing it would be if they found him dead from asphyxiation on her kitchen floor.

"Orihime!" came a yell from the door. "Hey are you in there?"

He heard a key in the lock and then the door opening.

"Hey Orihime, you should really hide that key somewhere else…"

He stood back up, having regained some semblance of composure, and turned towards the door.

"Holy shit!" the orange-haired intruder who had entered the kitchen yelled.

He was unsure of how he should respond.

"You…you're…what the hell? I mean why are you…how?"

He continued to remain silent as her friend Ichigo tried to voice a coherent thought.

"You're in Orihime's kitchen."

That was obvious.

Pointing at Yasuhiro he continued, "Are those pajamas?"

"The woman gave them to me last night while my clothes were in the wash."

"Huh? I mean you slept here last night?"

"I thought I said that already."

"Why…I mean what are you doing here?"

"Well," he said as he turned and picked up his plate, "I was eating breakfast, until the woman's singing caused me to choke…"

"Her singing caused you to choke?"

"Do you have trouble with your hearing?"

"No I do not have trouble with my hearing. What I don't understand is how her singing, and not her cooking, could be the reason for you choking."

He nodded his head towards the bathroom door and then swallowing the bite he had just taken said, "listen."

She was chanting again, some type of self depreciating rant about being some type of "freak bitch."

Ichigo's face turned red as he backed up and hit the wall by the bathroom door.

She continued on about wanting this person's love as well as their revenge, but not their friendship. Strange, but he had thought she was the type of woman who desired more intimate and committed relationships, yet this song was all about just wanting to to have sex - and rather twisted at that.

Kurosaki began to slide down the wall, and bringing his knees up, laid his head between them and tried to breathe, The woman started singing in what he assumed was a foreign tongue. The whole point of her song was lost on him. It just seemed like an unintelligent ramble with odd phrases thrown in for shock value.

After a moment Ichigo raised his head. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. At least he wasn't the only one who reacted badly to her song.

"What…" Ichigo began and then paused to take a deep breath. "What did you two do last night?"

"I do not understand what that would have to do with the song she is singing."

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." He replied.

"She is a rather strange woman. I would think that being her friend for so long you would be used to her behavior."

"Orihime may be odd but she is sweet and innocent…"

"She felt me up in the udon shop last night."

Ichigo brought his hands up over his ears and yelled, "She would never..."

He couldn't help but smirk at Ichigo's discomfort. He did not understand why, but he took a sort of perverse pleasure in watching him squirm.

"She also forced me to take off my clothes…"

"Stop!"

Continuing he said, "She then insisted that I wear her ex-boyfriend's clothing…"

"Augh!" Ichigo said as he dropped his head once more.

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened and Orihime stepped out wrapped in a bright pink towel.

"Oh, I forgot my lotion and I don't want to get dressed before I moisturize…"

Her words fell off as she noticed his devious smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He simply pointed to the floor on the other side of the door frame from where she was standing.

"Ahh! Oh Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here."

He noticed that she turned almost as pink as her towel.

"I told you I was coming over at noon."

"But its only…" she glanced at the clock above her cook top. It read thirteen minutes past twelve. "Oh my gosh, I just lost track of time. I mean I haven't slept that good in a week and I just didn't want to leave the bed this morning."

"Please Orihime," Ichigo began. "I really don't want an explanation. My head is already about to explode."

She blushed even deeper.

"Where is your lotion?" Yasuhiro asked. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. As much as he liked egging on Ichigo, he didn't want to continue at her expense.

"On the night stand, next to my bed." She said.

He walked away and quickly retrieved her lotion. When he returned she was once again in the bathroom. She peeked out the door and said softly, "Thank you."

She closed the door leaving him and Ichigo in silence.

"Well at least she is no longer singing," he said as he finished the last of the eggs.

He went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes that had gathered in it. Ichigo rose slowly to his feet and made his way over to him.

"I don't know how you managed to weasel your way in here," he began angrily, "But I will not let you hurt her."

"That would be in complete contradiction of my mission." He responded.

"That's not what I mean." He ground out.

"She approached me last night. I was content to stay hidden."

"You are taking advantage of this whole situation."

He finished the dishes and then turned to stare at Ichigo.

"By _this situation_ would you be referring to her belief that I am Ulquiorra Cifer, albeit purified by your own hands?"

"Look the guy was a complete head trip. He got off on fucking with people's minds. He treated her like crap, yet she still was an emotional wreck when he died. She never really talked about it, but I think she probably felt that given time she could have redeemed him somehow."

"I am not looking for her to save me."

"Yes but she's probably still gonna try."

"That would be an unnecessary waste of her time."

"She won't see it like that. Think about it. You said yourself that she approached you last night. She purposely blew me off to do it because she knew that I would never have allowed such a thing."

"She is an adult and can make her own choices." He replied angrily.

"Not where you're concerned." Ichigo said.

He stared at Ichigo and then, before he could say something that he would regret, he walked away. Heading towards the futon he began to roll it up and then fold the sheets that she had provided.

Ichigo followed him in and stood silently as he worked. When he had finished he looked at Kurosaki and said, "You have more you wish to say?"

"Yes I do." He began. "Orihime is extremely vulnerable right now."

"I do not wish her harm."

"You implied that the two of you were intimate last night. You don't think that would be harming to her in her current frame of mind?"

His anger finally got the best of him as his hold on his self control began to slip.

"I was just fucking with you." He bit out. "I guess that's one more thing I have in common with _him_."

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Orihime asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

They both remained silent.

Walking over to the rack that held his now clean clothes, he grabbed them and then headed towards the bathroom.

"I will not be long. Thank you for your hospitality, but it is obvious that you no longer need me today."

"I don't understand." She replied

"You have Kurosaki and I have my mission. I realize that I have been sorely neglecting my duties."

"Kojima-san you don't need to go."

He glanced back at Ichigo and then said, "Yes I do."

With that he headed off to the bathroom. Kurosaki had been right. Maybe that was why he had gotten so angry. It was obvious that Orihime was still trying to reconcile with her past. Having him around was only going to confuse her, and he realized that the last thing he wanted to do was bring her any more pain.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In response to some reviews - I don't want to give the impression that Orihime hated Ulquiorra, but I have tried to approach her experience in Hueco Mundo from a less biased viewpoint since I do ship this couple. He wasn't the nicest of guys and he did blow Ichigo away right in front of her and was glad to do it. She would hold some resentment. That coupled with the way she seemingly went back to her old life - and crush - in the most recent manga. It's like Hueco Mundo never happened.

Yet I do think there was a connection between them. That is what I'm trying to go with in this story. Would they be friends (or more) if he had a heart? I am enjoying their interaction thus far and I hope that it doesn't seem too rushed or awkward.

And of course Orihime is singing _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga (it's really is catchy).

Again I want to thank those who reviewed. It has helped me to keep posting. Feedback does really matter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"What happened between the two of you?" Orihime asked Ichigo after Yasuhiro had left.

"I can't believe you even have to ask. Orihime that guy is the reason Uryu asked me to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need you, or anyone to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself." She replied angrily.

"If Soul Society is involved in this then it's a bigger issue than you realize."

"That's where Kojima-san comes in. He's here to keep me safe so that you and Uryu can go about your lives without having to worry."

"I'm not about to abandon you to him. I mean it's obvious that you aren't thinking clearly where he is concerned."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well," he started and then began to grow visibly uncomfortable. "You went through a lot in Hueco Mundo…"

"That has nothing to do with this situation."

"It has everything to do with it. The guy kidnapped you…"

"Ulquiorra did that." She corrected.

"The guy is Ulquiorra." He replied.

"No Kurosaki-kun, he's not. I mean he may be the same soul, but Ulquiorra was corrupted. He had no heart so he couldn't feel pity or concern for me or anyone else. Yasuhiro is Ulquiorra's soul after it was purified. He's different."

"He's not that different."

"I'm sure that aspects of his personality will never change as his soul dies and is reborn."

"Exactly and that is why you can't trust him not to hurt you." He said.

"He's not going to hurt me."

"You can't change him no matter how much you may want to." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's just that I know you. You want to make everything better. You couldn't do that in Hueco Mundo…"

"You think I'm trying to find some kind of closure by befriending Yasuhiro?"

"Maybe." He replied sheepishly.

"Unbelievable. So did you tell him that?"

"Something to that effect." He replied.

"You had no right to do that."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"What about him? He doesn't remember his past and yet everyone he has encountered in this world is holding him accountable for what happened in Hueco Mundo."

"Maybe he should be held accountable."

"And what about you?" she said as her frustration got the best of her. "You almost killed Uryu. If Ulquiorra hadn't intervened you would have succeeded. Yet we all overlooked that."

Instantly she regretted her words when she saw his expression go from anger to pain.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun I'm so sorry. I should never have said that."

"I never meant for things to happen like they did."

"I know that."

"That part of me, I couldn't control it."

"But you came back to us. You never meant to hurt us."

"And you think it's the same for this Kojihiro guy?

"Kojima," she corrected. "And he wasn't there. He didn't exist."

"Yes, but Ulquiorra was and now he exists again in this guy." He replied.

"Maybe some small part, but I don't feel we should condemn Yasuhiro because of that."

"So what do you plan to do about it?" he asked.

"Well I'm gonna go looking for him."

"You shouldn't just be walking around without anyone to look out for you." He said.

"I refuse to live my life in fear." She replied. "I appreciate all that you and Uryu are doing for me, but at some point I have to face this myself."

"But you're going to let him help you."

"He's assigned to figure out what is happening. Wouldn't it be better to work together to figure this all out?"

"I should stay with…"

They were interrupted as his phone began to ring. Looking at the number he suddenly turned red.

"Hey I've got to take this, it's important."

"You do that." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Look, I'll call you when I come home tonight."

"Orihime…"

"Don't forget to lock the door." She said as she bolted. By the time he was finished with his call she hoped to be far enough away that he wouldn't be able to follow.

* * *

It took her several hours to find him. He must have been working real hard to suppress he reiatsu to the point where he was almost undetectable. She would have to ask him how he did that. Maybe then she would be able to buy herself a little more freedom in times like this.

She walked over to the park bench where he sat. His arms rested on his knees and his head was bowed.

"I thought you were with Kurosaki." He said as he continued to look at the ground.

She took a seat beside him and then said, "I ditched him."

"That is not a safe thing to do."

"Hey I'm with you. I think I'll be okay."

He looked up and stared at her, and she smiled in return. He sighed and sat back.

"So," she said after a few moments, "Ichigo told me about what he said to you."

He remained silent.

"He's wrong you know." She continued when he didn't respond. "Ulquiorra has been gone for ten years. If I had wanted to reconcile with him I would have just rejected his death and brought him back while we were still in Hueco Mundo."

He turned and stared at her.

"You could do such a thing?"

"It's possible, but what would have been the point. Being a hollow, living such an empty existence, had to be horrible. It would have been cruel to condemn him to that again."

"Do you believe that I am him?" he asked in a whisper.

She stared into his eyes. He returned her gaze unblinkingly.

After a moment she said, "You do look like him, and your reiatsu is very similar to his, although not as dark." She then smiled and continued, "It would be nice to believe that he made his way to the Soul Society instead of the other place."

He nodded slightly and then looked out over the expanse of grass in the open field before them.

"Could you tell me some more about him?" he asked.

"You want to know about Ulquiorra?"

"I guess I'm just curious."

"Well I can try," she said. "I mean he wasn't the easiest person to understand. The first time I saw him was actually in this exact spot."

She looked out over the open field of grass. The crater had been filled in and the field replanted. The only indicator that something had happened was a memorial marker erected to honor the memories of the victims of the disaster.

"He appeared with another Espada named Yammy. I really didn't pay much attention to Ulquiorra at the time because it was Yammy who engaged us in a fight. By the time Chad and I came upon the scene Yammy had already sucked out the souls of several hundred people. He was about to kill my best friend Tatsuki when Chad stopped him. But he was so big and honestly we had never encountered such powerful hollows before. He defeated us easily, destroying Chad's arm, crushing one of my Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki, and even beating Ichigo to a bloody mess. I don't know what would have happened if Yoruichi-san hadn't appeared and beat the crap out of him.

"In fact it was after Urahara-san deflected Yammy's cero that Ulquiorra even did anything. He simply observed what was happening until he realized that things were escalating to the point where Yammy would be defeated. Once he had the information he needed he left. Yoruichi-san even taunted him into fighting, but he just shrugged her off saying she was foolish to try to fight him while protecting us.

"That was one thing that stood out about him. He never engaged in battle unless it was necessary. I don't believe it had to do with the value of another's life. It just seemed a waste of his time; like he didn't see the point. He understood his strength and he just felt that it was pointless for weaker people to try and fight him. Other Arrancars seemed to love to fight and provoked battles with each other when they could. Grimmjow sought Ichigo out on several occasions, even having me heal Ichigo so that he could fight him whole.

"But Ulquiorra was different. I mean he could be merciless, and when he struck out at someone, like my Shinigami escorts in the Precipice World, he intended to kill. But he seemed more in control. I got the impression that the behavior of his fellow Arrancars disgusted him. He never let emotion get in his way. Maybe that's why Aizen trusted him so much. He could be counted on to get the job done without letting his own desires get in the way. But then again his only desire seemed to be to serve Aizen. Nothing else seemed to drive him."

"When I was at the academy there was speculation that Aizen used his Kyōka Suigetsu to gain the Arrancars' loyalty." Kojima stated. "Do you think that's the way it was with Ulquiorra?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "They all had their reasons for following him. I think he just offered them what they wanted. Maybe Ulquiorra just wanted something to live for; something tangible."

"I suppose." He answered.

"You have to understand, he didn't believe in anything that he couldn't see. Emotions, feelings, meant nothing. He questioned me constantly about my faith in my friends. He couldn't understand the bonds we shared or how we could care so deeply for each other."

"Maybe that stemmed from his evolution as a hollow."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It was my understanding that Aizen recruited Adjuchas level hollows or greater. To evolve that far a hollow has to first lose itself to the many souls dwelling within it. It becomes mindless with no personality of its own. I would imagine that experiencing something like that, having everything that made you unique stripped away, would cause life to appear meaningless and empty. Believing in anything that was abstract would become difficult."

"I never thought about it like that." She said in reply. "It makes him seem all the more tragic."

She then smiled wistfully and said, "You know you're really the first person I've talked to about him since we came back."

He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Why would you remain silent?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just human nature to put unpleasant memories from our minds. I tried to bring it up a few nights ago with Uryu, but he quickly dismissed it."

"It is unhealthy to bury such things." He said.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I agree." She replied. "So let me see what more can I tell you?"

She thought hard for a moment and then continued, "Well no one could rile me up like he could."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Normally I'm very easy going. All my friends say so, but Ulquiorra could make me so angry. Like when he found me in the Precipice world. He injured my escorts and then went on to compliment me on my ability to heal them. Only it didn't really sound like a compliment. It was almost condescending the way he spoke. He told me to be silent; that the next word I said would be yes and if I said no he would kill my friends. I hated him in that moment. I hated how he could be so cold and I hated that I felt so powerless to do anything other than obey him.

"It was all mind games. From the moment I arrived in Hueco Mundo until he died. Everyone seemed completely insane. Aizen had me demonstrate my powers by healing Grimmjow's arm, but once I did that Grimmjow turned around and blew away the Espada that took his place. And the weird thing about it was that no one acted surprised. Even Aizen didn't react."

"Death is just a natural occurrence for hollows." He said softly.

"Yeah, but it was still weird. In a way I was glad that Aizen kept me locked away in my room. The less contact with them the better. In fact for most of my imprisonment Ulquiorra was the only one I had contact with. He was responsible for bringing me my meals, providing my clothes, and educating me."

"Educating you?"

"More like indoctrination." And then in monotone she said, "_Your body and soul exist for Aizen-sama and his desires."_

"Did you believe him?" he asked.

"I pretty much said whatever I needed to say to stay alive. I played along with everything because I thought it would keep my friends alive, but deep down inside I was waiting for a chance to act. I don't know if he believed me, but Ulquiorra did expect my loyalty, because he seemed bothered whenever I defied him.

"At one point Grimmjow took me from my room to heal Ichigo after his first battle with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was pretty angry because he considered Ichigo his prey, and Ulquiorra had almost killed him. He wanted me to heal him so he could fight him and he knew we only had so long before Ulquiorra would find us. And when he did show up I felt so conflicted. I wanted to heal Ichigo, but I almost felt guilty for doing it behind Ulquiorra's back."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra said he was taking me back, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him. They got into a fight and Grimmjow put this thing, Caja Negacion, into Ulquiorra's hollow hole and it trapped him in another dimension."

"Interesting." He said.

"Well it was designed to work on lesser Arrancars, not Espadas, so Grimmjow figured it would buy us a little time before Ulquiorra broke free. When he finally did Aizen had left for Karakura Town. He left Ulquiorra to defend Las Noches. Apparently kidnapping me had just been a ploy to divide the Soul Society's forces between Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town. He had no real use for me and he even told my friends where to find me. And then once again I was left alone with only Ulquiorra for company.

"He was so confident in Aizen and he went on about how we were all going to die. He even asked me if I was scared since I was going to die alone without anyone to hold on to."

"Were you?" he asked.

"I told him I wasn't afraid because I believed in my friends. The fact that I was not distressed at my impending demise really bothered him He couldn't understand why I wasn't afraid. I tried to explain that my friends were with me in my heart, even though I was physically alone. He dismissed my explanation. He said that he only believed in what his eye could see. He wondered that if he ripped open my chest or my skull would he find the heart."

"Did he try to kill you?" he whispered.

"Ichigo arrived just as he was about to question me further. They started to fight and I was left on my own. It was weird though. He just went on about how Aizen no longer needed me and I was going to die, but then he told Ichigo that I was safe because I posed no threat to Las Noches. I know he could have killed me but he didn't."

"Maybe you intrigued him."

"What do you mean?"

"If he only believed in what he could see, then your belief in something so abstract must have fascinated him."

"I don't know if anything about me fascinated him. I think it was more like I annoyed him."

"It doesn't sound that way to me." He said. "I think you confused him."

"Well I wouldn't argue that." She said and laughed softly.

He stared out into the darkening sky. After a moment he began to speak, more to himself than her, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So he wouldn't let your friends have you, even when Aizen let them know where to find you, and he refused to kill you when he clearly had no order to continue to let you live."

"I guess." She replied.

He was silent again and then said softly, "Maybe he desired to keep you for himself."

"What?" she asked, shocked by his conclusion.

"It would seem to me that he was not ready to part company with you."

"That's silly." She said. "Why would he want to be with me?"

He turned and stared at her.

"His life was very black and white. Then suddenly he became responsible for you, a woman who is anything but black and white."

"Is that one of those insults that sounds like an compliment?" she asked.

"It is merely an observation. You see life very differently than most people."

"Kind of like throwing a whole bunch of different colored paints all over his clean, white Arrancar uniform?"

He furrowed his brows as if confused and then said, "I think you have just proven my point."

"I still don't see why that would make him want to be with me?"

"Maybe because he had never encountered someone like you in all his time as a hollow." He said. "Or he may have seen something in you that your friends did not. Either way it seems to me that he was unwilling to part with you."

She thought about that. Did Ulquiorra really intend to keep her with him? Admittedly nothing he did in the end made sense to her. He acted like she meant nothing to him, yet he still protected her.

She thought back to the time he deflected Ichigo's attack on Loly and Menoly. He said that he didn't do it to protect them. At the time her fear kept her from understanding his unspoken words. _He did it to protect_ _her_. Though she hated to admit it, if Ichigo's attack hadn't been deflected she would have died as well. Ulquiorra saved her life. And he continued to look back at her as if checking to make sure she was safe; all the while holding Ichigo at bay. Was he really looking out for her?

"I don't know." She started. "It just seems weird. And talking about it with you seems even weirder."

"Because you think I may be him?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I mean you're speculating about how he felt, but you may be him, and in that case you are speculating about how you felt, and since you look like him it makes it seem very odd."

"We could end this conversation if it bothers you." He stated.

"No, no that's not it at all. I want to talk about him. It's just that you see things very differently and honestly I've never thought about Ulquiorra's motives like this before. He was our enemy, even if he seemed to change in the end. No one would ever think of him in any other way."

"What do you mean by change?" he asked.

"He just seemed to mellow out. Well maybe that's not the best term, but he softened a bit before he died."

"How did he die?"

She turned away from him looked out over the expanse of the park. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was growing increasingly darker. But it wasn't the park that she saw anymore. It was the dark, desert landscape of Hueco Mundo.

In a whisper she began, "Ulquiorra said that Espadas ranking fourth and higher were not allowed to release their zanpakutos in Las Noches. Apparently the spiritual pressure would destroy the dome. So he drew Ichigo away from the fifth tower where we were and brought him to the roof top.

"I begged Uryu to bring me up and there and he agreed. When we reached them the initial battle had ended. Ulquiorra had transformed into this creature. He had wings, and fur covered the lower half of his body. And he had this tail…"

Her voice caught in her throat. She took a moment to compose herself and then pushed on, "He had his tail wrapped around Ichigo's neck. I couldn't even feel Ichigo's reiatsu anymore, but that didn't seem to matter to Ulquiorra. He turned to me and taunted me by saying that I had arrived just in time to see…" she stopped as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"He said that I had arrived in time to see the man that I had put all my hope in die."

She heard Yasuhiro's sharp intake of breath.

"He shot Ichigo point blank with a cero." She paused again and took a deep breath. "When the dust settled Ichigo had this huge hole in his chest, and Ulquiorra just let him go; dropped him from the tower like he didn't matter anymore. I tried to go to him to heal him, but Ulquiorra wouldn't let me."

Unconsciously she had begun to ring her hands as the anxiety of retelling the story gripped her. Looking down she said, "I had to save him, but he wouldn't…he said my powers weren't enough…"

She stopped as her throat began to burn from holding the flood of tears at bay.

"Maybe he was jealous" Yasuhiro said.

"Jealous?" she replied as she looked up into his eyes. "Jealous of Ichigo?"

"Possibly," he said. "If he was as powerful as you say, maybe it bothered him that you could believe so strongly in another person, especially when he was able to defeat Ichigo so soundly."

"I don't know. I mean maybe it bothered him. Everything happened so quickly in the end. And he did seem confused by the human heart, almost like he wanted to understand it."

"Did he?"

"Understand the heart? In the end I think so. He acted as if he had before he faded away."

She grew quiet and stared back out into the night sky. They sat in silence for a while before Yasuhiro spoke again.

"I still do not understand how he died." he said. "I mean if Kurosaki had a hole in his chest and you were unable to heal him?"

"Ichigo changed." She whispered. "I don't understand it, and no one really talked about it after that battle. I couldn't heal him, but it was still my fault…"

She stopped as the tears began to fall in earnest.

"You do not need to tell me if this upsets you too much." Kojima said softly.

"No," she replied as she wiped her eyes. "I do want to talk about it. No one else ever wants to, so I've kept it inside for so long, but I need to tell you."

She inhaled deeply and then let it out in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Uryu fought with Ulquiorra in order to buy me some time to heal Ichigo, but nothing seemed to work. And when Uryu couldn't go on anymore and nothing I did seemed to work, I broke down. I was so lost and confused. The whole situation was so overwhelming and I didn't know how we could survive. I was hysterical; crying and pleading with Ichigo to help us. Something inside of him must have heard me, sensed the desperation in my voice. Suddenly he transformed. He became…"

She stopped to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

"He became hollow, like Ulquiorra. I don't know how else to describe it. He had a mask and a hollow hole, and he was able to things that only hollows could do. And he was so strong. Every attack Ulquiorra hit him with he was able to dodge or deflect without even really trying. In the end he was able to fatally injure Ulquiorra."

"So that killed him?" he asked.

She shook her head as she gave up trying to stem the flow of the tears.

"Kurosaki-kun pinned Ulquiorra to the ground under his foot and then he blasted him with a cero."

"Payback." Yasuhiro said softly to himself.

"It was so powerful. When we were able to get our bearings Ichigo was holding Ulquiorra by one of his wings. Most of his body had been destroyed. And then he tossed him aside, just like Ulquiorra had done to him earlier. I thought that was the end of it but he drew his zanpakuto and was going to…well I'm not sure. I really don't like to think about what would have happened if Uryu hadn't tried to stop him. But Kurosaki-kun was different and he wouldn't listen to Uryu. He …"

She stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"You do not need to say anymore." Yasuhiro said soothingly.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. Letting out a sigh she turned to look at Kojima.

"Kurosaki-kun impaled Uryu with his zanpakuto. And then he prepared to fire a cero at him. I cried out for him to stop. I thought if my cries had changed him then maybe pleading with him would change him back. But he was too far gone. I thought he was going to kill Uryu," she whispered.

Yasuhiro's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he continued to hold her gaze.

"It was Ulquiorra who stopped him. Somehow he regenerated enough of his limbs to launch a final attack on Ichigo. He cut off one of the horns on Kurosaki's hollow mask. Somehow that deflected the cero and the resulting force shattered Ichigo's mask.

"Ichigo regenerated on his own and was completely whole, but the same couldn't be said for Ulquiorra. He tried to finish the fight with Ichigo, but his body had taken too much damage. He began to turn to ash. His body wasted away right before our eyes."

"If he had not acted the Quincy would have been killed. Ulquiorra saved his life and possibly yours." He stated.

"Kurosaki-kun was not himself," she started. "He would not have done that if his hollow hadn't possessed him in such a way. Yet you're right. Ulquiorra did save us. Uryu and I both agree about that, but whether he acted to protect us or to defeat Ichigo is still a mystery to me."

"Maybe it was a little of both." He said. "If he desired to protect you than defeating Kurosaki would have been the only course of action he could have taken."

She nodded her head and said, "I suppose."

"In the end you must have felt some relief that it was over." He said.

"Yeah, it was like I could finally breathe again, but at the same time it had come at such a price. I admit that as strange as it sounds, Ulquiorra and I had some type of connection. Uryu says it has to do with him kidnapping me. He has this psychological explanation with some fancy title that says it's common for kidnap victims like myself to form an attachment to their captor. But I don't think that was it at all.

"Ulquiorra was so hard to figure out. I don't know how long he had lived as a hollow, but it had to have been for centuries to gain that much power. All that time he was empty and alone. And then, in the end, before he disappeared, he seemed to change. He said he had begun to take an interest in us. It seemed almost like he regretted that it was over. I think he was starting to understand about the heart."

She smiled sadly as she recalled their last moment together.

"He reached out for me in the end, but as I reached for him he disappeared. It was sad that he had to die, but I believed that he could find his heart, and maybe he would get another chance at life without all the pain and emptiness of being a hollow."

Placing her hand to Yasuhiro's chest above his heart she whispered, "Maybe he did."

He brought his hand up and covered hers lightly. His gaze became unreadable and she wondered if she had offended him.

Softly he said, "I do not know what to believe anymore. I just know who I am now and I know what my captain has asked me to do."

His eyes bore into her and he continued, "I promise you that I will protect you and find out why these hollow attacks are happening. You can trust me to do this for you."

She smiled and said, "I do. I don't know why I do, but I do."

They stared at each other a few moments longer and then realizing that their position was a little too intimate she pulled back her hand and began to giggle nervously.

"Wow look at the time. I bet you must be hungry huh?"

He dropped his hand to his side and said, "I guess I am hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Good because I was thinking last night of a few more places with great deals and contests. We could hit them up before we head back home."

His expression changed and she thought that maybe she had embarrassed him somehow.

"I do not believe Kurosaki will like that."

"Yeah well if my guess is right he may just be a little occupied tonight."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry about it. And besides you can't protect me if you're not with me."

"You logic is slightly flawed, but still I will not refuse you offer of hospitality."

"Okay then let's go." She replied as she stood and stretched.

The day had definitely not gone as planned, but she was glad that they had gotten a chance to clear the air. With Ulquiorra behind them they would have nothing to keep them from moving forward as a team. And for some reason that thought made her smile. She liked the idea of moving forward. She had wasted enough of her life standing still. It was a welcome change.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I have been trying to submit this chapter since March 21st and have become increasingly frustrated about the error on the site that has prevented me from doing so. Thank you to **Myula** who helped me work around it so now I can post!

I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I was never truely happy with it. It was hard to sum up events that everyone had already read or seen many times over without boring the reader. And then pinning down Ulquiorra's feelings about Orihime left me at a loss. Then I recieved a review from **Waca **about the last chapter and it made me rethink everything I had written. So I went back to the drawing board, watched the final battle from the fifth tower to the bitter end, read the manga for more info, and came up with this version. It is about 60% old chapter and the rest was rewritten. I am admittedly happier with this version and I hope you were as well. Thank you **Waca** for your review. It definately helped me see things differently.

I also want to thank all those who have taken the time to review (some each chapter). Hearing from you drives me on and inspires me!


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Yasuhiro decided to treat himself to a long hot soak in the woman's tub when they arrived back at her apartment some time later. He had sunk down low and let the water clog his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound of the television that she had turned on shortly after they had returned. His stomach was heavy, filled to bursting from the many foods they had sampled from the various places that she had insisted on visiting that evening. He did not understand, but she seemed to gain some type of pleasure by pushing food on him.

He was surprised that the combination of the hot water and full stomach had not caused him to pass out. His mind though was still reeling from all that she had shared with him earlier. Urahara had told him a few nights earlier that he should be careful what he asked for, but he was strangely satisfied by what the woman had told him. Though it was hard to hear of her treatment in Las Noches, he was glad that she had been willing to tell him everything. He hated not knowing. He couldn't deal with hypothetical situations or anxious wonderings. He preferred the facts, no matter how disappointing. At least then he would know the enemy that he was facing.

Ulquiorra had seemed a foe that he would never put to rest, but she had amazed him with her honest decision to place her trust in him (Yasuhiro) even after all she had suffered at the Espada's hands. She was definitely a strange human. He had not met anyone quite like her; stubborn and so determined. He knew Kurosaki did not approve of her decision to approach him yesterday, and once the Quincy returned he was sure that all hell would break loose. Yet she refused to be swayed by their feelings.

Whether or not they would accept him as she had remained to be seen. From what he had read it seemed that Ishida would be the hardest to convince. The Quincy already distrusted the Soul Society and it was obvious that he disliked Ulquiorra as well. That coupled with the fact that he had been romantically linked with the woman, made an already tense situation worse. Allowing another male to step into the role of protector was something that he did not feel Ishida would give into easily. But in that end that was not his concern. He was under no obligation to her friends. His only concern was her protection.

He finished his bath and was toweling off when he heard her phone begin to ring. She turned off the television and he strained to listen to her conversation.

"No problem, really Kurosaki-kun. I'm already home. In fact I was about to settle down for a movie and then go to bed."

She grew silent. He quietly slipped on the pajama bottoms that had given him the previous evening and continued to listen for her to speak again.

"As a matter of fact," she continued, "I did find him."

Silence.

"That's really not your concern. I already told you how I felt earlier."

She grew quiet again. He stood silently at the sink. She had bought him some toiletries on the way home from dinner. He picked up the comb and began to work the knots from his hair.

"I trust him," she said suddenly. "I think if you just give him a chance you'll see that he's not our enemy."

He put away the comb and brushed his teeth. With no other things that needed his attention he opened the bathroom door only to find her standing by the front window looking outside. She turned to see him and smiled.

"Hey I've got to go. Kojima-san has never seen a movie before and I promised him one. And Kurosaki-kun I appreciate your concern for me, but I think you don't need to worry. Go enjoy yourself tonight."

She winked at him as she said that and then waited as Ichigo said something else.

"Okay bye."

Hanging up she said to him, "Really he'll come around eventually."

"I do not need for him to accept my mission in order to perform my duties."

"Well it would make it a lot easier don't you think?" she said and giggled.

Returning to the television she turned it back on and then went to sit on the sofa. She curled up at one end and placed a huge bowl next to her.

"It's popcorn. You can't watch a movie without it."

He stared at her and she patted the empty spot next to the bowl. "Come on and sit. Really it'll be fun."

He sat down on the opposite side of the couch from her. To be honest he had no interest in wasting his time with a movie. Instead he found himself extremely curious about her powers. He had never heard of such abilities before he had started this mission, and ever since she had mentioned them during their conversation earlier, he had wanted to learn more.

Turning to her he said, "Would you mind talking instead?"

"Talking? Seriously?" she replied seeming perplexed by his question.

"Well yes, you shared a lot of information with me today and I still have many questions that I was hoping you would answer."

"Oh." She said and her face fell.

"That bothers you?" he asked confused.

"No, not really." She said and then sighed. "I just don't feel like talking shop anymore."

"Talking shop?"

"Yeah, you know, work and all. I mean if you want to know my favorite color or something like that then sure."

"How would knowing your favorite color be of any help to me on this mission?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"I do not understand your logic." He replied.

"I don't want to talk about 'the mission'. Not tonight."

"But how can I help you…"

"Tell me your favorite color." She interrupted.

"That is of no bearing…"

"You tell me your favorite color and I'll tell you one thing you want in return. Sound good?" she asked.

He sighed and replied, "Black."

"Black?"

"Yes, black."

"That's not a color."

"You asked me my favorite color."

"It's the absence of color. It can't be a favorite."

"This conversation is ridiculous. You said that if I told you my favorite color you would tell me something I wanted to know."

"But black is not a color." She pouted.

Ignoring her he asked, "You mentioned that the Espada Yammy crushed Tsubaki during your encounter in the park. Does Tsubaki then have a physical body and if so were you able to restore him?"

"Yes and what is your favorite season?" she replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yes he has a physical body, and before you get another question I get one first."

She was trying his patience, but if he wanted answers he would have to play along.

"Winter."

"Why winter?"

"Answer my question first." He answered.

"Ooh you catch on fast." She grinned and then continued, "Hachi, he's a Vizard with powers sort of like mine, fixed him. In fact that's how I learned to reject injuries even when there was no physical form left to work with.

"In fact I used Tsubaki the other night to defeat that hollow." She said and then lowering her voice whispered conspiratorially, "He's pretty hot-headed. He used to get upset with me when I was younger because I was so afraid and timid. Since I've gained more confidence we work a lot better now."

He took in what she said and then replied, "I like the way everything looks blanketed in snow."

"Really? I thought you were going to say something like 'because it's cold'." She said and giggled.

"I do not particularly enjoy the cold." He replied honestly. "So these beings are present within your hairpins?"

"Mm hmm" she said. "Hachi said that the clips were sort of like a zanpakuto would be to a Shinigami."

"Interesting."

"So, if you could be an animal what animal would you be?" she continued her questioning.

"Why would I desire to be an animal?"

"Just answer the question."

"I do not think about such things."

"Maybe you'd like to be a bat?" she asked in a whisper.

"Why would I want to be a bat?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. It was just a guess."

He noticed a small smiled grace her lips and wondered what kind of game she was playing. Was she aware that his zanpakuto was named Murcielago? The spirit itself was rather fierce and his time spent in jinzen usually left him exhausted and sore. It was only recently that he had set out to achieve Bankai, but Murcielago was not one to be easily suppressed. He figured that he had many years of brutal combat ahead before the spirit would allow itself to be subjugated to him.

He thought back to her earlier description of Ulquiorra when she came upon him on the rooftop of Las Noches. She said that he had wings and a tail. Could those features have resembled that of a bat as Murcielago's did? Was it just a coincidence or just one more damning piece of evidence that he had indeed been the Fourth Espada?

"Hey are you okay?" she suddenly asked.

He focused his gaze on her again and replied, "Why would I not be?"

"You got real quiet and had this intense look on your face."

"It was nothing." He said brushing her off.

"Fine," she said and then sighed, "Let's skip the animal question. Hey I know what would be fun. Would you like to meet them?"

"Meet who?"

"The beings that are my Shun Shun Rika." She replied excitedly.

"You can just call them out and converse with them?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but don't Shinigami talk with their zanpakuto spirits?"

"We do."

"Alright then." She replied.

Suddenly six tiny, fairy-like creatures appeared around her. On her right shoulder was a female spirit that seemed to be hiding within her oversized dress. Two males, one rather large with a mask and the other smaller with an eye patch, were positioned by her other shoulder. The three others hovered in the space between them on the couch.

"So Orihime-chan," began a male with blonde hair held in a top knot, "Looks like you've got a new friend."

"Shuno this is Kojima Yasuhiro. He's a Shinigami." Orihime replied.

"Shinigami," another, more aggressive male interrupted. "You don't need another Shinigami hanging around."

"You must be Tsubaki." He said.

Tsubaki flew close to his face and gave him an angry glare.

"How do you know who I am?"

"He saved me from that second hollow the other night," Orihime said.

"So that makes him special?" Tsubaki shot back. He drew even closer and stared at Yasuhiro for a moment. "The woman doesn't need you're protection. She's got me."

"Tsubaki really," Shuno said as he approached. "You shouldn't be so rude. He saved her life. At least try to be civil."

Tsubaki grunted and crossing his arms in front of his chest, turned his back on Yasuhiro.

"So much for being civil." Shuno replied playfully.

"He looks familiar." The shy creature on Orihime's shoulder whispered.

"Shinigami all look alike." Tsubaki hissed.

"Really Tsubaki," Shuno began, "you should work on that attitude of yours."

He then moved closer to Yasuhiro and stared at him closely. He waited for the inevitable comparison to Ulquiorra, but instead the tiny spirit said absently, "You may be on to something Ayame. His soul reminds me of…"

He suddenly stood erect and grew silent.

"What's wrong Shuno?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Nothing." He replied. "I believe that Ayame is mistaken. The only being he reminds me of is that Arrancar that held you captive in Hueco Mundo."

Yasuhiro couldn't help but sigh at Shuno's reply, yet his instincts told him that the spirit was lying. He wasn't sure what he was hiding, but he was curious to find out.

"So you have met Ulquiorra Cifer." He asked.

"We never meet anyone per say, but we see everything that goes on in Orihime's life." He replied.

Orihime gasped and turned red.

"Everything?" she squeaked sounding horrified.

Tsubaki flew up and got right in her face.

"We're not perverts!" he said angrily. "No one wants to watch _everything_ you do."

"We are manifestation of your spirit silly," the other female spoke up. "We don't have to watch anything to know what is going on in your life. We are just aware."

Orihime smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"That would just be a little awkward." She said and giggled nervously.

"Awkward? How about just plain disgusting." Tsubaki began. "I mean the never ending crush on Kurosaki is bad enough, but once you became involved with the Quincy…"

"That is enough." Yasuhiro said. "Can you not see that you are embarrassing her?"

Tsubaki turned his glare towards him and said angrily, "You can't tell me what to do."

"This is why she never brings us out to meet people." Shuno said. "The Shinigami is right Tsubaki. You need to lay off her."

"Maybe it would be best if we left the two of you alone again." Ayame said timidly to Orihime.

"That may be best." Shuno quickly piped in, causing Yasuhiro to once again question the spirit's motives.

"Well if you insist." Orihime said.

Suddenly the spirits disappeared leaving them alone on the couch.

"Well that was interesting." He said.

She blushed and said, "They just get a little hyper at times."

"As manifestations of your spirit I cannot say that I am surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked slightly irritated.

"You are a very flighty woman…"

"Flighty?"

"You know, you just get very excited over odd things." He started. "I would not expect them to be sober and calm individuals."

"No," she began, "that would be _your_ zanpakuto spirit."

He stared at her for a moment and then said softly, "I have insulted you."

"I admit that I can be a spaz at times, but you don't have to be so blunt."

"I apologize. I was only being truthful."

"Well sometimes people don't want the truth."

He looked away and said, "Captain Ukitake told me the exact same thing. I guess I still need to work on that."

She reached up and gently turned his face back towards hers.

"Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day." She said and then smiled. "Just be aware of it and time will take care of the rest."

"I suppose." He whispered.

Suddenly she let out a big yawn.

"Today was rather long. If you don't mind I think I'm gonna turn in."

She stood up and he quickly followed suit. Suddenly she reached out and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." She whispered.

With that said she released him and smiled. He stood speechless at both her words and her actions.

"Well okay…I guess I'll just be going to bed." She said.

She turned and headed for her bedroom. Before he gave it too much thought he called out to her.

"You know bats are actually very interesting creatures."

She turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"Earlier you asked me if I would like to be a bat."

"Oh yeah."

"I think being a bat wouldn't be so bad."

"Really?" she asked and then she laughed. "You are one funny guy."

Now it was his turn to look confused.

"Personally I would be a penguin. I just love the way they waddle around."

She then placed her arms to her sides and extended her hands out and began to waddle about.

"Somehow I could see you being a penguin. Maybe in a former life."

She stopped moving about and said, "Not a chance. A princess maybe, but not a penguin."

"Is that not what all girls dream?" he asked.

"I think most girls would settle for being treated like a princess." She said and he noticed a faint pink stain her cheeks. "Anyways bedtime. See you in the morning."

With that she turned and disappeared into her bedroom. He stood there for a moment taking in all that had just transpired. The woman confused him in so many ways. The rational part of his mind knew that she should be leery of him after all that she had suffered in Hueco Mundo. Yet something else, his heart possibly, was pleased that she had given him a chance and had welcomed him into her life.

Her easygoing manner and complete acceptance of him made him forget at times that he was here for a reason. His mission was her protection and yet a part of him wanted to forget it and simply enjoy her company. Never had he experienced such a thing. He was known for his ability to focus exclusively on the task at hand. His captain had praised him on many occasions for his dedication and loyalty to his division. But now, when he needed that single-minded attention, he found his thoughts and desires straying from the mission.

Admittedly Orihime was a beautiful woman. In the days that he had spent observing her he was well aware of the stares she elicited from the men who she passed on the street or conversed with during the course of her day. But the Seireitei was full of beautiful women, none of which had captured his attention in the time that he had resided there.

Somehow she was different and he couldn't understand why that left him so distracted. She felt familiar to him. The way that she conversed with him, as if he were an old friend, felt both comforting and unsettling at the same time. He couldn't help but feel as if there was something he was missing. Some reason their interactions felt so natural. He was never one to form social relationships. Befriending others was difficult for him, yet with her everything came so easily.

Realizing that he was just standing there doing nothing productive, he brought out the futon and began to prepare for bed. His thoughts still drifted to Orihime, but he tried to push them aside. As much as he found pleasure in being with her, he had to focus on his mission. To let his mind stray could result in failure. Suddenly the reality of what that failure would mean, harm coming to her, made him even more resolute to protect her. Deep inside he could feel that familiar need to protect her at all costs, and though he didn't understand why he felt it so strongly, he knew that he could no longer deny it. He would keep her safe, even if it meant losing everything to do it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this chapter is sort of my point of no return. After this everything really starts moving along and the hints that have been dropped throughout the earlier chapters become reality. I have decided that I should change the rating back to the "M" that I originally started with. Not just for the upcoming lemons, but also the dark turns that are to come.

Writing Orihime's Shun Shun Rika was a bit of a challenge. They don't get much time as themselves so I had limited information to draw on. As manifestations of her spirit though it seems that they represent aspects of her own personality. She can be shy like Ayame or friendly like Shuno. Her determination and fighting spirit of course are Tsubaki. I think a lot of her problems with Tsubaki stem from her past. As an abused child I think she probably has an aversion to violence, but when pushed she will lash out. In this story she has developed a better sense of confidence - maybe from her past dealings with Ulquiorra, so she will use Tsubaki a lot more effectively.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always feedback is greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The spirits that made up Inoue Orihime's Shun Shun Rika hovered a distance from the sleeping woman's bed. In was uncharacteristic for them to be outside of the hairpins that normally housed them, but Shuno saw no other solution to the pressing problem facing them.

"Do you believe that it is him?" Ayame asked him timidly.

"His soul is the same. Each lifetime has left its mark, but his true essence is unchanged." Shuno replied.

"But is it possible?" Lily asked. "He was a hollow."

"An Espada at that." Baigon spoke up.

"That fact doesn't surprise me in the least." Hinagiku interrupted. "He always was a fierce warrior."

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Tsubaki yelled in obvious irritation.

"Do you not recognize him Tsubaki?" Shuno asked.

"The Shinigami?" he replied.

"Yes the Shinigami." Lily shot back. "You honestly don't remember him?"

"I don't pay attention to such things. Besides _she_ obviously doesn't remember him so why should I?" he said hotly.

"She has forgotten him." Ayame whispered.

"At least we know why he never found her." Lily said with sorrow in her voice. "All that time he was in Hueco Mundo."

"And yet in the end he did find her again." Shuno said.

"And you find that romantic?" Tsubaki said angrily. "He was her captor."

"Okay I admit that it was not as I envisioned their reunion would be, but the connection was still there. Realizing now who he is I can see that more clearly."

"So now what do we do?" Lily asked.

"We don't do anything." Tsubaki replied.

"We can't just sit back and hope for the best Tsubaki." Shuno said. "Neither of them remembers the other. Without that common thread linking them they could be lost to each other forever."

"We cannot just interfere." Tsubaki rebutted.

"We have no other option." Shuno said.

"I agree." Ayame squeaked out and then hid within her dress.

The others nodded their agreement as well.

Tsubaki glared at them and said, "This could backfire you know. No good has ever come of their union."

"You know that is not true." Shuno said.

"He became a hollow." Tsubaki bit out. "How much worse could it get?"

Shuno grew quiet at Tsubaki's comment. The aggressive spirit crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"All the more reason we have to intervene." Ayame spoke up in the silence. "Too much sorrow has followed them through time. Things need to be set right again."

"That's not our choice to make." Tsubaki said.

"No Ayame is right." Shuno finally spoke. "We don't have to do anything drastic, just give them a little push in the right direction."

"A little push?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, leave it to Ayame and me. We'll just nudge their memories back into gear." Shuno said with a smile.

"I don't want to be a part of this." Tsubaki said.

"Does that mean you'll not stand in our way?" Ayame asked.

Tsubaki's face darkened and he whispered angrily, "I already said I would not be a part of this."

The timid spirit smiled shyly. Shuno looked to her and nodded. Together they approached Orihime. Suddenly the healing shield encompassed her body. She was deep in sleep, but as the spirits worked diligently to open her mind to the memories that she had forgotten, she began to toss and turn.

"Hisashi." She murmured.

Ayame smiled and Shuno breathed a sigh of relief. They backed away from Orihime and the shield dissipated.

"On to the Shinigami." Shuno said.

The others followed suit as he made his way to where Yasuhiro slept.

* * *

**Masumi and Hisashi's Story**

The weather had become warmer as the last vestiges of winter began to disappear. Masumi took advantage of the change in the seasons by sitting outside on the balcony that overlooked the gardens. She knelt silently, her eyes closed, as she listened to the soft gurgle of the water from the stream that meandered through the grounds of their home.

A comfortable calm enclosed her body and she sighed with contentment. Suddenly she felt a slight hardening in her swollen belly. This is what she had waited for, and she moved her hand gently over her stomach, letting it rest over the tiny lump that had pushed out from her womb.

"So you are finally awake my little one." She said softly. "I was wondering when you would make your presence known this morning."

She rubbed softly and the child in her womb shifted again. This time she gasped slightly as the baby's movements struck a nerve.

"Is the child already bringing you grief?" Hisashi whispered as he came up behind her.

He knelt down and brought his arms around her, resting his hands over hers.

"Sometimes it moves in such a way that it pains me, but that never lasts long." She removed her hands so that his could rest directly on her belly and then continued, "Now hush and be still. Maybe it'll move again."

He remained still; the warmth from his body took away the chill of the morning that had lingered despite the approach of spring. They remained like that for a few moments and then the child moved again.

She smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"The child moved." He said with awe in his voice.

It was the first time he had felt it. For the past few weeks this had been her private joy and she had longed for the day when he too could share in this miraculous stirring within her.

"It's amazing." She whispered. "Just last week it was only a soft gurgle and now you can feel the child as well."

He leaned closer and she could feel his breath against her ear.

"I love you." He whispered huskily.

His words sent a thrill through her body.

"As I do you." She replied.

They grew silent, both reveling in the sensation of their child alive within her. After a few minutes the movements ceased.

"I think the baby is asleep." She whispered.

His hands left her belly and moved to her shoulders. Slowly he rubbed the ache from her muscles, making his way down her back.

"Does it still pain you here?" he asked as he rubbed a sensitive spot in her lower back.

"Today is not as bad, but you can continue if you like." She teased.

His hands spread out, and instead of massaging her muscles he began to explore her body. His gentle caresses began to grow bolder and he leaned in again and kissed her softly behind her ear. She couldn't help but groan softly.

"I desire to be with you." He said.

She closed her eyes and smiled at his honest declaration.

"I am yours Hisashi." She replied with a desire equal to his.

His right hand once again found its way to her pregnant belly, and then traveled up to her sensitive chest. Taking the weight of one of her breasts in his hand he gently squeezed.

"Amazing." He whispered.

"I hear it is common during pregnancy for a woman's breasts to get bigger." She sighed. And then with a giggle in her voice continued, "In my next life it would be nice if they were like this even when I was not with child."

"You have become quite the wanton my wife." He replied.

"I do resemble a stuffed dumpling." She laughed lightly. "The question is do I taste as delicious?"

He pinched her nipple playfully and said, "I said wanton not wonton woman."

"Yes well lately my thoughts are focused more and more on food."

He moved his lips down her neck leaving a trail of kisses. Suddenly his tongue darted out licking her teasingly.

"You definitely taste better." He said.

She couldn't help but tremble at his ministrations. Turning her head slightly she brought her lips to his. He responded by possessively claiming her mouth with his, boldly pushing his tongue forward, tasting her more fully then his previous taunt.

She couldn't help but moan once more from the pleasure his touch brought. He pulled back and gazed at her. His piercing green eyes full of desire.

"Lusty woman, you will completely corrupt me if I am not careful."

She smiled and replied, "I think that could be very enjoyable."

He stared a moment more and then stood abruptly. Reaching out his hand to her he said, "I do not wish for our private enjoyment to become a spectacle for the servants."

She took his hand and let him assist her to her feet. The promise of what waited for her once inside their bedroom made her giddy. Still holding her hand he turned and led her inside. He then released her and closed the screens, effectively cutting out the world beyond.

He led her silently to their bed and then stopped. Reaching down he gently untied the sash that held her robe in place. As the fabric fell away her breasts and belly were bared to him.

He smiled and she could see a hunger in his eyes.

"You are beautiful." He whispered and then leaning in he brought his lips to her swollen breast and suckled gently. She cried out from the pleasure of his kiss. Her hands worked through his hair pulling him even closer.

Slowly he brought her body to life as he explored her with his hands until finally her robe lay at her feet and she was completely nude standing before him. Reaching out she returned his attention in kind. As his clothing pooled on the floor beneath him she took a moment to appreciate his form.

His body was lean, but his hours spent training had honed his muscles as well as his skills. He was well defined, his muscles taunt. He was a samurai after all. His body was as lethal as his sword. But where his life was his master's, his body in this moment was entirely hers.

He went to the bed and sat down, beckoning her to join him. As her pregnancy had progressed they had been forced to come up with different positions to accommodate her expanding belly. She found the new found freedom exhilarating. Moving over to him she straddled his hips and leaned forward pushing him to his back. She grinned as she looked down into his eyes.

"I think I am creating a monster." He teased.

"Would you rather I was a proper, more demure wife, husband." She replied sweetly.

His hands went to her waist. Lifting her slightly he brought her down swiftly, joining his body to hers. She gasped out loud from the pleasure it brought her.

"I never said I desired a docile wife." He replied. "It is that defiant fire within you that drew me to you."

"I thought I was stubborn." She taunted.

"Though that can be annoying at times, it can also be admirable under the right circumstances." He said and then shifted slightly.

Neither spoke after that. Their attention was focused solely on the act of bringing each other pleasure. She lost herself in him. The world outside their room ceased to exist. All that mattered was the two of them.

That was how it has always been. Her life had been so lonely before he came into it. He had told her that he had been searching all his life for her and once he found her he refused to let her go. His fierce possessiveness should have pushed her away, but there was something about him that made his words soothing rather than upsetting. She reveled in being his, knowing that no other woman would satisfy him the way she did.

As their passion escalated her body exploded in pleasure. A deep satisfaction settled into her being as her inner most core contracted in waves of pure bliss. He called out her name as his body responded to her in kind.

When it was over they lay facing each other, her hand gently stroking his chest. He stared into her eyes and he said softly, "My heart causes me to desire everything about you Masumi. It beats for you alone. Without you I think it would cease to exist."

She placed his hand above her heart and moved her own to lay over his.

"Our hearts are one, beating together." She whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Forever Masumi." He said softly. "Forever I will love you."

"Forever and a day." She said and smiled.

He smiled wistfully in return.

"Forever and a day." He replied and then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Pulling back he continued, "No man will ever love you as I."

"No man will ever hold my heart Hisami. It is yours alone."

Smiling she moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent. Her body was completely relaxed; her heart filled with her love for him.

Forever and a day; it was a promise they had made to each other. Their love would last beyond the boundaries of time. She knew that he would never abandon her because even death would be unable to separate them. Every life that they lived they would search each other out. It was a promise that she intended to keep.

* * *

Orihime awoke slowly from her slumber. Her body felt heavy and relaxed. A smile was on her lips as she reached out for the space beside her.

With her mind still foggy from the last vestiges of sleep she whispered, "Hisashi."

As her hand met with nothing but the mattress beneath it she frowned in confusion. Her eyes opened and she gazed at the room directly within her line of vision. For a few moments she had no idea where she was or who she was for that matter. Then, with painful clarity, reality came crashing down upon her. She gasped loudly and sat up. Instinctively her hands flew to her stomach; her flat, taut stomach. Tears sprang from her eyes and scorched a path down her cheeks. The child in her womb hadn't existed. It had all been a dream.

"How?" she whispered. "I felt it move within my womb. It was so real. How could it have been a dream?"

The loss of the child was sorrowful enough, but the realization that Hisashi was also a figment of her imagination made her sob out loud.

She had loved him. Never in her life had she felt something like that. Their love had been all consuming. She had felt so complete and content just lying in his arms. How could it not have been real?

She tried to calm her breathing and gain control over her emotions. Her dreams had always been so vivid. She should have been used to them by now, but somehow this one was different. It felt as if she had truly been Masumi, and Hisashi…her hand flew to her mouth as a flush of embarrassment spread across her entire body. Hisashi had been Ulquiorra. The jet black hair, the vivid green eyes, and the lean muscular build. No not Ulquiorra, she realized with complete mortification, but Yasuhiro.

Why? She asked herself. Why would she dream such an intimate dream about him? Kurosaki she could understand, Uryu more so based on their history together. But Yasuhiro? She barely knew him. Worse, for all intent and purposes he was Ulquiorra. She had never dreamed of the Espada before. In the ten years since Hueco Mundo he had left her sleep blissfully uninterrupted. So why now? Why when she was finally enjoying the friendship of a man, the first man since she and Uryu broke up, did she have to ruin it with a dream like that? How would she ever face the Shinigami again? Every time she looked at him she would most likely turn red from head to toe.

She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head upon them. Wrapping her arms around herself she sat quietly, the tears still falling from her eyes.

"_Forever Masumi. Forever I will love you."_

"_Forever and a day." _

"Forever and a day." She choked out.

They had promised their love to each for all eternity. Her heart was suffocating from the pain of realizing it had never been real.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So much to say:

(1) I took a little liberty with the shun Shun Rika. Can they function on their own? Would they have been present in past lives? Both were necessary in this story. More details will be coming in later chapters so I don't want to say too much.

(2) Orihime is remembering Ulquiorra's last life with her so he looks exactly the same in her dream as he does now.

(3) I borrowed a line from Ulquiorra's poem and altered it slightly for Hisashi's declaration of love. The two hearts beating as one came from their talk on the heart in the fifth tower.

(4) This is the first time I have ever written a scene like this. All my other stories involved minors and I wasn't comfortable with bringing that into the story. Needless to say I am a little anxious about it.

(5) If you like this sort of thing - Masumi means _true purity _and Hisashi means _always._

_(6) _I listened to the song _I Will Love _You by Fisher as I wrote this. It is so beautiful. Check it out on You Tube.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Himeko and Masahiro's Story**

He came across her in the field beyond the stable that housed the various domesticated animals that supplied food and other products for their household. She knelt petting one of the many cats that wandered their property.

"Father has sent me to find you." He stated matter-of-factly.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Looks like you were successful."

He sighed and said, "He will not be happy that you have left your responsibilities in favor of more wasteful endeavors."

"Lighten up Masahiro." She said and giggled. "You try to act so grown up, but your only two years older than me."

At eight years old, as the firstborn son, much was expected of him. Himeko never seemed to understand this. She thought that life should be spent running through the fields or catching butterflies and then setting them free again. But he had responsibilities, and ever since she had come to live with them she had become just one more.

"My father has placed me in charge of you Himeko." He said with as much authority as he could muster. "And as the future leader of this household I demand that you show me respect."

She rose to her feet and smiled demurely at him.

"Yes sempai!" she said. And then without warning she stuck out her tongue and cried happily, "But if you wish me to return to the main house you will have to catch me first."

With that she took off running. He chased after her, angered that he was forced to play this game with her yet again. He always overpowered her. He was a fast runner and she was no match for him. Catching up to her he reached out and grabbed her arm. She stumbled in his grasp and began to fall. He caught her before she could hurt herself which caused her to laugh heartily.

"I can always count on you to keep me from harm, Masahiro."

He stared at her and said, "I do not appreciate having to chase you down each time I am sent for you Himeko."

"Why not?" she said lightly.

He only stood silent trying to stare her into submission. She though was immune to his tactics.

"Really you should just try to have fun once in a while."

"I do not have time for fun. I have…"

"Responsibilities." She finished for him. "It's always the same excuse."

"It is not an excuse."

"Yes it is. You're just too afraid to have any fun." She taunted.

"I fear nothing." He said angrily.

"Then prove it." She said as she twisted free from his grasp. "Come have fun with me."

"Father has commanded that I bring you back."

"Just one game Masahiro." She started. "Then I promise I will follow you back without any fuss."

He sighed loudly. The girl was nothing but trouble. His father had opened their home to her after her father had been killed in a local dispute. With no family left to care for her she had become their responsibility. His father called her undisciplined and he told Masahiro that she would be his most important challenge. The young boy was to teach her the ways of their household and instill in her a sense of restraint. But she had proved a difficult student. Never had he met someone as stubborn as she.

Looking at her he replied, "One game only."

She clapped her hands together and giggled happily.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to race you." She answered.

"I am faster than you. You cannot beat me. It would be a waste of our time to do such a thing."

"Not running Masahiro." She teased. Pointing to a small hill several feet away she continued, "It will be a rolling race."

"A rolling race?"

"Yes, we lie on our stomachs and then propel ourselves down the hill. The first one to the bottom wins."

"Our clothing will get stained."

"So?"

"My father will not be pleased if he finds out we were acting foolish."

She began to laugh again. She bent her arms and placed her hands under her armpits. Suddenly she began to cluck like a chicken.

"I am not afraid." He stated hotly.

She only continued her antics, circling around him and growing louder.

"Stop it Himeko!"

She refused.

"Damn it!" he hissed. "One race. When I beat you we will return to the house and you will do as you are told."

She stopped and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let's go then" she replied.

Once they were in position she said, "Ready, set, go!"

He pushed off and tried to propel himself quickly, but to his horror she reached the bottom seconds before him. Rising to her feet she smiled triumphantly.

"I win." Gloating she continued. "I beat you. I'm faster at rolling."

"It was a stupid race." He pouted.

"Only because you lost." She teased.

"You excel at foolish and trivial things." He said bitterly. "It is no wonder that you won."

Suddenly her laughter stopped and tears began to well up in her eyes. Without warning she punched him hard in his arm.

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"You are a sore loser Masahiro." She huffed.

"I am not."

"You can't stand that I beat you so you had to call me names to feel better."

"I was not calling you names. I was just stating the truth."

"You were being mean."

"It was not intentional."

"Yes it was you liar."

"Do not call me a liar." He replied hostilely.

"Take it back" she cried.

"I will do no such thing."

Her face turned red with rage and she screamed, "I hate you Masahiro!"

With that she stormed away from him. Suddenly he was overcome by guilt. She was right; he had meant to hurt her feelings. He hated to lose, especially to her.

Racing to catch up to her he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. He noticed that she was still crying, which only succeeded in making him feel worse.

Wiping her tears he said, "I apologize Himeko. I did not act very honorably."

She stared at him for a moment and then whispered, "I forgive you."

"You know I think the deal was that we would head for the main house _after_ I beat you. Since you won…"

She reached out and hugged him fiercely.

"I love you Masahiro."

"I thought you hated me?" he teased.

"I can change my mind," she replied and then headed for the hill once more.

It took several attempts before he finally succeeded in beating her. They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, both laughing from the pleasure of simply being children.

"Having fun Masahiro?" his father's voice broke through their joy.

He quickly shot to his feet and bowing said, "I am sorry father."

The slap to his face came without warning. The force of the blow almost knocked him to the ground. Tears sprang to his eyes and he worked furiously to hold them at bay."

"I thought I told you to find the girl and return her to the main house?"

"There is no excuse for my disobedience." He replied.

"But it wasn't your fault, Masahiro." Himeko said from beside him.

"Quiet Himeko." He whispered.

"But I made you…"

"Are you implying that I am that weak that a simple girl could sway me from my duties?"

She gasped at his cold words.

"If I cannot trust you to rein in this unruly girl, how will I be able to leave you in charge once I pass on?" His father spat at him.

"It will not happen again." He replied.

"No it will not." His father stated. And then turning his gaze to Himeko he said, "You disrespect my son and make him look the fool with your behavior. In the future you will do as you are told."

"Yes my lord." She said her voice barely audible.

"Now get back to the house. Masahiro you will come to me when your work is finished so I may fully discipline you for your defiance."

Both children followed his father back to the house. Though he wished more than anything to follow his father's commands, he knew in his heart that it was only a matter of time before he would be drawn into her antics again. And as much as he desired to obey, he found that he just couldn't deny her.

* * *

She walked silently through the woods towards the riverbank. The moon was high in the sky and lit the path before her. She smiled to herself as she heard the gurgle of the water. The day had been so hot and she was unable to find relief. A swim late at night was the perfect remedy. Approaching the water's edge she gently tapped the surface with her foot.

"Ahh!" she cried out. "This is going to be so wonderful."

She reached for her robe when she was interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing Himeko?"

"Masahiro!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You know you are not to leave the house at night like this." He stated.

"But today was so hot." She complained.

"That is no excuse."

"Oh come on Masahiro. You know you want to go for a swim just as badly as I do."

"What I want and what is expected of me are two different things."

"Just a little swim?" she pleaded.

"Do not disrespect my authority Himeko." He said.

She stared at him defiantly. She could still bend him to her will on occasions, but tonight was not one of those times and she knew it. Slowly she began to untie her robe.

"Himeko." He growled.

Releasing the sash she allowed her robe to open slightly revealing the soft flesh of her breasts.

His eyes grew wide as his face flushed red.

"That is enough Himeko." He said, but his voice gave away his desire to see more.

Turning her back to him she gently shrugged off the robe. Standing naked she teased, "If you wish me to return with you then you will have to catch me first."

With that she ran in to the water and then disappeared under the surface.

"Stubborn woman." He hissed.

In the ten years that she had lived with his family she had continued to defy him whenever possible. Though he had become more skilled at avoiding his father's wrath, he still found himself on the receiving end of a beating every now and then.

"Himeko come back at once."

"Make me." She laughed.

Gritting his teeth he quickly stripped of his clothes and plunged in to the cool water after her. He swam to where she was. Her head was the only body part that was visible and he was grateful for that. It was difficult enough suppressing his desire at seeing her naked. If she taunted him further he would no doubt humiliate himself.

"Isn't the water great?" She said excitedly.

"I am not here to enjoy myself." He said in reply.

"Masahiro we are already here. Why not loosen up and enjoy yourself."

"If we are caught…"

"No one will find us." She reassured him.

"I will know." He replied.

She responded by splashing him with water.

"Himeko cut it out." He said angrily.

She responded again by splashing him a little harder this time.

"Damn it Himeko," he said as he lunged for her. "I said to cut it out."

"Make me."

"Enough!" he said as he reached out and grabbed her from behind. Pinning her arms to her side he continued, "You will not defy me any longer."

Suddenly she went deathly still.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I think…I think I felt a snake in the water."

"A snake?"

"It brushed against my leg…"

Immediately he let her go and stepped away from her. His face flushed crimson with his humiliation. It was not a snake she had felt, but himself; being so close had caused him to lose his usual control.

Completely mortified he began to move further away. Before he could get too far she reached out and grabbed his arm. The water was waist deep and she stood bare, seemingly unashamed.

"Himeko I can see your breasts." He stated horrified.

She made no effort to cover herself. Instead she moved even closer to him.

"Idiot!" she said as she moved next to him. "Do I have to be so obvious to finally get your attention?"

He looked at her in confusion.

She smiled and then boldly brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle, but awkward as neither of them had any experience in such matters.

Pulling back she said huskily, "I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

His eyes grew wide.

"Don't you have anything to say to my declaration?" she asked.

He looked at her a moment and then reached out placing his hands on either side of her face. He pulled her back to him and returned her kiss with one filled with passion. When he released her she smiled.

"Okay that was a good start."

"Do not tease me woman." He replied. "It should be obvious to you that I find you desirable."

She blushed again and giggled. "So that wasn't a snake?"

He growled as he pulled her against him.

"Does that feel like a snake?"

"A big snake." She replied.

Once again he flushed red.

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight against her. The feel of her soft, full breasts against his chest caused him to moan out loud.

"If we start this," he warned, "I will not stop myself until it is over."

"I would expect nothing else from someone as determined as you."

"Himeko I am serious."

Running her fingertips slowly up and down his back she replied, "No more being serious Masahiro. This is strictly for pleasure."

He gasped in shock at her bold words, but they only seemed to fuel his passion. He moved his hands and grabbed her firmly beneath her bottom. Lifting her slightly he settled her against his hips. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. And continued her exploration of his backside.

He brought his mouth back to hers and engaged her in another kiss. This time she was the one to gasp as he pushed his tongue gently forward seeking entrance beyond her lips.

"Masahiro." She groaned. "Please…"

He pushed forward, tasting her fully. The pleasure she brought him was far more than his adolescent mind had ever dreamed of before. Admittedly he had desired her for years which only furthered his frustrations at her constant disobedience. But his fantasies were that of a boy, fed by the bawdy stories he overhead from others his age. This was so much more, and yet not enough.

He found their current position was not working. Maybe if he was more experienced; but that would have to wait for another day. Holding her tightly against him he began to walk to the shore. Once there he lay her down on the soft grass that grew along the riverbank, and covered her with his own body.

They enjoyed each other. Tasting and touching to their hearts content. Finally when he could stand no more he pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. Shifting his hips he drew her to him and made their bodies one. She cried out as if in pain and he stilled his body.

"Am I hurting you?" he panted.

"It's to be expected." She said with a blush staining her cheeks. "The women in the servants' quarters say that the pain will ease with time."

"I do not wish to bring you any pain." He whispered.

She thrust her hips against his own and pushed him deeper within her. He grit his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure.

"I will be fine." She replied softly.

Her actions sent him over the edge. There was no holding back anymore. He continued his motions until they reached fulfillment. A great sense of satisfaction spread through his entire body as he emptied himself into her. She cried out again, but this time he knew it was from enjoyment and not pain.

Breathing heavily he lay motionless, his body still covered hers. He continued to hold her gaze and she smiled shyly at him. Silly woman he thought. Now you gain some modesty. Still her actions only endeared her to him more.

"We should have done this a long time ago." She said and giggled.

His eyes widened slightly at her statement.

"I did not know that you desired such things," and then softer, "especially with me."

She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly.

"You are the only man I desire to do such things with Masahiro."

His breath caught in his throat. Leaning down he graced her lips with a feather light kiss.

"I will never allow another man to posses you as I have." He replied. "You are mine Himeko. I will love you forever."

"Forever and a day." She said and smiled lovingly at him.

"Must you always try to one up me?" He grumbled.

She laughed heartily and replied, "Don't take my words literally. I only mean that my love for you will reach beyond time."

He processed her words and then replied honestly, "Death itself will not stand between us. No matter how many lives we live I will find you."

She leaned up and kissed him softly and then smiled.

"It shouldn't be too hard with hair this color." She said.

He ran his fingers through her sunset colored locks. He loved her hair color. It set her apart from all the other women he knew. Though he understood that it caused her much grief. He remembered the time six years earlier when he came across her in this exact spot. She knelt by the water rubbing mud into her hair and crying.

"_Why can't I look like everyone else?" She had sobbed._

_"Why would you wish to look so ordinary?" he asked in return. "Your hair color only reminds them that they could never be as special as you."_

_She stood up and hugged him._

_"You are getting mud all over my clothes." He complained, but he didn't mind. It was worth the trouble he would find himself in later just for the satisfaction of seeing her smile like that for him._

"Never change it." He said.

"Then you never change your eyes."

"My eyes?" he asked.

"Yes the green is so vivid and beautiful." She said with a smile.

"It is not fitting that a man should look beautiful." He replied.

"If I have to keep my hair color you will keep your eyes as green."

"It is not as if I can control that."

"As stubborn as you are?" she teased.

"You are the stubborn one."

"I learned from the best of teachers." She said and then kissed him playfully.

"If it is your wish." He said, "Then I will challenge the heavens to remain as I am."

"As will I." she replied.

* * *

Yasuhiro awoke with a start. His eyes shot open and he gazed around the room trying to get his bearings. He attempted to shake off the firm hold his sleep had over him. Normally he was a light sleeper. He had to be; as a Shinigami his life depended on remaining alert. Yet he had succumbed to a deep sleep unlike any he could remember.

The images from his dreams played through his head. He couldn't understand why he had dreamed as he had. His slumber was usually marked only by images of death and despair. Nightmares of hellish events that left him shaking when he awoke.

But this was different. These dreams had been so vivid that he had experienced it with his actual senses. The touch of Himeko's soft skin, the taste of her lips as he kissed her, and the smell of cherry blossoms that always seemed to follow her.

And those sensations had had an embarrassing effect on his waking state. He shifted uncomfortably, cursing his body for its weakness. He was no better than Masahiro and his lack of self control was just as mortifying. If he did not remedy this situation soon the woman would wake up and find him in this humiliating state.

Thinking of Orihime did nothing to alleviate his condition. In fact it only made it worse. Her hair, with its fiery color, made him think of Himeko and what they had done in his dream. But the odd thing was that he knew no one by that name. In fact his thoughts led him to the one conclusion he wished to dismiss. Himeko was Orihime. He couldn't explain it but somehow he had been Masahiro in this dream and she had been Himeko. Even though Himeko and Orihime differed in their facial features, they were somehow the same person.

But why would he dream like that. Orihime was an attractive woman. Why not simply dream of her as she was in this moment? Why the elaborate, detailed dream? It made no sense.

Worse than that was the fact that the experiences from his dream were so realistic that he felt as if he had actually lived them. How would he then face the woman after having for all intent and purpose just made love to her?

"Damn it!" he hissed as he rose to his feet.

There was only one thing he could think of doing to help alleviate his current condition. He headed for her shower and hoped that she would not emerge until he was finished. As he entered the bathroom he quickly shut and locked the door. Turning on the water he stripped naked and stepped in to the tub. As the water hit his back he cried out. It was like ice, but what else could he do? He would stay there under the freezing water until he could face the women with his dignity in tact.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter has been by far my favorite to write. The conversations between Himeko and Masahiro came so easily that I wrote it in about three hours (despite having to stop and play Dora or Barbie with my toddler). I like the idea of Orihime and Ulquiorra as children so I couldn't resist.

So it is obvious they have lived multiple lifetimes together. It was necessary to complete Ulquiorra's story, Orihime has started remembering from his last life heading towards their first together. He is doing the opposite. This has to do with human nature - both are avoiding the most painful of their experiences. Orihime's story will become more clear in time.

Thanks to all who reviewed. You really keep me going at times!


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Orihime reached for the door to the bathroom just as Yasuhiro was opening it. Startled she cried out. He stepped back slightly surprised as well.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I woke up," he began and then hesitated.

She noticed that he was embarrassed. His cheeks were slightly red and he looked away.

"I remembered that I…I hadn't…I forgot to wash my hair last night." He stammered.

"Oh," she said.

She felt so awkward and had almost dreaded seeing him this morning. She feared how she would react. He already thought she was a spaz. No doubt if she didn't get herself under control she would continue to prove him right.

"Well," she started and then giggled, "You can't walk around with dirty hair can you?"

"I suppose." He replied. "I knew you would be bathing so I… saved the hot water."

For some reason his comment seemed to make him appear even more uncomfortable.

"Wow that was really sweet of you." She gushed. "You know I turn into a real bear in the morning if I don't get my hot shower."

And then to emphasize her point she growled like a bear.

His eyes widened slightly at her behavior and she could feel her face heat up.

_Just calm down Orihime. It's going to be fine. There's no way he could know that you dreamed about having sex with him last night._

Her face began to burn ever greater with embarrassment.

He looked at her as if she were insane. Well she was certainly acting like a lunatic.

"If you back up I'll let you in." he said.

"Eh?" she asked.

"I cannot get out of the room while you are blocking the doorway." He replied.

"Oh, oh yeah I guess you can't." she said quickly.

She backed up and he began to walk out. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that he was dressed only in a bath towel that was wrapped around his waist. Once again images from her dream began to flood her brain.

"You're naked." She squeaked.

"I left my clothes by the futon."

"Aah." She began. "Well I'll just get out of your way so that you can get dressed."

She dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before she could humiliate herself any further. With her back against the door she took a few deep calming breaths.

_Pull yourself together Orihime. So what if __his chest looks even better today than it did just the other night. Shake it off. It was only a dream. Think of something else. _

_Kurosaki-kun! _

_Yes that's it. Ichigo with his shirt off._

She scrunched her eyes tight and tried to conjure up an image of her longtime crush, but it was no good. All she could see was Yasuhiro standing there as the water from his damp hair dripped down his chest and headed…"

"No, no, no." she pleaded. "Please no more."

She moved to the tub and turned on the water. Hot water; that would do the trick. She just needed a nice long hot shower to relax her muscles and calm her nerves. By the time she was finished her dream would be just a distant memory.

* * *

She found him standing in her bedroom looking at the various pictures that decorated one wall. The shower had not caused the dream to dissipate, but it did help her to calm down enough to hold a casual conversation.

"You made my bed." She said.

He glanced towards her bed and said, "I figured that I should at least try to earn my keep around here."

"You shouldn't feel obligated."

"I want to be of help."

"Okay, well if that's the case there's this nasty stain on my carpet that I can't get out…"

He stared at her silently.

"Heh heh, I'm just kidding." She laughed.

He stared a moment longer and then turned his attention back to the many photographs.

"You seem to have many friends." He stated.

"Well these pictures go way back."

He gazed at one in particular.

"Who are these people?"

She looked at the picture and smiled.

"That's my best friend Tatsuki. It was her wedding. That guy," she said as she pointed at the groom, "is the man she married, Asano Keigo. It's funny; no one would have ever figured that they would get together. He was so hyper in high school and had the worst luck getting girls to notice him. But something must have happened while I was in Hueco Mundo, because when we came home after the war she and Asano-san seemed to have this connection that wasn't there before."

"So he is friends with Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kurosaki-kun was his best man. I of course was Tatsuki's maid of honor."

"You look very happy."

"Weddings always make me emotional. I just love a happy ending."

"Interesting." He said and then turned to another picture.

Pointing to one of her and Sora that was taken on her first day of kindergarten he asked, "Is that your father?"

She smiled wistfully and replied, "That's my brother Sora. He was fifteen years older than me, but he raised me from the time I was three."

"Why was that?" he asked.

"My parents weren't the best of people." She said softly.

"I did not mean to pry." He replied.

"No it's okay. I don't mind. Sora was the best of brothers." She paused and then said in a whisper, "I still miss him, but I'm sure he is happy now that he's moved on to the Soul Society. Who knows maybe you'll bump into him when you return."

"The Soul Society is a big place…"

"Yes but if you really wanted to find someone you could, couldn't you?"

"It would be a very difficult task."

"Well you never know. So if you do see him tell him I said hi."

"I see you refuse to acknowledge the unfeasibility of your plan."

"I remain optimistic." She said and smiled.

He turned back to the photographs again and then asked with shock, "Is that Captain Ukitake?"

She laughed and said, "That's from this time the Shinigami's Women's Association had a beach day. It was so much fun. We built sandcastles, ate some great food, and then battled these watermelon monsters."

"Watermelon monsters?"

"It was the captains' idea. It combined whacking watermelons while honing our fighting skills."

He looked closer at the group photo.

"You are barely wearing any clothing." He remarked.

"It was a pretty standard bathing suit. Rangiku-san helped me pick it out. She said it accentuated my best features."

She noticed his face turn slight shade of red.

"The lieutenant is not the most modest person."

"She has a very good fashion sense."

He stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"You do not see the features she was accentuating?"

"Okay so it was a little revealing, but I received many compliments on it."

"I can see this conversation is going nowhere." He said.

"I think you just need to lighten up." She teased and then said, "Anyways we should get going."

"Get going?" He asked.

"There's this bakery that I used to work at that's only a few blocks from here. They have the best jelly doughnuts. So I figured we could pick some up for breakfast."

"You do not have to buy them on my account." He replied.

"Oh please I've been looking for an excuse to get some. I've been going through withdrawal. So think of your favorite flavors and let's go."

* * *

She took him to a favorite spot of hers by the river. They sat at the top of a hill that overlooked the water below. She had talked excessively the whole morning as they made their way to the bakery and then to their current location. Normally he would have been put out by so much innocuous prattle, but today he welcomed the distraction.

The cold shower he had taken hours earlier had helped to calm his body, but seeing her this morning had caused him to behave awkwardly. He wondered if she had even noticed since she seemed so rattled herself. He feared at first that maybe she knew; that somehow she could see it on his face. To his relief it appeared that her unusual behavior, more so than normal, was brought on by something else entirely.

Beside him she opened the box and squealed in delight.

"Aah! It's been so long since I've had one of these." She exclaimed.

"If you enjoy them so much why have you deprived yourself of them for so long?" he asked.

"Well too many good treats makes Orihime a fat girl." She replied and giggled.

"Your body looks fine to me." He said and then cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth.

She blushed slightly and then said, "Why thank you Kojima-san."

Feeling a need to explain himself he replied, "I just meant that you are not a fat woman."

She looked at him confused.

"Thanks again I guess."

He never said such stupid things. Suddenly he found himself tongue tied around her. It was the dream. It had messed with his mind and he was having a hard time distinguishing reality from fantasy. Not that he fantasized about the woman.

Damn it!" he whispered under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He sat a little straighter and replied, "I am fine. I just…I must be hungry that's all."

"Well then eat up." She said as she shoved the box in his face. "The strawberry ones are my favorite, but there's also blueberry, and cherry."

He reached in and took one out. Bringing it to his mouth he took a bite. Cherry filling started to ooze out and threatened to fall onto his shirt. With lightening quick speed she darted out her hand and caught the jelly before it could soil his clothes.

Smiling she said, "Ooh I should have warned you. They pack these pretty full so you need to be careful. I hate to waste any."

She then held up her fingers that were now covered in the red jelly. "Do you want it?" she asked.

He almost choked on the unfinished doughnut in his mouth. Her words caused his body to react immediately and he cursed himself silently for his lack of control.

_Think of __Lieutenant __Omaeda when he intruded upon your solitude at the hot springs. Yes Omaeda naked. That's it._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The visual of the lieutenant did the trick and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Misinterpreting his actions she said, "Well if you don't want it …"

With that she proceeded to stick her fingers into her mouth and suck the jelly from them.

This time the image of Omaeda was not enough to quell his desires.

_Lieutenant Omaeda and…__Aramaki Makizo from the eleventh division that should do it. _

She continued to lick every last drop, all the while moaning softly with pleasure.

Fearing blood would spurt from his nose he thought harder.

_Omaeda, Aramaki, and…and…every freak he could remember from the twelfth division _

He closed his eyes and focused, visualizing all of them, especially Hiyosu.

That did it.

Slowly he exhaled and opened his eyes.

She was staring at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I just…I was just thinking…this doughnut really is good!"

And with that he stuffed the rest of it into his mouth.

She smiled and said excitedly, "Well there's a lot more where that came from."

He took another and began to eat it careful this time not to spill a drop.

When they had had their fill of doughnuts she let out a satisfied groan and lay back on the grass.

"I am so full," she began, "I think I could fall asleep right here."

"We could return to your apartment if you require rest." He said.

"On no, it's much too nice a day to stay indoors." She protested. "Besides the sun feels so warm against my skin."

"Whatever you wish." He replied.

"Why don't you lie down too?" she asked. "We could look at the clouds and make up stories about the creatures they look like."

"They are simply clouds."

"Not when you use your imagination." She said. "Came on Kojima-san, you're already stuck here with me. Why not lighten up an enjoy yourself."

He froze for a moment. Her words were so similar to Himeko's. It was the second time today she had said such a thing, and though he knew it had to be a coincidence he couldn't help but look at the similarities between her and the girl from his dreams.

She sat back up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you've got that serious look again."

"I just find activities like this to be a waste of time."

"We've got nothing but time." She said as she let her hand drop to her side. "I'll tell you what, how about we talk about something instead?"

"What would you like to discuss?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said and then smiling continued. "I know, tell me about the Soul Society."

"But you have been to Soul Society on several occasions."

"Yes, but I'm curious as to how you came about living there."

"Well I died."

"Okay I know that." She said exasperated. "But I want to know how that works. Do you take a number and then stand in line and wait for someone to check you in?"

"You cannot be serious." He stated.

She smiled and said, "You would be surprised at the things I can imagine."

His eyes widen slightly at her statement.

"I just woke up there." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. One moment I didn't exist and the next moment I was waking up in an alley in Rukongai."

"That's odd." She said. "I mean how do you know where you are or what you're supposed to do?"

"I was found by a man who worked one of the merchant carts. He brought me home to stay with him and his wife Fusa. I learned that they had lost a son years earlier and Akatsuki-san, the man who found me, was growing too weak to manage the cart alone. Whether I reminded them of their son or they just needed help, they took me in and gave me shelter."

"So how did you come up with your name?" she asked.

"They chose a name and gave me their family's as my own as well."

"Aah how kind of them." She replied dreamily. "So why did they pick Yasuhiro?"

"It means abundant honesty…"

"So you must have been spouting off insults to them as well." She teased.

"I am sorry that you find my honesty insulting."

"I'm only teasing." She replied playfully. "I like honesty. Uryu is the same way, only he tempers what he says…"

"Are you implying that I lack self control?" he asked getting angry.

"No Kojima-san. You are just very honest." She said and smiled. "The name is appropriate."

He relaxed slightly at her reassurance. He couldn't help that he stated things as he saw them. It seemed a waste of time to placate people with half truths and lies.

"So how did you end up at the academy?" she asked.

"A Shinigami that patrolled our district saw me one day and suggested that with my high reiatsu I should go to the academy and try to become a member of the Gotei 13."

"Was your family sad to see you go?"

"Akatsuki-san had passed on and Fusa went to live with a friend. I think she was actually proud that someone with her husband's name was going to become a Shinigami."

"That's amazing." She stared off to look at the river and then asked, "Was it difficult at the academy?"

"I found it fascinating. I excelled at my studies and actually graduated after just three years."

"So that's fast?" she asked.

"Not as fast as Ichimaru Gin or Shiba Kaien, but fast enough to get noticed by Captain Ukitake."

"So he offered you a place in the Thirteenth Division?"

"After I passed the exam. That was about a year ago."

"And you're already the fifth seat?"

He did not like to talk so much about himself, especially his position in his division. There were those who believed that he did not deserve his place and that Captain Ukitake promoted him so quickly because he reminded him of his former lieutenant. After researching Lieutenant Shiba he found their beliefs completely baseless. He was nothing like Ukitake's former lieutenant.

Deciding to change the subject he asked, "So tell me why this is one of your favorite spots."

She turned and smiled at him.

"I just have a lot of good memories of this place. When I was younger my brother Sora and I used to come for walks all the time. In the spring he would bring our kite and see how high we could fly it. Other times we would race down these slopes."

"Race?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean it may seem silly, but we would lie on our stomachs and then push off and roll down the hill. Even though he was bigger, I would always win."

He froze at her explanation as his mind brought him back to the innocent games that he had played with Himeko in his dream. The coincidence was startling and he began to wonder if it had been a dream at all or maybe something else entirely.

"Hey, how about we give it a try?" she suddenly asked.

"I think we would draw unnecessary attention to ourselves." He replied.

"So what? You don't know any of the people passing by. Why should it matter to them?"

"We are adults." He countered.

"Even adults need to have fun."

"Rolling down a hill would not be fun."

"How do you know if you don't try it?"

"Believe me I know."

"Really." She said and then got a mischievous look about her. "If you know then you must have tried it before. Come on Kojima-san, I'll even give you a head start."

With that she gave him a hard shove. Losing his balance he fell over and began to fall down the hill. He tried to right himself. But his descent was anything but graceful. He landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Seconds later she came crashing into him knocking him onto his back. She came to a stop atop his chest. He was too angry at her to even consider their position.

"That was underhanded."

She laughed and said, "I'm sorry Kojima-san, but I was afraid if I waited for you to change your mind we would be stuck here all day!"

"I told you that I did not want to do it. It was a childish waste of time."

"Really Masahiro you should relax and try to have fun once in a while." She said.

His body froze as he took in what she said. She had called him Masahiro, and her words were almost exactly as Himeko had stated in his dream.

"Why did you call me that name?" he whispered.

Her eyes grew wide and she said, "I'm sorry Kojima-san. I don't know where that came from; honestly. I don't even know anyone named Masahiro."

His stare only intensified as he began to understand what his mind had been denying all day. His dream had been anything but that. The reason Inoue Orihime felt so familiar to him was because he had lived another lifetime with her. They had grown up as childhood friends and then fell into something even deeper.

"Himeko?" he asked softly.

"Orihime." She replied.

Why had he not recognized her? Hadn't he promised to do so? How could he have forgotten her when she had been so important to him?

"Kojima-san?" she asked with concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

He brought his hand to her face and touched her cheek gently.

"I remember you." He said and then without thought leaned in to kiss her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what was about to happen and he thought for a moment that she was going to pull away when suddenly the world around them shifted.

The spiritual pressure was immense and he understood immediately what was happening. Rolling her off of him he shot to his feet and grabbed the soul candy dispenser that Urahara had given him.

As his soul parted with the Gigai he turned to face the hollow that had appeared before them. It was enormous, its reiatsu incredibly dense.

"An Adjuchas," he said amazed that a hollow so powerful would venture from Hueco Mundo.

"Kojima-san." He heard Orihime whisper from behind him.

Grasping Murcielago firmly in his hands he said, "I will protect you Inoue-san. I have promised it upon my life."

The hollow looked down at him and laughed.

"So Soul Society has decided to send a Shinigami for protection. This should be fun, but unfortunately for you very quick. I have business with the human and you are in the way."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Once again I am taking liberty with the whole Soul society thing. I really don't understand how it works. Apparently you _are_ assigned a number but it has to do with the district you live in. And given Ulquiorra's death I don't know if he would appear like everyone else so I wrote it how I could envision it happening.

I also love Keigo as a character. For some reason I started to ship him and Tatsuki during their face off with Aizen.

And episode 228 - the beach episode - is one of my favorites. If you skip fillers go watch it. It is hysterical!

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write - hopefully fun to read! Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Orihime stood in shock as she stared at the immense hollow before her. Her mind was moving in a million different directions and she barely had time to process anything that had happened in the last few minutes leading up to the attack. Kojima stood, his zanpakuto drawn, ready to battle.

Suddenly he sprang into action, lunging for the hollow. His attack was easily deflected, but that didn't deter him. He came at the creature striking blow upon blow until finally he connected. The hollow laughed as his strike barely registered a mark upon its thick skin.

"You are useless in this battle Shinigami." The creature taunted. "Your puny abilities are no match for me. Soon I will crush you and take the girl with me."

"I will not allow that." He replied.

He then pointed his zanpakuto in the direction of the hollow and said, "Enclose Murcielago."

Suddenly his zanpakuto began to glow green. Its physical form seemed to change. The blade became elongated and formed what appeared to be a javelin; its solid quality transforming into pure spiritual energy.

"Do you think your shikai will impress me." The hollow laughed.

Yasuhiro was unfazed. His focus was on the battle and she could tell that no amount of taunts from the hollow was going to unsettle him. He drew back his arm and then released the javelin at the creature.

The hollow dodged it, but he quickly produced another and shot it at the beast. This time he managed to slice it across one of its arms, drawing blood.

"You must think highly of yourself for landing a strike," the creature said, "But your efforts are like that of a child."

Suddenly it reached out towards Kojima. Its arm seemed to elongate and form a point. She responded without thought, "Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki raced towards the hollow's outstretched arm and sliced it clean off below the elbow.

The beast howled and turned towards her.

"Stupid bitch!" It yelled and then struck out at her with its other hand.

Yasuhiro was there in an instant and swung at the hollow with the glowing green javelin, using it instead like a bo. The force of the strike caused the creature to stumble back a few feet.

"Do not underestimate us." He said and then pursued the creature mercilessly.

"Enough Shinigami scum!" the creature yelled. In a flash it backhanded Yasuhiro and sent him flying through the air. He landed hard against the incline at the riverbank and grunted as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

The creature drew back its hand and started to charge a cero. Yasuhiro sat up and tried to catch his breath, but she feared that he would never dodge the blast in time. She ran to his side and raised her shield. The cero was strong, but she had grown even stronger over the past ten years. She deflected the blast and then turned to Yasuhiro.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be fine." He groaned as he rose to his feet.

Looking towards the hollow he chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31, Red Fire Canon."

Instantly a red ball of energy began to form in his hand and then shot out at the hollow. It exploded on contact and she wondered if he had defeated it. Yasuhiro didn't wait to see. He produced another green javelin and braced to attack.

As the smoke cleared she saw the hollow was still standing.

"Low level kido spells are useless on me." It said.

It powered up another cero and shot it at Kojima. He deflected it with his zanpakuto and then launched himself again at the creature. He was relentless in battle, refusing to give up.

"I tire of this." The hollow said and swiped at Yasuhiro with its claws bared.

The blow connected and caused Yasuhiro to fall to his knees, blood poured from the wound.

"Kojima-kun!" she yelled out as she ran towards him.

He looked up and growled, "Stay back woman!"

She refused to listen and pushed forward.

The hollow lifted its foot and prepared to stomp on Yasuhiro.

"Koten Zanshun!" she yelled again. Tsubaki speed out towards the hollow, this time severing its foot and causing it to fall onto its back.

It groaned in pain, cursing her all the while.

She ran to Kojima as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"You shouldn't move." She chastised him. "You could bleed to death."

"I have sworn to protect you." He ground out. His eyes held hers and she could see his resolve reflected within them.

Suddenly his reiatsu began to surge. This time it felt darker, and the power it emanated was immense. He drew forth another javelin and said angrily, "Let's finish this bastard."

The hollow sat up and began to charge another cero.

Putting all his strength into his attack Yasuhiro drew back and thrust another shot at the creature. It pierced through its mask and killed it before it could release the cero.

Yasuhiro stood panting, staring into the space the hollow had just occupied. Suddenly he fell to his knees and then pitched forward. He coughed and spit up blood.

"Kojima-kun." She cried as she raced to his side. Reaching out she pulled him into her arms and then laid him gently on his back.

"Soten Kesshun, I reject."

The shield surrounded his body as she began to reject his injuries. He lay still; his breathing shallow.

"I told you I would protect you." He whispered.

"Hush." She replied. "Just lie still and let me take care of your injuries."

His eyes held hers and continued unheeding of her warning.

"You were so…fierce."

She couldn't help but blush at his compliment. No one had ever called her fierce. Everyone always saw her as weak. Hadn't that been the reasoning behind sending her to the Soul Society all those years ago? Yet here was a man known for his brutal honesty, telling her that she was anything but weak.

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, well no one messes with those I hold dear."

He closed his eyes at that moment and lost consciousness. She wondered if he had even heard her. The truth was that he had become very dear to her and she wasn't sure just why. Like Ulquiorra he had an unspoken connection with her, but unlike with the Espada, this connection was comfortable; familiar.

Her thoughts suddenly went back to the moments before the hollow appeared. Something had happened. Everything about him changed. He seemed to soften and then he called her by that name.

_Himeko_

The name stirred something within her. An annoying sense of déjà vu began to work its way through her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something; something very important.

_Masahiro_

The name had just popped out her mouth without her even realizing it. Why had she called him that? And then, even more strange, was his reaction. She couldn't help but think that he knew who Masahiro was and that somehow this person was tied to Himeko.

But even stranger had been his words right before the hollow appeared.

_I remember you._

Did he remember his life as Ulquiorra? That didn't seem to make sense. If he remembered her from Hueco Mundo then why would he have leaned in to kiss her?

Her thoughts drifted to her dream. Could it have been more than simply a dream? She had promised Hisashi that she would search for him in every life that she lived. Was it possible that Yasuhiro was truly Hisashi and that she had loved him so intensely? But if that was the case, why would she have forgotten him. She had promised after all not to.

"Orihime."

She continued lost in her thoughts.

"Orihime are you okay?"

She shook her head suddenly aware of her surroundings again.

"Orihime?"

Yasuhiro still lay unconscious. Turning she saw the source of the voice calling her.

"Rukia-chan!"

"I've been calling you for quite awhile, but you wouldn't answer." The Shinigami said.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I was just thinking."

"Are you okay Orihime?"

This came from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun."

He looked so serious she thought.

"We were attacked by a hollow." She stated.

"I know." He began. "We came as quickly as we could."

"Kojima-kun took care of it." She said as she turned her gaze beck to Yasuhiro.

"Kojima?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah Rukia." Ichigo interjected. "The guy lying here injured. He's from your division. Shouldn't you know who he is?"

"I know who Kojima Yasuhiro is." She said angrily. "I just didn't have a face to place the name with."

"How could you not know what he looked like?" he argued.

"The Thirteenth Division has over two hundred Shinigami in it. I can't be expected to know everyone."

"Yeah but a seated officer?"

Rukia ignored him and turned to look at Yasuhiro. Suddenly she gasped and said, "He's…how can that be…Captain Ukitake selected him personally…he had to know."

"Pretty unbelievable isn't it." Ichigo said.

"I don't get it." She said. "He's Ukitake's pet. How could he have been an Espada?"

"Ukitake's pet?" Orihime asked.

"It's a nickname that some of the other Shinigami in our division gave him. Let's just say that he's not well liked. There's talk that Ukitake gives him unfair opportunities. They say that he gave him the fifth seat because he reminded him of Lieutenant Shiba." And then angrily she continued. "He is nothing like Kaien."

"How would you know that if you never even met him?" Orihime asked growing a little angry herself.

Rukia blushed and said, "From what I hear said about him - "

"By people you admitted are jealous of him." Orihime countered with hostility in her voice.

Rukia looked shocked and tried to explain herself further, "I never said they were jealous."

"Sounds like it to me." She replied. "Maybe they resent that he's so smart he graduated from the academy in only three years."

"He told you that?" she asked obviously surprised.

"Yes he did. He also told me that Captain Ukitake took an interest in him because of that." She took a breath to calm herself and then continued, "He respects Ukitake and is completely loyal to him. Maybe _that's_ why he got promoted."

"Whoa Orihime, it's okay." Ichigo interrupted. "I don't think Rukia meant to insult him. Did you Rukia?"

"I wasn't," she started and then looked at Ichigo and said, "Sorry Orihime. I just got carried away. You have to admit it's pretty shocking."

"What I don't get is how nobody else made the connection." Ichigo said. "I would think every student would know about the Espadas and what they were capable of."

"Information, including any pictures of the Espadas were sealed away in the official files about the war." She said. "I was told it was for security reasons."

"It would seem to me that maybe they had other reasons." Ichigo stated.

They were interrupted by a groan as Yasuhiro began to gain consciousness.

"Kojima-kun!" she exclaimed.

He opened his eyes slightly and asked, "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine. But I can't say the same for you." She began. "I told you that you should have stayed put. You almost did bleed to death."

"I could not let it have you." He stated softly.

"Yeah, well I'm not really in the mood to visit Hueco Mundo anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Kurosaki?" Yasuhiro said.

"Hey." He replied. "So what is she talking about?"

"Maybe if you had arrived sooner you would know." Kojima bit out.

"We came as fast as we could."

"We?" he asked.

"Rukia is here as well." Orihime said.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" He turned to look at her. "Did Captain Ukitake send you to assist on this mission?"

Rukia turned red and then began to stammer, "Well he…I mean…I…it's…"

"Yeah that's it." Ichigo said as he gave her a look.

Orihime knew better, but she remained silent. As much as she had hoped to catch Ichigo's attention, she knew it was pointless. Rukia was his only interest. They had been seeing each other secretly for some time now, but she thought it was probably best if Kojima remained unaware of that for the time being.

Yasuhiro began to sit up. Looking at Rukia he said, "The hollow stated that he had business with Inoue-san. He said that he was planning to take her back to Hueco Mundo."

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"I do not intend to let that happen," Yasuhiro said. "But this does create a more serious problem than we originally believed. Someone desires to use her again."

"Well Aizen is locked away so it can't be him." Rukia said.

"Then we will simply need to think of possible enemies of hers that could have survived the war. Unless this is a new threat."

"I have heard nothing of any type of new disturbance."

"Still we cannot rule it out." He said.

"Well maybe we could discuss this somewhere a little more private." Ichigo said.

A crowd was beginning to gather. Orihime thought she must look silly talking to a bunch of people that no one could see.

"We could go to my place." She said.

"That would be best." Yasuhiro said.

She dropped the shield and he stood. Looking over his newly healed body he said, "Your powers are truly amazing."

She blushed again at his praise.

"Now where did that Gigai go?" he asked absently.

* * *

They found his Gigai hiding behind one of the benches down by the river. He cursed Urahara as he took back possession of the artificial body. He had been told he was getting a much different Gikon than the one that had inhabited his body. He would have to clear this up with the shop keeper tomorrow. It was completely intolerable to have such a cowardly soul occupying his Gigai.

Of course the woman had found the entire situation hilarious.

"It's just so cute." She had crooned when they found the terrified soul.

"There is nothing cute about a coward." He had stated. "They are completely unreliable in a crisis."

"I know," she said. "But in your body…"

She stopped as she burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. She continued until her face red, she let out a rather unladylike snort.

Now back at her apartment she had finally settled down. Kurosaki and Kuchiki had promised to meet up with them as they had left their bodies elsewhere.

The presence of Kuchiki had left him unsettled. Captain Ukitake had said nothing of sending another Shinigami to assist him. In fact he was supposed to be acting in secrecy so as not to alert her friends in the Soul Society. Yet Rukia had said she was here to help. Actually it was Kurosaki who had said that which led him to fear that maybe he had done something to cause his captain to doubt him. He could have sent Kuchiki to check up on him and that was why she was so flustered when he asked her about it earlier.

Of course there was another possibility. Though he was not one to spread gossip, it was almost impossible to avoid hearing it. The rumors were that Rukia and Kurosaki had a relationship that went beyond strictly friends. If this were so she could have been here for another reason entirely. Though he didn't really care if that were the case, he would have preferred it be the reason. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was fail Captain Ukitake, especially when he had placed so much trust in him so quickly.

The attack earlier by the hollow had taken him by surprise. He was angry at himself for getting so distracted. He was letting emotion get in the way of his mission, when it was his cool, level head that was the reason he was given this assignment in the first place.

_I need to stay in control._

He cringed as he thought of how he had almost kissed Orihime earlier. Admittedly he still desired to do so. Her obvious connection to Himeko was undeniable, but if he was to keep her safe, he needed to be able to think clearly.

"Maybe we should have picked up some takeout." She said interrupting his thoughts. "I'm too tired to cook."

"I could prepare the meal if you would like." He replied.

"You can cook?" she asked.

"Is that so surprising?"

"No, not really." She answered. And then she began to giggle.

"Yet you find it amusing."

"I'm sorry, and please don't take this wrong, but back in Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra seemed to be the only Espada that actually did anything productive. He carried out Aizen's orders and made sure that I was taken care of. Everyone else just seemed to want to fight. So when I was really angry at him I would picture him in a little frilly apron with a feather duster cleaning Aizen's throne."

"You have rather odd fantasies." He said.

"Yeah well they kept me sane."

"I suppose you would like for me to wear an apron while I make your meal?" he asked.

"Would you?"

"Absolutely not!" he replied.

"Then why did you mention it."

"I honesty do not know." He sighed.

She smiled and said, "I'm wearing off on you."

"Wearing _on_ me would be more like it."

"Fine, be like that." she pouted."

"So would you like me to prepare the meal?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Would you mind if I took a long, hot soak. I'm really sore." She asked.

"Can you not use your Shun Shun Rika to reject your own injuries?" he asked.

"It's more the sore feeling you get after an adrenaline rush."

"I see." He said.

"So you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? It is your home after all." He replied.

"I just don't want to be a bad hostess. You know leaving you to all the chores while I live the good life."

"You have been more than kind to me. Please go soak if you want to."

She smiled at him and then grabbed her things and disappeared into the bathroom.

He in turn searched her kitchen for the ingredients to make a meal. He was unsure of what she had placed in the dishes she had made for him, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out. Still food was food, and when he was hungry it didn't really matter what he ate. Now that he had a little control over the matter though, at least it would be edible.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki arrived as he was preparing the table for their meal. He honestly did not feel up to dealing with them after all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, but it was important to the Orihime's safety that they had all the information available so they could come up with a strategy to deal with this threat from Hueco Mundo.

"So where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he let them in the apartment.

"She is soaking in the tub. I decided as long as I hear the occasional splash that she is fine." He replied.

"Well if she's anything like Rukia she could be in there all night." Kurosaki blurted out without thinking.

Rukia gave him a sharp punch to the arm.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"Just shut up okay." She said as she glared at him. Then turning to Yasuhiro she said, "We brought some sake for Orihime. I thought it may help calm her down."

This brought a sigh from Kurosaki. She only glared at him and then headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to get something to drink it with."

When she was gone Ichigo said, "Orihime really laid into her earlier. I think Rukia 's hoping the sake will mellow her out."

He looked questioning at Kurosaki. Why would the woman have gotten mad at her friend? Obviously whatever was said must have happened while he was unconscious.

"So that smells too good to be an Orihime concoction." Ichigo stated.

"She was too tired to cook so I made the meal." He said.

"You made the meal?" Kurosaki repeated.

"Are you still having trouble with your hearing?" he asked.

"I just can't picture you cooking that's all." He replied.

"You are not alone in that observation." He said and then, "I have made plenty if you and Kuchiki-san are still hungry."

"We grabbed something on the way over. I wasn't about to take any chances. Orihime can create some very interesting meals if you know what I mean."

"I believe the word would be inedible."

"Well you were eating it yesterday."

"I was starving." He simply replied. "I am not foolish enough to turn down nourishment when offered."

"Really, because I would have to be on death's door…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted as she walked in.

"What?" he asked. "I just saying what everyone else is thinking."

She gave him a sharp glare and then said to Yasuhiro, "Would you like some sake?"

"Did you say sake?" Orihime asked from the entrance to the kitchen.

She had changed her clothing and her hair was slightly damp. She had pulled it up, most likely to keep it from getting wet during her soak. Instantly an image of her naked in the tub flashed before his eyes bringing his earlier desires back in a rush.

Turning to Rukia he said, "I believe I will try some."

"Really?" Orihime asked. "I never pictured you to be the type to let loose and enjoy a drink."

"One does not have to finish off the bottle to enjoy a drink." He replied sharply.

"Wow you've certainly gotten touchy." She commented. "Maybe you should have a glass… or two."

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"It has been a rather long day. I apologize."

She instantly brightened and smiling said, "Dinner smells good. I can't wait to eat."

In the end Ichigo ate almost as much as he did. The conversation during the meal was light as Orihime caught Rukia up on everything that had happened since her last visit to the World of the Living. He sat quietly observing the three friends as they laughed and took pleasure in each others company.

This was something that he was never privy to. He had few people that he could call friends and the idea of wasting an evening talking about essentially nothing seemed like a waste of time. Yet tonight he found it rather relaxing and almost enjoyable. Maybe it was the glass of sake; or more likely the look of contentment on Orihime's face. Either way, as the meal ended the talk inevitably turned to the mission at hand.

"I still can't believe that an Adjuchas level hollow attacked you today." Rukia said. "They rarely venture forth from Hueco Mundo. In fact the ones that we encountered in the Menos Forest seemed rather content to remain where they were."

"Maybe it was taking orders from someone else like a hollow with higher reasoning skills" Yasuhiro theorized.

"Yeah but who was left that could organize something like this?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the texts that I read at the academy all the Espadas were killed." He replied. "Could the books have been wrong? Are you sure they all died?"

"Well I killed Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Nii-san killed Zommari Rureaux." Rukia said.

"Kurotsuchi took out the number eight," Ichigo started. "Kenpachi finished off Nnoitra, and I took, well I," he grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "I …"

"Was responsible for Ulquiorra's death." He answered.

"Yeah, and Nnoitra actually finished off Grimmjow after our battle." Ichigo added.

"That is six of the ten." He said. "Captain Yamamoto confirmed the top three Espada's death so that just leaves…"

"Yammy." Rukia began. "Nii-san and Captain Zaraki finished him off."

"But he wasn't quite dead when we left." Orihime interrupted.

"He was dying." Rukia replied.

"It would make little difference." He said in a casual manner. "Yammy was an idiot; overconfident in his abilities to a fault. He relied on brute force rather than his brain. I doubt he would have been capable of organizing anything beyond finding his next meal."

They all turned and stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

Ichigo found his voice first and said, "I thought they sealed away all the information about the Espadas."

"They did." Rukia said. "No one has access to that information and those of us with direct knowledge of the battles were forbidden to talk about it."

The unspoken implications of his words hung in the air effectively damning him. There was no way he could have known anything about the Espada unless he had been there. And yet the words had just come out of his mouth as if with a will of their own.

"I should take care of these." He said as he rose abruptly to his feet and began to collect the empty dishes.

"Kojima-kun." Orihime said softly as she placed her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her and she said in a soothing voice, "This doesn't prove anything."

He stared a moment and then pulled his hand free. The evidence was pretty overwhelming and the last thing he wanted was her trying to patronize him.

"You said so yourself woman." He stated coldly. "My reiatsu and his are the same."

"Almost." She whispered.

He gave her no response as he headed to the kitchen. He could hear her saying something to her friends and then they grew quiet. He placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the facet. As he watched the water pour over the plates he cursed softly.

Who was he kidding? It was obvious who he had been. Blunders like that only seemed to confirm what he continued to deny. He was Ulquiorra.

He heard her footsteps as she approached. Stopping she reached from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning her head against his back she said softly, "Even if you were Ulquiorra, it doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me." He said. "I made a promise."

He turned around in her grasp and looked her in the eyes.

"I made a promise that I didn't keep," he whispered and then bringing his hands to her face he continued, "I fell into despair. I became a hollow."

His words brought tears to her eyes.

"But you have a heart now…"

"Yes but at what cost? How many souls did I take? You said it yourself; Ulquiorra had to have been hollow for centuries, possibly rising to the level of Vasto Lordes. How many souls did that require to become that powerful?"

"You were a good man before…"

"You don't know that." He replied.

"I know." She said softly.

His eyes widened slightly and he wondered if she remembered. Maybe it hadn't been a mistake earlier when she called him Masahiro.

"You have a good heart Kojima-kun." She said as she placed her hand on his chest. "I know you were a good man."

He stared at her amazed that she could be so kind to him after all she had been through. Needing more he dropped his hands to her shoulders and then pulled her tight against him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." She replied.

They stood like that until her doorbell rang. She jumped back slightly, but did not leave his arms.

"Oh my gosh." She exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

Before she could answer he heard Kurosaki open the door and say, "Hey Uryu. I forgot you were coming back tonight."

"That doesn't surprise me." The Quincy replied. "So where is Orihime?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hate writing fight scenes because I never know if it makes sense or if I explain everything well enough. I wanted to portray Orihime stronger than she was as a teenager. If she could hold off Ulquiorra's attack on Ichigo after he had boosted his reiatsu then I think she could handle an Adjuchas and a cero blast. As far as the kido, I think Yasuhiro wouldn't need the incantation after too long, but he is still fresh out of the academy.

The song that I drew inspiration for in this chapter is _Alice_ by Avril Lavigne. The video _Orihime in Wonderland_ on You Tube is awesome if you want to check it out. Also I have always loved the idea of Orihime using her shield to protect Ulquiorra. Then I saw this picture by RuskyBoz titled _To Protect _and I absolutely loved it. The look on his face is priceless.

Also the new arc in the manga is killing me, but I am going to go on the notion that Ichigo does eventually get his powers back. So he can fight - if he can ever show up in time!

Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope to hear from you again and hoped you enjoyed the read.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Uryu." She whispered.

She had forgotten all about him. So much had happened since he had left, and though he had only told her last night that he would be arriving back this evening, she had completely forgotten. And here she was in her kitchen, being held in the arms of another man; a man he considered his enemy.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go to him." She blurted out in a rush.

Yasuhiro released her, but made no effort to move.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that he was due back tonight, and I haven't told him…"

His expression became unreadable as he said simply, "Go to him."

She hated to leave him alone, especially now when he seemed so vulnerable, but if she didn't do something about Uryu the situation would quickly spin out of control; though maybe it was too late already.

"I need to explain…"

"Just go." He bit out as he turned back to the dishes in the sink. "I will be fine."

He was shutting her out. It happened so quickly. Just a moment before he had been so vulnerable, and now, well now she feared that maybe he regretted showing her that side of him at all.

"We are not done here." She whispered.

And with that she turned and left him. Plastering a smile on her face she walked over to the door.

"Uryu." She said trying keep from sounding flustered.

"Orihime." He said and then reached out to her enveloping in an embrace. Pulling back he asked, "Are you well? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." She laughed.

He looked at her with scrutiny and then said, "You seem nervous."

"It's just been a crazy day."

"What happened?" he asked. This question though he directed at Ichigo.

Kurosaki became flustered at the unexpected question. She figured that he was just as anxious as she was about Uryu finding out about Yasuhiro.

Scratching his head he smiled nervously, "Well you know how it is with Orihime."

Uryu sighed and then spotted Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san I did not expect you to be here." Then turning back to Ichigo he said with a little more force in his voice. "What exactly _is_ going on?"

"Well," Ichigo began, "there was another hollow attack today…"

He turned immediately to Orihime and asked, "You weren't injured were you?"

"I am fine." She replied.

"So you fought it off?" Uryu asked Ichigo.

"Not exactly." He replied.

Uryu tensed and then asked, "Did Kojima show up?"

Ichigo looked away.

Uryu turned to her.

"Orihime?" he asked.

She couldn't meet his stare. Looking down she remained silent.

"What the hell is going on?" Uryu bit out. "You guys are hiding something. Did he or didn't he show up."

From the doorway to her kitchen Yasuhiro spoke up, "It is my mission to keep her safe from this current hollow threat."

Uryu stiffened at the sound of Kojima's voice. Turning to the Shinigami he bit out, "Why is he here?"

"Uryu I can explain."

He returned his gaze to her. "He shouldn't be here Orihime. You know how dangerous this situation is."

"Kojima-kun is on our side Uryu."

His eyes changed, and she could see how hard he was working to control his anger.

"Kojima-_kun_." He ground out bitterly.

Once again she looked away.

"When I left three days ago you were terrified of him, and now he is Kojima-kun?" he asked angrily.

"Uryu you need to calm down." Ichigo stepped in.

"I asked you to do one thing for me in my absence." He began as he turned his glare to Kurosaki. "I asked that you protect her, and yet you let _him_ into her house. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Uryu the situation is different. There is a lot more going on than we originally thought. We need Kojima's help whether you like it or not." He replied.

"We have done fine in the past without the Soul society's assistance." He spat out. "They have never been of any use to us."

"You know that is not true." Ichigo responded.

"Really?" He looked to Rukia. "They were ready to kill your girlfriend without lifting a finger to save her all because of their stupid rules."

Rukia blanched at his words. Still he continued.

"Then they abandoned Orihime and labeled her a traitor."

"That's not the entire truth and you know it." Ichigo replied.

"We don't need his help." Uryu said turning to glare at Yasuhiro.

Orihime reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Uryu please just listen."

He shrugged her off and turning on her said, "How long Orihime?"

"How long what?" she asked confused.

"I'm not stupid. You just didn't happen upon him today did you?" he asked and for the first time she could hear pain in his voice. "How long have you been lying to me?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you." She whispered.

"How long Orihime?"

She couldn't meet his eyes any more and looked down.

"Since Friday night."

"Friday? I called you that night."

"I'm so sorry Uryu."

"And you were a part of this?" he turned his wrath towards Ichigo again.

Ichigo remained silent.

"Don't blame Kurosaki-kun." She said softly. "I asked him to keep it from you."

"Stop it Orihime." He yelled. "Don't defend him. Not to me. Not anymore."

"Uryu please…"

In a weary voice he said, "You know I would do anything for you Orihime, anything."

"I know Uryu."

"Then why…why do you keep pushing me away?"

The room grew silent at his question. It was uncharacteristic for him to declare something so personal, and the pain in his words left her heart breaking.

No one made a move to do anything until Rukia suddenly blurted out, "Wow, I just realized that we didn't pick up any dessert Ichigo."

"Dessert?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well you can't have such a spicy meal without something sweet to balance it out. We should probably go and get some ice cream."

"What the hell are you going on about food at a time like this?" He replied.

"When else should I go on about it than after dinner? In fact we should go right now. You, me and Kojima-san."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Just what I said. We should go and get some ice cream and bring it back to share. In fact knowing Orihime's tastes we should go to that shop over by the hospital."

"That's like a twenty minute walk from here."

"All the better. It'll give us time to digest our meal and make more room for dessert."

She walked over to Yasuhiro and grabbing his hand continued, "We should hurry. We wouldn't want them to close before we get there."

He tried to pull free of her grasp, but she held on tight.

"I am not…"

"Not sure of what you want. Of course you aren't. Being your first time here. That's why you should come."

She dragged the reluctant Shinigami over to where Ichigo stood looking completely dumbfounded by her actions.

"Come on Ichigo. Open the door."

"Rukia?" he asked.

"Just open the door." Then turning to Orihime she smiled and said, "We'll make sure to get your favorite. You and Ishida-san just stay put and talk. We'll take care of everything."

Yasuhiro continued to protest but she pushed him through the door and slammed it shut behind them.

Orihime stood silently stunned by her friend's bizarre actions. Admittedly she and Uryu needed to clear the air without an audience, but Rukia's quick exit with Ichigo and Yasuhiro in tow, left her at a loss as to where to even begin.

Uryu's anger over finding out about Kojima was understandable. But his last remark led her to understand that this argument had more to do with their past relationship than her new friendship with Yasuhiro.

Uryu remained silent, his hands still clenched in tight fists at his sides.

At a loss as to what to do she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

He continued to stand with his back to her.

"I just don't understand you Orihime." He whispered. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know you are." She replied gently.

"Yet you go against my wishes at every turn."

She could feel her anger begin to creep in at his words.

"I am not a child Uryu."

He turned to face her and said softly, "That came out wrong. I know you are not a child, but you view life so differently than everyone else. You are so willing to forgive that I worry you'll get taken advantage of by someone like Kojima."

"I refuse to hold him responsible for Ulquiorra's actions."

"But he is Ulquiorra!" Uryu yelled in frustration. "Can't you see that?"

Softly she replied, "Yes I can, but that was another lifetime."

"Maybe for him, but not for us." He replied.

"I wish you would just give him a chance." She said. "Kurosaki-kun is willing to let him help."

"Well if Ichigo thinks it's okay then of course we should let him help." He answered sarcastically.

"Uryu…"

"Don't Orihime. I can't take it anymore. Ichigo is oblivious to how things really work. He is rash and irresponsible and that has never changed."

"He just wants to protect us…"

"Yeah well protecting someone takes a little thought and planning. You can't just jump into a situation with only emotion to guide you. Eventually that kind of action gets people killed."

"His heart is in the right place." She whispered.

"You know some things never change." He began bitterly. "He can do no wrong in your eyes can he?"

She didn't know how to respond so she remained silent. Ichigo was their friend, but when it came to her relationship with Uryu he was an unspoken source of irritation.

"What an idiot I am." He said softly. "I've spent ten years loving someone who's in love with someone else."

She couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes at his words.

With a rueful laugh she said, "I guess that makes me an even bigger idiot."

He sighed softly, "Kurosaki doesn't deserve you."

"It doesn't really matter anymore Uryu." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't think it ever really did. He's loved Rukia since high school."

"It's so unfair." He replied and then bridging the distance between them he put out his arms and drew her into his embrace. "I just wished you could have loved me like that."

"I do love you." She whispered.

"But you're not _in love_ with me." He stated coldly.

She remained silent, burying her head against his chest. He responded by holding her tighter against himself.

"It's just so hard to let go." He said softly.

Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes and said honestly, "I wanted it to work, I really did. You understand me better than anyone else, Uryu. But if I want to be completely truthful with you, it wasn't my feelings for Ichigo that caused me to end it."

"Then why?" he asked, his voice raw from the pain of her words.

She thought back to her dream the previous night. For some time she couldn't explain it, but after her dream of Hisashi she understood it better.

"Something was missing." She began. "I loved you, and you were my best friend, but I knew there was something more; something that we couldn't seem to find together. It's like a part of my heart is missing, and until I find the person that holds that piece I will never be complete."

"You may go your whole life without finding someone like that." He said.

"Maybe," she said and smiling wistfully continued, "But it will be worth the wait if I do meet him."

"And until then?" he asked.

"I don't know Uryu. For so long I feel as if I have been standing still. It's like a part of me never moved beyond Hueco Mundo. Keeping quiet all these years only seemed to hold me tighter in its grasp. But now I feel like I am finally able to move forward again."

"Because of Kojima?" he asked.

"Yes Uryu, because of Kojima." She replied determinedly. "I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I am glad that I met him. It makes me happy to know that something good came out of all that misery. If Ulquiorra got a chance to gain a heart and move on to Soul Society then it was worth it."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to agree with you on that." He said. "I mean great, he moved on, but why did Captain Ukitake have to send him? Couldn't he find someone else?"

"Maybe he wanted to help us all heal."

"I don't need to heal Orihime. I just want to forget."

"Well I don't want to forget. Hueco Mundo changed me. If I had it to do all over again I wouldn't change my decision to go there or my actions afterwards. I realized when it was over that I could be strong. I didn't need to rely on anyone else. I like the person I am becoming."

"I just want what is best for you, but you have to see where I'm coming from." He replied.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but Kojima-kun is not as bad as you think. I mean he is still truthful to a fault, and a little of a neat freak, which is nice because you know what a slob I can be when I get distracted, and his serious side can be a drag at times…"

"Orihime just how much time have you spent with him?" he asked.

She blushed at his question and then stepped back slightly. Giggling nervously she rambled on, "Well you see when I went to see him after work on Friday he kind of let it slip that he had no where to stay. I mean he was sleeping on park benches I think, I mean he didn't say that, but he had no where to go. And I felt bad because he was here because of me; you know mission and all, so I said that he could stay at my place since I have that spare futon…"

"He's been staying at your apartment for the last two nights?"

"Well yeah, but he's been a complete gentleman. I mean last night he forgot to wash his hair so when he took a shower this morning he used only cold water because he knew that I would want a hot shower…"

"He took a cold shower this morning?"

She smiled and continued, "Yeah isn't that so sweet?"

"Orihime," he began slowly, "Maybe it would be better if he stayed with someone else."

"Why," she asked confused. "He's here to protect me and what better way to keep an eye on me than staying at my apartment."

Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Do I really need to explain it to you."

"Okay I know it looks odd having a guy staying here, and Kojima-kun already pointed that out, but who really pays attention anyways. I mean I barely know him…"

"That's right you barely know him. More the reason he shouldn't be here." He said and then taking her gently by the shoulders he said slowly, "He's a guy and you are a very attractive woman…."

"Uryu!" she said and then felt her face heat up. "Nothing is going on. I mean he's here to protect me and…and…"

She stopped as she found herself at a loss. Hadn't Kojima tried to kiss her earlier? Not to mention the rather explicit dream she had about him the previous evening. Okay so things weren't as simple as she made it sound, but the last thing she was going to do was tell that to Uryu.

"…you have a dirty mind!" she exclaimed.

He drew back embarrassed by her accusation.

"I do not have a dirty mind. I just think you may be too nice a person to see that Kojima is a guy and guys…"

"All want sex? Is that what you're gonna say?"

"Well…no…I mean yes…guys are like that."

"I think you're just trying to make an issue of it. After all no one objected when Captain Hitsugaya stayed here."

"He hadn't even hit puberty yet." Uryu exclaimed. "Besides I think he's pretty immune to most stuff having Matsumoto as a lieutenant."

"Uryu really I'm fine. In fact I think we should focus more on the fact that hollows want to take me back to Hueco Mundo than Kojima-kun's _feelings_."

"What?" Why didn't you say something when I first got here?"

"We got sidetracked. Sit down and I tell you about today."

* * *

Yasuhiro walked silently as they made their way back to Orihime's apartment. Listening to Kuchiki and Kurosaki argue back and forth the entire time had given him a headache. He found it hard to believe that Ichigo could be so dense, but it was clear listening to their conversation that the man had no clue as to what was going on.

Admittedly he had not wanted to leave Inoue with the Quincy, but it was obvious that Ishida's anger went deeper than the fact that she had lied to him. Tsubaki had mentioned the woman's crush on Kurosaki the previous night, and though she had never talked about Ichigo in the course of their conversations as anything more than a friend, he sensed that her feelings for him were a great source of irritation for Ishida. Giving them privacy was the most logical thing to do, but knowing that did not ease the annoying burning that had formed in his gut at the Quincy's pained declaration earlier.

"Can't you see that he's still in love with her?" Rukia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah I know that." Ichigo replied, "What I don't get is why they broke up in the first place. They seemed perfect for each other."

Idiot, could he not see why the woman ended the relationship. Having known her for only a week he was able to see that she would have never been able to continue her involvement with Ishida when her heart belonged to someone else. Kurosaki though was completely oblivious to the situation.

"I believe it should be obvious how destructive lies can be." He couldn't help but say. "I do not believe the woman would be happy remaining in a relationship where she was not completely committed to the other person. Her heart is too honest for such a thing."

Both Shinigami stopped abruptly and turned to stare at him.

"You've only been here a week and suddenly you're an expert on Orihime's feelings." Ichigo shouted.

"One only needs to be observant…"

"We've been her friends for over ten years. I think we understand her better than you!" he interrupted.

He only stared silently in reply.

"I hate to admit it," Rukia began, "But I think he's right."

"What?" Ichigo asked stunned. "How can you agree with him?"

"She loves Uryu that is obvious, so I think that she ended it to spare his feelings."

"Huh?"

Her face grew red as her frustration became clear.

"She is not _in love_ with him idiot!" she yelled. "How can you be so thick?"

"I am not an idiot Rukia," he yelled in return. "I just don't agree with him. I mean Uryu can be real irritating at times, but he would do anything for her. She's not going to find someone who puts up with her weirdness like he does."

"Admittedly the woman is eccentric," he said. Ichigo glared at him but he continued anyways. "Still would you rather see your friends in a relationship that ultimately left them unhappy?"

"What are you the love doctor or something? What makes you such an expert?"

"I just pay attention…"

"You know I liked it better when you were being quiet." He said. And then he lowered his voice so much that Yasuhiro had to strain to hear him. "Some things never change."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Ichigo's face turned red as he blurted out angrily, "Ulquiorra never said much either, but when he did it was always annoying crap like that. Acting like he knew everything about how people were feeling and what their motives were for everything they did."

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

"So you are implying that I am no different from the Espada." He asked coldly.

"Yeah I am." Ichigo replied. "I mean you don't have a hollow hole or mask, but you're just as irritating."

"Ichigo stop it." Rukia interrupted again.

"It is okay," Yasuhiro replied. "He is entitled to say what he believes. You do not need to try to spare my feelings."

"Please," Ichigo started angrily. "She completely agrees with me. It's no wonder everyone in your division can't stand you."

He couldn't help but stiffen slightly at Kurosaki's remarks.

"Ichigo that was mean." Rukia said.

"Hey you said it. No one likes a know-it-all. Why Captain Ukitake would give him special treatment is beyond me."

It was rare that he reacted with pure emotion, but Kurosaki had unwittingly voiced the one thing that truly pained him. Without hesitation he grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and pulled his face close to his own.

"Captain Ukitake is a kind and just man. You dishonor him when you say such things about his character."

With that he released him with a shove hard enough to send Kurosaki falling backwards to the ground. Rukia stood silently in shock at all that had just transpired.

Turning he said to her. "You should not allow him to speak such things. Your loyalty should be to Captain Ukitake and the division above all else."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ichigo yelled as he got to his feet.

"No Ichigo." Rukia said softly. Bowing her head she continued, "He's right."

"What are you talking about?" Kurosaki said angrily.

She looked up and it was obvious that his words had shamed her.

"I should never have repeated such gossip." She started and then meeting his eyes she continued, "I just never realized that such talk reflected on Captain Ukitake's character as well. I can see now why he has promoted you so quickly. It seems like Orihime was right after all."

Her words confused him.

"I do not understand." He said.

"She was pretty angry that people were saying things about you." She said and then smiled. "She said that the captain promoted you because you were loyal. Personally, knowing Captain Ukitake, I think it's your honesty that he appreciates most."

He was taken completely by surprise. When had this transpired? Suddenly Ichigo's words from earlier came back to him.

_Orihime really laid __into her earlier. I think Rukia's hoping the sake will mellow her out._

He wondered just what had happened while he had been unconscious after the hollow's attack. It would seem that whatever Rukia had said had angered Orihime enough to defend him.

_Yeah, well no one messes with those I hold dear._

Had she really said that? He had dismissed her words thinking that he had simply imagined them in his semi-conscious state. Yet hadn't she done the same thing after his blunder about Yammy? She immediately came to his defense, when even he himself was unforgiving. Such a strange woman.

"Hey she just gave you a compliment." Ichigo interrupted his thoughts. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

He looked at Kuchiki and said, "I appreciate what you have said."

She actually blushed and said, "I should be thanking you for reminding me of what loyalty to my captain really means."

"Oh jeez," Ichigo said as he came over and grabbed her hand rather possessively. "What are you two like best friends now? Maybe you should exchange charms for your cell phones or text each other about the latest sale at the mall."

"Ichigo really," she said. "Do you have to be so immature?"

Kurosaki grew embarrassed and said, "You know Orihime and Uryu are probably wondering where we are and the ice cream is most likely soup by now…"

"Oh no I completely forgot." She said.

"Well it was your brilliant idea." He replied.

"At least I came up with something."

And so they continued on like nothing had happened. He brought his hand to his head to try to ease the pounding ache. The woman owed him for this. The hollow attack that afternoon had easier to deal with than her friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know this may not have played out as some people wished, but I wanted to give Orihime and Uryu a little bit of closure. I think he would be hurt that she had lied to him, but given time he would come around to putting his feelings aside for her safety. So don't count him out of the story yet.

As for Rukia and Ichigo - I really do enjoy their relationship, but I don't know if I do them justice. It's such a fine line between bickering and love! Still for Yasuhiro they must seem more like a pain.

The next chapter is ready for editing and should be up soon. I am trying to keep a few chapters ahead so that if I need to change an idea I don't box myself into a hole and find myself blocked (like with my other story). In fact the next chapter was not how I planned it, so I need to make sure that the next few gel with the new direction. Still, as is I think it will be a nice change!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I love hearing your feelings about events in the story. It really encourages me to keep going!


	14. Chapter 14

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

They returned to the apartment to find Orihime and the Quincy sitting on the couch engrossed in a quiet and calm conversation. She looked up as they entered and smiled. Ishida turned towards them, his face still strained, but slightly more relaxed than when they left earlier.

"So you guys work everything out?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure did." Orihime responded sounding upbeat.

Despite her cheery disposition he could tell that she was putting on act for their sake. Her eyes were puffy from crying and it was obvious that she was tired from the day's events.

She stood up and Ishida followed suit. He moved closer to her, and while not touching her it was obvious to Yasuhiro that he was sending an unspoken message.

_Leave her alone. She doesn't need you._

He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to appear relaxed as if the Quincy's actions didn't bother him. But inside he could feel the stirrings of an emotion he would rather not be feeling; jealousy. He knew it was irrational. He had no claim to her now, and yet Ishida's silent message left him agitated.

His earlier realization of his past with her had made him feel a possessiveness that he couldn't dismiss. She had been his first, he wanted to yell. But she didn't remember that. All she remembered was a man who had forced her to leave behind everything that she held dear for a life of misery and fear in Hueco Mundo.

Inside his pockets his fist clenched tightly. This situation was becoming intolerable. His emotions were getting the best of him and if he didn't rein them in he was going to mess up. But in this case one misstep could cost her her life. He had to gain control quickly.

"Orihime told me about the new threat from Hueco Mundo." Ishida said as he looked to Ichigo and Rukia. "This isn't good. I think tomorrow I'll pay Urahara a visit and see if he knows anything."

"I am the one Soul society put in charge of her safety," he could no longer remain silent. "If anyone should be gathering information it should be me."

The Quincy turned towards him, eyes blazing and said, "I don't give a crap about your mission. Things work differently here. Orihime is our friend and we take care of each other. We don't need an outsider, especially a former enemy, telling us what to do."

"Uryu," Ichigo spoke up, "You shouldn't just blow him off. He's got access to information that we don't, and besides the guy is good at figuring stuff out."

"You mean Ulquiorra was good at figuring stuff out…"

"Uryu stop it!" Orihime said forcibly. "Kojima-kun is here for a reason, and regardless of how you feel he is going to be involved." Her voice softened as she continued, "Please just give him a chance."

Ishida looked at her for a moment and then said, "It's been a long day and I haven't even been home yet. I'm going to go and get some sleep. Maybe in the morning I'll be able to listen to what he has to say."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You should get some rest too." Ishida replied. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

She waved him off and said, "I'll be fine. Besides I'm ready for some ice cream."

"Yeah of course." He said and then passing by Ichigo and Rukia he continued, "Don't keep her up too late."

He had no words for Yasuhiro as he passed, but he understood that the battle with the Quincy was far from over.

In the end Rukia and Ichigo left shortly after Uryu. Once they were gone he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Orihime giggled from beside him.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"Your friends are exhausting." He replied. "They bickered the entire time."

"That's just how they are," she said. "Rukia makes Kurosaki-kun forget his problems." And suddenly her smile faded as she said, "She makes him smile."

He didn't know what to say. This was something that she obviously had been dealing with for quite some time.

Looking up she said, "We should eat this. I'm sure it's melted a lot already."

"I do not need any…"

"Oh no you don't." she said and smiled again. "I know you want some and I am going to give it to you no matter how much you protest."

She really needed to think before she spoke he realized. Her words once again reeked havoc on his self control.

"Go sit on the couch while I get a spoon." She said and quickly left him standing alone.

With no choice but to do as she said he went and sat down on the couch and waited for her to return. She came back, sat down and opened the container. Once again she squealed with delight.

"Oh this is the best!" Taking the spoon she took a huge mouthful and shoved it in her mouth. Once she swallowed she smiled and said, "It's better than sex."

His eyes about popped out of his head at her remark. She at least had the decency to turn bright red.

"Oh my gosh!" she said horrified. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He couldn't even find his voice to answer her. Apparently the Quincy was not very skilled in bed if she found food more exciting than his attention.

"You must think I am a horrible person." She lamented.

Finding his voice he said, "It would seem that you spend too much time in the company of Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Hey you can't pin every bad thing I do or say on Rangiku."

"Who else speaks like that?" he asked.

"Okay nobody does, but I should be able to censor myself better."

"You should." He replied.

Her face fell at his statement causing him to regret his words.

"So I thought you were going to share that." He said in an attempt to distract her.

She smiled again and dug the spoon in. Lifting it towards his mouth she said, "It really is good."

He tried to grab the spoon, but she refused to give it up.

Pulling it back slightly she said, "Relax I'm not gonna smear it all over your face."

"I would not put it past you." He replied.

She smiled deviously and said, "I already got you once today."

He looked at her questioningly.

"When I pushed you down the hill." She elaborated.

"That was rather sneaky on your part." He said. "But not unexpected."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You are rather impulsive."

"Impulsive?"

"Yes, you act without a thought about the consequences."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Sort of like right now?" She said and then pulled back the spoon sending the ice cream flying. It hit him square on the forehead.

It took a moment for her actions to even register. As the semi cold concoction began to drip down his face he said angrily, "You said you were not going to smear it in my face."

"I didn't smear it." She said defiantly. "I flicked it, and you deserved it."

"I deserved it?"

"Yeah you called me impulsive and said that I act without thinking of the consequences."

"Which you have just proven."

"Well you pissed me off."

He only glared at her in reply.

Suddenly she brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle the laugh that was obviously building inside her, but it was no use. She started laughing hysterically.

"Glad I can amuse you." He said angrily.

"It's just that you're giving me that look, the one that's supposed to make me feel guilty, but it doesn't work with the ice cream dripping down your face."

He stood abruptly.

"I should go clean up."

She jumped up and exclaimed, "Let me do it."

"You have done enough." He replied.

"Oh stop it." She said still trying to contain her laughter. "Enough with the pouting."

"Pouting?"

"Yes you're pouting because you didn't get your way."

"You threw ice cream at me."

"We already discussed the reason for that." She said as she turned and headed to the kitchen to get a towel.

He followed behind her.

"You should learn to control your temper." He said.

"And you should learn how to have fun." She said as she grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink. Walking back over to him she continued, "All work and no play makes Yasuhiro a dull boy."

"I know how to have fun." He replied.

"Really?" she asked as she began to wipe the ice cream from his face. "I highly doubt that."

"I do not have to throw food at people to have fun."

"But it helps to be impulsive." She said and smiled. "Admit it. You never do anything that isn't thought out and planned in detail."

"It is better to be prepared."

"Well fun doesn't happen in a planned environment."

"I can be spontaneous." He said.

"No you can't. You said it yourself impulsiveness is bad."

"I can be flexible."

"Flexible isn't the same as impulsive. You can't do it. Admit it Kojima-kun. You can't be impulsive because you're a control freak."

"You do not think I can be impulsive?" he asked angrily.

The ridiculousness of the conversation was lost on him at this point. She had challenged him and he never backed down from a challenge.

"Can't do it." She said and smiled.

He only stared at her. She was goading him into doing something foolish, but it didn't matter. He knew he would have to prove her wrong, if anything just to save his pride.

"It's okay," she continued her teasing. "The world needs boring people too."

Before he could stop himself he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her eyes opened wide in surprise at his actions.

"Enough woman!" he said deciding he would quiet her once and for all. Acting on the impulse that he had been fighting all afternoon he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

She became still as stone in his grasp then suddenly her lips softened and parted slightly. That was all the incentive he needed to continue. Capturing her lower lip with his own he began to suck gently. The taste of the ice cream she had eaten earlier still clung to her. Wanting more he began to lick her lip gently. This brought a sigh from her and seizing the opportunity he deepened the kiss further.

He had started this to prove a point, but as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth he quickly lost sight of the lesson he was teaching her. His one hand left her shoulder and worked its way up the back of her neck burying itself in her hair effectively trapping her head in his grasp. She let out a soft moan and pressed her body against his.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he broke free of the hold she had over his senses. Stepping back he cursed himself silently for getting so carried away. What an idiot he was being. He should have known better than to do something so rash.

She looked at him; her eyes glazed over.

"Wow, I guess you can be impulsive." She said.

Her voice sounded distant, almost dazed. She smiled slightly as she brought her fingers to touch her lips.

He was at a loss. Embarrassed at his brash actions, and still angry at himself for being so reckless he simply said, "I should go wash this out of my hair."

"Huh?" she asked.

"The ice cream." He stated.

"Oh yeah the ice cream." She said still sounding somewhat bewildered. "Well at least you won't need to take a cold shower."

His eyes opened wider at her statement.

"Remember, I already took my bath."

He sighed as he thought cold showers were the only ones in his future as long as he was living with this woman.

* * *

Orihime lay in bed trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. Too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, starting with her bizarre dream the previous evening and ending with Yasuhiro's kiss in her kitchen. She couldn't think clearly anymore. Serious events were unfolding in her life and all she could focus on was him.

How had this come about? A week ago she was going about things as usual, and now her life was a confusing mess. With a new threat coming from Hueco Mundo she should have been terrified, but Yasuhiro's presence seemed to make that seem like an unimportant side note in her life.

The memory of his kiss still left her body humming with excitement. She realized that if he had not broken away from her she would have let him take her right there on her kitchen floor. She never acted like that. As impulsive as she could be she was very selective when it came to forming a relationship with someone. She had known Uryu since high school and even then she had been hesitant when the relationship had become intimate.

Yet here she was throwing caution to the wind with a man she barely knew; a man who had most likely been her enemy only ten years earlier. She knew she was being reckless, but the moment his lips met hers she forgot everything but her desire for more.

Admittedly kissing him had been on her mind all afternoon, ever since they were interrupted by the hollow. She couldn't help but wonder if his kiss would be like Hisashi's. It was as if she was seeking confirmation that the dream had in fact been just that a dream, but she forgot about that as soon as he pressed his lips to hers.

Still she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe her dream had been something more. What if she was remembering a past life with him? Could she have been his wife and given birth to his child? It didn't make sense. Masumi had promised to love him through time. If she had indeed been Masumi wouldn't she have recognized him instantly?

Of course she had known him as Ulquiorra first. That thought caused her insides to tighten. Not because of her past with the Espada, but the realization that something horrible had to have happened to Hisashi. Something that led him to despair and eventual hollowfication.

A tear started its way down her cheek at that thought. Facing Sora in the end had been heartbreaking enough, but the thought of the man who she had pledged her love for eternity living in such torment for centuries was unbearable.

She lay there praying that it wasn't true; that it had all been a dream. With that on her mind she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Yasuhiro finished his shower and decided to straighten up the apartment before heading to bed. Truth be told he was still agitated over his behavior earlier. He could not believe that he had allowed her to get under his skin like that. How many years had it been since his life with Himeko; how many lifetimes? Yet the woman still knew how to provoke him to act against his better judgment.

He was thankful that he had at least regained his sanity when he had. A few minutes more and he wouldn't have been able to stop even if he wanted to. He couldn't believe how strong his desire for her had become and just how reckless it had made him.

Tomorrow he would need to contact Captain Ukitake to report on the most recent attack. He could only hope that his captain would not notice anything out of the ordinary in his behavior. If Captain Ukitake knew just how inappropriately he was handling this mission he would call him back to the Soul Society immediately. That thought was sobering, but not because he didn't want to disappoint his captain. It was leaving her behind that had him bothered. He couldn't leave her while there was a still a threat to her safety. He needed to protect her.

But even more troubling was the fact that he was growing more and more attached to her. He could feel himself coming under her spell just as Masahiro had centuries before. The thought of leaving her to resume her life without him left him strangely empty inside.

He remembered their conversation the previous day. He had theorized that maybe Ulquiorra had not wanted to part company with her either. It had seemed odd to her that the Espada could have desired to keep her for himself, but in light of all that he had discovered since then it began to make perfect sense. It would seem that even as Ulquiorra he had felt this same desire. Though it was obvious that his hollow self could not recognize her, some part of him was still drawn to her.

Now though he would have to face her and be held accountable for what he had done tonight. There was nothing he could say, no words that could erase his actions. He knew that she had enjoyed his kiss. That was pretty obvious from her reaction to him, but what would she think once she had had a chance to sleep. She was a forgiving person by nature, but how much would she take before she decided she had had enough.

He realized that he would simply need to apologize, and then try to salvage what he could before he lost any chance he had of remaining by her side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was hijacked by Orihime and Ulquiorra/Yasuhiro! I totally intended to be a little more on the serious side, but once I started writing it came out like this. I hadn't planned the kiss for a few more chapters, but as I rethought everything it seemed to fit in fine with little change to the overall course of the story. And yes Yasuhiro is overthinking everything, but that's the way he is. Too bad he didn't push a little further!

So I hoped everyone enjoyed it. The next few chapters will flashback. I'm trying to temper it with current action so as not to bore those who hate that kind of stuff. It will be heavy, but necessary to the story.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate the comments!


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Fifteen **

* * *

**Himeko and Masahiro's Story**

They had stolen away to a secret place away from the eyes of the household. Their time together had been relegated to such behavior since they had become lovers. He had planned to make her his wife, and intended to tell his father his intentions, when the man had given him the news he most wanted not to hear.

His father had been pleased to tell him that he had found a man to marry Himeko. A dowry had been agreed upon and soon she would no longer be Masahiro's problem. His heart had sunk in his chest at his father's revelation. He tried to protest, but his father wouldn't hear of it. He felt that they could do no better than the man he had found for her. After all she was an unruly woman, his father had said. They were lucky that anyone would have her.

That news though was only the beginning of his heartache. His father had also decided on a woman that he would marry within the year. She came from a prominent family and brought wealth and prestige to their household. He had already met with her and her family on several occasions. She was kind and demure, but she was not Himeko.

He had already given his heart to his childhood friend and pledged his love to her for all eternity. He could not imagine life with another. The whole situation was intolerable which had led him to a decision that would affect them for the rest of their lives.

He had waited until after they had made love before he decided to tell her. They lay together on a blanket, bodies intertwined, her head resting on his chest. She traced the place above his heart with her fingertips and smiled.

"It is yours you know." He said softly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"My heart." He replied. "Right there in your hand."

"You have mine as well." She said, but he could hear the sadness that permeated her words.

"Himeko," he started. "I cannot let you marry another man."

"But your father has already decided…"

"I don't care what he has decided." He said angrily. "I will not live by his decision."

"What can you do?" she asked. "If you go to him he will know what we have done and will punish you severely."

"I don't care…"

"You may not, but have you considered that he could take away these last few moments we have together? He could send me away and I would never see you again."

"I refuse to live my life with stolen moments, knowing that you will belong to another man."

"I will never belong to anyone but you." She said and then propped herself up to look into his eyes. "Forever and a day, remember."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"There is another way." He said in a whisper.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"We could run away together. By the time they realized we were gone it would be too late."

"No Masahiro. You can't do such a thing. You are the eldest son. If you go you will lose everything."

"What good would all the material possessions that my father has do for me if I cannot share them with you?"

"You don't know what you're saying."

He sat up abruptly, bringing her with him. Facing her he said, "Himeko none of this matters to me. Please say that you will leave with me."

He was not one to make rash decisions. He knew she understood that, but for once in his life it was time to act quickly, without thinking of the consequences.

She stared into his eyes for several moments and then smiled and said, "I will go anywhere you go."

He reached out for her and drew her into his embrace. For the first time in months his heart felt light. They would leave this place and she would remain his, untouched by any other.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow we will start the rest of our lives together."

* * *

They met again the next night in the same location. He had packed a lightweight bag that housed a change of clothes and whatever valuables he owned. He carried a Tanto at his side. The small knife was for protection, but he was skilled in other methods of fighting as well. He observed everyone from the seasoned warriors to the peasants in the fields and had practiced their styles until he was proficient enough to hold his own regardless of the situation he found himself in. He preferred not to fight, but he would do whatever he needed to keep Himeko from harm.

Using the darkness of night for cover they kept to the woods away from the estate to avoid running into anyone that may be around at the late hour. They had made it to the edge of his family's land when they were stopped suddenly by two of his father's men and Himeko's betrothed, Fuchida. The younger man stepped forward.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Takahashi." The man bit out angrily.

He stepped in front of Himeko and replied, "I would think that would be obvious."

"Don't play games with me." Fuchida yelled. "Himeko is my wife…"

"She is not your wife yet."

"She is my betrothed and I have a binding contract with your father. In the eyes of the law she is mine." He spat back.

"I cannot allow that." He said coldly.

"It is not for you to decide."

"I will not give her up. She doesn't love you…"

"Love has nothing to do with marriage." He replied bitterly. "Take a mistress if you desire such affections, but stay away from my wife."

"You will have to kill me first." He said.

Behind him he heard Himeko gasp.

"Please Masahiro."

"It will be okay." He told her softly.

"I am only here for my betrothed." Fuchida said. "These men will be bringing you back to deal with your father."

"I am not going back." He said determinedly. "My life is elsewhere with Himeko."

"So be it then." Fuchida said.

With that he unsheathed his blade and lunged for him. Masahiro pushed Himeko away from himself and blocked the young man's attack. He then drove the heal of his other hand forward into Fuchida's chest pushing him back. He struggled to remain on his feet and then regaining control rushed forward again.

Masahiro had studied enough fights to learn how to quickly assess the situation. Fuchida lacked skill, but more so he lacked imagination. Lunging repeatedly strike after strike, without any thought except to harm his opponent.

Masahiro was different. He watched and waited. Every attack was an opportunity for him and within a matter of moments he had the young man on the ground, his forearm pressed into Fuchida's throat. His own blade remained sheathed by his side.

"I am leaving with Himeko. She is mine and will always remain so. I will allow you to live, but I will not leave her to you." He said as he withdrew his arm and rose to his feet.

He turned to his father's men.

"Tell my father that I will not be returning."

"Young master." One of the men called out. "You must not do this."

"My mind is made up." He said.

Fuchida rose unsteadily to his feet.

"You condemn her to a life of misery then Takahashi." He said softly. "You have stolen what is mine. The law will always see you as a criminal."

He refused to answer the man. Instead he turned toward Himeko.

"We should be on our way." He said gently.

"I will not allow you to humiliate me so." Fuchida yelled.

Baring his blade again he ran towards them, but it soon became clear that Masahiro was not his target. He reacted quickly, pushing Himeko from the blade's path. He grabbed for the knife at his side and brought it up just as the other man's blade penetrated his chest. Fuchida's eyes widened as Masahiro's own weapon buried itself within his stomach.

Both men stood still for a moment. Neither quite comprehending what had just happened. Then Himeko's scream broke the silence that had settled over them and he understood the full extent of his injury. Lifting his free hand he placed it on Fuchida's shoulder and then pushed the other man away from him. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as Fuchida's blade exited his wound.

His right arm hung limply at his side, covered in the other man's blood. Opening his hand he dropped the blade he had stabbed Fuchida with. He placed his other hand over the injury in his own chest trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Young master," one of the men cried out. Turning to the other he yelled, "Go back and get Takahashi-sama."

"No." he whispered. His father would only try to stop them.

He tried to take a step forward when his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. He swayed slightly and started to fall back, but Himeko was there in an instant. She captured his shoulders and gently guided him back to lie with his head cradled in her lap. He looked into her face. Tears fell from her eyes rolling down her face only to land hot against his own cheek.

"I could not let him harm you." He said softly.

"Don't speak Masahiro. Please try to save your energy." She replied with a hysterical edge to her voice. "We need to stop the blood. You have to hold on until your father arrives."

He closed his eyes for a moment. He understood the extent of his injury. Already his limbs were growing numb, and he found it increasingly harder to breathe. He would not live to see his father again. His time was short and he refused to pass on in silence.

Opening his eyes he looked at her again and said in a whisper, "I love you Himeko; forever."

"Forever and a day," she choked out.

"I will find you again."

"No Masahiro, don't talk like that," She cried. "You can't leave me, not yet."

He reached up and lightly touched her chest above her heart.

"I will always be here in your heart. Keep mine with you until we meet again."

She covered his hand with her own, crying softly all the while.

"I can't live without you."

"I will see you again." He whispered and then closed his eyes. It took too much energy to keep them open any longer.

He could hear her cries become more frantic as she called his name over and over again, but he couldn't answer her anymore. Soon even her pleas became faint as he felt his soul begin to release it's attachment to his body. He felt light, as if he would float away. A sense of peace, unlike anything he had ever known, began to flow through him. Secure in the knowledge that he would see her again he was prepared to pass into the next world.

Suddenly his body began to feel weighted down. The sense of peace started to dissipate as he felt himself being drawn back to the World of the Living. Pain registered once again. He cried out as his soul connected once more with his mortal body.

Intense warmth cocooned his body and he felt the pain of his injuries disappear. He took a deep breath. Around him heard voices. They registered fear and shock, but one voice, her voice cried in relief.

And then the warmth was gone. He opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings. Slowly he sat up and surveyed the area. A few paces away from him lay the body of Fuchida, face down in the dirt. He then caught sight of his father and rose unsteadily to his feet. In his father's grasp was Himeko. Her back was to the older man's chest as he held a blade to her throat.

"Father!" he exclaimed as he tried to lunge forward.

On either side of him strong hands grabbed his arms and held him immobile.

"Let me go." He yelled, but neither man would budge.

"Masahiro." His father began. The disappointment was clear in his voice. "Why do you shame me so?"

"Please," he pleaded. "Just let her go."

"Let her go?" his father asked. "I cannot let her go. This woman is a witch. She has done ungodly things and must be punished."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She has powers that can only come from consorting with demons." The older man replied.

"You are not making sense." He said as he struggled to free himself from the hold of his father's men.

"She has corrupted you, my son." His father said sadly. "If I had known at the time of her father's death what I was allowing into my home, I would have killed her then."

"She has not corrupted me." He yelled. And then softer, "I love her."

His father laughed and said, "Love? You are bewitched. She has placed you under her spell…"

"Stop it!" he screamed. "She is not a witch."

"Look at yourself." His father said. "You should be lying dead alongside Fuchida. You were stabbed in the chest, yet you live. Your injury is completely gone. It was her hand that did such a thing."

"This is a miracle." He replied. "A gift from the gods…"

"No human should posses such ability. It is wrong that she should have the power over life and death."

"Father please release her." He pleaded.

"She is an abomination. I will not allow her to taint you any further."

"Please." He asked as tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm so sorry Masahiro." She whispered. "I just couldn't bear to live without you."

"I would have found you." He cried. "I would have searched until the end of time if need be, but I would have found you."

"I know." She said sadly. "But I just couldn't let you go."

"Himeko!" he yelled as his father's hand tightened around the blade at her throat.

"It is over Masahiro." He said as he drew the blade across her neck.

The scream tore from his throat as her life ebbed away. He broke free of the grasp of his captors and ran to her, catching her body before it hit the ground. He cradled her lifeless form against his chest. Rocking gently he cried.

"Himeko." He pleaded softly. "Himeko, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Himeko please."

Never in his life had he experienced a pain as great as this. It felt as if a hole had been carved in his chest and his heart had been ripped from his body.

"Please, please, please…" he pleaded softly, over and over again.

The world around him ceased to exist. He was alone with his sorrow.

"Oh please, don't die. Please Himeko."

He continued to rock. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him, but he couldn't bring himself to close them. He couldn't look away. If he did it would truly mean she was gone.

"Hime…Himeko…please Himeko…please…"

Time might as well have stopped. His life was over. The only person he loved was gone and he had no idea how he would continue.

"She is gone Masahiro." His father said coldly.

"No…she cannot be gone…I need her…"

"You will return with me." He said.

"I will never go with you."

"The girl is dead."

"No!" he screamed. "I will not leave her."

Suddenly his father grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Himeko's lifeless body fell to the ground between them.

"You will not disobey me any further boy." His father spat. "You will come home with me and you will marry the woman I have chosen for you, and then you will fulfill your obligations as the future head of this household."

"I do not care about the future…"

"I did not ask whether or not you cared. I gave you an order and you will obey me."

"Never" he replied.

His father released him with a shove.

"So be it." The older man said bitterly. Turning to his men he said calmly, "Dispose of her body in the woods. Let the animals pick her bones clean…"

"You cannot do that!" he yelled.

"I can do as I please Masahiro. I will leave her body to rot. The prayers for the dead will not be said for her. Her soul will be condemned to wander this plane of existence never finding release. Most likely she will be devoured by the same demons who granted her such power, and she will be cursed to the darkness for eternity."

"I hate you." He said.

"I do not need your love, only your obedience."

Obedience; if his father wanted an obedient son then that was what he would give him. It was the only means left to him to protect her. He knelt again beside Himeko's lifeless body. Raising his hand to her face he gently closed her eyes and then softly kissed her cold lips.

Without looking at his father he said, "You will promise me that she will be given a proper burial."

"Do as I have said and it shall be done."

Reaching out he cradled her once more against him and then slowly rose to his feet.

"I will do as you command father." He said, "But rest assured I will find her in the afterlife. You will not separate us forever."

"My only concern is your life now. Do what you will in the afterlife. It matters nothing to me." To his men he said, "This never happened. The girl and her betrothed were simply meeting for a tryst when they were overwhelmed by thieves and murdered. Get Fuchida's body; we are returning home."

Masahiro's grasp on Himeko tightened at his father's words. In the end the old man would still get his way. She would die in shame, no longer his father's burden, and he would become the obedient son once more. But he would be damned if he would let a day go by when he wouldn't pray for her soul. This life was just an empty ordeal that he would play out until he died. Then he would be free to find her once more. Nothing would prevent that from happening.

* * *

Yasuhiro bolted upright with a yell. His breathing came hard and fast; his chest burning. Tears scorched a path down his face as the pain from his memories overwhelmed him. The image of Himeko dying in front of his eyes was something that he wished to forget, but knew he never would.

She should have let him die. Then at least she would have lived. Why would she do that? Why would she risk everything to bring him back? Yet as soon as he gave life to that question the answer became clear to him. She couldn't let him go. She had said as much. As much as he wished she had, he also knew that he would have done the same thing if he had possessed such powers.

_The Shun Shun Rika!_

Masahiro had been too distraught to question how she had done it at the time, but _he_ knew better. She had used the Shun Shun Rika. Himeko had never mentioned such an ability, and he doubted that she even realized she possessed such power, but somehow she was able to use them to restore his life.

They were a manifestation of her spirit. It made sense that they had always been a part of her soul from the very beginning of her existence. Suddenly Shuno's hesitation the other night made perfect sense. The being had recognized him. His denial was understandable. They had forgotten each other. Orihime only remembered him as Ulquiorra. Shuno was obviously protecting her from the truth.

His chest began to hurt as the wounds to his heart were once again exposed. The dull ache that had formed in his head earlier that evening became a thunderous roar as suddenly his memories of his life with Himeko came flooding back to him in their entirety. Every word, every touch, he remembered them all.

He grabbed his chest and tried to breathe. The pain of losing her was still fresh, but an even greater sorrow penetrated his being. He had promised to search her out and find her in every lifetime that they lived. And though he understood now that as Masahiro he had eventually passed on to the Soul Society, at some point in his existence he had given up and fallen into despair, losing his soul to the darkness of hollowfication.

How much sorrow did he have to endure? Was not Himeko's death tragic enough? And what about his life now? Orihime's memories of him were of a corrupted soul. A man cursed by emptiness. He had left her alone for centuries, and as a result she had forgotten him. Her heart had moved on to another.

No! He couldn't allow that. She was his. She would always be his. He had to find a way to make her understand that. He could not lose her again after all this time apart. Had fate not already exacted a cruel enough punishment upon him? Was hollowfication only the beginning of his torment?

He thought of her asleep in the other room, and fought the urge to go to her at that moment. He needed her. The pain in his heart was ripping him apart, and she held the only means to ease his anguish. Still his rational mind understood that he could not do that. She would have to come to him. It was the only way. If she had remembered Masahiro in any capacity, then there had to be a way for her to remember it all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

One more flashback and then that's it for a while. I thought about this one for quite some time, and I hope I captured the emotion well enough. As devastated as Masahiro was, this isn't the event that sends him over the edge.

The next chapter is in the editing stage, but I have a lot of things coming due over the next two weeks so I don't know how much I will be able to get written after that. Sometimes they flow and sometimes it's like pulling teeth.

Thanks to those who reviewed. As always feedback is very much appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Masumi and Hisashi's Story**

He was leaving today. His master had called upon him and he could not disobey. Their country was once again threatened, and he would lend his sword to the battle. It was the way of the samurai. His body and soul belonged first to his master, and he would rather die than forsake him, especially at a time like this.

"Papa," Yuki cried out as he came towards them.

She had taken her daughter for a walk around the grounds to give him time to prepare for his journey. They had gathered flowers for him to carry with him. Masumi had helped the young girl craft a bracelet for him and the child was eager to give it to him.

At three years old, Yuki was a bright and spirited child. She had a strong will and independent spirit that at times put them at odds. But to her father she could do no wrong. He found it humorous that she butted heads with the child so frequently, saying it was due to the fact that they had such similar personalities. He lamented that he was surrounded by strong willed women, but she knew that he wouldn't change anything about their life together. Even though his body and soul was his master's, his heart belonged to them.

Yuki sprinted across the distance between them, barreling into him and hugging him fiercely when she finally reached him. He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, holding her just as tightly against his body.

"Don't go papa." She cried into his chest.

"I do not wish to leave you, but my duty is to my master." He replied. And though he hugged the child close, his eyes were focused on Masumi. She understood that the words were not meant for the child alone.

She made her way over to them and kissed his cheek.

"I will wait eagerly for the day you return to us." She whispered.

Suddenly the child in his arms started squirming. He shifted her to rest on his hip. Looking up excitedly at his face Yuki exclaimed, "I made you a gift papa."

"Really." He replied with a smile.

Masumi handed the bracelet to the little girl.

"Give me your hand." She demanded.

He held up his hand and she placed it carefully around his wrist.

"Now I'll be with you." She said.

"I will never take it off." He said as he kissed the top of her head gently.

Reaching out Masumi placed her hand over the bracelet on his wrist.

"May the gods of fortune smile upon you and keep you safe until your return." She whispered.

Beneath her hand she could feel a warm, tingling sensation. A smile graced her lips as she took it as a sign that her prayers had been heard. He would return to them. He always did.

* * *

She awoke with a start as she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. It had been a month since Hisashi had left, but he had sent word that he would be returning soon. Her heart began to beat excitedly in her chest at the possibility that he had already come home. That thought was quickly crushed as screams begin to saturate the night. It took her mind a moment to register what was going on. They were under attack. She had heard about a lawless band of men who had been raiding the surrounding villages, killing the landowners and taking their belongings.

She looked down at her child asleep in the bed beside her. Yuki had taken to sleeping with her as soon as Hisashi left. The child lay still, her breathing deep and even. Once asleep she would be hard to wake, and Masumi was grateful for that trait. She covered her with the blanket to hide her from any intruder and then reached down to grab the blade that she kept close to her bed in case of such an event.

She stood, hiding the hand with the blade in the folds of her nightdress. She was about to extinguish the lantern that lit their room, as Yuki was afraid of the dark, when the footsteps stopped directly outside her door. Suddenly the screen opened and a man entered her room. She gasped at the sight of him. He was tall, impossibly so. Scanning the room his eyes landed on her and he smiled a lecherous, chilling smile.

"Well it looks like my lucky day." He said. "Not only have I seemed to find the master of this household's room, but his beautiful wife as well."

She stood firm, refusing to give into the fear that she felt at the sight of him. He took a few steps closer and licked his lips. Her flesh began to crawl at the sight.

"I suppose it's your good fortune as well pet," he continued. "Tonight you get the satisfaction of a real man in your bed."

Never, she thought. She would die before she would let him touch her. Her hand tightened around the blade as she waited for the right moment to attack. He continued to make his way over to her, finally stopping a few feet away. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably at the smell of him. It was as if he had bathed in blood. Death was on him like a second skin.

Suddenly he reached out and placed his hand against her cheek. She bit her lip to stifle the scream that was building inside of her. She had to remain strong; not only for herself but for the child sleeping in the bed beside her.

He smiled even wider and let his hand travel lower until it came to rest on her breast. He then grabbed it firmly in his hand and said, "I can show you pleasure like you have never experienced."

With that his other hand reached out and pulled her against him. She could feel his arousal against her and she wondered if it was her body that had him in such a state or his lust for battle. Bending down he snaked out his tongue and licked her neck from her ear to her collar bone.

"You taste sweet my pet." He whispered,

She shuttered in revulsion at his touch. He though misunderstood.

"I see you are as hungry as me. No need to worry, I'm more than ready to take you."

Unable to wait for a better opportunity she reached up and drove the blade as hard as she could into his back. He yelled out in pain as she pulled back and prepared to strike again. He was quicker though, pushing her back and then slapping her hard across the face. She fell back, but held firm to the blade in her hand.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled.

He reached for her hand and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Hiding a knife are you?" he sneered. "You know it only excites me more to have such a feisty woman, but you need a little discipline."

With that he put more pressure on her wrist. She tried to hold the blade, but he pressed on until a sickening crack could be heard. This time she couldn't contain her scream as he snapped her wrist. The blade fell to the floor.

"Too bad." He said. "I didn't really want to break you just yet."

Tears began to stream down her face as she realized that her only weapon was now gone; her right hand useless in her defense.

On the bed beside her she noticed Yuki begin to stir. Fearing he would notice the child she moved closer to him. She would need to distract him until another opportunity presented itself.

He smiled at her and said, "So you do like it rough."

He then reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders. Bringing his mouth to hers he forced his way in, plunging his tongue deep within her to the point where she had to fight not to gag. One hand left her shoulder and grabbed viciously at her breast again.

Detaching her mind from the situation, she tried to think of a way to break free. She could still cut him if she could find her knife. Hisashi had trained her to fight and had left no possibility to chance. She was skilled with the blade using either hand, but she doubted this pig before her would assume such a thing.

He continued to pleasure himself with her body, his erection pushing forcibly against her. She realized suddenly that he was very vulnerable in that moment. Hisashi had shown her the best way to take down a man who was larger than herself. She had never thought to use such a means until now. Pushing back slightly she brought her knee up as hard and fast as she should could connecting with his swollen groin.

The blow brought him to his knees and he grunted angrily, "Fucking whore!"

She quickly searched for her knife before he could regain his bearings. Finding it she grabbed it tightly within her left hand and approached him. His face was scrunched in pain as he grabbed his groin, still moaning and cursing her. He managed to look up just as she brought the blade down.

With quick reflexes he blocked her strike, but she refused to give up. Driving forward again she slashed him across his face, blinding him in the left eye. He reached his hand up to his face and cried out.

"Damn bitch! No woman is worth this."

He rose to his feet as she backed away.

"I can gain just as much pleasure form torture as from sex." He said menacingly as he began to move towards her.

She backed away and raised the knife when suddenly Yuki sat up in the bed and called out to her.

"Mama?" she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Both attacker and victim froze at the sound of the child's voice. A smile made its way to his face again and quick as lightning he reached out and grabbed the little girl. Pulling her back to his chest he wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Torturing you may be fun, but I think I'd like to see you squirm as I slowly kill her first."

"Please," she finally spoke. "Please let her go. She's only a child."

"No one in this household is going to live through the night." He sneered. "What difference does it make if I kill her now?"

Her mind raced as she tried to figure a way to save Yuki.

"I'll do anything you ask." She pleaded.

"You'll do anything I want regardless." He said and smiled wider.

He then tightened his grip on Yuki's neck. The child struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to get a breath.

"Please…"

"Drop the knife." He demanded.

She looked at the blade before her. Without it she didn't know how she would bring him down, but if she didn't act soon her child would die. Lowering her arm she opened her hand and let the blade fall to the floor.

"That's a good pet. Now take off your clothes."

Tears sprang fresh to her eyes as she shed her clothing.

"Please let her go."

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I give the orders."

He nodded towards the bed and said, "Lie down."

She did as he commanded.

"Good girl. I suppose I can spare the child for now."

With that said he released Yuki from his grasp. The child fell to the floor in a heap.

"Yuki!" she cried out, but he was on her in an instant.

He covered her body with his own.

On the floor Yuki rolled over and began to cry.

She called out, "Yuki baby please run."

"It will do her no good" he said as he fumbled with the waist of his pants. "She will not get far before I cut her down."

Ignoring him she pleaded, "Yuki please, run."

The child only sat there staring at her.

"Hide and seek darling. Go hide and I'll count."

"You are annoying me bitch." He ground out and slapped her hard.

From the floor by the bed Yuki let out an ear piercing scream.

"Damn brat." He hissed.

"Yuki," she cried, "please…"

"I will silence her." He said and sprang to his feet.

She quickly shot out from under him as he reached for his katana. She grabbed her daughter, and as his blade plunged towards her, turned the toddler away from his strike. Pain shot through her as the blade penetrated the delicate skin of her back. He pushed forward with enough force that the blade drove out through her chest and pierced the child in her grasp right through her tiny heart. She screamed in agony as she watched her child die before her.

"Now look what you made me do." He spat as he withdrew his blade.

She crumpled to the ground, Yuki still cradled in her arms. She could feel blood pool around her; hers and Yuki's.

"Hisashi." She whispered as she felt her life begin to drain away. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Orihime woke with a start. Her body felt flushed as if on fire. Her clothes stuck to her sweat soaked body. She was frozen in place on her bed, eyes wide open, tears burning a hot path down her cheeks. Her heart beat furiously in her chest; her breath coming in uneven gasps.

She tried to calm herself, but the memories of that man with his hands all over her, kept flashing through her mind. She closed her eyes tight against the image of him licking her neck. He had been disgusting and her stomach, even now, wanted to turn over in revolt at the memories of his lecherous touch.

_Repulsive, nauseating, filthy beast of a man._

He was nothing like Hisashi. Her husband had been kind and compassionate. His touch sent a thrill throughout her body. When he kissed her she was left needing more…just like…Yasuhiro.

Her eyes flew open again.

Yasuhiro, who had been Ulquiorra, who had been Hisashi.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she gasped as if in pain at the realization of it all. For the past week everyone's attention had been on the similarities between Yasuhiro and the Espada, but in her heart she knew him even more intimately. He had been Hisashi, she was sure of it now. They had loved each other, promised to find each other lifetime upon lifetime, and yet she had forgotten him. Even worse was the knowledge that he had become a hollow.

She sat up abruptly and brought her hands to her head. Memories of her previous life began to flood her mind and almost instantaneously she remembered it all. Every touch, every smile, every tear. And as she began to recall her life with Hisashi she became overwhelmed with loneliness.

She needed him. She was so bruised and battered emotionally from her dream. She desired nothing more that to be held in his arms and be comforted. But he was gone from her now. And with a sudden clarity she realized as much as she loved Hisashi it was someone else that she needed at this moment.

Yasuhiro.

It was hard to explain. They were the same man after all, but they were also different. Just as she was not Masumi any longer. Even with her memories, she was still Orihime. She had lived another life, made new memories, as had he. No it wasn't Hisashi that she needed now. It was the man who had been her lover, and then her enemy, and now...she wasn't sure anymore.

Slowly she placed her feet on the floor by her bed and quietly made her way out to the other room where he was sleeping. Only when she got there he was sitting up on the futon. His knees were drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He stared off into the space ahead of him.

She stood still for a moment not wanting to intrude, but needing him all the same. Suddenly he turned his head and stared at her. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She was overcome with emotion and found it hard to answer. Quietly she nodded her head and then shook it violently. Tears sprang once more to her eyes and let out an involuntary sob. He rose to his feet and came to stand in front of her.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"I," but what could she say? Looking down she said in a whisper, "I had a rather disturbing dream."

He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face back up to his.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head as the tears fell even harder.

"I just need…could you just…?"

Suddenly his arms were around her as he pulled her in to a tight embrace. She rested her head against his chest and cried in earnest. His hand slowly rubbed her back, but he remained silent. She listened to his heart beating rhythmically; could actually feel it beneath her cheek. Its slow and steady beat helped her calm her troubled thoughts.

After a moment his voice broke the silence.

"It will be okay Orihime," he started. "Whatever it was that upset you is gone. You are safe now."

She nodded her head against his chest.

"I will protect you. You do not need to be afraid."

As he spoke, his arms around her tightened a little more, holding her securely against him. They stood still for several minutes more until he moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her back so that he could look her in the face.

"You should try to get some sleep or you will be unable to work tomorrow." He said softly.

"I don't think I can fall asleep."

"You must try." He replied.

"I just don't," she started and then looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "I don't want to be alone."

"Do you wish for me to lie with you," he whispered. "At least until you fall asleep."

She blushed at his words. As innocent as they may appear, she couldn't help but conjure up other images in her mind. Unable to look him in the eye she simply nodded her head.

Suddenly he reached down and scooped up her legs, cradling her in his arms. She clung to him tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was still too embarrassed to look at him directly.

He made his way to her room and then gently laid her down on her bed. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment she couldn't look away. His expression had changed once again, and she thought that maybe, just maybe he might pick up where he left off earlier in her kitchen. And much to her chagrin she realized that if he did she wouldn't try to stop him.

And then just as quickly he averted his gaze. She knew him well enough to understand that he was fighting with himself to stay in control. Not wanting to cause him any more discomfort she rolled onto her side, leaving a space beside herself for him to lie down.

He stood still for a moment longer and then she felt his weight upon the bed as he sat down. He shifted closer to her and lay down, pressing his chest against her back. His arm wrapped around her body and pulled her close against him.

In a strained voice he said, "You should sleep now."

Easier said then done she thought. As tired as she was, her body could not settle down with him so near. Yet the thought of being alone right now was even more unsettling. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Eventually the warmth of his body coupled with the steady rhythm of his breathing helped to calm her nerves. Her body began to feel heavy as sleep finally laid claim to her once more.

Before she drifted off she whispered, "Yasuhiro."

"Orihime." He replied softly.

"I'm glad you were the one that Captain Ukitake sent to protect me."

"As am I Orihime," he whispered softly, and then leaning closer he pressed a feather light kiss against her temple. His voice once again in her ear, "As am I."

His simple action brought a smile to her face. In less than twenty-four hours their whole relationship had changed. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she was glad.

As she drifted off to sleep her words spoken to Uryu earlier that evening came back to her.

"_It's like a part of my heart is missing, and until I find the person that holds that piece I will never be complete."_

Maybe she wouldn't have to wait her whole life for that person to come along. Maybe he was right here beside her. Odd she thought. She had always imagined Kurosaki-kun to be the one, but somehow Yasuhiro had crept in and stolen her heart when she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Care to guess as to who Masumi's attacker was? Couldn't help but bring in some familiar (hopefully so) characters. Alas another heavy chapter, but a little reprieve at the end. I promise it lightens up as the plot moves forward a little more.

I am trying to crank out a few more chapters, but I have obligations this week that will require my attention. Sometimes chapters flow and sometimes they don't. I am trying to keep ahead of the dreaded writer's block that always plagues me at some point as well.

Once again thank you to all who dropped a review. Hope you liked this chapter - let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Orihime woke from a deep sleep to the loud, repetitive drone of her alarm clock sounding the beginning of a new work week. It took several moments for the noise to even register. Slowly she reached out to find the offending object and silence it.

"Damn it!" she hissed as her hand connected with the end table by her bed.

Finally finding it she pressed the button to switch it off and was met with blessed silence. Sinking back down into the mattress she sighed. She was bone tired. Her body refused to move any further.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She cursed as she finally found the strength to sit up.

The sun filtering in through her bedroom window helped to dispel the last remnants of the horrible dream from the night before. All she wanted to do was put the memories of that man, with his harsh handling of her, from her mind. Being held in Yasuhiro's arms through the night had helped tremendously.

She turned and glanced back to look at him. Her grab for the alarm clock had left him sprawled face down across her bed, occupying the space she had just left only moments earlier. She smiled at the sight of him still fast asleep.

"Poor guy." She whispered.

He was exhausted and she wondered just how much sleep he had gotten last night. The fact that the loud buzzing of her alarm hadn't roused him in the slightest was testament to how tired he truly was. His breathing was so deep that she had to fight the urge to reach over and lay her hand on his back just to make sure he was still alive.

It was weird to look at him asleep. In Hueco Mundo she had had so much time alone that she had made up some bizarre imaginings to occupy her time. She came up with many scenarios involving Ulquiorra, but never one with him sleeping. He just seemed too busy to take the time to rest.

Instead she wondered about what he did when he wasn't with her. Did he bathe? And if so did he have to be careful so as not to get water in his hollow hole, or did that even matter. And what about washing his hair? Was it difficult with the bone fragment in the way? Did he need a special brush just to scrub it?

She wondered if they had a laundry service or did he have to wash his uniform himself. And what about vacuuming? With all the sand in Hueco Mundo it must have been pretty hard to keep things clean. And whose brilliant idea was making the uniforms white when all the Arrancars seemed to do was fight? They must have had to clean those things all the time.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Yasuhiro made a loud sigh and then rolled over onto his back. She froze in place hoping he wouldn't wake up. It would have been difficult to explain just why she was sitting there staring at him when she should be getting ready for work.

Work!

"Oh no," she whispered. "I'm gonna be late again."

Leaving him to sleep a little longer, she made her way first to the kitchen to pack a few things for lunch and then to the bathroom to get ready. After brushing her hair and teeth and applying her makeup, she made her way back to her room. In her haste to leave she had forgotten to get some clothes. Walking to her closet she cast a quick glance towards the bed. He was still on his back, the sheet resting low on his hips.

He reminded her of those pretty boys in the manga she used to read in high school. Okay so she was still reading them, but that was her secret. Still Yasuhiro did bear a striking resemblance to many of the characters. With his slight build, and his pretty, heart shaped face, his pale skin, tiny nose, and those lips that screamed kiss me.

She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was building in her throat. Maybe his lips didn't scream kiss me - more likely something like _why didn't you take out the trash_- but after last night, kissing those lips again was definitely on her mind.

This is crazy she thought as she turned back to her closet. She really shouldn't be thinking like this. All it did was embarrass her, which would only succeed in making her act even more spastic than usual when he finally did wake up.

She grabbed a skirt and blouse and turned back around to see if he was still asleep. Confident that he wasn't going to catch her in a state of undress she quickly changed her clothes. With nothing left to her ensemble except her shoes, she turned back towards the bed.

She was reluctant to wake him, when he obviously needed to sleep, but if he woke up and she was gone he would probably hunt her down at work to make sure she was okay. She went over to the bed and sat down beside him. She was just about to reach out and shake him when his face scrunched up and his arms and legs tensed, and then stretched out in all directions like a cat after a long nap. He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yawn and then relaxed his muscles once more and continued to sleep.

_What the hell was that?_

How could anyone sleep through such a thing? He had to be messing with her. Deciding to have a little fun she leaned over and blew at one of the strands of hair that had fallen across his face trying force it back with all the others. Suddenly his hand reached out and swatted at his face where the hair had just been, and then fell back at his side.

"Ya-su-hiro," she sang as she reached out lightly with her middle finger and traced a feather light path from between his bushy brows to the tip of his nose. "Wakey, wakey."

Once again his hand shot out as he brushed her finger from his nose. His eyes opened partially and he looked in her direction. He stared at her for a moment confused and then croaked, "Woman, what are you doing?"

She smiled and said, "Trying to wake you up."

He stared a moment longer and then his eyes began to take in his surroundings. As he began to get his bearings he returned his gaze to her and said, "You are dressed for work."

"Yeah; that's because I'm leaving in about two minutes." She replied. "I just wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't freak out when you woke up and I was gone."

He tried to sit up, but she put out her hand and pushed him back down.

"I need to get dressed." He said.

"You really need to sleep." She remarked.

"You look like you could still use some rest yourself." He shot back.

"Yeah, but I've got to go to work."

"As do I."

She looked at him skeptically and said, "It's not like you keep regular hours."

"That may be so, but I cannot shirk my responsibilities." With that he sat up and said, "I can be dressed and ready in five minutes."

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"You have one minute and thirty-seven, no more like thirty five seconds, before I leave."

"Are you issuing a challenge?" he asked.

"I guess you could call it that. By the way one minute and thirty-one seconds."

"I will get my clothes."

He bolted from the bed and headed out of the room. As he reached the door she said, "Oh your clothes are in the wash."

He turned back and glared at her.

"But don't worry." She walked to her dresser and grabbed the clothes she had laid out the other night. "You can wear these."

"They belong to the Quincy." He said sourly.

She looked at her watch and said, "One minute and twenty-two seconds."

He grabbed the clothes from her and mumbling under his breath took off for her bathroom. She let out a laugh as she made her way to the kitchen to grab the lunches that she had made for them. As she was putting on her shoes by the front door he immerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She had to admit that the grey slacks and white button-down shirt looked really good on him.

"Fifteen seconds." She said as he approached her.

He put on his shoes, grabbed his cell phone that he used to communicate with Soul Society, and his soul candy dispenser that he wanted to return to Urahara. Turning to her he smiled rather smugly.

"I believe I have won."

"Congratulations," she said as she held out the bento box for him. "Here's your prize."

He looked questioning at the box.

"It's lunch. I made one for each of us." She replied to his unspoken question. "I can't have you going hungry can I?"

An odd expression crossed his face. It was eerily similar to one that Uryu used to make when she packed his lunch after he spent the night.

"Thank you for your kindness." He said.

"No problem." With that she turned and headed out the door.

* * *

They had walked at a comfortable pace to her office with Orihime talking excitedly the entire way. He had observed during his brief time with her that the more anxious she was about something the more she would talk. This morning, despite being exhausted she had chatted at a nonstop pace and had even thrown in spastic hand movements on occasions to emphasis her point. He was uncertain as to what had her so flustered today. Though to be honest he was still trying to wake himself from the lethargy he found himself in after a rather sleepless night. Figuring her out was almost impossible in his current state.

He had decided against mentioning the kiss he had impulsively given her the previous evening. He figured it would only serve to make her more troubled than she already was. And though he was curious as to what had rattled her so much that she had agreed to him sharing her bed, he knew that too would have to wait.

His own dream of Himeko's death had left him deeply disturbed and he had fought going to her for comfort. So when she sought him out a short time later he was actually relieved. He knew he would have never gone back to sleep if he had been left on his own. Still lying in her bed holding her so intimately, had left him unable to sleep for a much different reason.

He would be lying to himself if he denied that fact that he desired her; she was a beautiful woman. He would have been attracted to her without the connection they shared through their past life together. Still even though he loved Himeko, Orihime was not that girl anymore. Her soul was the same, but her experiences over the course of many lifetimes had changed her, as they had changed him. His attraction to her lay elsewhere, but he couldn't quite understand it.

He was roused from his thoughts as he came to a stop outside of Urahara's shop. He had business of his own to conduct today. Yesterday he had sent off his reports to Captain Ukitake, but after all that he had learned about his past, he wished to discuss a few things face to face. Urahara apparently possessed a device similar to the human's television that could connect him visually with his captain.

He entered the shop and found the Shinigami behind the counter. A smile lit the shopkeeper's face as he said, "Ah Kojima-san, how nice to see you this morning. Things going well with your mission?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the candy dispenser he had been sold his first day in Karakura Town. Placing it on the counter he said, "This gikongan is defective."

"Defective?" Urahara asked as he picked up the dispenser and looked more closely at it.

"Yes, it is easily frightened and completely ineffective in a battle." He said.

"Hmm," Urahara said as he scratched his head absently. "It would seem that somehow the wrong soul was placed in this dispenser. I've never had such a thing happen…"

"It is completely unacceptable to have my gigai inhabited by a coward."

"Well it is responsible to get your gigai out of harms way."

"I require something a little less…"

"Inoue-san found it rather amusing?" The Shinigami interrupted.

"I do not see what that would have to do with anything." He replied annoyed. He began to wonder if maybe the shopkeeper had intentionally placed the soul in this dispenser as to embarrass him.

"I guess that is a little beside the point." Urahara said with a sly smile. "I will gladly exchange this one though if you can wait a moment."

"Actually I was supposed to speak with Captain Ukitake…"

"Ahh yes, I do remember him contacting me about that. I can take care of this while you meet with him. Just follow me." He said as he headed towards the living quarters behind the shop.

As they walked Urahara said, "I guess you had your hands full yesterday with that hollow?"

He was not surprised that the shopkeeper knew about the incident. Anyone with a hint of spiritual awareness would have sensed a hollow as strong as that one.

"It was an Adjuchas." He stated.

"That's odd." Urahara said. "It's rare that we see one of those in the World of the Living."

"That is what Kuchiki-san mentioned."

"That's right she is here on leave for awhile."

Leave; that would explain things a little better. It would seem that there was more going on between her and the substitute than she wanted to reveal.

Continuing on about the hollow he said, "The hollow declared that it wished to take Inoue-san back to Hueco Mundo. Do you have any idea as to what is going on?"

Urahara stopped and turned to look at him.

"That is a disturbing turn of events." He paused for a moment to think and then continued, "I would assume it has to do with her powers."

"But Aizen had only used her powers as an excuse to lure Soul Society forces into Hueco Mundo." He replied.

"True," Urahara said in response. "And unlike the Hogyoku Inoue-san's powers cannot transform hollows into Arrancars, so I do not see of what value she would be if taken there."

"Do you know of any Arrancars that survived the war and may wish to take off where Aizen left off?"

"No hollow possessed Aizen's strength." Urahara replied. "It would be pointless. There would have to be another reason, maybe one that was a little more personal."

"Personal?" he asked.

"Many of the Arrancars were fiercely loyal to Aizen and wished to see the Soul Society brought to its knees. When he was defeated their desires were left unfulfilled. Maybe someone is seeking revenge."

"If that was so wouldn't it make more sense to come after Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Possibly." The shopkeeper replied. "I will have to look into this further. Maybe there is something we are overlooking."

With that he turned and began walking again. They came to the room with the screen that he would use to contact Captain Ukitake. His thoughts had drifted from their discussion to something else and he looked again to Urahara.

"I was wondering," he began.

"Yes." Urahara said as he began to adjust some of the dials on the device.

"A zanpakuto spirit dies when its Shinigami dies."

"True."

"Inoue-san's powers are a manifestation of her spirit as well, but would it be possible for the spirits to remain with her over the course of multiple lifetimes?"

"Multiple lifetimes?" the Shinigami asked as he stood and looked at Yasuhiro.

"I just thought…well it would seem that the Shun Shun Rika are not quite the same as zanpakuto spirits."

"Her powers are definitely unlike any others I have heard of. It is possible, but I don't see what you are getting at."

He was unsure himself. Realizing that she had used her powers centuries earlier as Himeko to save his life had just left him questioning a lot of things he had believed about the spiritual realm and the afterlife.

"I suppose I have been thinking about my past." He said softly.

"Ulquiorra." The shopkeeper stated.

"I do not remember that existence." He began. "Yet other people remember their lives before coming to Soul Society."

"Your past would have been a little more traumatic if you truly had been the Espada."

"I understand that, but what about my life before that?"

"Your human life?"

"Could it be possible to remember that?"

"I suppose though I have never heard of such a thing. But then again I never met a soul that had been a hollow in a previous life either." He said with a cocky smile. "Souls can remember their past life if they chose, but existence over multiple lifetimes is better left forgotten."

"But possible?"

The Shinigami eyed him skeptically.

"I have never found anything to prove such a thing could happen. Besides," he said with a slight laugh, "isn't the baggage of one lifetime enough for you?"

He looked down as he gathered his thoughts. His memories were of a life even earlier than the one that led him to hollowfication. He knew it was real, it had to be.

Urahara cleared his throat and then said gently, "Lifetimes come with pleasure as well as pain. Carrying regrets with us through time would be counterproductive. The same could be said for our joys as well. Think about how hard it would be to remember someone you loved a lifetime ago if they knew nothing of their past with you. Better to wipe the slate clean and start fresh."

That was not what he wanted to hear. He knew that Himeko was Orihime, but if she couldn't remember that life, then she may not remember their promise. She would see him only as he was now, or worse as Ulquiorra Cifer.

Urahara went back to adjusting the screen before him. Their conversation it seemed had hit a rather awkward impasse. Suddenly Captain Ukitake's image came into focus.

"Ahh here we go." Urahara said. "Now I'll give you some privacy and go get that gikongan."

As the shopkeeper left Yasuhiro turned and faced the screen. Bowing he said, "Captain Ukitake, I appreciate your willingness to speak with me on such short notice."

"It's no problem Yasuhiro. Though I am a little more concerned now that I see you. Are you well?"

"Inoue-san healed my injuries after our encounter with the hollow…"

"You look tired Yasuhiro."

"Oh… I …I did not sleep well last night. There is much to think about."

"Well you should try to take care of yourself."

"Thank you for your concern Captain, but I am here to complete a mission…"

"Something is troubling you." Ukitake interrupted.

"I do have some questions." He said as he prepared to discuss the reason he requested this meeting. "I wanted to know why the Soul Society kept my identity a secret."

"Your identity?"

"As the former Espada Ulquiorra Cifer." He said as he stared directly at his captain.

"So you are aware." He replied.

"I do not see how I could have completed this mission without finding out." He said angrily. Then remembering his place he said softly, "I apologize. I should be more respectful."

Ukitake waved him off and said, "You have a right to be upset Yasuhiro."

"Why didn't you tell me? And why did Captain Yamamoto have the records from the winter war concerning the Espadas sealed?" he asked softly.

"It's complicated, but I will try to give you an explanation." Ukitake said. "There are a few things that I need to explain first. When we prepared to battle Aizen and his Arrancar Army we were presented with a potential problem before we even began. Never in the history of the Soul Society had we dealt with the possibility of the influx of souls with such power. We understood that not all of the Arrancars would be evil souls, only corrupted, and if defeated would make their way to the Soul Society and possibly even the Gotei 13."

"As I did?" he whispered.

"Exactly." Ukitake said with a gentle smile. "Captain Yamamoto understood that it would be hard for the Shinigami involved in protecting Karakura Town and fighting Aizen's forces to accept such a soul if that happened. He decided it would be best to keep the identities of the Arrancar, especially the Espada, from the general public. The idea was to transition these souls peacefully from their previous existence to one within the Soul Society.

"The Onmitsukido sent members to keep surveillance in Rukongai. As soon as a potential soul was found it was encouraged to join the academy and enter into the Seireitei. You were the first soul we encountered. The fact that you had no memory of your past made it all the more important to keep the information sealed."

"So I was allowed into the academy because of my past. As a way to keep an eye on me?"

"No Yasuhiro. You were admitted into the academy because of your abilities. And your quick completion of the courses and training proved that."

"So why did you select me, if you knew who I was?" he asked.

Ukitake grew pensive, but pushed on.

"Captain Yamamoto decided that the first souls that we found would fall under the supervision of Captain Kyōraku or myself, as we have the most experience as Captains in the Gotei 13." He smiled wistfully and said, "I could not imagine placing you with Shunsui. He is a little less…serious than I think you could tolerate."

"So I am a member of the Thirteenth Division by default?" he asked fighting past the lump in his throat.

"No Yasuhiro. I selected you because you were honest and loyal. I knew I could rely on you in any situation I placed you in."

"And my quick promotions?"

Ukitake sighed and said, "It bothers me that you have had to face such open and sometimes hostile speculation about that. I promoted you because you deserved it. Nothing more."

He remained silent as he took everything in and then looking up asked, "If you went through all of this to keep my identity hidden, then why send me on this mission?"

"Ahh the mission." Ukitake said. "That's a little harder to explain."

"I need to know." He said.

"Of course you do." His captain said calmly. "I was the one who sent you. I believed that no other Shinigami would be able to protect her as well as you. I also believed that it was better to discover your past through her, since she is such a compassionate soul."

"But if I remained in Soul Society I may never have found out."

"That may not be true." He replied. "We have found another Espada and she remembers her past. There was a risk that she may somehow trigger your memories."

"My appearance in Karakura Town was a cause of great distress for Orihi…Inoue-san."

Ukitake smiled at his slip but pressed on. "I believed that it was necessary to help mend the past…for both of you."

He looked down as he thought about that.

"Yasuhiro," Ukitake said. He looked up and his captain continued, "I wished only the best for you, but now I see an even more pressing concern."

"I do not understand." He said.

"This new threat from Hueco Mundo," he began. "No one has been able to come up with a reason for the attacks or who may be behind it. If you could remember your past…"

"Then I would be of greater assistance." He finished bitterly.

"Unfortunately that is true."

"But I have not remembered."

At least not his life as Ulquiorra.

"Maybe in time."

"What about this other Espada? Has she been able to provide any information that could be useful?"

"She has been working with me, but we have not been successful. She did not have as much contact with Orihime-chan as Ulquiorra did."

"I see." He replied.

"Yasuhiro even if you can't remember I trust that you will figure this out. Please do not be upset with yourself over this."

"I am just confused." He admitted before he thought to censor himself.

"I am sorry about that. As your captain I only want what is best for you."

"I understand."

"So how are things with Orihime-chan?" he asked and then smiled. "Are you two getting along?"

He could feel the flush of embarrassment make its way up his face. If Captain Ukitake only knew the true extent of their relationship.

"She has accepted me and we are working together to solve this problem from Hueco Mundo."

Ukitake laughed and said, "She is an interesting girl Yasuhiro. Take some advice from your captain – off the record of course."

Sir?" he asked.

"Lighten up and enjoy your time with her. She could prove to be a valuable friend."

This time he had to look down to hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I will try." He croaked out.

Ukitake smile even greater and said, "Good. Now I will send you any information I discover. Continue your investigation there. Also I am asking Rukia to assist you if you require her help."

"Thank you sir."

With that Ukitake signed off and left him in silence to think about all that had been revealed.

* * *

"So when do you plan to reveal to him the real reason you sent him Jushiro?" Shunsui asked a he stepped away from the wall out of view of the monitor.

Ukitake jumped at the sound of his voice and said, "You shouldn't spy."

"I was just curious."

"You heard our conversation."

"Jushiro I have known you for many centuries. You are meddling."

Ukitake turned red and threw up his hands in surrender.

"I do not know what you mean."

Kyoraku smiled as he approached.

"You always were the romantic."

"I just wish to see them happy." He admitted.

"They are out of sync with each other."

"I know, but if they wait long enough…"

"It's been centuries my friend."

"Exactly." He said and then softer, "Maybe its time that I give fate a little nudge."

"If the old man finds out you will get an earful."

"Then let's hope he doesn't find out."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So finally the plot is moving again. So who exactly is calling the shots from Hueco Mundo? And who is the new Espada? That should be obvious since there was only one female (Nel doesn't count in this story because I don't think she's dead). And yes that was Nnoitra in the last chapter. He just seemed the most likely for a scene like that. As for other characters making an appearance - I didn't really plan on any (as far as flashbacks) but that can always change.

And of course the big question is just what is the deal with Ukitake? That will be revealed down the road and I hope you like his connection.

I hope to write more soon. I try to get a little in everyday to keep my momentum going strong. Still I don't want to rush for the sake of updating quickly.

Thanks to all who reviewed. The last chapter had the most so far! As always let me know what you thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Bleach or its characters_

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Yasuhiro left Urahara's only to find the Quincy waiting outside for him.

"You look like crap." Ishida stated.

He remained silent; an annoyed glance the only indication that he had even heard him.

"I guess the cold showers and lack of sleep are finally getting to you." Uryu bit out.

This time he made a disgusted sigh and said, "I would have thought you were above such remarks."

Ishida turned red and stated in his defense, "Orihime is too nice too understand what's really going on."

"I do not believe she is that dense." He replied.

"With you I have to wonder."

"That is right; you believe that she has some strange psychological condition that has impaired her reasoning skills as far as I am concerned." He snapped back.

"Ulquiorra kidnapped her and took her to Hueco Mundo. Holding her against her will…"

His patience broke and he yelled, "The woman was my responsibility, which was no easy task. Animals like Nnoitra could care less about Aizen-sama's desires. He would have gladly taken her innocence if the moment presented itself. And let us not forget her dear Shinigami who almost blasted her into the next life in order to protect her from that trash Loly…"

Uryu's mouth dropped open causing him to stop in midsentence.

"You do remember."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had done it again.

"If only that were true." He said suddenly weary from it all.

"What does that mean?" Ishida asked.

He opened his eyes and stared at the Quincy.

"It would seem that the one person who might be able to figure out who is currently threatening Inoue-san is Ulquiorra. Unfortunately my memories are only sporadic and of little use."

"So you admit to being Ulquiorra."

"Captain Ukitake confirmed it." He said.

"I see." Uryu replied.

"Whether or not I acknowledge it does not change the fact that I may never regain my memories."

"Would you want to?"

"If it would keep her from harm then yes I would." He replied truthfully.

"Shit." Ishida said under his breath.

"Now if you don't mind I need to leave."

He began walking at a brisk pace towards Orihime's office. After collecting himself the Quincy started after him, quickly matching his pace. They walked in silence for a block before Ishida finally spoke.

"Look about what I said earlier; I apologize. I usually don't act so juvenile."

He gave no answer. He really had no time for this. So many other things were vying for his attention at the moment.

"It's just that Orihime has been through a lot in her life," Uryu continued. "Hueco Mundo was pretty horrific and I just don't want to see her go through that kind of pain again."

Her friends were like broken records; always repeating the same thing over and over again. He sighed as he walked and without looking at Ishida said in an annoyed tone, "I will tell you just what I told Kurosaki when he said the exact same thing. It would be counterproductive to my mission to harm her."

"Orihime is more than a mission. She is a human being with thoughts and feelings…"

He stopped suddenly and turned towards Ishida. Getting right up in his face he said in a deathly quiet voice, "I am well aware of that. Regardless of who I was during the Winter War I do have a heart now. I do not wish to hurt her."

"That may be so, but things can be misconstrued. You may not intend for your actions to bring her pain but they could."

He took a step back but held Ishida's gaze.

"I cannot spend my time here worrying that something I do or say may inadvertently harm her. The threat from Hueco Mundo is the priority right now. If you choose to waste your time on such matters you will be of absolutely no use to her or me."

With that he turned and began to walk again. This time his pace was much quicker; his irritation at the Quincy spurring him on. Once more Ishida pursued him.

"This isn't easy for me." He began.

"You are not my concern."

"I want what is best for Orihime."

"Then leave me to do my job." He bit out.

"But keeping her safe has always been _my_ job." Ishida said. And in that moment Yasuhiro could hear the pain and frustration in the other man's voice. An image began to form in his mind. The Quincy was younger, most likely a teenager. He stood protectively in front of Orihime. He could hear Kurosaki tell him that the battle was going to get more intense, and if his reiatsu were to break through her shield Ishida should protect Orihime with his own body.

_I don't need you to tell me that. _

He suddenly understood how similar they actually were. Uryu would do whatever it took to keep her safe, as would he. But Ishida's intentions were complicated by his past relationship with her and his current feelings. He was dealing with much more than he probably cared to admit, least of all to his former enemy.

Once more he came to a stop. Turning again to face the Quincy he said, "You need to put aside your feelings for Inoue-san if you wish to continue protecting her."

Uryu clenched his fists tightly. His expression was one of open hostility.

"I do not need you to remind me of that." He said angrily.

"I believe you do." He replied.

Ishida stared at him a moment longer and then let out a defeated sigh.

"This is all happening so fast."

He did not know what to say. Giving comfort was never something he was good at. The truth was all he had and so he said honestly, "Of all of Inoue-san's friends you are the one I most need as an ally. You have a keen intelligence and are able to plan things out before you act. Your ability to think things through while under pressure is crucial."

Uryu stared at him silently.

Continuing he said, "I cannot have people rushing into things recklessly or this could end poorly. Kurosaki may be powerful, but that may not be what is needed in this situation."

To his surprise Ishida smiled ruefully.

"Kurosaki never thinks before he acts. It has always been that way."

After a moment he said, "I cannot change what happened in Hueco Mundo, and I am not looking for forgiveness, but I cannot figure this out if I am constantly battling Inoue-san's friends."

"Even if I help you there are still things about this that I don't like."

"You are entitled to your feelings."

"You are living with my ex-girlfriend."

"She offered me shelter."

"And you're…are you wearing my clothes?"

"She placed my clothing in the wash without my knowledge and then forced these upon me."

Uryu looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Admittedly they are rather comfortable." He continued.

"That's because they're made from the best quality material and tailored to…" he shook his head and said, "Why the hell are we discussing clothes?"

"You were the one who started this. I was merely minding my own business."

Uryu brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a sigh he adjusted his glasses and said, "It would be helpful if you told me everything you learned from Captain Ukitake and Urahara-san."

"There is not much to tell except…"

He was interrupted as his stomach made a rather loud growl.

"Was that you?" Ishida asked.

"I was woken from a dead sleep this morning and then given less than two minutes to dress for the day. There was no time to eat anything."

Ishida only stared in response.

"She challenged me. I could not back down." He said as if that would explain it sufficiently. Holding up the bento box he had been carrying he said, "This is my prize for beating the clock."

"Orihime made you lunch?" Uryu asked with something akin to horror in his expression.

"I could not exactly turn it down." He replied. "And as I am hungry…"

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"It may not taste that good, but it provides nourishment." He replied.

Ishida gave him a look that indicated that he thought he was crazy. He then grabbed the container from him and walked to the nearest trashcan. Opening the lunch box he emptied it of its contents.

"Look let me buy you something to eat. It's the least I can do to make up for my earlier remarks."

Giving him the empty container he then walked up to a vendor that was nearby and ordered something to eat. As they waited he said, "You can fill me in on what you learned today."

It would seem as if they had come to an unspoken truce. He would rather have it this way. It was too much of a bother to continue at odds with him. Maybe he would be able to provide information or ideas that could be useful in the end.

* * *

He sat on the bench outside her office waiting for her to finish for the day. The Quincy had left a few hours earlier and he had taken advantage of the quiet to sort through his thoughts. He closed his eyes and bent his head forward. To anyone passing by he knew he would appear to be asleep, but he was keenly aware of everything going on around him.

Like the fact that right now Orihime was approaching him, but from her cautious steps he knew she was plotting something. Given her playful mood this morning he wasn't quite sure just what she would do in such a public place, but he wasn't about to find out.

He waited until she was almost to the bench where he sat before he spoke, "I thought you would have been out here sooner."

She let out a squeak and he smiled slightly as a result. Opening his eyes he looked at her. She was standing with her hand out, poised to strike he supposed. Her face was red and her eyes open wide.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Your reiatsu gave you away."

"Hey no fair, that's cheating." She huffed.

"I was not aware that we were playing some sort of game." He replied.

"Well you just can't sit there like you're asleep and not expect someone to come up and scare you."

"You would be the only person I would need to worry about doing such a thing, and since I know where you are at all times it makes it virtually impossible for you to do so with any success."

"You really know how to take the fun out of things." She pouted as she came over and sat down next to him.

He looked at her closely and said, "You look exhausted."

She smiled and said, "That's what Fukazawa-sama said."

"Fukazawa?" he asked.

"My boss." She replied. "He was concerned about me. Said I hadn't been myself since I got mugged…"

"Mugged?" he couldn't help but interrupt her.

"The night of the hollow attack where I first saw you I was pretty upset. I ended up oversleeping and Uryu called my office for me to say I wouldn't be coming to work. He mentioned that I had been mugged. Anyways, Fukazawa-sama thought that maybe I needed to take a little time off until I was feeling better."

"And what did you say?"

"I haven't taken a vacation since I started there four years ago, so I figured why not take a week off. At least it'll give us some time to figure out what's going on." She replied.

He wondered if she was referring to the hollow attacks or something else entirely. After last night he was left wondering just what was happening between them. Things had changed and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"I know one thing for sure." She yawned. "I am going to start with a good night's sleep."

He wasn't about to argue that. He was pushing himself to stay awake as it was. Still he wondered if that good night's sleep included him in her bed.

She suddenly rose to her feet.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

He stood as well and nodded. She smiled as they began to walk towards her apartment.

"So," she asked, "Did you get rid of that gikongon?"

"Urahara gave me a replacement this morning."

"Oh I wish you hadn't. I mean it really was cute…"

"I believe I already explained my feelings on the matter."

"I know, but I can't help but think I'm going to miss it."

"Honestly I am a little worried about what Urahara may have put in its place." He said. "I cannot help but think that it was not a mistake that I received that particular brand."

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"To embarrass me I suppose."

"Oh come on he wouldn't do that. And you have to admit that is was pretty funny. I mean you're all serious and stuff. Seeing you acting like that was…well it was cute."

"It was not me."

"I know, but still…"

"The man is odd and his sense of humor is not appreciated." He said cutting her off.

"Okay, sore subject, sorry." She said with a slight giggle to her voice. "Anyways, was he able to give you any useful information?"

"He was not completely convinced that someone would want you for your powers." He began. "He seemed to think that maybe someone was looking for revenge."

"Revenge?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe you can remember someone that had a grudge against you or treated you extremely harsh."

"Well Grimmjow almost choked me to death when I refused to heal Ichigo so he could fight him. And then there was that time when Loly and Menoly beat me up just because… and then they tried to do it again in the fifth tower after Ichigo came to save me.

"But Grimmjow was killed and Yammy crushed Menoly and threw Loly to her death after almost crushing her as well. So none of them would be around. And with all the other Espada gone, I can't really think of anyone."

He took in all she had said. The insanity that was Hueco Mundo amazed him. It was a miracle that she escaped with such little damage.

"It would seem that there must be some other reason that we haven't thought of yet."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe we should ask Uryu."

"I already spoke with him about it today."

"You did? When did you see Uryu?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"He was waiting for me outside of Urahara's shop."

"So was he in a better mood today?" she asked.

He thought of their conversation. He knew that she wanted for him and the Quincy to get along so he tried to choose his words carefully.

"He has decided to help us."

"Oh good!" She said excitedly. "I knew he would come around after the initial shock wore off. Uryu can get very sarcastic when he feels threatened."

Sarcastic? If the man's tongue were a blade he would have inflicted serious harm today.

"He seems willing to overlook a few things for now."

"Like the fact that you are staying at my place." She said.

"He did mention that." He replied truthfully.

"He's just got this sense of honor."

"You were involved in a relationship." He said. "If it was me I do not think I would be willing to overlook anything."

This brought a blush to her cheeks.

"I guess I am asking a lot from him."

"I believe he will deal with this in his own way. Though I would prefer the next time I see him that I was not wearing his borrowed clothes."

"Oh my gosh." She said growing even redder. "Was he mad?"

"He did not seem too bothered."

"Good then." She said and smiled.

They walked on in comfortable silence for awhile before he said, "I talked with Captain Ukitake today."

"Ooh how is he doing?"

"He looked well." He replied. "He also inquired as to how you were doing."

"That's so kind of him. He was always so nice to me."

"He is a good man." He agreed.

"So what did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"I asked him about Ulquiorra." He said bluntly.

"What did he say?"

He relayed to her everything that his captain had told him earlier about the Soul Society's plan for dealing with the Espadas and how they had figured out his identity even though he couldn't remember his past.

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him directly.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"It was becoming increasingly harder to deny it." He said.

Suddenly she reached out and touched his arm gently.

"That may be so, but I can't imagine that it was easy to hear."

"I like to believe that I have changed for the better since then."

She ran her hand down his arm and then took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Ulquiorra wasn't as bad as some of the others. Maybe because your heart was always good." She said and smiled. "Still I much prefer you like this to him. You at least crack a smile now and then."

"You always have such a strange way of looking at things."

"That's why you love to be around me." She said in a rush. "I bring excitement to your rather dull existence."

Caught up in her playful teasing he said without thinking, "I thought we agreed last night that I could be spontaneous."

Her face flushed a deep red and she looked down. He too could feel a fierce heat creep into his own cheeks. They stood silent for an awkward moment when she finally said, "So should we pick up something to eat on the way home?"

He coughed to clear his throat and said, "I can make the meal if you are not up to cooking."

"Fine by me." She said.

They continued on, but neither mentioned the fact that they were still holding hands. He wasn't about to protest. He liked the feel of her hand in his. At least for this walk back to her apartment he could give the world the illusion that she was once again his.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Last week kept me pretty busy and now I'm feeling a little under the weather. Still the next chapter is almost complete. I'm just hung up on a few things so hopefully it will get posted soon.

Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks again to all who reviewed. I look forward to hearing from you!


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

After a quick stop at the grocer they finally arrived at her apartment. He set about putting away the items they had purchased while she went back to her room to change into something that she claimed she could be a completely lazy slob in. He had no idea what that meant, but he only hoped it wasn't like the clothing she wore to bed. Her short lacy nightgowns were a little more than his libido could handle at the present time.

He decided to straighten up before he began preparing the meal. Her challenge this morning had left him no time to put away his futon, let alone hang the clothes that she had put in the wash. He was a little obsessive when it came to keeping things clean and tidy. Cooking the meal would be impossible if there were other unfinished chores that needed his attention.

It didn't take long to put the apartment back in order, yet Orihime still had not immerged from her bedroom. He wondered what she could be doing in there. Normally he enjoyed the quiet, but tonight he found himself desiring nothing more than to listen to her energized ramblings.

He was lonely he realized. It was odd for him to feel this way. He preferred solitude, but over the past few days he had grown rather accustomed to having her around. All day he had found his thoughts drifting back to her and he had looked forward to spending time with her tonight. Deciding to hold off on making dinner, he went back to her room to check on her.

He knocked quietly, but was only greeted by silence.

"Orihime?" he called out.

More silence.

"I am coming in." he announced.

Still she gave no response, so he pushed the door open only to find her asleep on the bed. It would seem that she had been even more exhausted than she appeared. So much for a conversation he thought with disappointment.

He stared at her for a moment noticing that her definition of lazy clothes meant pajama bottoms similar to the ones he wore to sleep, and an over-sized t-shirt. At least it covered her up in her present state, but he still worried that she may get cold so he made his way back to the living room to get the blanket that he used at night. He returned to her room, covered her, and then prepared to leave her alone.

Yet something held him in place. He was so drawn to her, and he knew that even without his memories of their past together, he would have felt this connection. She fascinated him in a way that he couldn't quite understand. She was so different from him, had always been, yet those differences seem to fill something within him that was missing.

Gently he reached out and touched her hairpins that she had left in place when she had fallen asleep.

"I wish I understood all of this better," he whispered. "Urahara said that remembering past lives was unlikely, yet I know we knew each other. I remember our promise. I just wonder if you do, or if you are lost to me forever."

Beneath his fingertips he felt a burst of spirit energy. He backed away worried that he had woken her up with his words. Suddenly the hairpins burst into light and her Shun Shun Rikka materialized around her. Orihime though still slept, unaware of what was happening.

"How is this possible?" he asked in a low voice.

Shuno flew closer to him and answered, "We react to Orihime's wishes and desires, whether conscious or unconscious."

"I do not understand." He said.

"Unlike your zanpakuto we can appear without her forcing us out." He said with a smile.

"Shinigami," Tsubaki interrupted. "Everything about you is so barbaric."

"Keep your voice down," Lily said in a hushed tone. "You're gonna wake her up."

"I don't care. All this secret stuff is annoying."

"Tsubaki," Shuno said in a placating voice, "This is her desire. Her soul is seeking resolution."

"Resolution?" Yasuhiro asked feeling a small glimmer of hope.

"She is conflicted by her past," Shuno stated. "She is struggling to place you as you are now with who you were then?"

"In Hueco Mundo." He replied bitterly.

"Your existence as Ulquiorra saddens her greatly, but that is only part of her sorrow." Shuno replied.

He stared at the spirit beings around him. He had so many questions that needed answering.

"I need to know," he whispered. "The other day when Ayame said that I seemed familiar, you said that she was mistaken…"

"Neither of you were ready for the truth at that moment." Shuno replied.

"So you do know my soul. You were there when Himeko…when she…"

He found it difficult to voice her actions aloud. Her death was still to fresh in his memory.

"She was not aware of our existence at that time. She only desired to save your life. That desire was so strong that it enabled us to take form."

"So she does not need those hairpins?"

"Orihime needs a vessel to contain us. She does not possess the confidence that she once had as Himeko. Her trials in this life have left her soul very battered. Even with her desire to be strong and help her friends, it took Kurosaki's spirit energy to give us form once again. Once we manifested ourselves to her she had the decision to use us as she does now or let us fade back in the far reaches of her soul."

"Kurosaki." He said under his breath.

"Can you blame her for moving on," Tsubaki said. "A couple hundred years was a little too long to wait…"

His hand shot out and grabbed the spirit tightly. Pulling him close he said, "I would have come for her…"

"You gave up." The spirit said just as angrily. "She waited for you. She kept her part of the bargain."

He released Tsubaki and backed away further. The spirit was right. He was the one that forgot their promise. He abandoned her in his despair and she forgot him.

"It was inevitable." Shuno said gently as he flew closer. "Lifetime after lifetime experiencing such loss. We feared for your soul from the beginning."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The spirit looked to the others who in turned nodded their silent approval to go on. Tsubaki even grudgingly gave his consent.

"Every time she uses us she diverts the path of fate. Sometimes it is barely noticeable as when she healed you the other day, but other times the course of time itself becomes altered. Masahiro should have died that day, but she saved him and as a result her life became forfeit."

"She should have let me die. I would have found her."

"That may be true, but her will was strong and in her heart she understood the risk she was taking. Still she didn't quite see the ramifications it would have over subsequent lifetimes. She disrupted the natural flow of time. Your desire to protect her was overridden by her desire to keep you alive. Inadvertently she prevented you from doing what your heart desired most; to keep her safe. In the end it drove you to despair."

"No I cannot accept that." He whispered.

"She never meant to harm you. She loved you and she believed in you." Ayame spoke up.

He closed his eyes tight to shut out her words.

"I do not blame her. It was my fault. No matter what happened I should have kept my promise…"

"You have only remembered one lifetime, that which pained you the least." Shuno said. "You cannot judge yourself so harshly with such an incomplete picture"

"What about her?" he asked opening his eyes once more and looking towards Orihime. "Does she remember?"

"I believe it is best to find that out for yourself." He replied.

He continued to stare at her as she slept. How would he even begin to ask her such a thing? She would most likely think he was crazy.

"This is a lot to think about." Shuno said. "It would be best for us to give you time alone. But before we go you need to realize one thing. She may not be ready to hear about her life as Himeko or more importantly the manner in which she died. It would be best not to push such things on her."

He simply nodded his head. With that the Shun Shun Rikka disappeared. He stood where he was, shocked by all he had learned. How would he approach her about this; if he should approach her at all? He knew that she felt the connection between them, but he worried that if he pushed too hard she would back away. He needed to give her time, but their time was limited to this mission.

Finally he moved, making his way to her bed. He stood a moment when suddenly her eyes fluttered and she called out to him.

"Yasuhiro?"

"Orihime?" he whispered wondering if she was even truly awake.

"Watermelons and tomatoes go good in soup since they are both red."

She rolled over muttering something else about ketchup and bean paste. He sighed with relief realizing she was only talking in her sleep. Still if her mind was on food he should probably set about cooking their meal. He left her asleep and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Orihime awoke to find herself on top of the covers of her bed. Her room was dark; the clock by her bedside informed her that it was almost eight o'clock. She remembered lying down for a minute just to get rid of the headache that was forming due to her lack of sleep and then waking up almost two hours later.

She sat up and felt a blanket slide down her body. The light from the hallway illuminated her room enough that she could see on closer inspection that this was the blanket she had given Yasuhiro. Had he come in only to find her asleep, covering her with his blanket to keep her warm? That thought made her smile.

Placing her feet on the floor she got up and slowly made her way to the doorway. She was instantly assailed by incredible smells coming from the kitchen. Her stomach let out a rather loud growl as she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since noon. She made her way to the kitchen only to find Yasuhiro standing by the cook top, his back was to her.

"That smells really good." She said as she got closer.

He startled at the sound of her voice and actually dropped the spoon he was holding in his hand.

"Hey I thought you could sense me at all times." She said with a slight pout. "If I had known I could sneak up on you so easily I would have planned something."

He reached down and picked up the spoon.

"Planned something?" he asked as he turned and cleaned the spoon in the sink before turning back to the stove.

"Yeah like a tickle attack." She laughed. "I could still try it if you like."

"I believe the element of surprise is now gone." He replied.

"That may be true, but it would still be fun." She continued as she drew closer. "Wow that sure smells good. What is it?"

"Tomato and watermelon soup." he said.

"Really?"

He turned and stared at her.

"You're teasing me." She said.

"You talk in your sleep." He replied.

"Oh my gosh." She said suddenly embarrassed. She could only hope that she didn't say anything too incriminating.

"Here," he said as he held the spoon towards her mouth. "Give it a taste."

She blew on it slightly and then ate.

Swallowing she smiled and said, "That is so good."

"If you get some plates we can eat." he said as he turned back to the cook top.

She grabbed two plates and said, "You know I could get used to this. Sure you don't want to stay when your mission is over and be my personal cook."

She noticed him stiffen slightly at her words.

With an anxious laugh she said, "Of course you wouldn't do that. I mean who ever heard of a Shinigami that moonlighted as a cook. But you know that would make for a good show on that cooking channel – The Shinigami Chef!"

He remained quiet as he placed the food on the plates.

"Well maybe not." She mumbled losing her enthusiasm.

He walked quietly to the table and waited for her to sit down. He seemed distracted she thought. Something had happened since they returned home. Maybe he got some news from the Soul Society.

As she watched him push the food around on his plate she asked, "So what's bugging you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a better mood when we got home. Are you upset because I took a nap and left you to do all the chores?"

"I am your guest. It is…"

"The least you can do. I know; you say that all the time."

"It is the truth."

"Okay so then what's got you so down?" She persisted.

"I suppose I am just frustrated that I cannot remember my past." He stated.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it." She said. "I mean it may not even provide any insights as to what's going on with these hollow attacks."

He sighed but said nothing.

"When you think about it whoever is calling the shots is not really that organized." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they sent regular hollows, and when they were defeated they sent more than one, then an adjuchas. Why not just send the big guns first? It's almost like they don't know what they're dealing with so they have to go back to the drawing board every time and…"

His eyes grew wide and she stopped midsentence.

"What?"

"Maybe they don't know what they're dealing with. Maybe who ever is behind this doesn't know what to expect from you. Maybe they figured that a simple hollow would be enough, but with each defeat they had to readjust. It could be possible that they remember you from ten years ago and have not taken into account how much stronger you are now."

She blushed at his compliment, but he seemed oblivious.

"It is obvious that we are not dealing with someone who plans things out, taking into account every possible scenario."

"Aizen was definitely the planner." She said.

"Who ever this is seems to be acting on instinct."

"Someone stupid? "

"No, but possibly irrational. More like a hollow that has not been unmasked. Yet Urahara said that your powers would not be enough to create Arrancars, so I do not see what they would want with you."

"Revenge then?"

"Then why send someone else. Why not exact the revenge themselves."

"Revenge on Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

He bristled slightly and replied, "Possibly; a lower reasoning individual would just try whatever worked last time."

"Makes sense." She said.

"I will have to relay this back to Captain Ukitake later. In the meantime," he said as he picked up a healthy mouthful of food, "I am starving."

She smiled as she watched him eat. It was good to see him hungry again.

They ate in relative silence. Both were hungry, he though ate multiple servings. Well she guessed there would never be leftovers with him around. This made her giggle causing him to look up at her.

"Don't mind me." She said waving him off. "Just thinking silly things."

He finished and sat back looking very satisfied.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"You seemed rather upset last night."

"I had a bad dream."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked.

"Actually I would rather forget it." She said with a shudder at the thought of her attacker.

"I see." He said as he began to collect the plates.

"It's just some things are better left in the past." She said softly.

He looked at her strangely and then rose to his feet.

"I should wash these."

She stood as well.

"I'll help you."

He gave no response as he headed into the kitchen.

"So," she said as she handed him the items she had gathered. "You looked a little upset last night as well."

"Bad dream too." He responded.

"Really? That's quite a coincidence. I guess you probably wanted to sleep with me as much as I wanted to sleep with you last night."

He dropped the dish he was cleaning and it fell back into the sink shattering from the impact.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Do you not even think about how what you say will be perceived?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Wait you…I just meant…I thought that…" she suddenly turned bright red. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"Of course you didn't." he replied sounding even more annoyed. He reached cautiously into the sink and pulled out the broken pieces of the plate.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling embarrassed by her comment.

He turned to her and his expression softened.

"Some things never change." He said, his voice sounding distant.

"What does that mean?"

He seemed to focus on her again and said, "Nothing…I just…I was thinking of something else."

"Or maybe someone else." She said before she lost her courage. The truth was that she had wanted to ask him about Himeko since he had called her that the previous day.

"Someone else?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Who is Himeko?"

His eyes grew larger and his body tensed at her question.

"You called me Himeko yesterday right after I called you Masahiro - not that I know why I did that."

He seemed to struggle with something internally and she wondered if he wasn't going to tell her. Suddenly he fixed his gaze on her and said softly, "I have been having dreams since I came to stay with you. My dreams are never very elaborate, but these were as detailed as if I had lived them. I now believe they were not dreams at all, but memories of a past life."

"With Himeko?" she asked.

"Yes, with Himeko." He replied and then after a moment's hesitation he continued, "She came to live with my family when I was a young boy. We became friends, best friends over time, and eventually," he paused, "eventually we became lovers."

She let out a gasp and then asked, "And your name was Masahiro?"

He simply nodded.

"You said you remembered me."

He nodded again.

"So then do you think… because I called you Masahiro that I was…am…Himeko?"

His eyes bore into hers as he said simply, "Yes."

"Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…" she found it hard to breathe. This was what she wanted to hear, but it was still overwhelming.

He looked away, obviously confused by her reaction.

"I take it that was not what you wished me say?" he said softly.

"No, that's not it at all." She said quickly. "I just don't remember that life…"

"I see. He replied.

"No you don't." she said as she reached out, and touching his face turned his gaze back to meet hers. "I remember a different life."

It was his turn to gasp in surprise.

"You were my husband. We had a child…a little girl…and we promised" she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her eyes at the memories. "We promised…to love each other forever…"

"Forever and a day." He whispered.

This time she choked out a sob.

"I thought I was dreaming at first too." She said. "But I realized it was you. And then I thought I was going crazy because of the things I remembered and I was so embarrassed because I didn't know if you would remember too and…"

"Orihime." He said effectively cutting her off.

"Yes?" she replied as she looked up into his eyes. Reflected in them she saw a desire so intense it caused a slight shiver to run down her spine.

He leaned forward and kissed her, but unlike last night's kiss this one was hard and full of passion. She could sense his hunger as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed him eagerly. There was an urgency in his touch as he ran his hands up her back and then buried them in her hair.

She felt it as well; like a fire that was coursing through her veins screaming for a quick release. Her hands found the buttons to his shirt and she began to fumble with them, trying to get access to his bare chest.

Breaking the kiss he asked breathlessly, "Do you need some help."

"They're just so tiny and I can't get a good look…"

He undid the first two buttons, making a space big enough for his head and then pulled the shirt off, discarding it on the floor somewhere beside him. He smiled and she could see the lust in his eyes. Involuntarily she shuddered with anticipation of what was to come. His mouth once again claimed hers while his hands reached under her t-shirt. She groaned as his finger tips grazed her breasts.

"You are not wearing a bra." He said against her mouth.

"Lucky for me." She laughed.

"I wish to look at you." He said in a hoarse voice.

He pulled back far enough to create the space necessary to remove her shirt. For a split second she felt that familiar sense of fear that came from being naked in front of someone new. It was silly she thought, he had seen her naked before, but that was not entirely true. As much as they had loved each other in the past, they had never loved each other as they were now; as Yasuhiro and Orihime. This was still their first time and she refused to see it otherwise.

As her shirt quickly joined his on the floor he turned his gaze back to her. His eyes scorching her; fanning the flames that had begun to burn out of control through her entire body.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Actually I did wish to sleep with you last night."

Before she could respond he began to trail kisses down her neck. All thoughts left her head as she was overwhelmed by the desire to unite herself to him body and soul.

They continued frantic with need. This was not a time for gentle caresses. They had been lost to each other for so long. There would be time for such things later. Right now it was about fulfilling a craving that neither had even realized existed until this moment.

As she fumbled with the belt at his waist he whispered in a husky voice, "Would you wish for me to take you right here on the kitchen floor."

She smiled and said, "I was about to let you last night."

His eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"You never cease to surprise me woman."

"I take it that's a good thing?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he pushed her hands aside and unfastened the belt himself. And then in a matter of moments they were both undressed, bared to each other in more ways than their simple nudity.

He pushed her back against the wall and drew her close. Lifting her bottom he brought her up to rest against his hips. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Look at me Orihime." He commanded as she rested her head against his shoulder.

She looked up and held his gaze and in that moment he united her body to his. She let out a soft moan and he smiled.

"Please." She sighed.

He needed no more encouragement. Suddenly the rest of the world ceased to exist except for the two of them, connected together in a way that went far beyond the physical of this present moment.

Almost too quickly she found the release that she had so desperately needed; her body shattering into a million pieces. He followed her immediately, before her body even had time to recover.

And when they were done he simply held her, his forehead resting against her own, waiting for the tremors to subside, and their breathing to return to normal. She was amazed by it all. The intense need that had risen so quickly within her. It was as if her body couldn't keep up with the pace set by her very soul.

When she had finally caught her breath she smiled and said, "That was definitely better than ice cream."

He was silent for a moment and then something happened that she had never believed possible. She felt it before she heard it. His shoulders began to shake and then the sound of laughter rumbled from deep in his chest.

"That is all you can think to say," he teased.

"Well it just came to mind and sometimes I don't stop to think before I talk."

He lifted his head from its position resting against her own and looking in her eyes said, "It is a complete mystery to me."

"What is?" she asked returning his gaze.

"Why I feel about you like I do. Of all the women in existence it is you that holds my heart. Why is that?"

It was her turn to look surprised. Trying to recover from the shock of his declaration she said playfully, "It's because you are so boring Yasuhiro. Without me your life would be way too dull."

His eyes changed slightly and the teasing from earlier faded. In a whisper he said, "Without you my existence would be empty once more."

"Never," she said determinedly. "Never again will I allow that to happen. If I have to move the heavens and the earth to do so I will."

She reached between them and laid her hand gently upon his chest over his heart and continued, "I will always exist here, so you will never need to be alone again."

Suddenly she became overwhelmed by her feelings for him and began to cry.

"It is okay Orihime." He said gently.

"It's just that I have missed you so much, "she began. "But I didn't even know how much I missed you until I remembered you."

He smiled and said, "I do not get what you mean."

She smiled through her tears and explained, "All my life I felt that something was missing. Even with Uryu, I loved him deeply, but it wasn't enough. I knew that somewhere, somehow, someone else was holding a piece of my heart and until I found him I would never be complete. Now I know; it was you Yasuhiro. You were holding that piece all this time."

She then leaned her head forward and kissed him. Inside she could feel her desire for him grow even stronger. It amazed her that she could love someone as much as she did him. For so many years she had been living a lie, believing that it was Ichigo that her heart desired. Now she understood. Even if she lived five lifetimes with Yasuhiro it would never be enough to satiate her need for him. Her childhood crush was forgotten. Her heart, once again whole, belonged to only one man, and that was this man in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Once again I have taken liberty with the Shun Shun Rikka. Mainly because they have taken over the role of narrator in way - explaining past events that no one else can, so that the story makes sense. I was actually not going to write this scene, but then changed my mind and I am glad that I did, because I think it set the pace for the rest of the chapter.

So a little more Ulquihime time and then back to the plot. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

They lay next to each other on her bed, both physically spent after another, lengthier round of lovemaking. Yasuhiro smiled as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, trying to even out his breathing once again. Where their first coupling was fast and full of unbridled passion, this time had been spent exploring each other at a more leisurely pace.

It had been such a long time since he had held another, let alone loved like that. And she had been the only one; always the only one for him. Even when he had been forced into a loveless marriage to another, it had always been her that his heart yearned for, and now once again she was his, and he would never let her be lost to him again.

She rolled onto her side and snuggled up next to him, her legs entwining with his, her chest resting against his own. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Who would have known?" She said breathlessly.

"Who would have known what?" he asked.

"That hidden beneath that serious exterior was such a passionate man."

"Just because I do not wear my emotions for the world to see does not mean that I do not feel things passionately." He replied.

"Well I for one enjoy when you feel me passionately…no wait I mean when you feel about me so passionately…on second thought I'll take the feeling me…"

"You are insatiable." He said and smiled.

"Well it's been a long time. I guess I'm just a little hungry."

"So you see me as some type of snack?" he teased.

"Hmm, well when you put it like that it's kind of like these chips I like that are seasoned with wasabi, and I eat one, but then I want another, and another, and then before I know it the bag is gone and I need to go back to the store for more because I'm still wanting it…"

"If you still desire more I can oblige you." He whispered.

She blushed and said, "I think I need a cool drink first. Wasabi does get pretty hot and too much will burn your mouth."

"Are we speaking metaphorically or are you really talking about chips?" he asked.

"I thought I was comparing sex to wasabi chips…"

"Just checking." He said.

"But if you want some chips I keep a bag in the side table drawer."

"I am not hungry for chips woman." He said as he stroked her back lightly.

"Ooh so then what are you hungry for?" she teased.

"I thought you said you needed a cold glass of water to temper that fire of yours?" He said as he continued to caress her back in slow calming movements.

"Well I have to admit that I'm not in as good of shape as I used to be so maybe a slight break would be good." She said with a smile. "But at least all that yoga I've been doing has come in handy. I didn't know I could be so flexible."

"Yoga is it?" he asked with a slight smile on his face as he remembered some of the more _flexible_ positions they had found themselves in just a short while earlier.

"Yeah, it's a great workout, but I think I need to find some kind of cardio training because I am exhausted."

"You are exhausting woman." He said lightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she pushed up slightly to look in his eyes.

"You have to ask?" he replied.

"Well," she began and then blushed. "I did mention that it's been a long time since you and I…well since we…"

"Made love?"

A wide grin broke across her face and she said dreamily, "Making love; I like the sound of that."

"I like the sounds, and the touch," he said and then kissed her gently. "And the taste…"

"Mmm, still hungry I take it." She laughed.

"As hungry as I may be I am willing to wait for a while. Holding you feels nice right now."

She smiled and said, "Snuggling is good."

She laid her head back against his chest once more. Absently she let her fingers wander about his body in a gentle exploration.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her simple touch.

After a while he said softly, "I cannot believe that I had forgotten you."

"All that time as a hollow you forgot yourself as well." She replied in a whisper.

He felt wetness on his chest and realized that she was crying.

Tightening his grip he said gently, "It is alright Orihime. That is in my past. It's over and done.

"I know," she said. "It's just that I can't help but feel responsible."

"Why should you feel responsible?" He asked. "It was not your fault."

"It's just that I promised to be with you, to be strong, but in the end I failed you."

"I do not understand." He replied.

"You worked so hard training me so that I could defend our household while you were away, but I wasn't strong enough…I failed to protect our child and our home." She said with a sob.

He felt a pain in his chest as he realized that yet again in his past with her he had been unable to keep her from harm. And even worse was the knowledge that he had failed to protect his child as well.

"You cannot blame yourself. It was my responsibility…"

"No Yasuhiro." She said as she pushed up once more to look at him. "You made sure I was prepared, but I wasn't strong enough." Her body trembled as she continued. "I tried to fight him off, but in the end it was no use. He killed her and I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was just so big, and so strong, and I always let Yuki into our bed when you were away, and he found her and then…and then…"

"It was a long time ago."

"But for me it happened just yesterday." She replied. "Last night when I came to you it wasn't just a bad dream. I remembered all of it; our entire life together. And I remembered that man; that repulsive, horrible man…and what he did…"

She broke off as her face fell and the tears began to fall in earnest. He found that it hurt to look at her. He was ashamed. She was attacked by some man and he wasn't there to defend her. He reached out and pulled her tight against his chest, stroking her hair like she was a small child.

"I am so sorry Orihime. I should never have left you."

"You had your duties to attend to," she said softly. "And that man…I fought him with everything I had but it wasn't enough, and in the end I couldn't protect Yuki and fight him at the same time. I knew you were due back, and I tried to hold on, but I couldn't. And then Yuki was there pleading with me to go…I couldn't let her enter Soul Society without me…and I knew you would find us one day…but I didn't realize how painful our deaths would be for you…"

"I do not know what happened in my last moments that drove me to hollowfication," he started. "But you cannot blame yourself for moving on with our child. You did everything you could do…"

"But it wasn't enough." She whispered. "It's never enough. Why am I always so weak? Why can't I be strong? Why do I have to be such a burden to everyone I love?"

He understood that she was no longer talking about her past life. This was about her feelings now. Shuno had said that she lacked confidence and that was why she couldn't manifest her Shun Shun Rikka without the hairpins that contained them.

"You are not a burden." He said.

"I am weak. I always have been and in the end my need to depend on everyone else only hurt them more."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is." She said as she broke from his grasp and stared at him. "All the people I love suffer because I'm weak. When I was a child my father used to beat me and my brother. I was only three, but I still remember the fear that he instilled in me. When Sora turned eighteen he moved out, but he took me with him. He gave up everything to protect me and in the end it cost him his life."

"You said that you were just a child." He said gently. "Your brother made a decision to protect you the best way he knew how. It was his choice, his obligation as your older brother. He is to be admired for that, but I do not think he would want you to feel guilty about it."

"But he died and even then I clung to him so tightly that he couldn't pass on. My dependency cost him his very soul."

"How was that?" he asked.

"He stayed around to protect me, but it only made him sad, and in the end he became a hollow. He attacked me and Tatsuki and would have killed us if Kurosaki-kun hadn't stopped him. In the end he remembered, and he took his own life, so that he couldn't hurt me anymore."

"He remembered?"

"He was going to kill Ichigo. I couldn't let him do such a thing so I stepped in front of his attack."

"He could have killed you." He said amazed by her bravery. "And yet you do not see the courage it took for you to stop him?"

"But it was my fault."

"You were a young girl and you loved him. It was normal to feel that way; to want to keep him with you."

"Maybe," she said. Sitting up she moved to face him; her legs drawn up. Wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her chin on her knees and said, "But my friends still see me as weak. Even when I promised myself that I would get stronger, I continued to rely on them to save me.

"Before the winter war Urahara-san actually told me that I should stay away from the fighting. He said without Tsubaki I wouldn't be of any use and could actually become a liability if Aizen became aware of my powers."

"That was rather good advice considering what happened." He replied honestly.

"I know that, believe me I understand what he meant, but it still hurt. No one believed in me except Rukia. She helped train me in Soul Society, but even with all her help I still wasn't strong enough."

"But you protected your friends, when Ulquiorra came for you. You went with him to protect them."

"Yes but I didn't really have a choice."

"We always have choices." He said. "You chose to save your friends by entering Hueco Mundo. Think about that Orihime, you were surrounded by extremely powerful beings that would not hesitate to kill you, yet you stood firm in your beliefs. You did what you had to do to survive."

She sighed and said softly, "I just don't think it was enough. Pledging my loyalty to Aizen, and pretending to go along with their plans, just seemed insignificant when I see all that my friends went through to rescue me."

Images started to form in his mind, cloudy at first and then becoming clearer. Bits and pieces; her in a white uniform, her gaze downcast, but her resolve strong. He remembered snatches of conversations with her, and impressions he had formed.

Sitting up, he faced her, and reaching out ran his fingers through her hair, watching it slip through his grasp like fine silk.

In a distant voice he said softly, "You frustrated me to no end. I demanded your loyalty to Aizen, but in my gut I understood that you were not sincere. I believed you to be weak, but in reality you were so strong, much more so than even you realized. And every time you stood in defiance of my commands, I could not help but desire to crush your rebelliousness, yet at the same time I admired your strength in opposing me. My existence became a mix of contradictions."

She turned her gaze to him and whispered, "Ulquiorra?"

He turned his eyes to hers and stared intently, only it was not the Orihime of the present he saw, but a girl of sixteen, eyes bright and defiant. He lost himself to a past that he could barely remember, his words coming from a distant part of his soul.

"When you struck me I was left speechless. I could not believe that you, a lowly human, would dare to lay a hand on me. I was angry, and I desired to prove to you that your trust in your friends was misplaced and foolish. Yet you never faltered. Your trust was unwavering which only frustrated me further.

"The Shinigami doubted you. Even after coming to Hueco Mundo he had misgivings about your motives. He treated you as if you were weak and you believed him. I found it unfathomable that a woman as strong willed as you could simply step aside at his command. He did not deserve your loyalty; none of them did. You belonged with us." And then his voice lowered, the words barely audible, "With me."

She reached out her hand and gently touched his face.

"I am with you now." She whispered. "And I will never leave you to that darkness again."

He blinked his eyes at her words and the fog that had surrounded his mind began to dissipate.

"Orihime?" he asked.

She smiled and leaning forward embraced him tightly. He held on to her as if she were a lifeline keeping him from slipping into the despair that he had felt as Ulquiorra. Such emptiness, loneliness, and that longing, insatiable longing to understand her better; to understand the feelings she stirred within him.

He tried to gain control over all the emotions that were bubbling at the surface of his consciousness. She remained silent, stroking his back, returning the comfort that only moments before he had been giving her.

When he was finally he able to speak he choked out. "As Ulquiorra I found it abhorrent to admit to you the feelings you were creating within me, and then in an instant it was too late."

He stopped as tears began to well up in his eyes. His pride refused to let him cry in front of her. Yet he needed to speak. He silence had cost him dearly in Hueco Mundo and he would not repeat that mistake again.

Softly he continued. "When I was reborn in the Soul Society I chose to forget my past because the pain of remembering what I had become was too much to bear."

"It's okay Yasuhiro," she said in a calm and soothing tone. "You don't have to remember that life anymore. It's behind us now."

At her words he felt the tears push past his tightly closed lids, spilling down his cheeks, and onto her shoulder. She remained silent, never saying a word about his weakness. The only indication that she was aware was the tightening of her grip around him. In the silence that followed they both took solace in the simple touch that they had been denied in those final moments above Las Noches.

When he had finally composed himself enough to speak without his voice cracking he whispered. "Why did I stay behind? I should have followed you. I should have kept my promise to you…to our child as well."

She pulled back slightly so that she could hold his gaze again.

"Don't," she began and then kissed him gently. "Don't punish yourself any longer over the past. We have only the future now; together."

He leaned forward slightly and recaptured her mouth with his.

"I have been so empty without you." He breathed against her lips.

"You're home now." She replied and smile wistfully at him. "There's no need to feel that way any longer."

They kissed again, but gone was the urgency that spurned them on earlier. Even the gentle explorations that had followed when they finally made their way to her bedroom were somehow different than this. It was more like they were savoring each other. Relishing every touch, every taste.

She brought herself up onto her knees and straddled his waist, sitting comfortably in his lap. His hands became tangled in her now unruly locks, luxuriating in the feel of her hair against his skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she pulled him closer against her own body.

Slowly he worked his way from her hair, down her back, until finally his hands grasped her bottom and lifted her slightly so that he rested against her.

Their eyes met and she whispered, "I love you."

Burying himself within her he replied, "As I do you."

She rocked gently against him and he found himself content to let her set the pace. Her motions, though slow and precise brought an entirely different feel to their lovemaking. There was a closeness, a connection that bonded them body in soul.

Placing her cheek against his she whispered in his ear, "I love the feel of you inside of me."

He gasped slightly and then moved his head slightly, finding her lips once more. They continued in silence, no longer needing words to express their feelings. In the dark quiet of her bedroom they let their bodies say what their hearts had been longing to speak in the centuries that they had been lost to each other.

* * *

Afterward he lay back down, bringing her to rest atop of him. He laid still, his hands moving lazily across her back, his fingertips barely touching her skin. She rested her head against his chest and let out a contented sigh.

She listened to his heartbeat as she tried to calm her own breathing. It was strong and sure, just like him, and she smiled at the realization that Ulquiorra had found his heart in the end. Their earlier discussion had left her with a sense a peace that she had not even known that she had desired until that moment. Maybe she had needed closure with him. His death had been traumatic, even if he had been her enemy at the time.

It was odd to think that Ulquiorra had felt such things. He had seemed so distant, and even though he questioned her about the heart, she felt that he had simply dismissed her words as silly drivel. The fact that he had desired to keep her with him seemed so foreign and out of place with who he was. Yet looking back now, with this new insight, it made more sense out of some of his words and actions towards the end.

She thought back to when she had first encountered Yasuhiro. It was impossible for her to see him as anyone else but Ulquiorra. But over the past few days that view had changed so drastically that it had seemed out of place to hear those words coming out of his mouth. And the pain that it had caused him had made her heart ache. Just the fact that he had cried, knowing how proud he was, revealed how much his past still haunted him. She was humbled that he would allow her such an intimate glimpse into his soul.

"Orihime?" he asked softly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Our life together, before Hueco Mundo, what was it like? Were we happy?"

"We were very happy." She said.

He seemed to think about that for a moment and then in a whisper asked, "Was I a good man?"

She smiled and replied, "You were extremely self confident, almost to the point of arrogance, but you were also patient, loyal, and very protective of those under your care."

Again silence and then he continued, "And you loved me?"

"How could I not?" she replied. And then laughing she continued, "I met you when I was fifteen. Actually I was the older woman. You were only thirteen, but you were so sure of yourself. The first time we met you told me that you had been searching for me all your life and that you would make me yours."

"Really." He said intrigued. "At that young an age?"

"You didn't think you were so young." She said.

"And you most likely replied by laughing in my face."

"Hey how did you know that?" she giggled. "Actually you were so cute, all puffed up and overly confident. I couldn't resist you?"

"And we married?"

"Well it wasn't that easy. I mean we were young, even for back then and my father was not too impressed with the idea of his only daughter marrying some young kid with no family or connections. It took four years before he agreed. By then you had proven yourself quite the warrior and had earned yourself a reputation in our province."

He was quiet again as he took it all in and then he said wistfully, "Himeko and I never married. I would have but…"

His voice dropped off suddenly and she wondered what had happened.

"You knew her all your life?" she asked.

"Since I was eight."

"Did you always love her?"

"She aggravated me to no end." He said. "But somehow I fell in love with her."

She laughed and said, "So I seem to have a history of getting under your skin."

"It would seem." He replied.

"So why didn't we marry?" she asked.

He grew silent and she wondered if he would ever answer when he finally said, "My father did not approve of the union. We were arranged in marriage to other people."

"That's so sad," she replied.

"We ran away, but we were found." He whispered. "And then…I …I lost her."

"I'm so sorry." She said.

He continued on, "I was forced to marry another. I did not love her. In truth I never tried. And the son that she bore me…I…I never was a good father… I tried to be, but I couldn't…"

She lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes.

"You were a good father to Yuki." She said. "I'm sure that you were a better father to your son than you realize."

"Yuki was our daughter?" he asked softly.

She smiled and said, "She was a beautiful little girl. So happy and full of life."

She stopped as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's just that I only remembered her yesterday, but all my love for her is so fresh and I miss her so much…"

He stroked her hair tenderly and whispered, "It is okay to cry."

"She looked a lot like you; dark hair and those beautiful green eyes. But she was so much like me. You claimed that you were surrounded by strong willed women, but I don't think you really minded. She had you wrapped around her finger and could do no wrong in your eyes."

"I wish I could remember her." He replied with remorse in his voice.

"There was so much pain wrapped up in that life." She said. "It's understandable that you would forget."

"But I loved her…"

"More than anything. And she loved you more than life itself. She used to watch you train and would mimic your moves." She smiled at the memory and then continuing said, "She wanted to be just like you when she grew up."

"Like me?" he asked bewildered by the idea.

"You were an honorable man," she said and then added, "You still are."

His eyes clouded slightly at her words.

"I have done many dishonorable things."

"Who you are in here," she said as she rested her hand on his heart, "has never changed. Without your heart you forgot who you were. You cannot judge yourself because of it."

"I would never have found it again if it hadn't been for you." He replied. "In Hueco Mundo it was your convictions that change me; I feel it in my soul. Even without all my memories of that life, I know that it was you that set me free from that empty existence."

More tears fell from her eyes at his simple, yet honest statement.

"Then it was all worth it." She replied.

"You are a strange human." He said with a slight smile.

"But I'm your strange human." She laughed lightly through her tears.

He pulled her tighter against his chest and said, "You will always be mine."

"Forever." She replied.

"And a day." He said and then kissed her tenderly.

It was with that simple declaration on her mind that she eventually drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter plagued me all week. I was pulling it kicking and screaming from my brain. It was hard finding the balance between the different emotional changes that occurred throughout the chapter, but everything needed to be said, and this was the best place for it in the story. I hope the flow was smooth to read.

I fell into the sequence with Ulquiorra after coming across a video (_**ulquihime/ for you only**_ by Myahle). If you haven't seen it go to You Tube. It was the most beautiful video I have seen for these two.

As for Ulquiorra/ Yasuhiro crying - I debated it, but anyone would cry after all he's been through. And it wasn't like he was blubbering or anything. Just silent suffering.

And the short mention of their child was for** Morning Bleach** who has faithfully reviewed every chapter and was hoping that I would include something about Yuki. I know it wasn't much, but I hope you liked it.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate the input. The next chapter should be a little more lighthearted. I have it started, but I can never promise that my ideas will make it from my imagination to paper all in one piece! I will try. I should get back to the plot soon, but these little "fillers" are necessary too.


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

The alarm clock sounded at its usual time, blaring through the otherwise peaceful and quiet bedroom. Yasuhiro lay on his back; his eyes closed trying to ignore the rather annoying noise.

"Crap." He heard Orihime exclaim from beside him. "I forgot to turn it off before I fell asleep last night."

Suddenly he felt her body as she squirmed her way across his in an effort to get to the clock on her end table. Her actions were having a visible effect on him, but she was obviously unaware.

His eyes still closed he heard her fumble with the clock.

"Damn it!" she cried out as the clock fell from the table and crashed onto the floor.

She continued her climb across his chest and then suddenly let out a startled yell as she fell off the bed.

Unable to refrain from looking any longer he opened his eyes just in time to see her hand shoot up in the air from her position on the floor beside the bed.

"Aha, victory is mine!" she laughed.

"Woman what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I was trying to get to the alarm clock, but I knocked it over and then when I reached for it I kind of fell off the bed. But I got it…and …ooh…I think I got my head as well."

She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ouch, I definitely have a lump." With that she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. "Can you see anything? I'm not bleeding am I?"

He drew back slightly trying to get a better look at her head. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair."

"Ow!" she exclaimed suddenly as he came across a small bump. "Man that really hurts."

"There is no blood and the lump is rather small. I think you will survive." He said.

"But it hurts." She pouted. "Don't you even have an ounce of compassion in you?"

"It is barely even noticeable." He said. "What would you have me do?"

"You could rub it." She replied.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, but be gentle."

"You are so strange." He said as he reached out and began to caress her scalp with his fingertips.

She let out a soft moan and said, "That feels so good."

He sighed, but continued his gentle ministrations. She lay there for some time as he rubbed her hair.

"You cannot possibly be comfortable like that." He said after a few minutes.

"Actually this feels really nice." She replied. "Your chest makes a nice pillow."

"I thought you believed my chest to be scrawny." He said.

"And I believe that I amended that observation once I saw you without your shirt on." She replied. "Actually you have a very nice chest, and your abs aren't too bad either."

Her fingers ghosted across his stomach causing him to pull back slightly.

"Are you ticklish?" she teased.

"I am in complete control…"

She sat up and ran her fingers softly up his side. He pulled back before he could stop himself.

"You _are_ ticklish."

"I told you…"

Suddenly she climbed back up onto the bed next to him; her hands now attacking him from both sides.

"Woman stop."

"Admit you are ticklish."

She continued her assault.

"I thought your head hurt."

She straddled him and continued.

"Admit it." She laughed.

"Never." He replied.

"Then I'll just have to keep going."

Her breasts were heaving in front of him. Reaching out he gently stroked them.

"What are you doing?" she panted.

"All is fair in love and war." He said.

He continued his own playful assault. Suddenly her hands stopped and she let out a soft moan.

"No fair." She cried out.

"I told you to stop."

"But you _are_ ticklish…ooh…oh don't …I mean please…"

"Do you wish me to stop?" he asked.

"I just…no…just admit it…"

"That I am ticklish?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Ooh Yasuhiro that's…aah I can't think…please…"

Suddenly she arched her back, giving him even greater access to her chest.

"I take it you'd like to go for round four." She panted.

He smiled and said, "You make it sound like some type of wrestling match,"

"Wrestling could be fun." She laughed.

"I believe that you already have me pinned." He replied.

"Hmm it would seem I do." She said and then leaned back so that she was sitting upright against his hips. "I think I like this position."

"So you are a woman who likes to be in control?" he teased.

She shifted slightly, moving her body against his suggestively. He let out a hiss at the pleasure her actions brought him.

"Oh yes control is fun." She smiled deviously. "I do believe I could get used to this."

To his surprise he found that surrendering to her had its advantages. Round four was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

She woke up some time later to find the sun shining through her bedroom window. It had to be getting close to noon she thought for it to be so bright. Glancing towards the spot where her alarm clock should be she remembered that she had left it somewhere on the floor when she had began her assault on Yasuhiro.

She smiled wickedly as she thought back to all that they had done earlier that morning. He was definitely a wild one, but not kinky like some of the boys she remembered from university with all their perverted talk that was supposed to turn her on and convince her to give them a chance. Yasuhiro didn't need words and he wasn't one to brag about intimate conquests. He just knew what he wanted and he took it.

She stared at him still asleep beside her. She fought the urge to mess with him as he slept. They had been up most of the night, and she knew that he was exhausted. So instead she kissed him gently and started to back off the bed.

"Orihime?" he asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" he continued, his eyes still closed.

"I just thought I would take a bath."

"Do you need me to wash your back?"

"Is that all you wish to do?" she teased.

"Woman there are many things I wish to do to you, but right now washing your back may even be too much for me in my present state."

"Aah is the poor baby tired after a long night of passionate sex." She giggled.

"How can you not be tired?"

"I'm just a little hyper today I guess."

"I do not believe that bodes well for me." He replied.

"Don't worry I'll leave you alone for a while." She said and then kissed him one last time. "Get as much sleep as you need. I'll just be in the tub – naked."

With that she scooted off the bed, grabbed her silk wrap from the closet, and skipped down the hall towards the bathroom. She was just about there when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked.

She stood absolutely still debating if she should answer the door. What if it was Uryu or Ichigo? How would she ever explain her present state to either of them? She was sure that just one glance would tip them off as to what she and Yasuhiro had been up too. Better to ignore the door.

Knocking soon followed and then a voice, "Hey Orihime open up. I know you took the day off. Get your lazy butt moving and let me in."

Tatsuki!

Oh this was even worse. Her friend knew nothing of the hollow attacks over the past few weeks, and finding some guy that she had never even met in Orihime's apartment would probably send her over the edge.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki called out. "Hey I'm getting the spare key…"

She rushed for the door and opened it a crack. Looking out she exclaimed nervously, "Tatsuki! Wow what are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

"I could ask the same of you." Her friend replied.

She giggled as her anxiety began to build.

"I took the day off."

"So I heard." She gave the door a gentle push. "So are you gonna make me stand out here all day?"

"Oh yeah..hehe…I just…well I just woke up…"

"It's almost one o'clock Orihime."

"Well I was tired." She said with a blush.

"Will you open the door already." Her friend said, exasperation in her voice.

"Oh I guess so…but I still need to take a bath and the place is a complete mess…"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Tatsuki replied as Orihime opened the door.

She walked in and surveyed the room.

"It doesn't look so bad." She stated and then continuing said, "I had an appointment so I took the day off and on a whim I stopped by your office to take you to lunch and they tell me that you took the next week off. So what's going on? Is everything alright with you?"

"I haven't taken any time off since I started there, and then I've just had some stuff going on and I decided that I needed a break…"

"What kind of stuff?" she interrupted.

"Oh you know…"

"No I don't know Orihime."

She let out another nervous giggle.

"It's really nothing…"

"You know I bumped into Uryu the other night and he was acting all weird too. Is there something going on with you two?"

"With Uryu?" She squeaked.

"Yes with Uryu." Tatsuki replied. "Are you two back together?"

"Uryu and me?" she waved Tatsuki off and laughed. "why would you think that?"

"I don't know, but something is out of whack with you and I would like to know what it is." She turned towards the kitchen and continued, "Hey I'm pretty thirsty. Do you have anything I can drink."

"It's okay Tatsuki, just sit out here and I'll get you something." She quickly said as she remembered that her clothes, as well as Yasuhiro's, were still strewn all over the floor.

She tried to run ahead of her friend but Tatsuki scooted by saying, "It's no problem. I know this place like it was my own. Besides you need to…"

Tatsuki grew silent as she came across the scene of last night's initial romp. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to put her thoughts into coherent sentences. After the initial shock wore off she whispered, "Why are there clothes all over the kitchen floor?"

"Well it's a long story."

"I have all day." Tatsuki replied.

"You know I can be a real slob when I want to be."

"Orihime those are not just your clothes."

She looked at the pants that Yasuhiro had discarded right before he had pushed her up against the wall and…

"Eek!" she squeaked as her face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Holy crap Orihime! You've got a guy here don't you?"

"I…well…it's not what you think…"

"Believe me there is only one conclusion I'm coming to right now."

"Okay so maybe it is what you're thinking but it's not so bad…"

"Is it Uryu?"

"No!" she almost screamed, and then quieter. "No Tatsuki. Uryu and I are not together anymore."

"You don't have to be together to get together."

"It's not Uryu!"

"You didn't just pick some guy up in a bar did you."

"How can you even ask me that?"

"Well I haven't heard of anybody new in your life, and suddenly you're having sleepovers."

"I met him a while back."

"Really, because I thought I knew of all your crushes."

"He wasn't exactly a crush back then."

"Well he must have been something for you to just hop into bed with him."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you know." She said getting angry at her friend's persistence. "I am a big girl now."

"Big enough to use protection I hope." Tatsuki bit out.

Protection? She hadn't even thought about that. Everything had just happened so fast.

"Orihime please tell me you took precautions."

"Well…"

"Shit!' she swore under her breath. "You do know how babies are made."

"Yes I know how babies are made. I did take biology in high school."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but all those stories that they told us to scare us out of having sex, about how easy it is to get pregnant, they're true."

"I'm not going to get pregnant!"

"I'm glad you're so confident."

They stood staring at each other for a moment and then suddenly her friend's face changed and she began to giggle.

"Now it's funny." She asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you really…right here…in the kitchen…" Tatsuki said.

She blushed again and then whispered, "For starters."

Now it was Tatsuki's turn to blush.

It was at that moment that Yasuhiro rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"I decided that a bath would be nice…" he said and then stopped as he came face to face with Tatsuki.

For a moment the world seemed to stop spinning and time stood still. Silence permeated the room as the three of them stood facing each other. Tatsuki in her everyday clothes, Orihime in her silk wrap, and Yasuhiro in nothing at all.

"I did not know you had company." He finally said making no effort to cover himself.

"This is my best friend Tatsuki. Tatsuki this is Yasuhiro." She replied as if it were perfectly normal to make introductions while her lover stood naked between them.

"Nice to meet you I suppose." Tatsuki replied awkwardly.

"I did not have my clothes and I was unaware that Orihime had a guest."

Orihime bent down, picked up his pants, and tossed them to him.

"Thank you." He said as he turned and headed back to her room.

For a moment she and Tatsuki stood in stunned silence, not knowing quite what to say. And then to her absolute horror she felt a case of the giggles come on. She made the mistake of looking at Tatsuki and then suddenly she lost it. Tatsuki began to to laugh as well. It took them both some time to calm down.

When she finally found some semblance of control Tatsuki whispered, "It wasn't Uryu after all."

Orihime snorted and said, "I told you it wasn't."

"So he's really just some guy from your past?" she asked still trying to regain her composure.

"You could say that." She said with a smile.

"Well as long as he's not a Shinigami or some other strange spirit being."

Orihime laughed nervously and said, "A Shinigami; that would be crazy."

"Yeah, I think it's about time you settled down with a normal guy."

"Me with a normal guy?"

"Well as normal as he could be to put up with you." Tatsuki replied affectionately. "Orihime, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

Tatsuki looked at her for a moment and then changed the subject completely.

"I did come by here with a purpose you know."

"Really." Orihime said.

"Yeah, actually Keigo and I wanted to have you over tonight for dinner. I know its short notice but we just wanted to have over a few close friends."

"A few friends?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well Ichigo and Rukia - you do know she's in town?"

She nodded her head.

"I suppose you're gonna want to bring your new _friend_." Tatsuki continued.

"Yasuhiro's invited?"

"Well I won't ask Uryu to join us if he does come. That would be awkward."

"I would love to come, but I have to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"Could you not say anything about this afternoon and everything to Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Would I really what to share what I just saw?" Tatsuki said.

"I suppose not."

"So does Ichigo know this guy?"

"Yeah, they've met on several occasions."

"And Uryu?"

"He wouldn't like this new turn of events."

"I don't think he would."

"So then tonight?"

"Yeah be there around seven."

"Sounds good to me."

Tatsuki then smiled and for a moment Orihime thought her friend was actually glowing.

"Do you have anything you'd like to share?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Nope." Tatsuki replied but Orihime got the distinct impression she was hiding something. Well she would just have to pump her for information tonight.

She walked her friend out to the door and then hugged her before she left.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said before she left.

"Yes."

"You can still get pregnant in the bathtub."

She turned bright red.

"He was just going to wash my back…"

Tatsuki gave her a knowing smile. And then walked away.

Closing the door she turned to find Yasuhiro, now dressed, a slight frown on his face.

"I do not believe it is a wise idea to go to eat with Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san." He said.

"You were listening?" She asked suddenly worried about just what he had heard.

"I could not help but overhear the tail end of your conversation." He replied.

"Oh, for a minute I thought you heard everything."

"Do you think I would have walked out naked if I known you even had a guest?" he answered visibly irritated.

"No I guess not. Actually I'm a little surprised that you didn't sense her presence."

"I have been a little distracted." He replied.

"Distracted you say?" she teased. "How about I distract you a little more. I mean I never did get to take my bath."

He smiled slightly at her and then made his way to the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked suddenly alarmed.

He opened the door and grabbed the spare key from its hidden place.

"I do not want any interruptions."

"Good plan!" she said and giggled.

They made their way to her bathroom, but it was sometime later before either of them actually bathed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I actually had intended for the dinner party to take place in this chapter but it was becoming too long, so it will be a chapter in itself. I am in the process of writing it now, but I have a lot of events going on this weekend with family so I may not get to it until next week.

Hope you enjoyed this one. The plot will resume soon. Once again please let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

They arrived at Tatsuki and Keigo's apartment at precisely seven o'clock. Yasuhiro, she found, had this thing about being punctual.

"We're almost early." She hissed as he rang the bell.

"She said to arrive at seven. I would not want to have the meal grow cold on our account." He replied.

"She won't even be ready, and besides Kurosaki-kun is never on time." She shot back.

"I do not see how his character flaws should influence our arrival time."

"I thought you said you were flexible, because this is anything but…"

"Orihime!" Keigo exclaimed as he opened the door.

He stepped forward and gave her a brief hug.

"And this must be the new guy that Tatsuki told me about." He continued.

She blushed as she worried about just how much Tatsuki had said.

"Kojima Yasuhiro." Yasuhiro said from beside her.

"Asano Keigo and I know you've already met Tatsuki."

She smiled slightly as she noticed that Yasuhiro turned slightly red at the mention of his introduction to her friend. Good, she thought. Serves him right for making her show up early.

"So you must be a stickler for time," Keigo said as he let them into the apartment. "Because Orihime is always late."

"She did try her best to stall, but I made sure she was ready with ample time to get here." Yasuhiro replied.

"Oh a guy who takes control." Keigo said and then in a whisper to Orihime, "He's not going to be a pushover like Uryu."

She replied with a simple glare which only caused her friend's husband to laugh.

"Wow Orihime, way to show up early." Tatsuki said as she came from the kitchen.

"See." She said as she turned to Yasuhiro.

He remained silent at her taunt.

"So what do you two want to drink?" Keigo asked.

"I'll take whatever you've got." She replied.

"Beer okay?" he asked.

"Sure."

"And what about you Kojima-san?"

"I will have a beer as well." He replied.

"Alright then." Keigo said and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well Kojima-san." Tatsuki began as soon as her husband was out of earshot. "Nice to see you with clothes on for a change."

Orihime noticed him turn red again at her friend's remark. She was about to say something to ease his embarrassment when Keigo returned with the beers. He handed one to her and then Yasuhiro.

"So Kojima-san, Tatsuki said that you and Orihime met a few years back." Keigo said.

Yasuhiro gave her a look and then replied, "That is true."

"So how come we never met you?" Keigo continued. "I mean nobody gets by Tatsuki's radar when it comes to Orihime. She's got almost like a sixth sense about her. You'd have to be from another dimension to escape her scrutiny."

Orihime almost choked on her beer.

"We were not exactly what you would call friends at the time." Yasuhiro stated.

"Aah a little tension, nice." Keigo smiled.

"So Orihime," Tatsuki butted in, "How exactly did you guys meet up again?"

"Well," she said and then tried to think up a plausible story.

"I came across her while she was being attacked." Yasuhiro began.

"Attacked? Oh my gosh, that's right, when I went by your office they mentioned that you had been mugged recently." Tatsuki said. "I can't believe I forgot to ask you about that."

"Well we were a little distracted." Orihime said.

"Don't remind me." Tatsuki replied.

"Huh?" Keigo asked confused by the conversation.

"Don't worry about it Keigo. Anyways, getting back to your story Kojima-san, did you get the jerk that attacked her?"

"It is safe to say that the attacker will not be bothering her again." He replied.

"Man talk about an instant in with the babes." Keigo said dreamily.

"Ignore him." Tatsuki said slightly annoyed. "Every so often he lapses back into his immature high school persona."

"Hey!"

"So you defeated the creep and then what?" Tatsuki continued ignoring her husband.

"He started to stalk me." Orihime said with a giggle.

"I did not stalk you woman." Yasuhiro replied.

"Wait," Keigo interrupted. "She didn't just instantly jump into your arms on the spot."

"It's complicated." Yasuhiro said.

"Uryu showed up." She elaborated.

"Man talk about throwing ice on a potentially hot encounter." Keigo said.

"Really Keigo?" Tatsuki said.

"What?"

"In the end it worked out okay." Orihime explained. "I took pity on Yasuhiro and invited him to dinner and then we just started hanging out and stuff."

"And stuff." Tatsuki said just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Ichigo." Keigo said. "I'll get it."

Keigo opened the door and greeted Ichigo and Rukia and then let then into the apartment.

"So Orihime is already here." He said as he led them in. "And I believe you already know her friend, Kojima-san."

"Orihime," Rukia began in an overly sweet voice. "And Kojima-san, so nice to see you again."

"Is she alright?" Yasuhiro whispered.

"Of course she is." Orihime replied.

"Come say hello Ichigo." Rukia continued just as sweetly.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said. "Kojima."

It was hard not to hear the animosity in his voice when he greeted Yasuhiro, but she decided to ignore it.

"Nice of you to show up Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, well Rukia takes forever to get ready."

"So does Orihime, but Kojima-san managed to get her here on time." Keigo said.

Ichigo ignored his friend's remark, but shot a glare Yasuhiro's way.

"So," Rukia began trying to ease the tension slightly. "Can I help you with anything Tatsuki?"

"Sure; Orihime you too. And Keigo why don't you get Ichigo a drink, or two - whatever it takes."

She followed Tatsuki and Rukia into the kitchen and they went about bringing the food to the table. When everything was ready the couples sat down to eat. The conversation stayed light as they tried to ignore the tension between Ichigo and Yasuhiro.

"So," Keigo said as there was a lull in the conversation, "Tatsuki and I actually asked you guys here because we wanted to share something with you."

Tatsuki looked at her friends and Orihime noticed a strange smile on her lips. She was reminded of earlier at her apartment and wondered what secret her friend was keeping from her.

"Orihime, Ichigo, we wanted to tell you first since you stood up with us at our wedding…"

"Tatsuki's pregnant!" Keigo blurted out.

"Wow, that's great." Rukia said.

"Yeah congratulations." Ichigo added.

She remained silent. The news was wonderful, but a part of her ached horribly, missing the child that she had only remembered a few days earlier.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked when she said nothing.

She looked up at her friend and smiled.

"You're crying." Tatsuki said sounding alarmed.

Beside her she felt Yasuhiro's hand grasp hers beneath the table. He understood her pain, but remained silent. What could they say? This was their silent sorrow.

With her free hand she wiped her tears away and said, "I'm just so happy for you Tatsuki, Keigo. It's great news."

"Are you sure you're alright?" her friend asked with concern.

"Yeah, you know me; I just get emotional over things like this."

Tatsuki smiled and said, "I almost told you this afternoon, but I promised Keigo that we would wait until we could tell you and Ichigo together."

"Can you believe it Ichigo? I'm gonna be a father." Keigo said excitedly.

"That's actually kind of scary." Ichigo replied.

"Really?" Keigo asked. "Just wait your turn will come soon enough."

"I don't think so." Ichigo shot back.

"Oh come on. You and Rukia have been together longer than Tats and me. Isn't it time to settle down and start doing your part?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Man at this rate Orihime's gonna beat you to it." Keigo said.

"She's not even in a relationship right now." Ichigo bit out.

"What do you mean? She and Kojima…"

Tatsuki shot her husband a dirty look.

"What?" Keigo asked. "You said that they were together."

"Drop it Keigo." Tatsuki replied.

"They are _not_ together." Ichigo said. "He's just staying at her place until his mission is over."

"He's living with you!" Tatsuki exclaimed turning her gaze to Orihime.

"Mission?" Keigo asked confused.

"He has no where else to go Tatsuki." Orihime tried to explain.

"What does he mean by mission?" Keigo continued undeterred. "It almost sounds like he's a …"

"Shinigami." Ichigo finished.

Rukia gave him a punch to the arm.

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're acting like a jerk."

"But it's the truth. Tatsuki and Keigo know about Shinigami…"

"You said he wasn't a Shinigami." Tatsuki said ignoring everyone else but Orihime.

"I didn't exactly say he wasn't."

"No, I believe you said it would be crazy." Tatsuki yelled.

"I just didn't feel comfortable telling you that he was a Shinigami." She replied.

"Why is that Orihime?" Tatsuki shot back, "Did you think it would be better if I just believed that you were sleeping with some guy that you knew from a few years ago, or was that part a lie too?"

Before she could even respond Ichigo yelled, "Sleeping together?"

She could feel Yasuhiro grow tense beside her. His reiatsu intensifying as he said in a deathly quiet voice, "I do not believe this is anyone's business but mine and Orihime's."

"The hell it isn't you son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled. "You knew how vulnerable she was and you took advantage of that."

He started to leap across the table, but suddenly froze as his arms seemed to lock up behind his back.

"Bakudō number one; Sai!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Damn it Rukia. What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Giving you a chance to cool off." She said angrily.

"You know I'll just break free." He countered.

"Yeah and maybe you'll be able to restrain your own actions by then." She replied.

As Ichigo struggled against the kido spell, Tatsuki asked, "What do you mean Orihime is vulnerable right now? What the hell is going on?"

Before Ichigo could say anything else Orihime yelled, "Stop it. Okay you two just cut it out and let me say something!"

The room grew quiet at her outburst as all eyes focused on her. She felt herself flush from embarrassment, but also the indignation brought on by her friend's behavior.

"Tonight was supposed to be about Tatsuki and Keigo and their wonderful news, but somehow this beautiful moment has been overshadowed by my relationship with Yasuhiro and I do not appreciate that."

"But Orihime…" Tatsuki tried to interrupt.

"No Tatsuki, don't say anything. I want you to listen Okay?" she shot back. "I appreciate your concern for me, you too Ichigo, but I really don't need either of you stepping in and trying to dictate who I should be with. I'm a capable adult. I can make decisions myself."

"Not where he's concerned." Ichigo interjected.

"Especially where Yasuhiro is concerned." She replied angrily. She turned to look at Tatsuki and said, "I did know Yasuhiro before; back during the Winter War with Aizen."

"You never said anything." Her friend whispered.

"We weren't exactly friends." She said. "It's complicated, but Yasuhiro and I have made peace with the past. He has not taken advantage of me in the least. In fact he has helped me come to terms with all that happened to me in Hueco Mundo."

She turned to look at Ichigo.

"I know that in the past I relied on you to protect me, and I promised myself after the war that I would no longer ask that of you. I worked hard with Hachi so that I could fully master my Shun Shun Rikka, and I have been able to take care of myself pretty well. Yet somehow it seems that I have given you the impression that I still need you to look out for me."

"You're my friend Orihime." Ichigo bit out as he struggled against the hold the kido spell had on him. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

She felt the anger start to dissipate as she replied, "I know that Ichigo, but at some point you have to trust me."

Looking to Tatsuki she continued, "You've known me for a long time. In high school and at university you knew how many guys tried to get me to hook up with them, but did I?"

Tatsuki simply shook her head.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Even with Uryu, who I had known for years, I took it slow and cautiously. Given my parents twisted example of love I was not too eager to jump into a relationship without carefully thinking it through. I may be impulsive, but I am not an idiot."

"I never said you were." Tatsuki said sounding hurt.

She reached over and took Tatsuki's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can't explain it to you, but I trust Yasuhiro. We may have only found each other again recently, but we do have a history together. I am happy with him, but I know life holds no guarantees, for any of us, so I am asking that you and Ichigo just trust me a little and allow me to live my life as I see fit."

"Orihime." Tatsuki said pausing to wipe the tears that started to fall from her eyes. "Geez just look at me. This pregnancy has turned me into an emotional wreck."

Orihime started to cry as well and reached out to her friend, hugging her and saying, "It's alright. Pregnant women are beautiful, regardless of the crying, and the bloating, and the waddling…"

"You're not making me feel any better." She laughed as she tightened her arms around Orihime.

"Well I guess they're okay." Keigo said. "How about you Ichigo, ready to let it go?"

Orihime released Tatsuki and looked towards Ichigo. He remained silent, eyes still on Yasuhiro.

"Well?" Rukia asked him.

"I won't beat the crap out of him." He replied tersely.

"That'll do for me." She said and released him from the spell.

He fell forward slightly and then righted himself.

"I still don't trust you though." He said still staring at Yasuhiro.

"Feeling's mutual." He shot back.

"Well that's good enough for me." Keigo said. "Now maybe we can get back to the meal."

* * *

Yasuhiro stood on the balcony of the apartment looking out over the lights of Karakura Town at night. The meal had continued, but the conversation was more awkward and forced than before. He felt bad for Orihime, but he knew that the chances of making it through the evening without incident were pretty slim. Still he was rather shocked by the way her friends treated her. She was not some helpless child that needed their supervision, yet they acted as if she was incapable of taking care of herself.

Actually Kurosaki's reaction did not surprise him that much. He had seen that aspect of his personality over the past few days, and from what he remembered from his life as Ulquiorra, the Shinigami had a habit of throwing about commands at Orihime as if she were weak and useless.

"Taking a little breather?" Rukia asked as she interrupted his thoughts and joined him on the balcony.

"I just needed a moment away." He replied honestly.

She approached the rail, and leaning on it stared out at the city skyline.

"They can be a little overwhelming at first, but give it time, you'll get used to it."

He remained silent at her remark.

"They mean well." She said when he gave no indication of responding to her earlier statement.

"They have an odd way of showing it." He replied still angry over the treatment Orihime had received at her friends' hands earlier.

"Tatsuki and Ichigo are just very protective of her." Rukia continued.

"She is a strong and capable woman." He said.

"That may be true." Rukia replied. "But she hasn't always been that way. For a long time she relied on her friends to protect her."

"She simply lacked confidence." He said.

"I agree, but it's hard for Ichigo and Tatsuki to let go when they've been looking out for her for so long."

"Their over protectiveness undermines her self confidence." He responded. "In Hueco Mundo she had no problem standing up to Ulquiorra."

"Did she tell you that?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I have remembered bits and pieces of my life as Ulquiorra."

"Really?"

"Nothing of great importance." He sighed. "But I do remember how stubborn and brave she was."

"That's interesting." Rukia replied. "So you see her in very different light than they do."

"I suppose."

They grew silent at that. Finally, after a few minutes, Rukia said, "I know that Ichigo came off like a jerk earlier, but he just feels responsible for her well being."

"He has no claim to her…"

"That's not what I mean." She interrupted. "You don't understand. He would probably be upset if he knew I was telling you this, but when he was a small child his mother was killed by a hollow. It happened right in front of him. At the time he didn't know what was happening, but he did feel powerless to stop it. Now that he does posses the ability to protect those he cares about, it has become the force that drives him."

Turning to look at him she asked, "Do you remember any of the battle he had with Ulquiorra?"

"Only what Orihime has told me."

"Then you are aware of the lengths that he went through to defeat Ulquiorra and keep Orihime from harm?"

"You are referring to his hollowfication." He said in reply.

"He completely surrendered to that part of himself in order to protect her." She stated.

He remained silent at her reminder. It pained him to think of what he had put Orihime through in Hueco Mundo.

"He never said anything about it after the war was over, but I know that it bothered him. At the time he was able to dismiss everything easily because he was focused solely on the battles at hand. Convincing himself that he did it to save Orihime helped ease the burden once he returned home."

"So do you believe my presence only serves to stir up bad memories?"

"It's hard for him to see you as reborn. He only remembers Ulquiorra." She said. "Protecting her is almost instinctual where you are concerned."

"He believes I will hurt her." He said.

"I know you don't want to, but have you really given any thought into what is going to happen when your mission is over?"

Admittedly he had pushed that reality from his mind. He had just found her again. Thinking of leaving her for any length of time was a little overwhelming at this point.

"You and Kurosaki are in the same position." He answered feeling slightly defensive.

"That's true." She said as a faint blush colored her cheeks. "But it has not been easy. I just want you to consider how Orihime will feel when you have to return to Soul Society."

"We will deal with that when the time comes." He whispered.

"Have you even discussed it with her?" she continued.

He looked backed out at the night sky and sighed.

"Maybe I am being selfish, but I have not thought to even bring it up." He began. "Orihime and I, we share something more than just this present life. It would be just as difficult to deny ourselves this time together."

"Are you referring to Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

He never got to answer as Orihime chose that moment to join them on the balcony. She came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back.

"Are you two talking shop?" she teased.

"Talking shop?" he asked.

"You know talking about work." She replied.

"It's just habit." Rukia spoke before he could say anything.

"Well we're here to have fun, so leave the work at the office." She said and then giggled. "Besides Tatsuki is coming out here and she wants ladies only for a while, so Yasuhiro you need to go join the guys inside."

"I do not believe that would be wise."

"You'll be fine. Ichigo's calmed down since dinner, hasn't he Rukia?" she said as she turned to her friend.

"As calm as he can be…"

Stepping away from him she turned his face to hers and giving him a quick kiss continued, "So go now. We have womanly things to discuss."

Reluctantly he left her on the balcony and joined Ichigo and Keigo inside the apartment.

"So they kicked you out so they could gossip eh?" Keigo asked as he approached them.

"They wished to discuss womanly things." He relayed.

"Womanly things?" Ichigo asked.

"That's code for the fact that they want to talk about us." Keigo replied. "But honestly you and I are most likely safe from that discussion. Kojima-san here is probably the topic for today."

"You wife has just announced that she is with child." Yasuhiro said. "Would it not be more suitable to believe that they are discussing that life changing event?"

"Good try." Keigo said and then winking at him said, "But Tatsuki filled me in about her discovery this afternoon. There is no doubt that you are the center of attention my friend."

"Her discovery?" Ichigo asked.

"Their clothes were all over the kitchen floor." Keigo blurted out barely able to keep the awe from his voice. "Honestly Kojima did you really do it right there in the kitchen?"

He felt his face heat up at Keigo's question.

"Shit Keigo, I don't need to hear this." Ichigo exclaimed.

"You asked." He shot back. Then leaning closer to Yasuhiro he said conspiratorially, "Did you really, right there in the kitchen, on the floor?"

"That is none of your business." He said as Kurosaki turned pale at his friend's question.

"Ah come on, you know the girls are going on about it." Keigo said.

"Rukia would not engage in such talk." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Keigo said with a smile. "You would be surprised the things girls will discuss when left alone."

"I doubt that they would be as perverted as you."

"Please, I'll bet you they're out there swapping stories right now."

"Maybe Tatsuki, but Rukia is not one to discuss such things." He replied with certainty.

* * *

"The kitchen?" Rukia asked stunned. "Right there on the floor?"

"It wasn't quite the floor." Orihime said as she turned red.

"My God, where did you? On the counter?" Tatsuki asked. "Because you better sanitize it before you prepare another meal."

"Tatsuki!" she exclaimed.

"It's the truth."

"Well it wasn't the counter."

Her friends stared at her for a moment and then sighed slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"My god woman you are living some torrid romance novel aren't you?" Tatsuki said.

"We were just caught up in the moment…"

"I don't think I've ever been _that_ caught up with Keigo, and believe me he comes up with some pretty creative stuff."

Orihime felt her face burn even hotter at her friend's remark.

"Still Kojima doesn't come across as the wild type." Tatsuki continued. "I mean once he's got some clothes on and isn't ready for action…"

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled mortified by her friend's reminder of the encounter earlier that day.

"Am I missing something?" Rukia asked.

"Let's just say I saw a little more of Orihime's new guy than I wanted too." Tatsuki said and then conveyed the details from their embarrassing introduction.

"Tatsuki you really shouldn't go on about that. Yasuhiro was pretty embarrassed by the whole thing." She said.

"So you saw everything?" Rukia asked ignoring her plea.

"Everything." Tatsuki replied. "I guess it explains that smile on Orihime's face. I mean for a skinny guy he is pretty well put together if you know what I mean."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled.

"Comparing him with Keigo?" Rukia teased.

"Hey," Tatsuki began with humor in her voice, "It's not the size of the sword, but the skill of the man who wields it."

Orihime made the mistake of taking a sip from her beer when Tatsuki made her remark. The shock of her words caused her to laugh so hard that the beer she was drinking shot out her nose.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. "I can't…I can't believe you said that."

Suddenly an image formed in her mind and she found herself overpowered by a furious case of the giggles.

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's just." She began but had to stop to laugh. "It's just that…oh gosh…I mean Ichigo's…" she doubled over as she tried to keep from peeing her pants. When she had gained a little more control she continued. "Ichigo's zanpakuto is huge…"

She lost it again, having to wrap her arms around herself to keep her sides from hurting.

"Orihime!" Rukia said sounding absolutely mortified by her observation.

Tatsuki began to laugh as well at Rukia's reaction.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. Speaking had become all but impossible, but she pushed forward. "It's not just…the size…but…he's always…he's always in release!"

Tatsuki grabbed the railing for support as she sobbed hysterically at Orihime's statement.

Rukia stood absolutely still.

"Are you implying that he lacks self control?" she whispered.

"No…it's just that…"

"He's such an uptight prude." Tatsuki blurted out and then started laughing again.

"Hey I'll have you know that Ichigo is very much in control." Rukia started, "And he doesn't have to have me for dessert to be creative."

She and Tatsuki stared at the petite Shinigami for a moment and then Tatsuki said, "For dessert? Really Rukia?"

At that all three of them burst into laughter again.

"Oh gosh are we really discussing this?" Orihime asked once she caught her breath.

"If the guys knew what we were talking about…" Rukia said as she gained control as well.

"What do you think they talk about when they're alone?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sports?" Orihime replied.

"Admittedly with Kojima and Ichigo the conversation is probably a little stunted." Tatsuki said and smiled.

"Poor Keigo." Orihime said. "We really should rescue him from those two."

"Nah." Tatsuki waved her off. "Let him sweat it out a little longer. I mean how often do we girls get a chance to talk like this."

"Like this – never." Orihime said and then giggled again.

* * *

Keigo actually lasted about twenty minutes more before he finally came out to the balcony and pleaded for Tatsuki to come back inside. The couples chatted for a short while longer before finally calling it a night. Kojima seemed relieved to be making an exit and pushed her along every time she started up a new conversation.

They walked the distance to her apartment in relative silence. She understood that the evening had been difficult for him, but he seemed a little distant, and she worried that maybe he was upset with her for making him go.

"Is everything okay?" she finally asked when she couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"I am fine." He replied.

"You're just being real quiet." She continued.

"I have had enough conversation tonight." He said.

"I know things were rather tense with Ichigo, but you and Rukia seemed to have a good talk."

She felt his hand grip hers tighter as he said, "She just wanted to make sure I understood a few things."

"Really?" she asked. "Understood what?"

He stopped walking and turned to her. Staring at her intently he said, "She worries about you."

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I am aware of that." He said and then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"Still I don't think you're telling me everything." She said as he pulled back.

He sighed and then said, "She wanted to remind me of my mission."

"Your mission?"

"Yes." He replied and then in a whisper he continued, "And the fact that when it is over I will be returning to the Soul Society."

She let out a shocked gasp.

"I had not discussed it with you because I did not want to think about it." He said honestly.

"We just found each other again." She said softly.

"I do not wish to leave you." He said as he took her face between his hands. "There must be a way that we can be together."

She reached up and touched his hands and replied. "I will take whatever I can get."

"But I desire more than that." He replied.

She smiled at his truthful response.

"As do I." she said. "But for now how about we forget about the future and focus on the present."

"It will not make our situation any different." He said as he dropped his hands.

"No it won't." she said and stepped forward to embrace him. "But I am content right now to put it from my mind."

"We will eventually have to deal with it."

"And when that time comes we'll do it together, okay?" she said.

He gripped her tighter.

"I love you Orihime." He whispered.

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks at his declaration.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I have no regrets." He continued.

"Neither do I." she responded.

They stood holding each other for a while after that. Their past was behind them. Their future was yet to be decided. She was content to take the here and now, and she would fill it with as much love as she could.

She had told her friends earlier that life held no guarantees, but she knew of one thing that was certain. She loved this man with everything in her heart and she would fight to keep him with her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I stalled out with this chapter. I originally envisioned something far more bawdy, but I just couldn't get it to work. I felt that certain things needed to happen to make the chapter work. Then the idea of Rukia's little talk came to me a few days ago and I decided to try writing that and I think it works better. I hope the chapter wasn't too schizo, but I really wanted to have the _ladies talk_ remain in the chapter. And I know from experience with my friends that when women get away from their significant others, the talk can get pretty out of hand (but it's all in fun!).

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and to those (**Caitriona695 **and** Ldymoonsi**) who reviewed multiple chapters. **Morning Bleach** was my 100th review and somehow managed to be the 200th as well!

All the input really keeps me going. I am glad that the story is entertaining you! As always please let me know what you thought!


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

**Himeko and Masahiro's Story**

So hungry.

It was the one thing that he struggled most to accept in his new existence. This insatiable hunger that gnawed at his empty belly night and day. There were many things that he found difficult to reconcile himself with in the Soul Society, but the hunger was the one he could not find escape.

He had arrived almost ten years earlier and ended up in the seventy-ninth district of West Rukongai. He had expected something different from the afterlife, and the abject poverty that greeted him was a rude shock. Everyday it took all he had just to survive. Yet he was driven by his need to find her, and he refused to succumb to the hunger or die in some street fight, before he fulfilled his promise.

Ten years of searching found him in the third district, Hokutan. Ten years and not a trace of her, no clue as to where she may be. Still something about this place was different. He couldn't explain it rationally, but it was almost as if he could sense her soul. She was nearby, he was sure of it. Never had he felt such a pull before, and his desire to see her again kept him moving forward.

The noonday sun beat down on his back as he walked slowly along a well kept dirt road. This area was so different from where he had begun his journey, and once again he was struck by the injustice of it all. Why did some souls live out their existence in poverty, dying hungry and dirty, while others had an abundance of food and a clean place to lay their heads at night? It was wrong, but he didn't know how to change things.

He glanced to his right and noticed an apple orchard; it's trees ripe with fruit. His stomach growled in a painful reminder that he had not eaten in three days. His hunger drove him to do things he never would have done in his human existence. The thought of taking a few of the apples was acceptable in his mind now. It mattered not that the fruit belonged to another. He was starving. Besides no one would miss a few apples.

He jumped the fence that ran the perimeter of the field and began to walk a ways from the road. Secure that he would not be seen by anyone passing by; he reached up and grabbed some apples from the nearest tree. He then sat beneath the tree, enjoying the shade that diffused the oppressive heat of the day.

He had just finished the second piece of fruit when he felt a the presence of another behind him. His hunger had caused him to drop his guard and now he was about to pay for that mistake.

"Stealing from my master's orchard?" A voice asked.

He remained still as he tried to figure a way out of his predicament.

"You do understand that you are poaching?" the voice continued condescendingly.

"I was hungry." He stated simply.

"I did not ask whether or not you were hungry." The man behind him said. "I asked if you were aware that you are stealing from my master."

"He's nothing but a filthy, disgusting thief." Another man said as he came to stand in front of him. "Are you even from around here trash?"

"I do not wish to fight with you…"

The man shot his hand out and punched him square on the jaw.

"I could care less what you wish." He said. "You disgusting piece of crap. How dare you even think that you would stand a chance against me and my brother?"

The man behind him laughed and leaned in closer so that his voice was almost a whisper in his ear.

"You really don't want to piss off my older brother." He said mockingly. "He's not one to hold back when he's angry. You might just find yourself dead before we have a chance to bring you before the proper authorities."

"I meant no harm." He said softly. "I was simply hungry. This field is full of apples…"

The brother that had punched him reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the ground. Bringing his face level with his own he spat out, "Maybe we should just open the fields to all the hungry people of Rukongai? What do you say brother? We could just tear down the fences and let every starving piece of crap in for a free meal. I'm sure our master would love to see his profits fill the hungry bellies of the scum of this world."

"Why is it that the worthless refuse of Soul Society always believe the rich should be more compassionate?" The other man sneered. "Isn't it compassionate enough to simply let their existence end quickly so that they are no longer an eyesore for the rest of us?"

The brother holding him released him with a hard shove to the ground.

"You know," he started staring at Masahiro, "I don't see why we shouldn't just kill him here. Isn't it our job to keep the disgusting vermin from infesting our master's orchard?"

"That is true." The other brother said as he looked down on him.

Slowly he rose to his feet. With proper rest and a full stomach he knew he would be able to take them both easily. But in his current state he would be lucky to survive.

The older of the two brothers struck first; the other seemed content to simply stand back and observe. He withdrew a knife and lunged towards him. Masahiro reacted by crossing his wrists and blocking the strike. Almost instantaneously he kicked his attacker's leg closest to him, sending the man to his knees. He then grabbed his wrist that held the knife and pulled the arm back and dislodged the weapon.

"You fucking piece of trash!" The older brother ground out as Masahiro forced him flat in the dirt.

He brought his knee forward between the man's shoulder blades effectively pinning him in place. Twisting his arm back further he said in a deathly quiet voice, "I am not trash."

Suddenly he felt another blade press against his throat from behind as the other brother laughed, "Pretty impressive I must say, but it seems you forgot that there are two of us." He drew the blade closer, drawing blood and said, "Get up _trash_."

He released the man beneath him and rose to his feet; the blade still pressed against his throat. The other man got up as well and instantly shot forward, punching him hard in the stomach. His legs gave out as the air was knocked from his lungs. As the knife was removed from his neck he fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath. "You think you're some kind of tough guy because you got in one good shot." The older brother yelled as he drew back his leg and kicked Masahiro hard in the ribs, sending him flying onto his back.

Reaching out he picked up the blade that had been discarded earlier and knelt down straddling Masahiro's chest. Pointing the blade at his throat he said mockingly, "Scum like you serve no purpose here. Better to send you off quickly."

Before he could make a move he was suddenly lifted from his position atop Masahiro and sent flying. As he sat up he noticed the two brothers lying in a heap a few feet away from him. Standing over them was a slim figure with white hair bound in a ponytail.

As the person turned to him he was shocked to see that he was no more than a teenager. The boy smiled at him and scratching his head as if embarrassed, laughingly said, "Two against one isn't really a fair fight is it?"

Masahiro sat in shock. The teen had easily defeated the two older men, knocking them out cold in the process.

"Ukitake Jushiro," he said as he made his way back over to where he sat. Smiling kindly he asked, "Are you okay? You took quite a blow to your ribs."

He held his side carefully as he took shallow breaths. He supposed that the kick earlier may have broken a few ribs.

"I know a woman, a healer; she could take a look at you if you like."

"I have no money." He bit out.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "She's a friend of mine. I'm sure she'll help you if I ask."

"You do not even know me." He whispered. "I could be a criminal."

"Somehow I don't believe that." He replied lightly. "I have had experience with those two before. They like to prey on the weak and vulnerable. You are most likely an unlucky victim of circumstance."

The teen reached out to help him stand. He sat still a moment longer and then accepted his offer and slowly rose to his feet. Jushiro smiled again and said, "We should get going…"

Suddenly his face registered pain and he bent forward coughing viciously. Blood splattered on the ground at his feet. As he began to sway on his feet, Masahiro reached out to steady him. He ground his teeth to bite back the pain it brought to his side.

"Sorry about that." Ukitake said softly. "I suffer from an illness. It can flair up at the most inconvenient times."

"Maybe it is you who would benefit more from this woman's services." He bit out.

"Actually I was on my way there just now." He panted. "I suppose between the two of us she will be pretty busy today."

He repositioned Ukitake so that he rested against him and said, "Takahashi Masahiro. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem Takahashi-san." He replied. "It is my duty to help my elders."

He stiffened slightly at the younger man's comment.

"I am not that old." He replied.

"No," Jushiro interrupted, embarrassment evident in his tone, "Of course not. I just meant that you are older than me. Besides age is irrelevant in Soul Society isn't it? I could very well be older than you by a few hundred years or so."

A few hundred years? Could this teen really be that old? Just one more thing that confused him about this place. Age was very deceptive.

"She lives just a mile down the road." Jushiro said interrupting his thoughts. "Are you sure you are okay enough to support my weight as well?"

"I owe you my life," he replied. "I think I can withstand a little discomfort to return the favor."

* * *

They came across the small house nestled neatly within a grove of shady oak trees. Off to the side in a slight clearing lay a garden. Various fruits and vegetables grew beside what he assumed were herbs used for medicinal purposes.

A young girl sat on the porch sorting through the day's laundry. She looked up as they approached. The smile of greeting quickly disappeared from her face as she took in Ukitake's pale form.

"Jushiro!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and made her way to them.

"He has taken ill." Masahiro stated. "He said that you could help him."

"That would be my mother." The girl said as she inspected Ukitake further. "I'll help you get inside so he can rest until she returns."

He made his way inside the house and was led to a small room with a mat in the center by a rather large window.

"Ah the usual spot Asako." Jushiro said lightly.

"No one else uses it more than you." She teased as Masahiro carefully eased the teen down onto the mat.

He couldn't help but let out a slight groan from the pain it brought him.

"Takahashi-san has been injured as well." Ukitake said.

"You just like to keep mama busy don't you Jushiro."

"Any excuse to spend time in both of your company." He replied lightly.

The child snorted and said, "Enough men try to spend time with my mother. It makes it hard for her to get any work done."

Jushiro laughed and replied, "It is rare to find such beauty and kindness in one person, let alone two."

The girl blushed at the teen's words.

"I will get you some tea." She said and left them alone.

"You seem to have a way with the ladies." He remarked once she was gone.

"All women deserve to be treated special. I only speak honestly and from the heart."

Masahiro felt a smile tease his lips. "You are an interesting young man Ukitake-san."

The girl returned a few minutes later with the tea. Turning to Masahiro she said, "I can draw you a bath if you like."

He took in his dirty clothes. He was filthy and it had been quite a while since he had the luxury of a warm bath.

"That would be wonderful." He replied. "Thank you."

"Actually my mother is very sensitive to smells and you stink pretty bad." She said and then giggled.

"Asako!" A woman's voice exclaimed from the doorway.

"It's the truth." She replied.

"I apologize for my daughter's rude remark."

He looked up at the woman in the doorway and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Himeko.

The healer that Jushiro had brought him to was Himeko.

Words escaped him as he stood dumbfounded by her presence. She stared at him for a moment and then teasingly asked, "You didn't take a hit to the head did you?"

He shook his head.

"Well you're not a mute."

"I…I apologize…I just…"

"He actually did take a couple well placed hits." Jushiro said weakly from the bed.

"Oh Jushiro look at you." She said as she made her way to his side effectively dismissing Masahiro.

He sat stunned. Her eyes held absolutely no recognition. It was as if he was a complete stranger to her. How could that be? They had promised to remember each other. They had vowed to find each other in every lifetime they lived. Yet she did not remember him. The reunion he had envisioned was in reality just an empty meeting amongst two strangers.

As she attended to Ukitake she said to the young girl, "Asako, why don't you show our guest to the bath. I'll be there as soon as I finish here."

With that he was simply dismissed.

"Come with me." Asako said.

He followed silently; his thoughts still moving in a million different directions. His chest ached painfully as he tried to understand why she hadn't recognized him. Had she forgotten who she was? He knew that not everyone remembered their lives amongst the living. Could her death have been so tragic for her that she had chosen to forget him? Was she that disappointed that he was unable to protect her?

"Hey you need to strip out of those clothes." The young girl said impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that they were at the bath.

"I'll get you some of my father's clothes. They may be a little big, but they're a lot cleaner than the rags you're wearing." She said.

Her father? Himeko had said she was her daughter. Could she have found someone else during her time in the Soul Society and had a child with him? He stared at the child closely looking for a resemblance to her mother.

"Are you some kind of pervert?" the girl asked.

"What?" he asked stunned by her question.

"You're staring at me." She replied. "It's a little creepy."

"I apologize." He said. "I just thought you looked like someone else."

"Yeah, whatever." She said flippantly. "Here's a sponge and some soap. Don't worry about using too much. I doubt that alone will be enough."

She left him alone after that. He took a seat on the stool that she had left beside the tub, his back to the door, and lathered up the sponge. He inhaled deeply. The soap had a sweet smell to it that reminded him of Himeko.

"It's cherry blossom." Himeko said from the door. He jumped at her voice and she laughed.

"Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on naked men in the bath?" he asked trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"Usually one is naked when they bathe." She said; the laughter still in her voice. "And I wasn't being sneaky. I told you I would be in as soon as I looked to Jushiro's needs."

He quickly soaped his chest and legs, remaining quiet all the while. As he tried to get his back he let out a hiss from the pain the action brought him.

"Let me." She said as she knelt down behind him. "Jushiro told me that you may have damaged your ribs."

He silently handed her the sponge and she began the process of cleaning the dust and grime he had accumulated from his travels.

"So do you have an aversion to bathing?" she teased.

"I do not always have access to baths, let alone soap." He bit out.

Her touch, even though diffused by the sponge, was wreaking havoc on his self control. He felt just like that young boy of eighteen who could not rein in his own body's reaction to her.

Frustrated he lashed out, "I am surprised that your husband would allow you to be alone with another man, especially one you barely know, in such a setting."

She stilled at his words and then carefully placed the sponge on the floor beside him. Reaching over she grabbed the bucket that was near him and dumped the water over his head. He almost jumped off the stool as the ice cold water poured over his body.

"Damn it woman that water is freezing!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Oh is it?" she asked innocently. "I'm sorry. I could have sworn the tub would have been heated by now."

"That water was not from the tub." He bit out as his body began to shake from the chill brought on by the cold water.

"Huh, I guess you're right about that." She said lightly. "Sorry."

With that she took the soap that he had discarded and began to work up a lather. Without saying anything else she began to work her hands through his hair, her touch was anything but gentle.

"Do you have to be so rough?" he asked with irritation.

"Am I being rough?" she asked sweetly.

"You are angry at my comment earlier?" He asked.

"Yes I am angry." She shot back. "I don't know what you are thinking, but you are a patient in my care, so assisting you with your bathing is necessary, considering your injuries. As for a husband, I do not believe I ever mentioned being married. Not that that is any of your business."

"It's just that Asako mentioned the clothes she left belonged to her father." He replied softly as embarrassment began to creep into his being.

"They do." She replied rather curtly.

"And you said she was your daughter so I just assumed…"

"Well you shouldn't assume." She said as she reached over and filled the bucket with water from the tub. "Asako's father found me when I first came to the Soul Society. I was young and scared. He offered me a place in his home. His wife had just died and he needed someone to help care for his young child. It worked out well for both of us."

She poured the warm water over his hair rinsing the soap from it, and then continued a little more gently, "Asako does not remember her own mother. She was too young when the woman died, so she took to calling me mama. I consider her mine, even if I didn't give birth to her myself."

"I see." He replied.

"Last year her father died from a fall he took while fixing the roof. He was killed instantly. There was nothing I could do to save him. So now it's just Asako and me."

"I am sorry." He said.

"Apology accepted. Now how about you turn around so I can better asses your injuries." She said as she dropped a small towel into his lap.

He covered himself as he turned to face her. Her eyes quickly scanned his body as she reached out and gently ran her fingers over his ribs. He involuntarily pulled back initially from her touch.

"Ticklish?" she asked lightly.

"A little I suppose." He replied honestly.

"I know your side must be tender." She said. "I don't want to prod too hard and hurt you further."

"I will be okay." He said.

She moved slightly closer and said, "I do not believe any ribs are broken; most likely bruised. You must be made of some pretty tough stuff considering."

She looked up and smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her time in Soul Society had barely changed her. Twenty-five years and she looked almost the same as when he last saw her.

"You have that strange look again." She said. "Like when I first met you."

"I am sorry." He said blushing from being caught gawking. "It is just that…you look…you seem so young."

"Physical appearance is not always the best way to judge someone's age in Soul Society." She said. "Some people age as they would when they were alive, while others progress much slower. It depends on your level of spiritual energy."

"Spiritual energy?"

"Yeah, people like me, Asako, and Jushiro posses a higher level of spiritual energy so we age physically at a much slower pace." She explained. "Just like you."

"Like me?" he asked.

"How long have you been in Soul society?"

"Ten years." He replied.

He noticed something change in her gaze. Almost as if she was suddenly sad.

"And how old were you when you died?"

"Thirty-three."

"And you don't look any older do you?" she asked.

He simply shook his head.

"That and the hunger." She continued.

"Hunger?"

"Jushiro told me that you were caught stealing apples."

He felt shame that she knew how desperate he had become.

"Hey don't feel bad. Starvation is not a pleasant aspect of this existence." She said gently.

"What does hunger have to do with spirit energy though?" he asked.

"Most people don't experience hunger anymore once they come to the Soul Society. But those with higher spiritual energy do. Eating becomes necessary to their survival just as it was when they were alive."

"I see." He said.

"Don't worry. We'll fatten you up in no time." She teased.

He smiled slightly in response.

"Aah you can smile." She said lightly. Without waiting for a response she continued, "You have many scars from previous injuries."

"I am from the seventy-ninth district to the west." He replied.

"That would explain it." She responded and then asked, "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"I am looking for someone."

She stiffened slightly at his statement and then relaxing a bit said, "Rukongai is a rather big place. You could spend hundreds of years and never find someone you've been separated from."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I age slowly." He said ruefully.

"I suppose." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Anyways, how about I take care of your current injuries."

With that she placed her hand carefully over the bruises that marred his side. Suddenly a warm glow seemed to emanate from her hand and his side began to tingle. He was reminded of the sensations he felt right before he was pulled back from death after he had been stabbed.

"How are you doing that?" he asked amazed.

With her eyes focused on his side she said, "Have you ever heard of kido?"

"Kido?"

"Shinigami use it. It's a spell used for offense or defense, but it can also be use to heal."

"So you are using kido?" he asked.

"It's like kido," she replied.

"But it's not?"

"Most of the people around here believe it's kido. It's easier that way." She said. "A lot of weird stuff happens in Soul Society, but people are still leery about anything that can't be explained in terms that they are familiar with. Kido they can accept, this would only serve to scare them."

"So why are you telling me?" he asked confused.

"You seem like a trustworthy guy." She said. "Besides Jushiro likes you and he's an excellent judge of character."

"Have you known him for long?" he asked.

"We met about five years ago after he first starting manifesting his illness. He was sick for quite some time. In fact it was the illness that turned his hair from black to white." She said. "Anyways I couldn't heal him completely, but I have found different herbs that help to build his stamina so that he can continue to lead a normal life."

"He was amazing earlier." He said.

"Lucky for you he came when he did." She said as she finished healing his side. "Those two brothers can be quite merciless. They would have killed you, you know."

"I am aware of that." He replied in a whisper.

"You should be more careful." She said as she moved her hand to inspect his face. "It would be a shame if you died before you found this person you are searching for."

He averted his gaze at her statement. It was hard to hear her speak such things.

"Your face is a mess." She said as she gently touched his jaw.

"I guess I said something that they did not want to hear." He replied.

"I find that hard to believe. You don't seem like the antagonistic type." She said and smiled.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to her face.

"You are quite easy to tease." She said.

He remained silent at that; a slight frown on his face.

"Still sensitive I see." She said softly. "Some things never change."

His heart skipped a beat as he met her eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "Honestly, are you that thick Masahiro?"

"Himeko?"

Her expression changed and in that instant he understood. She remembered him. She hadn't forgotten. His gaze never wavered from hers. The confusion he felt, the pain of thinking he had lost her, now mixed with the joy of discovering that she had never stopped loving him, all became evident his eyes.

"I thought you did not recognize me." He whispered.

"What would you have me do?" She asked. "Profess my love for a complete stranger in front of Jushiro and Asako."

"You could have at least acknowledged me." He said. The pain evident in his voice.

"I preferred our reunion to be a little more private." She said exasperated. "Why do you think I had Asako take you to the bath?"

"Because I was filthy?"

"That's true, but I figured that it would give us some privacy. As well as give me a legitimate excuse to be alone with you." She explained.

His eyes widened slightly and she smiled.

"Really Masahiro, I gave you so many chances to say something…"

"I thought you didn't remember me, and knowing you I was afraid you would simply laugh in my face if I said something."

She looked at him for a moment and then without warning reached out and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Damn it Himeko!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That was for thinking I would forget you. And this," she said as she punched him again, "is for thinking that I was married."

"The evidence all pointed…"

"I don't care what it looked like." She yelled. And then suddenly her face fell as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Himeko." He said as he reached out to touch her face.

She swatted his hand away and said in a whisper, "I waited for you. For twenty-five years I waited, and I would gladly have spent another hundred if it meant being with you again…"

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just thought…I mean I let you down…I could not protect you…it was my fault…"

He felt the tears fall from his own eyes, yet he did nothing to stop them. He had lived with this sorrow for so long that it was like a second skin.

She stared at him for a moment; tears falling from her eyes as well. Then she reached out and touched his cheek gently and smiling said, "Look at us, both crying like babies."

Unable to bear it any longer her grabbed her and pulled him to himself in a fierce hug. Sobs tore from her throat as her body shook. He found it hard to breath. His own throat was hoarse from crying. They remained like that, holding each other and crying, until he finally found the ability to speak again without choking on his sobs.

"When you died my heart shattered into thousands of pieces." He whispered. "I did not know how to go on living."

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "It was my selfishness that brought you so much pain."

"Your selfishness?" he asked confused.

"I just couldn't bear to go on without you."

"You healed me." He said with awe in his voice as he remembered that familiar warmth from earlier. "You kept me from dying."

She nodded her head against his chest and said softly, "I didn't even realize I could do such a thing. I just wanted to you to live, and then suddenly you were surrounded by an intense golden light, and I could feel my desire to save you manifest in a physical form, as your body began to mend. But your father, he thought I was a witch…"

"You are no such thing." He stated emphatically. "You have a gift."

"I just wanted to be with you, but then your father…he…"

"Do not think about it." He said in a soothing tone as he held her even closer. "It is over now."

"I should have left you to die. You were ready to pass on. Instead I condemned you to live my fate." She spoke in a voice so soft he could barely hear her.

"It does not matter anymore." He said. "We are together now and my father can no longer touch us."

She pulled back slightly from his embrace, and bringing her hands to his face, smiled. He rested his forehead against her own and said softly, "Forever Himeko."

"Forever and a day." She replied and then pressed her lips to his.

The time apart melted away. Once again she was his, and he would never let her go.

* * *

Yasuhiro awoke slowly, a smile on his face as he drifted back to the present. His memories of his reunion with Himeko had seemed to ease the pain of losing her all those years ago. It was almost as if a part of his own heart was mending as well. Just the knowledge that he had found her was comfort enough.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at Orihime as she slept. She was sprawled next to him, her body clothed only in her sunset colored hair. He reached out and gently ran his hand through her locks. The past few days had been the happiest of his life. Never had he felt so complete. Yet he knew this time would eventually have to come to an end.

Still he wondered. He had known Captain Ukitake. The man had been his friend. He understood that now as memories of the years spent in the Soul Society with Himeko and Asako came back to him. They had lived as a family and Jushiro had been like a brother to him. The young man would visit when he could, even after he began his studies at the Shinigami Academy.

Suddenly his captain's motives for sending him on this mission became even more clear. He thought back to his words from the other day.

"_I was the one who sent you. I believed that no other Shinigami would be able to protect her as well as you. I also believed that it was better to discover your past through her, since she is such a compassionate soul."_

It went beyond finding his past as Ulquiorra. Jushiro had wanted him to find Himeko again. The man had had another agenda all along. A few weeks ago that notion would have bothered him, but in light of all he had discovered he couldn't help but feel gratitude. If Captain Ukitake had not intervened he may never have found her again. They would have been lost for eternity.

He couldn't help but take hope from his discovery. If Jushiro had gone to such lengths to help them, maybe he would be able to provide them a way to remain together after the mission was over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I love writing Himeko and Masahiro and this chapter presented quite a challenge because it could have easily gone much longer. I found myself having to rethink things so that it could fit within just this chapter.

So now Ukitake's connection is known. Pinning down his exact age and timeline was difficult so I tried to leave it open ended. His presence now gives Yasuhiro a little hope for the time being. He will fill in a little more of Himeko and Masahiro's past later on. I really didn't want to bring their parting into play. This chapter was more about healing old wounds.

I also took liberty with the aging process in Soul Society as I still don't get why some characters take forever to grow older and others don't. I hope it is close enough to canon to progress the story and not irritate any of those purests out there!

And I couldn't help another Espada(s) cameo. I think being brothers was a big enough hint to guessing who they were.

Anyways the story will pick up speed from here as the plot explodes next chapter!

Thanks to those that reviewed. I love hearing people's reactions as well as predictions and questions about future chapters. As always feedback is always appreciated. It's my only way of judging how well the story is being received.


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

He came back into Orihime's bedroom to wake her for breakfast only to find her standing in front of the closest putting on an outfit that was ridiculously small to wear in public.

"Woman what are you wearing?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"It's my old uniform from high school." She said enthusiastically. "Can you believe it still fits me!"

"It would seem a little short…"

"It's not that short." She said with a slight pout. "Besides my stockings cover most of my legs so it really doesn't matter."

He took in the stockings that ran up her leg only to stop mid thigh. Somehow they only seemed to fuel the desire that was beginning to build within him, rather than curb it.

"I was thinking," she continued on oblivious to the effect she was having on his libido. "That maybe if you saw me in this it would help spark your memories."

He only stared at her.

"You know as Ulquiorra?" she went on.

"I do not see how such attire would bring back memories." He answered.

"Well I was dressed in a uniform very similar to this one when he came across me in the precipice world."

"I do not believe that Ulquiorra would have taken much notice of your clothing."

"Gosh no." she said. "Actually he couldn't wait to get me out of this thing."

His eyes opened wide in shock at her statement.

Suddenly her face turned red and she said hurriedly, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I had this Arrancar uniform and he had me put that on once I met with Aizen. He felt that it symbolized my loyalty to their side."

"So then the school uniform is not really necessary."

"It was worth a try." She said. "And at least I know that it still fits. I haven't gotten too fat."

"I have told you before that your body is fine."

"Yes but you have to say that because you love me." She teased.

He only stared at her again.

"Okay so maybe_ you_ would tell me I was getting fat."

Ignoring her comment he said, "I have finished preparing breakfast."

"Oh okay." She said as she walked over to where he stood by the door.

"Are you going to continue to wear that?" he asked.

"Why not." She asked. "Actually it could be kind of fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah you know after breakfast we could play a little game."

"What kind of game would you play that would involve wearing such an outfit?" he asked almost afraid of her response.

She blushed a little and then said, "Well there is always the young, innocent school girl and her rather attractive male teacher."

"You have been hanging around with Asano Keigo too much."

She giggled and then leaned closer to him and whispered, "Please Sensei, I don't want to fail my exams. Could you tutor me in private after school?"

She pulled back slightly and smiled sweetly at him.

"Did you have many of these fantasies in school?" he asked.

She shuddered slightly and said, "Most of my teachers were old and fat."

"So if they had been young and attractive…"

"Yasuhiro it is a game. It's supposed to be fun." She said slightly exasperated. "Just give it a try."

"I do not see the point."

"There it is again." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"That boring side of you."

"Not engaging in kinky sexual acts does not make me boring." He stated.

"It's not kinky." She said. "Just try it."

He stared at her for a moment. Admittedly seeing her dressed in such a fashion did leave him very stimulated. Besides if he did not play along she would only badger him the rest of the day. Better to satisfy this bizarre fantasy of hers.

"Very well then." He said as he leaned in and whispered, "I believe the reason you struggle with your studies is that you lack focus and self discipline. I think some exercises in self control should help considerably."

"Self control?" she asked breathlessly.

He moved his lips to her neck and began to slowly work his way down to her collarbone. Pausing he said, "You will need to discipline your body. Control your reactions to my movements. Try to keep your body from crying out for my touch."

Her face flushed as she let out a sigh.

"That could be difficult." She said.

"Then I suppose this session will take some time." He replied.

He felt a smile begin to form on his lips. Maybe this would be fun after all.

* * *

They lay beside each other on her bed both still breathing heavy from Orihime's _tutoring_ session. Her uniform for the most part lay discarded around the bed.

"You know Yasuhiro," she said panting softly. "I believe that the whole boring thing is just an act."

"I already told you I was not boring."

"Yeah I know, but you really…I mean wow…how do you come up with some of that stuff?"

"I am just an observant person."

"Makes me wonder just what you been observing." She teased.

"You were the one who suggested this silly game." He replied.

"True, but you play it so well." She giggled. "You know if I could find you an Arrancar uniform…"

"You will do no such thing." He interrupted her.

"But…"

"Woman I said no."

"Fine." She pouted as she sat up and turned to face him. Running her fingers casually across his chest she said, "You know we should do a little sight seeing today."

"Sight seeing?" he asked.

"Well there are some places around here that you would probably find interesting." She began. "In fact there is this old shrine that is so peaceful and serene. We could pack a picnic and eat a late lunch there on the surrounding grounds."

"That would be nice." He replied.

She smiled wide.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would enjoy some time outdoors with you." He said honestly. "In fact there are some things that I have remembered about my life with Himeko that I thought you may find interesting."

"Tell me." She said impatiently.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you all about it on the way." He said. Picking up her stockings he continued, "Maybe you could find something that would utilize these."

"Developing a slight fetish?" she laughed.

"I just find them…"

"Sexy?"

He smiled at her reply.

"I suppose." He said as he began to put on his own clothes. "Now get dressed and I'll make lunch."

With that he left her. The day was half over as it was. If he lingered any longer they may never make it out of her bedroom; a problem they seemed to be having quite often over the past few days.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew Captain Ukitake in a past life." Orihime said. She was amazed by his recounting of the memories he had recovered the previous evening. "Do you think he sent you because of that?"

He looked out over the grounds where they sat eating their lunch and said, "I believe it is one on many factors that led to his giving me this mission."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked. "I mean you're not thinking that he promoted you and stuff because you were friends?"

"He told me he promoted me because of my abilities, and I know he would not lie to me about that." He began, "But it is still strange to think that he knew me from before. I just wonder if he realized who I was when he agreed to take me into the Thirteenth Division."

"That would have been quite a surprise don't you think?"

"Did he ever say anything to you during your time in the Soul Society?" he asked in return. "Did he give any indication of remembering you?"

"I don't think so." She replied honestly. "If he did remember me he was very good about hiding that knowledge. Maybe he thought it would just hurt me more to remember."

"That could be." He said and then sighed. "Do you think he was disappointed that I had lost my soul to hollowfication?"

She reached out and laid her hand gently on his and said softly, "More likely it just made him sad. If he loved you like a brother it would have hurt to see you suffer in such an existence."

"You are probably right. What I remember from Hueco Mundo is anything but pleasant."

She squeezed his hand tightly and was about to say something more when suddenly she felt the air around them grow heavy. A new reiatsu materialized and she tensed at the familiar feel to it.

Yasuhiro immediately jumped to his feet; his soul candy dispenser out. Quickly he popped the gikongan in his mouth and swallowed, releasing his soul from the gigai.

"This reiatsu is unlike anything I have felt." He said.

She rose to her feet and looked around.

"I feel like I remember it but I don't know for sure."

"What already forgotten me?" came a voice from somewhere nearby. "Really woman I thought we were closer than that."

That voice, she thought. It couldn't be. He was dead. She was sure of it. Nnoitra finished him off right in front of her.

Suddenly he appeared before them and smirking at her asked, "Surprised to see me?"

Beside her Yasuhiro tensed.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

"See you do remember me. That bitch Loly thought you might not remember after so long. But then I guess I looked slightly different then."

She took in his appearance and couldn't help but gasp. He had returned to his human form, but the right side of his face as well as part of his arm and chest were covered in a hard, boney substance.

"Kinda sucks." He said with a sneer. "Don't quite know why this is happening, but I'm sure you'll be able to make it go away once we get to Hueco Mundo."

"You are not taking her anywhere." Yasuhiro bit out angrily.

Grimmjow turned his attention to Kojima. His eyes registered surprise and then he began to laugh.

"You can't be serious." He laughed even louder. "Ulqui-fucking-orra. You're a goddamned Shinigami? How the hell did you find yourself in this pathetic position?"

Yasuhiro remained silent which only spurned Grimmjow on more.

"You know fighting you as the Fourth would have been a challenge, but if you insist on taking me on like that you're going to die quickly."

"I will do what I have to do to keep her safe." He replied.

"Keep her safe!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "That's really rich coming from you. After all you're the fucking asshole responsible for bringing her to Hueco Mundo in the first place."

"I am no longer Ulquiorra…"

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow yelled. "You can try to deny it, but that hollow part of your soul will never die. And the fact that you would stand here and try to dismiss what you were just pisses me off."

"I can still fight…"

"As a fucking Shinigami?" he snapped. "You'd better have a Bankai if you expect to even touch me."

She noticed Yasuhiro stiffen slightly which only caused Grimmjow to laugh again.

"You really are pathetic, but if a fight is what you want I'll give you one." Grimmjow spat as he rushed towards them.

Yasuhiro stepped in front of her and yelled, "Run!"

She wanted to stay and hold her ground, but she understood that this fight was between the two of them, and if she remained she would only prevent him from fighting with everything he had. She moved away, but kept close enough to help if the need arose.

Grimmjow was on him in seconds. Neither drew their zanpakutos, relying instead on brute strength and hand to hand fighting skills. She had seen Grimmjow battle before with Ichigo. She knew that he preferred this method of fighting. The punches and kicks flew at a furious pace as he tried to overwhelm Yasuhiro with physical strength alone.

Yasuhiro held his own, but eventually he fell to a well placed kicked to his stomach. He flew back several feet, slamming into a tree. He sat stunned for a moment, but before he could get his bearings Grimmjow was on him. The Espada grabbed him by the collar and lifted him so that his feet dangled above the ground.

"You piece of shit!" he yelled. "You know you were right. You're not Ulquiorra. You're just weak and pathetic imitation. As much as I hated the prick, I can't stand what you have done to his memory, Shinigami."

With that he drew back his other hand and punched Yasuhiro in the face. She let out a scream, which only brought a snarling laugh from Grimmjow.

"I hope you haven't grown to accustomed to his face because when I'm done there'll be nothing left of it."

He pulled back again, but Yasuhiro raised his hand, and simply pointed his finger at him. Suddenly the Espada was propelled back several feet, his hold on Yasuhiro broken.

"What the fuck!" he said angrily.

Yasuhiro stood facing him his right hand extended as he began to say an incantation, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws.__Hadō Number thirty-three. __Sōkatsui."_

Suddenly a large wave of blue spiritual energy blasted forth slamming into Grimmjow and propelling him back even further.

"Kido!" Grimmjow spat. "Are you really relying on Kido to save you?"

Yasuhiro didn't respond. Instead he withdrew his zanpakuto, and aiming towards Grimmjow stated his release.

"I thought I told you that unless you have a Bankai you stand no chance against me." The Espada said as he withdrew his own zanpakuto and rushed forward again.

The fight picked up speed and she found it difficult to follow at times. Both men struck blow after blow with their zanpakutos, but as with the physical fight earlier, Grimmjow eventually overpowered Yasuhiro again, sending him crashing into the ground. As he tried to rise to his feet, the Espada hovered above him, arm extended taunting him.

"That kido spell you used earlier was truly pitiful. How can you use such a technique with any pride after you've experienced the power of a cero? Don't ya miss it?"

Yasuhiro looked up, but said nothing in reply.

"Here," Grimmjow smirked. "Let me refresh your memory."

He started to charge a cero. She had seen the destructive force of his cero when shot in close proximity to his victim. Acting without thought to Yasuhiro's earlier command to stay away, she ran towards him and released her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Shiten Kōshun" she yelled.

The shield covered them both, and as the cero hit, repelled the energy of the attack right back at Grimmjow.

"Shit!" he yelled as he raised his zanpakuto to deflect the brunt of the attack. The force still sent him crashing through the trees that surrounded the grounds where they had earlier picnicked.

She turned and reached out to Yasuhiro, helping him to his feet. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"That's one I haven't seen." He said.

"I'm full of tricks." She said and smiled.

"Well, well, pretty impressive." Grimmjow said as he began to head in their direction again. "Still I don't quite get why you would defend a piece of shit like him. I would think you would hate the son of a bitch after what he did to you in Hueco Mundo?"

She stood tall next to Yasuhiro; her stare defiant.

"You are coming with me bitch." He snarled. "And that piece of crap you're defending is going to die before I go."

Using sonido he disappeared. Suddenly he was right in front of them. His hand shot out and pushed her forcibly out of the way as he drove forward with the other, impaling Yasuhiro directly below his sternum.

With his hand still lodged in Yasuhiro's stomach he said, "I'm leaving, and I'm taking the woman with me…"

He was cut off as an arrow of energy passed through the space between them. Grimmjow pulled back removing his hand and causing blood to gush from the wound. Yasuhiro moaned as he stumbled back, barely able to remain on his feet.

"You are not taking Orihime anywhere."

"Who the fuck are you?" the Espada yelled as he turned to face Uryu.

"I am a Quincy." He stated proudly. "Ishida Uryu and I refuse to let you take Orihime."

Grimmjow only laughed as she tried to take advantage of the distraction so that she could heal Yasuhiro.

"You refuse to let me take her?" He spat. "You're gonna be awfully disappointed then."

In a flash he was on her, grabbing one arm and twisting it behind her back. His other hand, still covered in Yasuhiro's blood was placed against her head.

"She is coming with me, and if you do anything to try and stop me I'll blast her head to smithereens!"

Uryu swore softly, but withdrew his attack, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Grimmjow you bastard!" yelled Ichigo as he came upon the scene. "Let her go."

"Oi Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as if greeting an old friend. "Good to see you could make it."

"I'm not here for a friendly chat." He bit out. "Release Orihime now."

"Can't do," he sneered. "As you can see I'm kinda in need of her services."

Ichigo took in the Espada's appearance.

"A lot of shit has been going down in Hueco Mundo since the war." Grimmjow continued. "Hollow against hollow fighting for control. But we all know that only I should be king. Thing is I can't tap into my full strength since this shit started happening. So I'm gonna use our princess to help power me back up."

"No fucking way!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled out Zangetsu.

"I wouldn't do that." Grimmjow warned as he began to charge his cero.

"Stand down Kurosaki!" Yasuhiro yelled as he tried to stagger over to where Ichigo stood. He didn't get more than a few steps before he fell to his knees. Rukia rushed to his side as Orihime struggled in her captor's grasp, desperate to get to him and help.

"You should listen to your _friend_." Grimmjow sneered. "There'll be time to fight once I'm back to my old self."

Ichigo swore as he lowered Zangetsu to his side.

"Good boy." Grimmjow laughed as he removed his hand from her head, and opened a gargantuan beside him. "I look forward to seeing you again."

He turned towards the opening to Hueco Mundo dragging her with him.

"Until later." He said as he stepped through and closed the opening behind him.

* * *

Yasuhiro could barely breathe as he knelt on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. He had failed her again. Once more he was unable to keep her from harm. His chest ached as three lifetimes of regret overpowered him.

"We need to get him to Urahara's." Rukia said with urgency in her voice.

He could hear Kurosaki approach but his vision was becoming blurred as he began to lose consciousness.

"He's going into shock." Uryu stated.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and Ichigo's voice once more, "I'll get him there. Catch up to me and we'll plan our rescue."

"Do not leave me behind." He croaked in a whisper as his strength began to fade. "I need to find her…"

"You need to heal." Rukia said. "And no one is going anywhere without you. This is your mission after all."

"Orihime is more than a mission." He said his words barely audible. "She is my life."

With that he lost his battle to stay awake. Sorrow and pain tore at his heart as the images that haunted his dreams viciously attacked, drawing him down into the familiar despair that had gripped his soul for centuries.

He could not lose her again.

Not now.

Not after he had just found her.

By sheer force of will he clung to his life. He would survive this injury and then he would go after that smug bastard and bring her home. This promise he would keep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Some people had guessed Grimmjow was behind this, but Loly is fueling the fire for her own reasons. I will go into better detail with the next chapter. I have rethought some of their motives behind the attacks and such and I hope it will provide a more believable story line.

I included Orihime's new move which is completely awesome. I am liking her development a little more in the manga (even though I am not enjoying this new arc). And I believe that Yasuhiro would be able to do higher level kido spells and lower levels (like the push with his finger) with great power. Still it was hard to write him losing so soundly only because Ulquiorra would have obliterated Grimmjow if they had ever truely fought a battle. But he isn't developed enough yet in this story, so unfortunately he doesn't do so well.

And poor Uryu. The cat is out of the bag as far as how Yasuhiro feels about Orihime.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Please let me know what you thought!


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

* * *

She couldn't help but notice the differences this time in her trip to Hueco Mundo than the one ten years earlier. Grimmjow like Ulquiorra, remained quiet the entire way, but he had this angry energy that hummed through his reiatsu that frightened her in a way that Ulquiorra had never done. In the past she had resigned herself to going. It was all she could do to save her friends, but this time she had left behind Yasuhiro, so injured at the Espada's hands, that she worried that he may die without her there to heal him.

No, he wouldn't die. Tsukabishi-san would tend to his injuries. He was a kido master. He would save him. He had to because she could not imagine her life without Yasuhiro in it anymore.

The trip ended abruptly with Grimmjow tossing her unceremoniously onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. She stood slowly and got to her feet. Looking around she realized that she was back in the fifth tower again; the same place she had been brought years ago.

"It's about time." A female voice complained from somewhere behind her.

Turning she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the woman who had bullied and tried to kill her on more than one occasion before.

"Loly." She whispered.

"Huh you recognize me?" she spat. "I guess I should be honored that the princess holds me in such high regard."

She couldn't help but stare. Loly seemed to be suffering from the same thing that was plaguing Grimmjow. Part of her face was obscured by the formation of a hollow mask, but even more of her body seemed to be engulfed in the boney substance.

"Stop staring at me bitch!" Loly said as she moved quickly, striking her across the face.

"Hey, no harming the merchandise before we get a chance to use her." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the girl's wrist.

Loly grimaced in pain, but remained silent.

"I suppose the reason she looks worse than me is because she's such a fucking low level Arrancar." Grimmjow sneered. "Her reiatsu isn't strong enough to fight whatever this is."

"It's her fault." Loly snapped back as he released his hold on her. "She did this when she healed our injuries. It's her revenge…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow yelled. "I am so tired of hearing the same old crap from you."

"But I know it's true."

He lashed out quickly. His strike sent her flying several feet before she slammed into the wall nearby.

"I told you to shut up." He snapped.

She slowly rose to her feet, glaring at him with malice in her eyes.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch!" she screamed.

"Ouch, that really hurts," he laughed mockingly.

Orihime just stood silent watching the scene before her. This was so much more dangerous than her time spent here ten years ago. Aizen maintained control over the Arrancars that inhabited Las Noches, but these two were completely unpredictable. Their actions purely driven by emotion. She would have to tread carefully if she had any chance of surviving.

"Get over here." Grimmjow commanded Loly. Turning to Orihime he continued, "Heal her."

"What!" Loly exclaimed. "Why me first? What if she fucks up and I revert back completely. I am not going back to that existence…"

"Shut your trap and get your ass over here now." He yelled. "Do you think I would have her fuck up with me first? As much as I want to regain my full strength I am not willing to sacrifice what is left."

"But you'll sacrifice me?" she cried out.

He smiled menacingly at her and said, "That's what you're here for."

"You bastard!" she yelled. "Who helped you when you were almost dead…"

"Like you did it out of compassion. You're a bottom feeding leech." He sneered. "You saved me only to advance your own position here."

Loly stared quietly at him. She understood he wasn't going to budge. Orihime figured she was smart enough to know that Grimmjow would just as soon kill her as continue the argument.

"Heal her!" he said angrily to Orihime.

"I don't understand what is happening?" she said.

"Does it matter?" he spat.

"It would be helpful…"

"Well we don't know what is happening. All this shit started recently. We've been busy putting down all those Adjuchas who want to seize control of Las Noches. Maybe they infected us, or maybe it was a result of being struck down by fellow Arrancars during the war, or the fact that the Hogyoku is gone…"

"It was her…"

"I told you to shut up!" he bit out as he glared at Loly.

She grew silent, but her eyes shot daggers in Orihime's direction.

"Explanation enough?" he said. "If this continues we both go backwards, and I haven't come this far to go back now."

She remained silent and simply nodded her head.

"If I revert back I will kill you." Loly spat.

She didn't reply. Instead she sent her Shun Shun Rikka into motion. She realized that if she was successful it would only make Grimmjow and Loly stronger, and a greater threat to those she cared about when they came for her. Still she had to do it. She had to prolong her life as long as she could. She had to buy them time.

Slowly Loly's appearance began to change as the boney coverings began to disappear. The energy it took was immense though and she found herself tiring. She wondered if she was fighting a losing battle. Maybe forcing hollows to evolve was more than their bodies could handle. Too much too soon. Was it possible that their bodies were naturally rejecting this current state, and by reverting back following their destined course of existence?

As she began to sway on her feet from the strain it was causing her Grimmjow said, "Finish it!"

She focused again on her task and in a short time Loly stood as she had ten years earlier.

"Good job." Grimmjow began. "Now fix me."

She looked at him with eyes heavy from exhaustion. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her rather violently.

"Snapped out of it bitch!" he yelled. "Fix me and then you can pass out."

She sent her Shun Shun Rikka into motion again. The strength of his reiatsu seemed to help her restore him more quickly than Loly, but still it took so much energy. Why, she wondered, why was this happening? Was it them or this condition, or was it something else entirely?

Grimmjow was almost as he was before, but Orihime was fading fast. As the last of the changes were erased she found her ability to hold onto her consciousness slip. Whatever this was, it was strong. Stronger even than the dark reiatsu that had surround Ichigo's injuries. Maybe stronger than her powers were capable of fighting.

* * *

Yasuhiro woke to a darkened room. His thoughts were still disconnected, caught in that fuzzy state between sleep and waking.

Orihime.

Orihime was…gone!

He bolted upright but was stopped by a painful burning in his chest and stomach.

"You need to take it easy for a while. Tsukabishi-san spent quite some time keeping you from dying, but your injuries aren't completely healed yet"

He lay back down and stared across the room at Uryu. The Quincy sat with his back against the wall, legs drawn up, his arms resting against his knees. Even those his body seemed relaxed it was obvious to Yasuhiro that he was anything but. The strain of the day's events was evident on his face.

"I cannot afford to convalesce here for very long…"

"You really don't have a choice." The Quincy shot back.

"I have to bring Orihime back." He said with urgency in his voice.

"We all want that, but you need to be one hundred percent before we attempt it or you'll be nothing more than a hindrance to us." He replied with biting honesty.

He sighed and whispered, "I cannot just lie here…"

"There is nothing you can do about that." Uryu said. "Besides Rukia hasn't even gotten your orders from Soul Society yet."

Soul Society? He hadn't thought about that. They wouldn't deny him though would they? He had been sent here to protect her. That should include going to Hueco Mundo to get her back.

"I am going after her." He stated.

"Even if you get orders contrary?" Ishida asked.

He remained silent. That was treasonous talk, but he couldn't leave her in Grimmjow's clutches. Who knew what the Espada would do to her.

They sat in silence for quite some time before the Quincy spoke again.

"I need to know something." He said.

He lay silent in reply.

"You said something before you passed out earlier."

He still kept quiet.

"You mentioned that Orihime was more than a mission."

He had been weak. Overwhelmed by all that had occurred. He could have kicked himself for revealing how deeply he felt about her, for no other reason than this.

"I was delirious." He whispered.

"Don't treat me like some type of idiot." Uryu hissed. "I need to know what you meant."

"I believe it should be obvious." He replied.

Ishida grew quiet taking in his words. Finally he asked, his words laden with frustration, "How? How could you develop feelings that intense in such a short time?"

He didn't know how to answer that. Still he felt that he owed this man an answer. He had after all kept Orihime safe, sacrificing his own well being to do so on countless occasions.

"We have known each other before."

"In Hueco Mundo?"

"Before that." He replied.

"Before that? How can that be. You were an Arrancar. That kind of power takes centuries to amass. You two couldn't have known each other."

He was unsure of how to move forward. No matter what he said, it would come out sounding either self serving or crazy.

Uryu tensed and then said, "Are you implying you two knew each other in another lifetime?"

"Yes."

"That seems a little far fetched to me." Uryu replied skeptically.

"That may be, but there has always been a connection of sorts between her and I. We both understood that." He began. "But once I started living with her that connection sparked memories, for both of us."

"Memories? How can you be sure they were memories? What's to say that you weren't just making stuff up because you wanted to be with her? Orihime would be very susceptible to a story like that."

"It was not a story. In fact neither of us spoke about what we remembered at first. Actually we both dismissed it as some type of strange dream. But then things happened and we could not deny that something more was going on. Once we confronted it we discovered that what we thought were dreams were in fact memories of previous lifetimes we spent together; lives in which we loved each other."

Uryu sighed and rested her head on his hands. He knew this was not what the man wanted to hear, but he believed it was best to get it over with so that nothing was left unanswered. It was the only way to put this behind them so that they could focus on bringing Orihime home.

"We were young when we first found each other, and our lives were not ours to control, but we pledged our love would last for eternity; that even death would not separate us; no matter what we would always find each other."

He remained quiet for quite some time and just when Yasuhiro thought that he wasn't going to respond he raised his head and said, "That's a rather dangerous pledge don't you think?"

"I do not know what you mean." He replied.

"Remembering multiple lifetimes; holding onto regrets and desires. That kind of stuff could lead to hollowfication. But then I guess I don't need to remind you of that." He explained.

He sighed at Ishida's comment. Uryu had stated it in a matter of fact way, and he understood that in this instance he was simple speaking his mind, and not belittling him his previous existence.

"I do not remember the events that led me down that path." He replied honestly. "Orihime and I have each remembered different lives, and I suppose each of us has our reasons for avoiding certain memories. Yet once we realized who we were, and what we meant to each other, we could not deny our feelings. I am sorry that this has taken you by surprise. I know that she would not have wanted to hurt you."

"Too late for that." He said in his typical sarcastic way, but in his voice Yasuhiro could hear the pain.

He lay still, staring silently at the ceiling, unsure of what to say, or if saying anything else would just make things worse.

After a few minutes Uryu said, "I can't just change how I feel about her."

He gave no response, simply listened.

"Damn it!" he hissed softly. "I just…this is…this doesn't change anything. I mean as far as bringing her back. I'll still do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"I understand." He whispered.

Once again they grew silent. Just then the screen opened and Ichigo entered the room.

"How's he doing?" he asked Uryu.

Ishida looked his way and said, "He's been awake for a little while now."

"Hey," Ichigo said, "How are you feeling?"

"I will survive." He said.

"Well Rukia is in the other room contacting Ukitake if you are up for it." He replied.

He tried to sit up and found Uryu at his side. The Quincy held out his hand and said, "Let me help you. The last thing we need is for you to reinjure yourself."

He accepted his outstretched hand and got slowly to his feet. The walk to Rukia was slow moving. His body was not yet healed and he wondered if he would really be of any use when the time came to get Orihime.

They entered to room and found Rukia engrossed in a conversation with Captain Ukitake. He approached the screen and silently waited until his captain acknowledged him.

"Yasuhiro," he began concern evident in his voice. "Rukia told me what happened. I am surprised to see you up already, though you really don't look like you should be out of bed just yet."

Ignoring his comment he said, "I assume Kutcki-san has filled you in all that has happened."

"I am aware that the Sixth has returned, and that he has taken Orihime back to Hueco Mundo." Ukitake said. "She also said that Grimmjow alluded to a war of sorts amongst the higher level hollows. This makes a rescue a little more difficult."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Captain Yamamoto does not want any interference with the power struggles amongst the hollows. As long as it remains contained within Hueco Mundo it is not a concern to Soul Society."

"I am not interested in their war." He started but Ukitake cut him off.

"That may be true, but if you were to take out the remaining Espada or any Arrancars helping him, you could inadvertently change the locus of control."

"So are you saying that we are not going after Orihime?" he asked as fear caused his stomach to clench uncomfortably.

"Captain Yamamoto has given permission for a rescue attempt, but you must exercise good judgment. Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant will accompany you to collect data about this uprising. I have also requested Captain Abarai go as well since he is familiar with fighting within Las Noches and will be able to lend support if you encounter any problems."

"I see." He replied.

"The captains will be meet you at Urahara's as soon as you are fully recovered."

"I am fine…"

"Yasuhiro you are a terrible liar. Besides," Ukitake said gently, "You look horrible. It is obvious that you are pushing yourself just to be here at this briefing."

"I do not want to fail…"

"You have done your best, but I want you to be in top form."

"Yes sir." He replied softly.

Ukitake exchanged goodbyes with Rukia and then said, "Is there anything else Yasuhiro?"

"As a matter of fact I would like to speak with you in private if I could." He replied.

Ukitake nodded and he waited for the others to leave. When he was alone Jushiro looked at him and asked, "How are you really doing Yasuhiro? I can see that this situation has affected you deeply."

He looked up at his captain and said, "I am unsure of where to start."

"From the beginning is probably best." His captain smiled encouragingly.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Jushiro he simply nodded and then said, "When we talked the other day you mentioned that you picked me specifically for this mission. You said that no one else could protect her as I could, and that it was best that I discovered my past through her rather than anyone else."

"That is true." He said.

"I just wonder were you referring to my past as Ulquiorra or as someone else."

Ukitake's eyes grew wide in shock and he remained silent for a moment before he asked softly, "What are you talking about Yasuhiro?"

"I am referring to my past as Takahashi Masahiro."

"You remembered your previous life as a human?" he asked stunned by his revelation.

"Was that not your intention?" he shot back.

"No," he began. "I just wanted the two of you to have a chance to find each other again. Recovering memories of lives lived in the World of the Living is unheard of and potentially dangerous."

"So I have been told." He whispered.

"Yasuhiro this complicates things…"

"I am aware of that as well." He replied. "But I have to ask, did you know who I was when you selected me to be a member of the Thirteenth Division?"

"I had my suspicions, but it wasn't until I met you face to face, and had a chance to talk with you, that I was certain it was you."

"And Orihime?"

"I figured it out when she came to train with Rukia before the war." He said.

"So you were unaware that I had become a hollow?" he asked.

"When you were reborn again into the World of the Living I lost track of you. I thought that I would meet up with you again when you moved on, but I never found you. Now I understand why and it weighs heavy on my heart."

"You were like a brother to me." He choked out and then grew silent as the emotion overwhelmed him.

"That is why finding out that you had become a hollow and lived that hell for hundreds of years was such a burden on my own soul." He said. "Knowing your past with Orihime made it even worse. Your time in Hueco Mundo caused you to forget her, and I feared that you may never find her again."

"So you played matchmaker?"

Jushiro blushed and said, "Well I knew you both for almost one hundred years. In all my life I had never seen two people so in love, and when she died…"

"You know what happened to Himeko?" he asked.

"I thought you remembered your life?"

"Most of it." He replied.

"Yasuhiro it may be best if you didn't know…"

"I need to know." He said passionately. "Was I able to protect her?"

And then he remembered that Orihime had said that Masumi was older that Hisashi.

"No I wasn't." he said answering his own question.

"It was a hollow attack." Ukitake said softly. "You fought valiantly, but in the end her injuries were too great."

"I failed her…"

"You did everything you could, and no matter how hard I tried to convince you otherwise you refused to believe that." He said. "And then for the next two years I watched you wither away before my eyes. Your will to live seemed to die with her."

He bowed his head in shame. He had let her die yet again.

"Do you remember how you died as a human?" Jushiro asked.

"I suffered an illness after Himeko died; too many cold nights sleeping at her grave I suppose." He began. "Even after I recovered, my heart was never as strong. In the end it simply gave out."

"Dying from a broken heart." Ukitake said almost to himself.

"I was ill…"

"The Masahiro I knew had no such illness. He did die from a broken heart, but I wonder if it was ever whole to begin with."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Even when Himeko was alive you always seemed burdened with self doubt and fears. Your desire to protect her was so strong and I feared that if something did happen to her you would never forgive yourself."

"My own father killed her right before my eyes." He said bitterly. "I could not protect her then and I obviously could not do so in the Soul Society either."

"That is what I mean." Jushiro said. "Your heart was always weighed down with guilt. It was just a matter of time before you lost it completely."

"I became a hollow." He said softly. "It would seem that your fears were founded in truth."

"And now Orihime is in danger." Ukitake said.

"Do not keep me from going to her!" He yelled as anxiety threatened his fragile hold on his emotions.

"I would not do such a thing, but it does go against my better judgment."

"You sent me with the goal of finding her again." He said. "Well I have found her, and we both remember our past…"

"Shunsui warned me that this may not end well."

"I have heard similar things from her Shun Shun Rikka." He began. "If we are cursed then I will fight it with everything in me."

"I only want the best for you both." Ukitake said with sadness.

He sighed and said, "I know that. But now that I have found her again, I am not going to sit back and let fate pull us apart."

"Please do not try to do this alone." Ukitake advised. "Utilize the skills of those around you. They all want the same thing; to bring her home safely."

He nodded his head and whispered, "I just want her to be safe."

"I know that Yasuhiro, and I have faith in you to do just that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I had a little trouble with this chapter. It started out great and then I had to spend my entire Saturday away from home (just when I had gotten into a grove with my writing) and by the time I was able to sit down and finish my muse refused to budge. I think it's because I deviated from the original idea slightly. Grimmjow was never really a part of the story or the idea of a power struggle in Hueco Mundo, but I felt it needed something more to give it better believability. I hope I achieved that.

I have also changed a few things that will affect later chapters, but I am hoping to wrap this up in about five. It may take a little more, but I think that depends on the next chapter.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or sent personal messages. Hearinng from you helps me keep going when my muse gets fickle! So please let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

**Himeko and Masahiro's Story**

She found her way through the trees surrounding the grounds of her new home to the shore of the river that lay hidden from the view of the main house. She had only been there for a week now, but her heart ached terribly for her old life. She missed her Papa and his gentle acceptance of her carefree spirit. Takahashi-sama was nothing like her father. Where her father had been loving and kind, her new guardian was angry and temperamental. He found her a nuisance and told her that he expected her to obey his rules or she would be punished severely.

She did try, but today had just been too much. She couldn't help that she felt sad. Her father had only been dead for two weeks, and in that time her whole life had been turned upside down. Yet Takahashi-sama expected her to put her sorrow behind her and meet the many tasks that he had placed before her. As member of her household she was expected to act a certain way and do what she was told, but at six years old she had a hard time conforming to these new rules and restrictions, so she had snuck away from the house and sought solitude to lick her wounds.

It was there crouched down and sobbing at the bank of the river that Masahiro found her. She had only seen him on a few occasions since she had come to live there, but she had never talked to him.

"You need to come back to the house." He said from beside her.

"I just want…" she choked her tears. "I just need to be alone."

"It does not matter what you want." He stated firmly. "My father has told you…"

"I don't care what he says," she yelled in frustration. "He's not my father. I want my father back. I just want him back."

The tears began to flow again and she let out a strangled, painful sound as the grief consumed her completely.

Masahiro stood silently watching her display. She assumed that when she was finished he would simply lecture her and force her to return to the main house, but she was surprised when after a few minutes he let out a sigh and knelt down beside her.

"You really should stop your crying." He said softly.

"I can't stop. I miss my Papa." She replied.

"But your tears will only burden his soul even more." He said in a whisper.

She turned and looked at him. He was looking out over the water, his gaze distant like his thoughts were elsewhere. Sensing her gaze he turned his attention to her and then frowned slightly. He picked up her hands that lay in her lap and inspected then before he spoke.

"Your hands are filthy."

"I fell on my way here." She stated.

"You have also been rubbing your face with those same dirty hands."

"My eyes burned and I was brushing away the tears."

His lips turned up slightly, almost in a smile and he said, "You do realize that now your face is just as dirty as your hands."

"I didn't even think…"

"That does seem to be a problem for you." He said.

He pulled out a small cloth from a pocket in his pants and wet it in the water from the river. Then he gently began to clean her face.

"You are a very emotional girl." He said. "It irritates my father."

"Everything irritates Takahashi-sama." She said without thinking.

To her surprise his smile grew even bigger.

"That would be true." He replied and then in a soothing tone he continued, "Your father needs you to be strong for him. If you continue like this he will not be able to move on."

"How do you know that?" she asked skeptically.

"My mother told me. She had been sick for a long time after my brother was born. When she lay dying she told me not to cry when she was gone. She said she would be going to a better place, but if I cried she may feel sad too and not want to go."

"I don't want my Papa to feel bad." She whispered.

"I am sure you do not, but if he sees you so sad he will feel regrets and linger."

"But I am sad."

"I understand." He replied. "It would be better if we prayed for him instead. Then his soul can be at peace."

He dropped his hands and said, "Now that looks much better. Go ahead and wash your hands off so you do not get dirty again."

She leaned over and washed away the dirt from her hands and then sat back. She forced herself to stop crying and said, "Don't you miss your mother."

He looked out again over the water and said, "Every day."

"But you don't cry?"

"She has moved on and so must I. When I get sad I go to her grave and say a few prayers and it helps me feel better."

"But my father isn't buried here." She said softly.

"It does not matter. We can still pray for him." He replied and then bringing his hands together he bowed his head and began a simple prayer for her dead father.

She tried to focus on the prayer, but she found herself stealing glimpses of him instead. He was so different from his father she thought. Something about him intrigued her young heart and drew him to him. She did not understand at the time, but she had fallen in love with him at that very moment and her heart would always be his.

* * *

**Ten Years Later **

Himeko knelt on the ground cradling Masahiro in her arms. His blood, warm and sticky, clung to her clothes and covered her hands as she tried to stem its flow. His eyes closed as his life began to ebb away.

"No, oh please no." she pleaded. "Masahiro you can't leave me. Don't die on me please. I can't live without you."

He remained unresponsive and in her panic at the thought of losing him she cried out, "Don't do this to me Masahiro. You have to live. You can't die. You can't." and then softer, "I won't let you leave me."

She reached deep inside of herself and through sheer strength of will she envisioned his body mending itself.

"Live damn it!" she yelled.

Suddenly from somewhere in her being, she felt her soul begin to split apart. It was as if she were dividing different aspects of herself into separate beings. Who she was took physical form; her strength, the nervous energy she had in abundance, her silly carefree attitude, her fierce fighting spirit, her shy and timid side, and her friendly outgoing nature. She could sense each part of her take on a life of its own and with that realization came an understanding that she could use this ability to turn back the clock and mend his wounds.

The hands that covered the hole in his chest began to glow with a bright golden light. Warmth began to seep from her body and build over his injury. And then before her very eyes he began to heal. The blood stopped and the wound closed. His body lurched slightly and then he took a deep breath.

"Masahiro!" she exclaimed with relief.

But her glee was short lived. She was grabbed rather abruptly from behind and dragged to her feet. A knife was placed against her throat as Masahiro's father spat out venomously, "What have you done to my son you witch?"

"He was dying…"

"You have used dark magic to revive him."

"No I love him. I don't know how but I was able to heal him."

"Heal him?" he yelled. "You have only cursed him with your demonic ways."

She struggled against his grasp as Masahiro opened his eyes. Takahashi-sama's men were on him in an instant, grabbing his arms to restrain him. Everything spun out of control with amazing speed; Masahiro pleading for her life; his father refusing to let her live; and then the knife at her throat cutting deep until she couldn't see or hear anything.

When she awoke she was alone. The signs of the struggle remained, but no one was around. Where was Masahiro? Why did they leave her?

Remembering the knife at her throat she reached for her neck only to find it unharmed. As she dropped her hand it brushed against a chain. Looking down she noticed it protruding from her chest.

"What is this?" She asked.

She tugged at it but it wouldn't budge.

"Masahiro." She cried out. "Masahiro I'm scared. Please. I need you."

Where was he? She needed to find him. Scared and confused she headed back towards the main house. Though they had been running away together maybe he had returned home for some reason.

It took her some time but she found him in her bedroom. He knelt on the floor beside her bed, his head bowed in prayer. As she drew closer she realized that he was crying, not the hysterical blubbering that she was prone to, but a silent, more stoic display.

"Masahiro?" she called out.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. She reached out to him and called his name, but he didn't react in the slightest.

"You should have let me die." He suddenly whispered. "I would have found you again."

She drew back slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face life without you." She said in return.

He hung his head and said softly, "I could not save you. I promised to keep you safe, but I failed."

With that he leaned over and reached out towards her bed. His fingers gently stroked the cheek of whoever was lying there.

What was going on? Who was in her bed?

She looked at the face of the girl he was so tenderly touching and let out a scream. It was her. The girl lying dead on her bed was her. She reached for her chest only to feel the chain that protruded from it.

She was dead.

Impossible.

She had only wanted to save him so they could be together, but in the end she had died and left him alone.

Worse than that he now shouldered the burden of living on without her. His guilt weighing heavy on his soul.

"Oh Masahiro I am so sorry." She cried. "I never meant for you to be alone."

He continued on gazing at her body. If he heard her he gave no indication. He was alone in his grief, unable to see that she was right there beside him.

"I'll stay Masahiro." She whispered. "I won't leave you alone."

And that is exactly what she did.

The weeks passed by but neither of them noticed.

She stayed by his side, even as plans were made for his marriage to another.

She stayed by his side on the many nights that he slept beside her grave. His body shaking from the cold night air, but his heart holding him in place.

She stayed by his side as an illness settled in and threatened his life.

And then one day she was found out. It would seem that she was not the only soul that had lingered after that fateful night. Fuchida, her betrothed, found her at her grave. Masahiro was to be married that day, but she knew he would come here first, so she waited.

"This is all your fault." Fuchida said as he came to stand behind her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. No one had addressed her in so long that she had almost forgotten what it was like to hold a conversation.

"Fuchida-san." She whispered.

"You should have married me." He spat. "Now we're both stuck here."

"I can't leave him…"

"He is marrying another!" he yelled. "Yet you're content to remain by his side."

She bowed her head.

"I would have made you a fine husband."

"I love Masahiro." She said.

"I don't care!" he screamed. "Do you think I loved you? I was doing my duty. My family needed the money from your dowry. Putting up with you was just a price I would have to pay."

She recoiled from the venom in his words.

Suddenly the chain connected to his chest disappeared and a hole opened up in its place. He began to scream as a white substance shot from the hole and quickly enveloped his entire body.

As it covered the remainder of his face he let out a howl and then leveled his gaze at her. He had become a monster.

"You took my life away from me." He hissed. "Now I'm going to take your soul."

She was dead, but she understood that what he desired for her was something worse.

He reached for her and she closed her eyes bracing for the impact, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she noticed a golden barrier between them. He brought back his arm again and tried to break through, but the shield was strong. He struck blow upon blow until the shield began to crack and then shattered.

"I'm gonna eat your soul and then I'm going to rip his right out of his body!" the beast before her screamed.

But as he reached for her she was knocked away. She struggled to sit up only to see a woman in a black robe attack Fuchida with a katana. She struck him across the mask on his face, slicing it in two and causing his body to dissolve away into nothing.

She turned around and faced Himeko and she cringed. Was she next? But the woman simply smiled and said, "Child you have lingered much too long in this world. It is time to move on."

"But I can't leave him." She pleaded.

"The life you knew is over. It is time to start a new life in a place called the Soul Society."

"I can't go."

The woman took her katana and switching it around so the hilt faced Himeko, brought it to her forehead and said, "It is time."

And with that she felt her body dissolve. A butterfly flew towards her, beckoning her to follow. It was so pretty, and suddenly she forgot why she had stayed behind. She let go of the World of the Living and found herself heading towards the afterlife.

* * *

Orihime awoke as a scream tore through her throat. She sat up so quickly that it caused her stomach to lurch and feared that she would vomit from the nausea. Her breathing was quick as she struggled to slow her racing heart.

"That must have been some dream." Loly sneered from across the room.

She turned her gaze toward the Arrancar as her mind focused on her surroundings. She was in Hueco Mundo she remembered. Whatever she had just experienced had happened hundreds of years ago.

"We couldn't exactly put you in your old room." Loly continued ignoring her distress. "It was kind of destroyed."

She laughed at her words as if her behavior in the past was some private joke between them.

"Grimmjow thought to put you here, considering."

She looked at Loly in confusion.

"Considering?" she whispered as she looked around.

The room was sterile and cold. The walls as white as everything else in Hueco Mundo, but beside the bed that she found herself in, and a chair and table, the room was barren.

"It belonged to Ulquiorra." She said and then laughed again. "I can't believe that the fucking son of a bitch was cleansed. He was such a prick. And now he's a Shinigami."

She spat the last word out as if it were something distasteful that she had eaten.

"That self serving piece of crap!" she screamed. "I hope he comes to get you 'cos I'm gonna enjoy ripping his new found heart right out of his chest."

She blanched at Loly's words which only caused her to laugh harder.

She sauntered over to where Orihime sat and said teasingly, "Are you fucking that uptight prick?"

She could feel her face heat up as an indignant anger began to build within her chest.

"Stop talking like that." She said.

"What?" Loly hissed. "Don't you tell me to be quiet. I'm the one in charge here bitch, and if I want to make fun of that fucker then I will."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Hate Ulquiorra? I hated them all." She said bitterly. "Grimmjow just treats me like I was unimportant, but Ulquiorra, he treated me like I didn't even exist. That is far worse. Now that he's just a lowlife Shinigami I'm gonna show him that I am a force to be reckoned with."

She couldn't help but feel bad for Loly and it must have showed because she looked at her and bit out, "Get that look off your face."

"I don't understand…"

"That fucking look you have. I hated it before and I hate it even more now. You think you're so special, and everyone should fawn all over you. Aizen-sama would never look twice at you. He was just using you. You were never important. Not like me; not like Menoly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." she yelled. "Don't do that shit again. I don't need your pathetic sad look."

"I just feel…"

She reached out and slapped her hard sending her falling back against the mattress.

"Don't feel anything towards me, " she sneered, "except fear. I hate you and I could kill you if I want to. We don't need you anymore. You got that."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Grimmjow's voice boomed from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill her. I guess I was right to be concerned." He said nonchalantly. "But if you touch her again I will rip off your fucking head. Got that?"

"You hate her too, so why do want to keep her around?" she complained.

"Because it pisses you off." He replied with a laugh. "Besides wouldn't it be more fun to kill her in front of Ulquiorra when he comes looking for her?"

Loly stared at him unsure if he was kidding or not.

"Anyways," he continued on ignoring the female Arrancar, "We never know when we may need her to help out. She's got some new powers that she didn't have last time she was here. Things could get pretty fun with her on our side."

Loly glared at him.

"We don't need the likes of her helping us."

Grimmjow chuckled and said, "Either way I don't need you hanging around here either, so get the hell out and leave her alone."

Loly stepped back slightly and then said, "You can't scare me anymore."

"I'm not looking to scare ya." He sneered. "I'd just as soon kill ya."

"You ungrateful bastard!" she yelled as she backed away towards the door. "Bringing her here to heal us was my idea. You'd be nothing without me."

He took a step towards her and she sprinted out the door.

"Fucking bitch drives me nuts." He said. "When this is over I'm gonna send her back to hell where she belongs."

Orihime just sat there silent. She never knew what to say to him. He was so volatile and she was afraid that one wrong word would only hasten her demise.

He stared at her for a moment and then said, "Consider scaring her off payment for helping me again. You know I hate to be in anyone's debt."

She simply nodded her head.

"Just so you know." He said. "I won't be here to stop her again so if you want to live you better develop a spine and fight her or else you won't be around to see Ulquiorra again."

With that he turned around and left her alone. The door closed silently behind him. She let out a breath and then drawing her knees to her chest, bent her head down and cried. Her body was sore, the exhaustion still plagued her from earlier, and dealing with Loly and Grimmjow left her nerves raw.

She hadn't even had time to process the memories that she had uncovered since Loly had started in right away with her bullying. Now that she was alone it was all she could think about.

Yasuhiro had told her stories of the times he spent with Himeko, but he had always left out her death. Now she understood why, and the pain of it all was almost too much to bear. She had kept him from death, but in the end she had condemned him to a loveless marriage and a loneliness that consumed him. He would have been better off if she had left him to die.

But Himeko had been so young and being without him was too much for her fragile heart. All the men she loved seemed to die and leave her to face life alone. She had survived her father's death because Masahiro had been there for her. But with him gone she would be left to face her sorrow alone, and she couldn't do that.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as the tears fell fresh from her eyes.

It was her fault. Her need to hold onto those she loved always cost them dearly in the end. Sora had lingered after his death because she couldn't let him go, and eventually became a hollow. The same fate had awaited Hisashi.

She was amazed that Masahiro had persevered as he had. His will was so strong; his need to find her drove him on. But in the end, after lifetimes of heartbreak that will was eroded until he couldn't bear it any more. Her own heart felt so heavy at the realization, and she sobbed even harder.

"Don't cry Orihime."

She looked up to see Ayame.

"You can't blame yourself." The spirit said.

"She's right." Shuno spoke up. "You only wanted to save him."

"But at what price?" she asked.

"You did what you thought was best." Tsubaki interrupted. "You need to get over it and move on."

"Could you try to be a little sensitive?" Shuno replied.

"It's the truth." He said angrily. "If she continues like this she isn't going to be of any use to the Shinigami when he comes."

She rubbed her eyes on her shirt sleeve to dry them.

"He's right." She said. "I need to be strong for him."

"Glad to see you agree." He said while gloating triumphantly at the others.

"You should rest then." Ayame said timidly.

"I am still pretty tired." She replied.

"Then take her advice." Shuno said.

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "You were there, all of you, back when I was Himeko."

Shuno simply nodded his head.

"Did you know who Yasuhiro was when you saw him?"

"We figured it out." Shuno replied.

"And Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"His soul had been corrupted. It made it impossible to recognize him." He said sadly.

"Why could Himeko call you forth so easily?" she asked.

"She was confident in herself." Tsubaki said before anyone else could reply.

"Because of Masahiro," She whispered.

"His love gave her confidence," Shuno said and smiled encouragingly at her. "But she was a strong woman, as are you when you put your heart into it."

"My heart." She said quietly.

"Rest," Ayame whispered. "Please?"

She nodded her head as her Shun Shun Rikka disappeared. Her heart was strong she realized. She had faced many things in her life, and she had survived them all with a smile on her face. So this was just one more trial she would have to face, and if she stayed strong she would be with Yasuhiro again, and neither of them would have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter just flew from my fingertips faster than my brain could keep up. Funny how that happens sometimes! I had intended this to cover far more, but Himeko's story took longer than I thought.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one was to your liking - so please drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

**Hisashi and Masumi's Story**

As Hisashi came upon the grounds to their home he was horrified to find it ablaze and in complete chaos.

"Masumi," He cried out as he spurned his horse forward.

As he came to the main house he jumped down from his horse and tore off for their bedroom. He knew she would be there, and if true to form Yuki would be with her as well. Panic coursed through his veins as he feared he would arrive too late.

He headed down the main corridor but was stopped by a man, impossibly tall, his side bleeding heavily, and his face slashed by a blade.

"Would you be the master of this house?" he sneered.

Hisashi's hand went to the hilt of his katana.

The man smiled even wider and said, "Your wife was rather lovely. Spirited creature, but in the end I still had to kill her; the kid too."

His insides grew cold at the man's words. His heart seemed to stop beating in his chest.

"You're lying." He said in a deathly quiet voice.

"You know I've never seen a woman with hair quite that color. Some would be afraid that she was touched by demons."

His body tensed and he instinctively drew his blade. The man met him with his own, his grin never faltering.

"Her temper was almost as fiery as her hair." He taunted. "It made taking her all that much sweeter."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he yelled as he pushed forward.

The close confines of the hallway made it difficult for him to use his katana and he quickly discarded it in favor of a smaller blade. His shorter stature made it easier for him to maneuver and he quickly overwhelmed the invader.

Knocking him to the ground he straddled his back, pinning his arms at his side. Grabbing him by the hair he lifted the man's head and placing the blade of his knife at his throat hissed, "I am going to send you to hell where you belong."

"I'll look for you there." The man laughed.

Without mercy he drew the blade across the man's throat. When he was done he rose to his feet and then grabbed his katana once more. Picking up his pace he headed for their room, and there, lying in a heap on the floor he found them.

"No!" he pleaded as he made his way to where they lay.

Masumi held Yuki in her arms and he would have simply thought they were sleeping if not for the pool of blood surrounding them. Bending down he wrapped them in his arms and held them tightly.

He bent his head as the tears streamed silently down his face. Gently he rocked back in forth while cradling them; something he had done many times when Yuki had been alive. A pain formed in his chest as he felt his heart rip apart. They had been his world and without them he had nothing left to live for. Life held no purpose or meaning for him anymore. He was a dead man stuck in a living body and he desired nothing more than to follow them into the afterlife.

Around him the house burned as the fire quickly began to consume it. Yet he continued as he was, holding them, refusing to part with them ever again. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Everything that he believed in was fading. Japan was changing and the way of the Samurai was becoming impractical. Influences from the west, advanced weaponry, had brought about changes that he had not even realized until this past campaign with his master. And now, with Masumi and Yuki gone there was nothing left for him.

Smoke began to fill the room causing his head to hurt and his chest to burn. It became harder to breathe and he gasped to get air. Yet he refused to move. In truth he couldn't. His brain refused to give his body the command to get up. His warrior's instincts that had saved him in battle on numerous occasions had fled, leaving him at the mercy of his broken heart.

His body became racked by coughing fits as he spit up thick black mucus. The simple act of breathing became difficult as the air burned his throat and lungs. He closed his eyes for moment as the pain caused him to fade in and out of consciousness. And when he opened them again he saw Masumi. She stood smiling at him and reaching out her hand beckoning him to come to her. He tried to rise to his feet, but he couldn't move.

His throat was raw from the burns caused by breathing the smoke making it almost impossible to talk.

"Forever," he whispered hoarsely.

She smiled at him and once more motioned for him to follow her, but his body was too weak. His oxygen deprived brain could no longer control his body's movements.

She began to fade as the flames began to consume the room at a ferocious speed.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

But in an instant she was gone.

He would have cried if he could, but his body was too far gone. As the flames began to lick at his limbs he closed his eyes and died.

* * *

When he awoke some time later he was horrified at the sight that greeted him. The house and surrounding grounds were nothing more than smoldering rubble, unrecognizable anymore. Everything was gone. His home, his lands, the very beliefs that had driven him all his life, all gone.

His chest pained him greatly. Looking down he noticed a chain coming from it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

He was only greeted by silence.

Dead. They were all dead. Everyone that he knew and cared for; his entire household. Dead.

"Just like me." He whispered.

He was dead, but yet his soul still remained in this world. Why? Why hadn't he moved on? Why was he still here?

He thought back to his vision before the fire claimed his life. Masumi had gone on, and yet he couldn't follow. His body refused to move, and now he was trapped, unable to let go of the pain in his heart.

"Why?" he screamed out at no one in particular. "Why am I still here?"

Falling to his knees he began to cry the tears that he had been denied in his final moments of life. He beat his fists into the ground as the frustration began to course through him.

He had lost her. Once again he could not protect her. All his life he had been searching for her. He never understood that drive, but he knew that he had to find her or his heart would never know happiness. And yet once more she had slipped through his fingers.

"I am so sorry," he wept. "I promised to protect you. I promised and yet I let you die."

His chest began to burn more as his grief consumed him. It seemed that no matter what he did he was never strong enough to protect her. He was always left behind, his heart breaking a little more each time.

The realization dawned on him that he couldn't do it any longer. His heart could not mend this time. It was a useless organ, he thought bitterly. It drove him to do things that ultimately destroyed him. It bound him to this plain of existence with its regrets. He was better off if it were gone.

And suddenly in that moment of despair he felt the chain attached to his body dissolve. A hole opened quickly in his chest where his heart should have been. A white substance began to spew forth from the hole at alarming speed, covering his body in a hard boney shell. He screamed as it worked its way to his face completely covering it and robbing him of his sanity.

The place in his chest, the hole that now existed where his heart should have, felt impossibly empty. All he could think to do was to fill that hole and stop this pain. He regretted his thoughts from only a few moments earlier. He wanted his heart back, but who he had been began to fade. Hisashi was suddenly no more. Instead stood a creature, full of remorse, riddled with regret, and consumed by despair.

And the only way this creature could ease its emptiness was to consume human souls. It would gain back its own heart if it took enough. That was the only truth it could believe. And suddenly a new force drove this creature that had once been a man. The need to be released from this tortured existence.

* * *

**Ulquiorra's Story**

I stand alone staring out over the sands of Hueco Mundo.

I have spent centuries in this desolate, barren place.

I have evolved as far as I believe I can progress, and yet I am no different than when I first lost my heart.

I am just as empty.

My existence lacks any meaning or purpose.

I live each day like the last.

My life is a monotonous drone continuing on in the same manner for eternity.

And then the Shinigami Captain arrives.

He tells me that he will give me reason to exist.

He has desires of his own. He will create the Oken and then he will take his place where the gods reside.

I do not care about his plans, they are not mine.

He tells me that may be true, but if I follow him his desire will give my existence meaning once again. I will live for him; my body and soul to be used for the sole purpose of furthering his ambitions.

I should be bothered by his arrogance, but I see the truth in his words. I understand that I will no longer have to live in this never changing hell that has been my life for centuries.

I agree to his plans.

I pledge my loyalty to him.

He uses the Hogyoku to transform me further than I could have done on my own.

I rise from my place when he is done.

I could easily be mistaken for a Shinigami if it were not for the hole at the base of my throat or the remnants of the mask that still sits atop my head. But I am more powerful than them. Even the Shinigami captains will be unable to defeat me and my kind.

He looks at me and smiles. In an almost hypnotic voice he asks me my name.

"I am Ulquiorra." I say. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

And I now exist for Aizen-sama and his desires.

* * *

Yasuhiro found himself on all fours. His breathing coming in strangled gasps. His eyes cast down at his tightly clenched fists as they grasped at the sands of Hueco Mundo. He tried to compose himself as the memories of his existence in this hellish place flooded back to him.

"Maybe it would have been better if we had left him behind." Captain Kurotsuchi said. "It would seem that he is going to be of little use to us like this."

"Just give him a minute." Uryu said irritably.

Rukia knelt down beside him and in a soothing voice asked, "Are you okay?"

"I do not…" he tried but stopped as he choked back the bile rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Yasuhiro what happened?"

"I remember." He whispered. "As soon as I stepped foot into this place, I remembered it all."

"Ah he remembers." Kurotsuchi began again in his sarcastic and condescending manner, "Isn't that marvelous. Now pat him on the back, tell him it's okay, and let's get on with this. There are Adjuchas everywhere, in case you haven't noticed."

Rukia ignored the captain's comment.

"Are you going to be able to go through with this?" she asked gently.

He nodded his head, but refused to look at her. He was ashamed by his weakness, but even more so he was horrified by what he had been. He wondered how they could stand to be around him, any of them, after all that he had done.

"Alright then," Captain Abarai said firmly. "Captain Kurotsuchi is right about one thing, we need to get moving. The last thing we want to do is face a horde of Adjuchas. We need to get into Las Noches and get Orihime so we get the hell out of here."

He understood that. They were here for a reason. If he spent time regretting his past he would become a hindrance to them and of no use to Orihime. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"I apologize." He said softly. He quickly scanned the area getting his bearings and continued, "I believe I know a way into the fortress; one that the Adjuchas will not be aware of."

"Well then it seems you will useful after all." Kurotsuchi remarked.

"Why don't you back off." Kurosaki snapped. "I don't even get why he's here."

The latter part of his statement was aimed at Captain Abarai.

"As head of Research and Development it is important that I collect data…" Kurotsuchi began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ichigo said in his characteristically arrogant manner. "So why don't you just shut your mouth and observe then."

"You little punk!" the captain replied angrily. "I see nothing has changed since the war with Aizen…"

"Look both of you need to back down." Renji said with authority. "Kojima knows a way in, so let's stop the insults and get on with this."

Both men looked at Abarai with challenge in their gazes, but neither spoke.

"Show us the way." Renji said to Yasuhiro. "Let's do this as quickly as we can."

He nodded and pushed forward. His memories, though painful, had been good for one thing. He would be able to maneuver around the halls of Las Noches without drawing attention to himself or the others. More so he would no longer be fighting an enemy that he was unfamiliar with. Ulquiorra had been observant; he was prized for that trait. He understood Grimmjow better than the Espada probably did himself. He would not underestimate him again.

* * *

He led them through the various corridors of Las Noches. They had snuck in unseen and as far as they could tell their presence had gone undetected. Still knowing Grimmjow it would not be long before he found them. The Espada was not as dimwitted as many would believe. He was cunning, but he was also very adept at finding his prey. He would be able to quickly discern that they were there, and he had no doubt that he would understand just what level of Shinigami he was dealing with when he attacked.

Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant had split from the group as soon as they entered Las Noches. He had his research to conduct, he had told them, and could not be bothered with this silly mission to rescue the girl, as he called Orihime. He was glad to be rid of the man. Kurotsuchi had always made him uncomfortable, and from the reaction of the others it would appear that he was not the only one to share that sentiment.

It had not taken him long after they had made their way in that he was able to pinpoint Orihime's position. She was safe, he could tell, but something was off about her reiatsu. He couldn't say exactly, but it had a slightly different feel to it and it caused that familiar anxiety about her welfare to creeped into his heart. He knew that he would not be able to relax until he found her and was able to safely bring her home.

Maybe it was his focus on Orihime that caused him to miss the all too familiar reiatsu of Grimmjow. If Uryu had not been there to yell out a warning he may have died right there in the hallway from the cero blast the Espada shot off in greeting. Ichigo sprang into action first, drawing his zanpakuto and deflecting the blast.

The Espada stood nonchalantly with his hands in pockets; behind him stood three other Arrancar. Though not as powerful as the Espada, they still posed a threat to their mission.

"Well, well Ulquiorra it seems you brought some _friends_ to help you out this time." He taunted. "Actually I should thank you. I've been itching for a rematch with Ichigo for some time now."

"Glad to oblige." Ichigo fired back.

Grimmjow laughed, his eyes took on that familiar gleam as the hunter targeted his prey. Before he began his attack, his eyes never leaving Kurosaki, he said to Yasuhiro, "If you're even half of what you used to be you'll be able to find her. I don't really give a shit if you do or not. She's served her purpose. You can have her. Besides you aren't even worth my time like that."

He then leapt towards Ichigo, effectively dismissing him. At Grimmjow's actions the other Arrancars came forward intent on taking on the remainder of the group.

Ishida stood in front of him and said, "We're pretty evenly matched. Go find her and we'll catch up to you when we're finished here."

Normally he would have been insulted at the Quincy's words, but in this case he didn't mind in the least. He would take whatever advantage her could. He nodded his head at Uryu and took off down the hall. He knew exactly where she was and nothing was going to stop him from getting to her.

* * *

Orihime sat silently at the edge of the bed. She had felt Yasuhiro's reiatsu the moment he entered Las Noches. He had come with her friends, but she noticed that he had broken from the group some time ago. He was coming for her; she could feel him drawing closer. And then she heard a sound at the door, and then his voice telling her to stand back. Suddenly an explosion rocked the room as the door blew into pieces.

When the dust cleared she caught a glimpse of him. He looked haggard and worried, but she could see that he was uninjured. She let out a gasp of relief as tears filled her eyes. She had never doubted that he would come, but she worried about him none the less. He had after all been close to death when she had last seen him. His eyes met hers and she smiled. Without a word he strode over to her and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

He pulled back slightly and gave her a quick kiss and then said with urgency, "We need to get out of here."

She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand and turned to leave.

"Well isn't this the touching reunion." Loly sneered from her place by the door. "You know a part of me couldn't honestly believe it when Grimmjow told me you were back. He was right though, you are pathetic Ulquiorra; being led around by her. Don't you have any pride left?"

He tensed beside her but spoke in his usual calm manner, "I have no quarrel with you. Just let us pass and I will let you live."

"You'll let me live?" she asked insulted by his dismissive remark. "You'll let me live! You fucking asshole! I'll kill you. You're nothing now, just a god damned Shinigami. You weak piece of shit, how dare you even imply that you are superior to me?"

"I do not wish to fight you, but if you insist I will." He said as he released Orihime's hand and stood defiantly staring at Loly.

"You don't want to fight because you know I'll fucking kill you Ulquiorra." She spat. "Augh, you two make me sick. I can't stand the sight of you. You think you're so much better than me. Well I'll show you who's stronger."

She quickly charged a cero and with a hysterical laugh bubbling up from her chest fired it in their direction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A lot to say about this chapter:

(1) I wrote the part about Ulquiorra before I looked at the recent scans from the Unmasked Character Book. I tried to leave it open ended to a degree. And when I reread it afterwards I decided it worked for me regardless. I know that some people are sticklers for canon facts and I try to keep as close as possible. I hope it works for you as the reader as far as the flow of this story.

(2) I did not want to focus too much on a big fight with Nnoitra because the story was about his reaction to Masumi and Yuki's death, not the fight. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to something more.

(3) Normally my favorite ship for Uryu is with Nemu - his fight with Kurotsuchi is my second favorite only to Ulquiorra and Ichigo and part of that is how noble he comes across. Still her presence here was only to satisfy my need to keep things logical. I think Kurotsuchi would come and he would be able to get them back if something went wrong. A romance with Nemu would only side track the story, so I apologize to those who expressed a desire otherwise.

Now on to the climax of the story. I hate to leave on a cliffy, but the next chapter will focus on the fight and bring about a conclusion of sorts. I am still on target for three more chapters, unless something else comes up. I am really trying to finish this soon because I don't want to stall out, and with my kids home from school and some volunteering I will be doing with summer programs, I will be hard pressed for time.

So - hope you liked it. Thanks to all who reviewed - hope to hear from you again on this one!


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Orihime reacted instantly to Loly's cero blast.

"Shiten Koshun"

The shield that she had used in their battle with Grimmjow a few days earlier sprang forth, combining the force of her shielding Shun Shun Rikka along with Tsubaki. The effect was more devastating though than with the Espada. Loly's rage blinded her and slowed her reaction to the cero coming back at her. She took the hit without blocking it and was sent flying through the wall to the room they occupied as well as that of the adjacent room.

Orihime dropped the shield and turned to smile at him, but something in her expression gave him cause to worry. She looked tired. He had been too happy to have found her a few moments before that he had missed the dark smudges below her eyes, or the pale tinge to her usually glowing complexion. Beneath her smile, her breath came in pants, as if she had just run a few miles, rather than used a technique that days before hadn't even fazed her.

"What is wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I don't…I just…its just that ever since I came here…when they made me reverse whatever was causing them to revert back…I just can't seem to get my energy back." She explained as she tried to catch her breath.

The change in her reiatsu he had felt earlier. He didn't quite understand what was happening, but he was not about to risk her health in the process of returning her home.

"Don't exert yourself anymore than you have to from now on." He told her firmly. "You need to conserve your energy."

"But what if something goes wrong…"

"I am here to protect you." He reassured her. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I worry about…" she began, but he cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself." He replied.

A slight blush stained her cheeks at his response.

Taking her hand in his he said, "We need to get out of here and catch up to the others so we can leave."

"You're not going anywhere!" Loly screamed angrily from the opening to the hole created by her cero moments before. "You think you can get rid of me with some new trick like that?"

He was surprised that she had survived, but she had taken a pretty significant hit. Her body was bruised and bleeding. Still knowing Loly she would not give up until her life had been crushed from her body.

He stood in front of Orihime and said, "If you wish to fight than I will have no choice but to kill you."

"I told you before that you won't be able to touch me _Shinigami_." She spat. "You think you're so great. Well you're nothing now. Nothing!"

"We shall see." He responded calmly.

"Don't you dismiss my abilities like that!" she yelled. "You always acted like I was unimportant, but I'll show you just how powerful I am."

With that she grabbed her zanpakuto in her hand and ran towards him. Without reaching for Murcielago, he blocked her thrust and then turned slightly and rammed his elbow into her stomach. She let out a groan, but refused to let his hit slow her down. Turning, she started back for him. Her anger was driving her and he knew that she was not thinking beyond her present attack. This gave him the advantage as he countered each attack with well placed hits of his own.

Breaking away Loly faced him panting from the exertion from her constant onslaught of physical assaults. She raised her left hand concentrating her reiatsu, created a bala, and fired it at him. He quickly raised both his hands and recited an incantation. A spinning shield appeared and deflected her blast. The power of her bala though was great enough that even with the shield in place he was thrown back several feet, slamming into a wall and dropping to his knees. He could hear her laughing as she began to draw closer.

"Grimmjow said you were relying on kido to fight. How pathetic." She said snidely. "To think the great Ulquiorra reduced to using childish magic spells to save himself."

He rose to his feet and withdrew his zanpakuto.

"Ah, so you're finally drawing your own blade." She observed. "Should I take that as a compliment? I know how much you pride yourself on defeating your opponents with as little effort as possible. Does this mean you see me as a worthy opponent?"

"It only means I wish to end this quickly." He said as he tried to calm his breathing and think.

"You won't be ending anything." She said as her voice rose with her anger. "I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna finally end her as well."

"I can not allow you to do that." He said as he called on Murcielago. "Enclose."

His zanpakuto disappeared as his reiatsu increased. He grasped at the air with his right hand as Murcielago rematerialized a glowing green javelin. He swung at her, but she blocked with her own zanpakuto. Backing up several feet she cursed at him as she tried to maintain her footing.

"Is that as powerful as you get?" she taunted. "Do you really think you can take me without a Bankai?"  
He gave no response; only pressed further, striking again.

"I am not just a pathetic Numero!" she yelled as she deflected his strike again. "I am the second most powerful being in Hueco Mundo, and when that substitute finishes of Grimmjow there will be no one to stand in my way. You all underestimated me, but I am important. Aizen-sama saw that. He understood how valuable I was. He appreciated me."

The girl was clearly demented. Aizen tolerated her. She was of little importance to him. In fact in the grand scheme of things none of them mattered beyond their ability to further his own ambitions. This girl was just too blind to see that.

"Aizen used you." He said. "He used us all."

"Shut up Ulquiorra!" she screamed. "Just shut the fuck up. Aizen-sama would never use me. I had worth in his eyes. At least until _she_ came along."

As she spat out the last words she shifted her eyes to where Orihime stood.

"That bitch thinks she is so important. She thinks she's so much better than me. She thought she could steal Aizen-sama's affection from me. But that's not what happened, was it Bitch!" she yelled at Orihime.

"I never wanted…" Orihime tried to respond, but Loly cut her off angrily.

"Shut up! I can't stand to hear you speak. Just the sound of your voice makes me want to puke."

Thrusting Murcielago forward he said, "Your fight is with me."

She barely deflected his blow.

"You fucking bastard!" she said as she backed up again. "I'll fight whoever I want however I choose, and you, you annoying prick, are going to die."

With that she thrust her zanpakuto forward and clasped it with both hands.

"Poison Escolopendra!" she yelled out.

Her reiatsu became denser as her body began to change. This was her Resurrección. He remembered it from her battle with Yammy. Her arms that now resembled that of a centipede were dangerous, full of poison. He would have to be careful as he no longer possessed the hierro that had protected him against such attacks as an Arrancar.

"I hate you Ulquiorra." She spat as she drew back her arms. "You acted like you were above me. You couldn't be bothered to even notice me, but now I will make sure you see me. I will be the last one you see before you die."

With that she thrust her arms forward and attempted to wrap them around him. He jumped out the way and escaped, but the confines of the room, even with the damage done to the walls, was such that he knew dodging her attacks was not going to work for too long. That coupled with the fact that Orihime could get caught in the crossfire left them both very vulnerable. He glanced her way and she met his eyes. Concern registered as she understood all too well their predicament.

"Make sure you shield yourself." He called to her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will be fine as long as I know you are safe." He replied as Loly lashed out again.

He swiped at her one arm with his zanpakuto, barely cutting it, but causing her to recoil nonetheless.

"How sweet." She taunted once more. "Do you really care for her so much that you are willing to risk your own life for hers?"

He gave no reply. Staring at her he braced for her next strike. His lack of response however only seemed to infuriate her more.

"What is it about her?" she cried out angrily. "Why are you so eager to die for her? She is nothing but a monster. Aizen-sama understood that. He was only using her. But you, Ulquiorra, why can you not see her for what she is; a hideous freak."

Once again he remained silent.

Loly let out a frustrated scream as she turned her attention towards Orihime; swinging her arms dangerously towards her. Instantly Orihime raised her shield and deflected the attack causing Loly to cry out even more venomously.

"I hate you, you fucking bitch! You don't deserve his loyalty and you never deserved Aizen-sama's attention. You are nothing. Nothing!"

She went to strike again but he stepped in her way and sliced her arm drawing blood.

"Stop defending her Ulquiorra." She ranted. "You are so willing to die for her, but what about me?"

He looked at her with confusion. What was she talking about?

"I do not understand." He began but she cut him off.

"I was alive." She said; her words making no sense to him. "Why couldn't you notice me? Was she so great that even in death you were bound to her? I would have made you happy if you had only given me a chance. But you never noticed me. You never even tried."

He looked at her intently. His eyes narrowed as he tried to understand what she was talking about, when suddenly an image began to form in his mind.

_She sat on the edge of the bed cradling the newborn child in her arms. She was unaware of his presence right outside the door._

_Staring at the baby she began to lament, tears choking her voice, "If only you had been a girl, then I would still have time to win his heart. Now I will be confined to the shadows once more, eclipsed completely by her memory. He no longer has a use for me."_

_He could feel his insides grow cold at her words. He never intended to hurt her, but he could not bring his heart to love another. He had hoped the child would bring her the companionship and love he could not, but it would seem that he had been mistaken._

_She was so young; younger than Himeko by a few years. He wished he could have refused his father, but he had no choice, and in the end his marriage to her had only hurt the girl even more._

His eyes widened at the revelation brought by the memory. He had not been able to see it before; her soul, so corrupted, was almost unrecognizable. He doubted that she even understood what she was talking about. The hurt was so strong that it had woven itself into the very fabric of her being. No wonder she hated Orihime so much. An unconscious part of her knew who she had been, recognized her as Himeko, and hated her for the hold she had had on Masahiro's heart all those centuries ago.

He looked up at her and saw her as the girl that she had been. The woman he had married; the mother of his child. Her eyes though registered no recognition, only hatred, and he could no longer blame her. His sins from that cursed life he had lived had frozen her in a state of hatred fueled by feelings of abandonment.

"I am sorry." He whispered without conscious thought as to what he was saying.

She recoiled slightly and then taking advantage of his distracted mindset, thrust her arm forward, as she screamed, "Don't look at me like that!"

He stood defenseless; his reaction too slow. He felt her arm as it rammed into his body, but he didn't register what was happening until he heard Orihime scream. Looking down he noticed the appendage that had impaled him through his stomach.

"You're dead Ulquiorra." Loly laughed. "That poison is going to eat you from the inside out. Nothing, not even her magic can save you now."

As she withdrew her arm he fell to his knees. His eyes never left hers. On her face he could see triumph.

"You should never have pitied me." She cried out. "I don't need your pity. I hate you."

He tried to speak, but the pain from the poison in his system hurt too much, and he fell to the ground struggling to hold onto consciousness a little longer.

"Soten Kisshun!" he heard Orihime scream before his body even hit the floor.

The golden glow surrounded him, but in his heart he knew it would not be enough this time. Her powers did have limits after all.

* * *

Orihime had been frozen in place as Loly's arm impaled Yasuhiro. His focus had faded for a split second and it had been all the Arrancar had needed to strike her punishing blow. Her actions, swift and merciless, seemed out of place with her own. Time seemed to slow down and she had been helpless to stop Loly.

As Yasuhiro fell to the ground she yelled her command to Ayame and Shuno in an attempt to reverse the effects of the poison. She tried to run to his side but Loly stood in her path laughing triumphantly.

"Your pathetic powers are not going to work. My poison is too strong. The best you can hope for is to stall the inevitable." Her grin grew even larger. "Do you really wish to hold on to him that much that you will condemn him to such excruciating misery?"

"I will save him." She said determinedly.

"It is almost worth it to let you try. Just so I can see you fail as he dies in agony." She sneered in reply.

Orihime divided her attention between rejecting Yasuhiro's injuries and dealing with Loly. She could not understand why the girl hated her so much, but she was not about to let her get away with her actions. She had to save Yasuhiro and if in doing so meant killing Loly, then so be it.

"Tsubaki!" she yelled as she called him forth, her gaze on Loly.

The Arrancar looked confused as he flew forward. Orihime's will was strong and her determination had never been so unwavering. Tsubaki severed one of Loly's arms before she could even react, and as she began to curse Orihime, Tsubaki flew back around completely cutting off the other as well.

The effort though caused her to sway on her feet. That unshakable exhaustion that had gripped her since she came to this place began to drain her power quickly.

"No!" she whispered softly. She couldn't falter. Yasuhiro's life depended on her strength.

"You goddamned bitch!" Loly screamed, seemingly unaware of Orihime's weakened state. She stood panting as her blood from her injuries began to pool on the floor at her feet. "You think that will be enough to stop me? I can just grow them back."

Orihime gasped. She was in no condition to fight her again; not if she planned to save Yasuhiro. Suddenly an arrow pierced Loly's chest as she stumbled back, screaming in pain.

"That's where I should have aimed it last time I encountered you." Uryu said as he stepped out from behind her. He looked at Orihime and said, "Focus on saving him. I'll deal with her."

She didn't need anymore encouragement as she made her way to Yasuhiro's side. He lay on his back, his injury spewing forth a purple liquid. His breathing was shallow as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped.

"Don't say anything." She pleaded as she concentrated on healing him.

The poison was extremely potent and she wondered for a moment if maybe Loly had been correct. Maybe all she would be able to do was keep him in this painful stasis, neither saving his life nor letting him die.

"Please." She pleaded softly. "Please…"

His eyes never left her face as he panted, "Let …me…go."

"No, never, Yasuhiro." She cried. "I can save you. You don't have to leave me…"

"I will…I will find you again." He whispered.

"I just found you. I am not about to lose you again."

"Trust me."

"I do trust you." She said as her vision became blurred by her tears falling in a steady stream down her face. "I just don't want to be without you."

His gaze intensified as he looked at her. Suddenly his expression changed.

"I understand." He said as a slight smile lit his previously pained face. He then paused as he seemed to think something over and the continued, "Your reiatsu…I understand now…"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused by his words.

"It's okay…I will still be with you…you can…you can let me go…you have to... this is too much for you now..."

"Stop it Yasuhiro!" She yelled in frustration. "Don't give up on me. Live damn it! Do you hear me? I can't go on without you. I just can't…"

She stopped as she began to choke on her tears. He reached his hand weakly towards her, but was prevented from touching her by the shield.

"Live on." He said softly. His gaze shifted slightly to a place behind her. "Be happy…live fully…love again…"

"No!" She shook her head. Her hands grabbed the fabric of her skirt as she tried to keep from screaming out from the pain in her heart. "I love you. I want to live on with you. I can't be happy without you."

From behind she felt gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Orihime," Uryu began but grew silent.

Yasuhiro looked at him and whispered, "I trust…no other…I know you…will take…care of her…"

"You are not going to die!" She cried out.

He looked back at her and for the first time she could see just how hard he was fighting the pain his injury was bringing him.

"You are still my Himeko." He gasped.

She stiffened slightly. Had nothing changed? His words spoken with affection only served to remind her of all the suffering she had brought him centuries before by her selfish need to keep him with her. She had promised to be strong, but once again she was falling back into her old ways. She realized that she was not going to be able to stop the spread of the poison. By holding on she was just inflicting more pain on top of Loly's blow. It was time to set things right. She may not be able to reject this injury, or change the past, but she could guarantee a future for them. One filled with happiness, not continuous loss.

Looking at him she cried softly, "Forever."

He smiled slightly and reached again for her. Knowing what had to be done she called back Ayame and Shuno. Quickly she bridged the distance between them and clasped his hand tightly in hers.

"Forever…and a day." He whispered and then closed his eyes and released her hand from his grasp.

Uryu turned her away from Yasuhiro's disintegrating form, shielding her from the view as the poison quickly consumed his body. When she finally looked back he was gone.

The pain of his loss overwhelmed her and she grabbed Uryu's shirt tightly, burying her face in the fabric.

"Yasuhiro," she moaned. "Yasuhiro."

He held her in silence, allowing her to grieve until there was nothing left inside of her. Exhausted she fell against him. How would she go on without Yasuhiro?

"_Be happy, live fully, love again." _

Could she really do such a thing? Her heart could not even begin to imagine it. Still he had said he would be with her. Hadn't Masahiro promised that as well? He would live on in her heart. And when the time was right, when they existed in the same dimensional plane again, he would find her, and they would never be apart again.

She closed her eyes as body lost its ability to stay awake any longer. Uryu continued to hold her tightly as she slept. It was like that that the others found them. Their mission accomplished it was time to go home.

Once again she would be leaving Hueco Mundo without him. Only this time she completely understood the enormity of her loss, and this pain would not be so easily dismissed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is how I saw this story play out from the beginning. I am not one for tragedies, so please trust me in this. The story has two chapters left and there is much to be resolved still.

My computer got really sick this week and $200 later I was able to sit back down and write. Thankfully all of my files were saved - especially Chapter 30 of Who I am (that is about 90% done).

Thanks to all who have reviewed through the course of this story. You are the reason I have stuck with it. I hope to finish soon.


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

**Fifty Years Later**

Sora Ishida stood in the lobby of Karakura General Hospital waiting for the elevator. He had just kissed his wife and children goodbye and was about to head back to his mother's room to spend some time alone with her before the illness completely took her away from him. He had been through this before; two years earlier with his father. But where his mother's illness had been a lingering, up and down battle, his father had passed quickly. It was ironic that he had spent his entire life putting himself in harms way to battle hollows, but in the end it was a simple human disease that ate away at him, taking his life only weeks after it had been discovered.

Stepping into the elevator he pushed the button for the fifth floor and waited. It seemed that lately he spent all his time here. This hospital that he had been born in, watched his grandfather and father die in, and now his own mother. It seemed that no matter how hard he may try he could never escape death.

He had always seen spirits, even as a small child, but in his family that wasn't a strange occurrence. His father after all was a Quincy. Battling hollows was just another facet of who he was, and when Sora had been old enough to hold a bow, his Papa had begun to train him to follow the same path, and he in turn had instructed his own son and daughter. It was a family tradition and he refused to let the Way of the Quincy die with Uryu Ishida or himself.

Absently he fingered the cross that hung on a chain around his wrist. He missed his Papa, but he knew that he had moved on to a better place and in his heart he believed that someday their paths may cross again. It was possible. His mother had told him that much. It was how she had found his father, his biological father, after lifetimes apart.

He had always known that Uryu Ishida, though his Papa in every other way, was not the man who had fathered him. His real father had died before he had been born, in fact before his mother even knew she was pregnant. And though he understood that, it did nothing to diminish the bond he had with his Papa, in fact it only served to strengthen it.

When his mother had discovered that she was pregnant it was his Papa that came forward and took her in, married her, and gave him his name. The whole story had been kept from him until he became a teenager. His parents worried that the truth around his birth would be too much for a young child to understand. So they told him what they believed he was ready for, and made sure that he understood that it was their secret. Except for those closest to his parents, no one else knew any differently.

It was for his protection, they had told him when he finally learned that his father had been a Shinigami. They feared that there may be those who may try to exploit him, and his powers, for their own purposes. It wasn't too crazy an idea. After all Captain Aizen from the Soul Society had done such a thing to Kurosaki Ichigo when he had been a teenager. And his father worried that Captain Kurotsuchi would only use his parentage as an excuse to study him, which really meant dissect him.

So they had decided that as far as Soul Society knew he was Uryu Ishida's son. The only two Shinigami that knew the truth were Kuchiki Rukia and Captain Ukitake. And in the end no one ever questioned it. He looked enough like his Papa with his black hair and slim build to pass as his son. And his resemblance to his namesake, his mother's brother, quieted any other doubts.

But where he differed physically from his biological father, his mother was always laughing about how much he resembled him with his serious nature, and bluntly honest approach to life, personality traits so much in opposition of her own. She was anything but serious by nature. Her unique outlook on life had shaped his childhood very differently from that of his peers. But then again very few of his friends could see spirits, and most would have thought him a freak if he had talk about hollows and Soul Society.

Maybe that was what led him to his solid relationship with his wife. He had grown up with her as their mothers were best friends, and because she could also see spirits they had quickly formed a bond that held them together as they grew into adults. He couldn't say exactly when he realized that friendship had become something more, but he fell in love with her and she with him, much to the pleasure of his mother. She said that there was no woman better suited to handle his melancholy moods and serious nature than someone as strong willed and energetic as Fuyuko.

His parents could not have been happier in his choice for a wife, though his Papa was not as thrilled by the fact that his grandchildren would share their genes with Asano Keigo. He worried that Sora's children would all be hyperactive little perverts, a fear that was unfounded. Their births brought a new sense of joy to his family. His parents had never had any other children. His mother had suffered terribly during her pregnancy with him and due to complications at his birth was unable to conceive and carry a child to term. He always felt guilt about that. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but believe that it had been his fault, and though his parents had always told him otherwise, he still felt a sense of responsibility.

As the elevator opened to the fifth floor he stepped out and shook the feelings of guilt from his mind. He wanted nothing to distract him from his last moments with his mother. It was important that she pass in peace, and he would do everything in his power to make it so.

He came to the door of her room and stopped at the threshold. She lay in her bed sleeping. The nurse had given her a dose of pain medication a few hours ago and it had finally taken the edge off her pain. The illness had been difficult on her, but she never complained; that was how she was. She bore with it with dignity and a calm serenity, traits that she had displayed all of his life.

It was almost a mantra of hers: live fully, be happy, and love.

His biological father's last request of her before he died. And that is what she had done. She told him that it would dishonor his father's memory if she had lived otherwise. As a child he had rarely seen her let events in her life get her down. She had a fighting spirit that pushed her forward and inspired him to persevere in his darkest hours.

His gaze left her figure lying on the bed and took in the man sitting next to her, holding her hand tenderly in his own. From his appearance he could not have been much older than himself. With his slight build and dark hair he could have easily passed for his brother. His eyes narrowed and he bristled slightly at this stranger. Why was he here? Who was he?

Slowly he entered the room. The man looked up at him, his eyes welcoming as he said, "You must be her son Sora."

"You have me at a disadvantage," he said as he tried to keep the hostility out of his voice. This man was intruding on his time with his mother and he resented him for it. "I do not believe I have ever met you."

"Nakamura Ren." He said as he bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Well Nakamura Ren," he said bluntly. "What exactly are you doing here?"

The man straightened slightly and then looked directly into his eyes. Sora couldn't help but gasp slightly. His eyes impossibly green seemed to stare into his soul.

"I apologize," he said softly. "I promised your mother that I would visit her, but I did not mean to intrude upon your time with her."

"How do you know my mother?" He bit out as he approached her bed.

"We met several months ago when my own mother was in this hospital. She was a great comfort to her before she passed, and subsequently a great comfort to me as well. I have kept in contact with her ever since, visiting her daily."

"I do not understand." He began. "She never mentioned you to me."

"I am not surprised." He replied with a slight smile. "She said that she wanted to wait to introduce us until the time was right, whatever that means. After all she is not the most logical woman; I do not always understand how her mind works."

His words should have angered him more, but for some reason they actually calmed him. She was not the easiest person to figure out and the fact that this man had accepted that without question made his presence a little more tolerable.

"I see." He replied as he took the seat opposite him and took his mother's other hand in his own.

"It is hard to explain, and I do not wish for you to take this wrong, but your mother is a special woman. From the moment I met her I felt at peace. She was so easy to talk to and I felt as if I had known her all my life. Like we had a connection of sorts." He then blushed slightly as he continued, "I do not mean that in a disrespectful way, but I have never felt that with another person before."

"Hey why should that bother me?" he said with sarcasm in his tone. "Some guy my own age has a _connection_ to my mother? That's not even remotely creepy."

His blush deepened and he bowed his head.

"I am not some type of pervert."

He remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Nakamura looked back up and said, "You do not believe me."

He felt an odd sense of pleasure at the other man's unease.

"My mother is not the type to notice such things. Honestly she still thinks the old guy in the room across the hall is just kind and friendly, even though I have caught him on several occasions standing by her bed when she was sleeping, staring at her chest."

"The man is dishonorable." Ren began. "I caught him a few weeks ago and threatened that if I saw him in here again I would tell his young nurse that his accidental groping as she took his vitals was not so accidental."

Sora laughed as he said, "That would explain why I haven't seen him in a while. I guess I owe you one for that."

Nakamura let out a sigh and said, "I am not some sick pervert."

"I believe you." He said. "If you had been, my mother would have told me all about you. Seeing that she hasn't done that means she has some other plan in mind for you."

"I do not understand," Ren began but at that moment his mother opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sora," she whispered and then looked to Nakamura and said, "Ren you're here as well."

"I am sorry," Ren began. "I know that you wished to introduce us, but I seemed to have upset your plans."

She laughed softly and said, "I suppose you two have already hit it off?"

Both men looked up at each other and then quickly averted their eyes embarrassed.

"Your son believes me to be a pervert." Nakamura said.

"What was I supposed to believe?" he asked. "You come here daily, in secret mind you, to visit my elderly mother, who you admit to having some type of connection with…"

His mother's laughter caused him to grow silent.

"Did you really tell him that Ren?" she asked.

"He was bothered by my presence…"

"Honesty is not always the best policy, especially with Sora." She said and then lowering her voice giggled, "He is very overprotective of me."

"Mother!" he exclaimed as his own embarrassment caused him to turn red. "If I didn't look out for you this room would be filled with an even weirder assortment of characters."

"I am not weird." Nakamura whispered.

"Sora be nice. Ren is very sensitive…"

"I am not sensitive." Nakamura protested.

"Don't feel bad Ren, Sora is pretty much the same way."

"Mother!"

She laughed again and then said, "I should not be surprised that you two ended up butting heads. You're too much alike not to."

"I am not a pervert!" Sora said.

"I am done defending myself." Nakamura replied.

"Sora stop." She said a little more firmly. "It is important to me that you two get along."

"You are talking nonsense mother." He said.

Her expression became serious as she said calmly, "I will be leaving you soon and I do not want you to miss this opportunity. Ren is important to me and I wish for him to find a place in your life as well."

"I still do not understand you." He replied with frustration.

"It is hard for me to explain." She said. "The connection that Ren spoke of earlier exists and when I go he will be alone with no one to share such a bond. Please allow him to become a part of your life."

"I am not some child that needs a guardian." Ren spoke up indignantly.

"I know that Ren." She said gently. "But you need family. You don't have to be alone anymore, and Sora needs a friend…"

"I have plenty of friends." He interrupted.

"I wish for you two to know each other. I want for you to have a chance to experience what fate denied you."

"Your cryptic answers are even more confusing." He said sullenly.

She sighed and then turning to Nakamura asked, "Ren could you please get me some ice cubes. My throat is dry and all this talking is difficult for me."

Nakamura nodded his head and quietly left them alone. His mother waited until he was out of the room before she spoke again. Taking a deep breath she said, "Your relationship with Uryu was very special. I have never known a father and son that were so close, and I know it brought him great joy considering how strained things were with his own father."

"I know that mother." He said unsure as to why she was suddenly bringing this up.

"It made me happy to see you two share such a close bond."

He remained silent. The new direction in her conversation left him confused, but he knew if he gave her time she would get to the point. She took another deep breath and he could tell that she was growing uncomfortable.

"Should I have the nurse give you something for the pain." He asked suddenly concerned.

She shook her head and said, "I don't want my final moments with you to be clouded by medications."

"But if you are in pain…"

"I am fine." She said effectively dismissing his anxieties.

He grew silent again and she looked at him and smiled.

"Your father, your biological father, he would have been very proud of the man you have become."

"Thank you." He simply replied.

"Did I tell you that before he died he told Uryu that there was no one he trusted more with my welfare than him?"

"Yes you did." He said softly.

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He would have loved you so much." She began and then paused to breathe again. "When you were young you always took so much upon your shoulders. No matter how much I told you differently, you always carried so much guilt about things; things that you had absolutely no control over."

He looked down embarrassed that she was able to see through him so easily.

Breathing deeply she said, "I want to share something with you, something I never told anyone, not even Uryu."

He looked up again and held her gaze. She seemed suddenly so determined.

"I believe that Yasuhiro knew about you. I know it sounds crazy, I mean you would have barely existed at that point, but he said some things to me in the end that led me to think he could sense you."

He stared at her, shock registering on his face.

"It does seem a little far fetched mother." He replied honestly.

She smiled wistfully and said, "He said he understood about the change in my reiatsu, and that it was okay to let him go because he would still be with me. I thought he meant his heart, but I believe he was referring to you. He knew that I would have continued to try to save him until I had exhausted myself, and he wanted me to remain strong for you."

"So he died because of me?" he asked.

"No! See there you go taking the blame. This is why I waited until now to tell you. Yasuhiro was going to die. I didn't want to believe it, but he understood. He also knew how stubborn I was. If I had continued I would have drained my reiatsu completely, and most likely have lost you, as well as him in the process."

She paused to breathe. The simple act seemed to tire her more so than just moments earlier.

"He was a good man." She continued once she was comfortable again. "He would have been a wonderful father to you as well, but he never got that opportunity. But now, in Ren, he has a been given another chance."

His eyes grew wide as the meaning behind her words became clear.

"You believe Nakamura is my father, I mean the reincarnation of his soul?"

She nodded her head.

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Why is that Sora?" She asked. "After all you have seen in your life you find this to be so unbelievable?"

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "You have not even known him that long?"

"I knew the moment I saw him." She whispered.

"This is absurd." He replied. He couldn't understand why he was so resistant to what she was saying, but it just didn't make sense to him.

"The connection he spoke of," she said and stopped to catch her breath again. "It is real. It has always existed between us. That's how we were able to find each other, even when we had forgotten our past lives. We were able to keep our promise to each other because of it."

"Have you told him any of this?"

"I can't do that." She replied. "When Yasuhiro died his soul was finally released from the memories that plagued him and drove him to hollowfication. He is finally free of that and I would not want to take that away from him."

"Yet he feels this connection?" he asked.

She nodded her head and then said, "He doesn't understand it, but he accepts it because it has always been a part of him; of us. And for me that is enough. I know that in time we will meet again, maybe in the Soul Society, and we will be able to be together once more."

A knock on the door drew their attention. Nakamura stood silently, a cup with ice in his hand.

"Do you need more time alone?" he asked softly.

His mother smiled and said, "Please come in Ren."

"I do not wish to intrude." He replied.

"You are not intruding." Sora said.

Nakamura nodded and walked back to his place by Orihime's side.

"I was just sharing some things with Sora about his father." She said.

"I see." Nakamura said as he placed the ice on the table by her bed.

She smiled at him and said, "I am so happy that I found you."

"As am I." he replied.

She closed her eyes for a moment as her breathing became more labored. When she opened them again she whispered, "Be happy, live fully, and love. I tried my best to live my life by those words."

She struggled to catch her breath and Sora began to grow alarmed at how quickly she was declining.

"I always knew I would find you again." She said softly as her eyes never left Nakamura's.

He smiled gently and said, "I am glad you did."

For a moment Sora wondered if he actually did remember their previous lives together.

She lifted her frail hand to Ren's face and rested it gently against his cheek.

"I will wait for you on the other side." She whispered.

Something in Nakamura's eyes changed and he said softly, "I will find you."

She smiled and dropping her hand back to her side turned slightly to look at Sora and said, "You saved my life baby boy."

He gripped her hand tighter, not ready to say goodbye yet.

"When I lost your father… I didn't think…I could continue living…" she said; her breath coming in gasps. "But you…you gave me a reason…to go on."

Tears began to form in his eyes, but he ignored them.

"I love you mom." He whispered.

"Oh my baby boy." She said as her own tears continued to run down her cheeks. "Please…take this chance…don't let it…pass…you…by…"

"Mom?" he asked as she closed her eyes.

"I…am…looking forward…to being reborn. This old body…is a real drag."

He couldn't help but laugh as his own tears began to fall.

"Promise me…promise to be friends…"

He looked at Nakamura.

"I promise mother." He replied.

She smiled through the pain that the simple act of breathing was bringing her. Looking at Nakamura she said, "Forever."

He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand tightly in his and replied, "Forever and a day."

She let out a sigh and then closed her eyes.

Sora gasped and gripped her hand even tighter.

"Mom?" he called to her. "Mom!"

But it was already too late. He sat silently as the tears fell from his face onto her hand in his grasp.

"I thought I was ready for this." He whispered.

"You are never ready." Ren said gently. "Death always seems to have the upper hand, no matter how hard you prepare your heart to let go."

They sat silently for quite a while after that. Each lost in his own thoughts. Finally Sora spoke softly, his gaze still on his mother.

"She loved so completely," he began and then paused to clear his throat. "She didn't have to believe in the heart like she did, her life after all had not been the easiest as a child. But she was so grateful for those around her; her brother and friends. She chose to leave her heart open to love. I have never known someone quite like her."

"She was a special woman." Ren said softly. And then, his voice barely audible he continued, "It is why I could not help but love her."

Sora looked up at the man and Nakamura met his gaze. Once again he seemed uncomfortable.

"I know you do not want to hear such a thing from a man as close to your age as I am…"

"I understand." He simply said.

Ren's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You do not find it _creepy_ anymore?"

"I do not believe that we choose who are hearts draw connections to, it just happens, regardless of all the reasons why it shouldn't. Love is blind, they say, and not because it overlooks imperfections in those we are attracted to. I think it more so because true, honest love doesn't simply look at the body that houses the soul. It looks much deeper, almost sensing the person inside. She felt that connection to you, and I cannot deny her that."

Ren smiled and said, "I believe strongly in reincarnation and the rebirth of the soul. But I also believe that souls gravitate to those they love. Maybe this is similar to the connection your mother spoke of, but I think we live our lives returning back to those who impacted our lives the most, whether good or bad. It is as if we are trying to work out the imperfections on our way to complete and honest love.

"I loved Inoue Orihime." He continued. "And though I cannot say with certainty that we loved each other in previous lifetimes, I do know that I will find her again when I pass on. I promised her that."

He stared at Ren silently for a moment. It was strange to hear him say such things, and yet at the same time comforting. He believed he was beginning to understand the reality behind his parents' love; a love that for so long seemed like an impossible fairy tale.

Smiling he said, "You know my wife will find this talk romantic, but I'm pretty sure she will still think you're a little insane, so maybe it's best if we don't tell her any of this."

"Your wife?" he asked confused.

"Yeah the woman who will be cooking dinner for us tonight."

"I do not understand."

"My mother wanted us to be friends and I cannot deny her her dying wish can I?" he said as he released her hand and stood.

Ren only stared at him in reply.

"All the preparations for her death had been made a long time ago." He said. "I believe that she would not want me to mourn her passing, but celebrate her life."

"True." Ren replied.

Sora stared for a moment at this man whose soul was his father and said, "I'm very open to many things; I've had to be with my mother and her friends."

Ren simply nodded.

"If you had a connection to my mom, then it would be safe to say that you share one with me as well. Though not quite the same," he hurriedly added as his face began to flush red. "I mean we may have been friends, and if we weren't than I would at least like to try."

Ren stood and smiled.

"You are as a strange as your mother," he said. "But for some reason I can see the logic in what you are saying."

"I'm strange?" he said. "You don't find anything you have said as a little odd?"

"I suppose one may take it that way."

"Yeah just maybe." He said and smiled.

Leaning down he kissed his mother on the cheek and said, "I am going to inform the nurses."

Ren nodded again and as Sora left the room he looked down at the woman laying in the bed; a woman who he could not completely understand the connection he shared.

"I will find you again." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her other cheek.

Straightening up again he smiled and said, "Thank you for this chance with your son. I believe he is right. Our souls also share a bond and I would be a fool to waste this opportunity as well."

He headed for the door, but looked back one last time. She was quite an extraordinary woman. He couldn't help but look forward to the time when they would meet again. Somehow he understood that it had been too long, this time spent apart, but now that things had been set right, they would have eternity to share together.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I finished this today and didn't want to sit on this too long considering how the previous chapter ended. Hope there are not too many errors.

The idea for this chapter changed slightly over the course of the story, but the main idea stayed the same. I know for some of you fifty years is a long time and seems _very old_, but Sora and Ren have plenty of time to become friends!

I also am taking liberty in relation to Soul Society again - mainly that old souls get to be reborn - after all no one really wants to read about two _really_ old people hooking up!

As for Orihime's relationship with Uryu - I left it to the reader to decide just how much they cared for each other.

One chapter left (unless it runs too long). I have it written in my head and hope it will be just as fun on paper!

Thanks again for all the reviews. Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought of this one!


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

**Masahiro and Himeko's Story **

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society as the Third Seat from the Fourth Division, Himeko Inoue, strolled down the streets of the Seireitei with her good friend Matsumoto Rangiku. Both women had drawn stares from the many men they past while they walked, and while Rangiku was well aware of the attention she was getting, Himeko was completely clueless as she chatted away about everything from the weather to how much Lieutenant Hisagi's guitar playing had improved over the past few months.

She was so engrossed in her conversation that she failed to notice as a young Shinigami, having been shoved rather forcibly by a friend, stumbled directly into her path. The collision knocked her backwards and she landed rather hard on her rear end.

"Oh my!" Rangiku exclaimed as she looked at her friend trying to dust herself off.

Beside her the young man sat up rather quickly and began to apologize.

"Forgive me," he started obviously flustered by the entire incident. "I was…well…"

"You're a klutz Takahashi!" his friend laughed from somewhere behind her.

Himeko laughed as well; embarrassed by the attention they were gathering and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I stumble over my own two feet quite often. I suppose I should pay attention to my surroundings a little better."

"That's why you're in the Fourth," Rangiku said as she stared at her friend.

"Yeah I guess they don't need clumsy Shinigami tripping around during a hollow attack." She said with a giggle.

"It was entirely my fault." The young man beside her said.

She looked at him and smiled. His expression was so serious though that she almost felt bad for him. He stared back at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. His eyes, a beautiful shade of green, seemed to pierce her to her very core.

"Let me help you up." He said as he reached his hand out to assist her.

She nodded, but her eyes still held his. As she got to her feet, she continued to stare at him completely mesmerized. He in turn never looked away, simply holding her gaze silently.

Snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face Rangiku said, "Himeko…eh come on…wake up."

She blinked and then scratching her head said, "Sorry…I just do that sometimes…"

He though continued to stare at her which caused her to blush a deep red.

Rangiku sighed and taking Himeko's hand in hers said, "The sale at Ashita Tora Yakkyoku is only for today. We should go. As for you two," she said looking at the Shinigami that had knocked Himeko down and his friend, "If I catch you rough housing on a crowded street like this again, I will have you scrub every toilet in the Tenth Division. Got it!"

"Yes ma'am." They said as they both bowed low.

Takahashi's gaze still held hers even as he answered his lieutenant.

"Alright then," Rangiku said as she pulled Himeko away.

Stumbling forward she turned back to see that he was still looking after her. She smiled slightly and waved. It was hard to tell, but she could have sworn he turned a shade of red as he finally looked away.

"Honestly Himeko he is practically a child." Rangiku said as they continued on their way.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Takahashi Masahiro." She said. "He's barely out of the academy. Really if I had known you liked them that young I would have set you up with my captain a while ago."

She laughed and said, "Captain Hitsugaya isn't really my type."

"Yeah, I mean he actually started shaving a few years ago."

"Come on Takahashi isn't that young." She giggled completely embarrassed by the conversation.

"I believe he got out of training pants last week." Her friend teased.

"Rangiku that is horrible," She snorted as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Besides age can be deceptive in the soul Society."

"Himeko you have been around here a lot longer than he has."

"Are you saying I look old?" she asked.

"No, no, not old, but you are more mature…wait, on second thought..." She said and laughed.

She hit her friend playfully on the arm.

"Anyways," Rangiku continued. "He's way too serious for you. Trust me."

"I can do serious." She said lightly.

Rangiku choked slightly, but said nothing. They walked another block before either spoke again, but Himeko could not get her mind off of Takahashi. Something about him seemed so familiar. It was as if she knew him, rather well at that. Once more she blushed as her thoughts turned slightly dirty. Somehow she would have to run into him again, well maybe not literally next time.

* * *

It was about two weeks later that she got her chance to see him again, though she would have liked it to be under different circumstances. He came to the Fourth Division seeking medical assistance, and the accompanying Shinigami informed her that he was given orders that Takahashi was to see no one else but her.

When she came in the room he was sitting on the edge of the examination table holding his arm tentatively in front of him. A rather nasty burn covered a good portion of his forearm.

She set about healing it using Kido and asked, "What did you do?"

In a rather irritated voice he replied, "It would be more accurate to ask what Lieutenant Matsumoto did to me."

"Rangiku?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"She suddenly became rather flustered while holding a glass of very hot tea that she was bringing to Captain Hitsugaya and practically threw it at me."

"Threw it at you? Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

He glared at her in return and snapped, "The woman is not the best actress in the Seireitei. I believe she intended to harm me."

"Well it's a good thing it landed on you or Captain Hitsugaya would have really burned his mouth." She said absentmindedly.

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, a frown on his face.

"What?" she asked. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, of course not." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "After all I should be willing to sacrifice my own safety for that of my captain."

"Oh," she said feeling rather embarrassed. "Sometimes I say things before I think them through. I didn't mean to sound so insensitive."

He sighed and apologizing said, "I am just a little irritated at the Lieutenant. For some reason she has been on my case for the past few weeks and I cannot figure out what I did to upset her so much."

"Maybe it's not a bad as you think it is." She suggested.

"Really, because on Monday she sent me to Ashita Tora Yakkyoku to buy her some medicine to treat diarrhea; Tuesday it was for constipation; Wednesday was hemorrhoid cream; and yesterday was some type of prescription for a sexual dysfunction…"

She laughed out loud at his tale, and his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"You find that funny?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, really I am, but it's rather hilarious considering she thinks you're a little uptight."

"I'm uptight?" he asked incredulously. "The woman is a lunatic."

"Maybe she likes you." He went from red to completely white. "I mean it could just be simple flirting…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is not the type of woman I am attracted to." He replied horrified.

"Really?" she said. "And just what type of woman are you attracted to?"

He face went back to red rather quickly as he sputtered, "I like a woman to be…well she shouldn't be…the lieutenant is too flashy."

She smiled and then patted his arm.

"All better. It's like it never happened." She smiled. "Some advice though, stay away from Rangiku when she has hot tea."

He muttered something under his breath, thanked her, and then left. So much for getting him to go out for something to eat she thought. Maybe next time she saw him he would be in a better mood.

* * *

Of course the next time she saw him he had a rather nasty gash above his eye.

"The lieutenant was opening a letter when the rather sharp blade she was using flew out of her hand and struck me."

"Wow it's a good thing she got you in the forehead. A little lower and you may have lost your eye, and it's not like you could just grow that back." She said lightly.

He frowned at her and grumbled something about how he believed the lieutenant was trying to kill him, or at the very least maim him.

Needless to say the encounter was not very conducive to convincing him to accompany her on a stroll around the division grounds that evening. Maybe next time, she thought again.

* * *

The next day when he limped in with the assistance of Captain Hitsugaya she could tell that he was clearly not going to be in the mood to go watch Lieutenant Hisagi play guitar at her favorite bar with her later that evening.

"Honestly you are the most accident prone man in the division." Hitsugaya said before he left, muttering about all the inept people under his command, starting with his own lieutenant.

She smiled and asked gently, "Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"She asked me to get a book for her from the top of a shelf in the captain's office, when she accidentally tripped and knocked the stool I was standing on out from under me."

"Well it's only a sprain." She said. "But you should really be more careful…"

"I should be more careful!" he exclaimed angrily. "The woman is going to kill me with her careless ways."

"I don't think she is trying to kill you…"

"Just injure me? Make me look the fool in front of my captain? Humiliate in front of yo…in front of …my division."

She smiled slightly and said, "You know what you need?"

"To transfer to another division?" he replied.

"No," she said missing his sarcasm. "You need to come out with me tonight to watch Lieutenant Hisagi play guitar. He's been taking lessons from this rather tall, quiet member of the Third Division. It should be quite entertaining. Maybe it'll help put all this stuff with Lieutenant Matsumoto out of your mind."

He seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable at her suggestion, but surprised her by agreeing to go. She told him where to meet her and excitedly went home to get ready.

* * *

The atmosphere in the bar was rather relaxed and after awhile she noticed that Takahashi seemed to loosen up and actually look as if he was enjoying himself. She couldn't help but steal glances at him throughout the evening. He really was quite handsome, with his dark hair, fair skin, and those eyes. She loved the deep green color that made them stand out from many of the other men she knew.

He turned slightly and caught her staring. She smiled and quickly turned her attention back to the stage. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard a commotion behind them and turned to see Rangiku and Lieutenant Izuru stumble in, a bottle of sake in Matsumoto's hand. Seeing Himeko she smiled and waved. Beside her she felt Masahiro stiffen.

"Himeko." Rangiku said with a slight slur to her speech. "I'm so glad you could make it." She glanced over at Takahashi and smiling said, "Doing a little babysitting tonight?"

Masahiro's face reddened as his temper began to rise.

Tapping his face lightly, the rather tipsy lieutenant crooned, "Don't get so upset Takahashi-kun. I'm only kidding. But lucky for you Himeko has a thing for younger men."

She then winked at him and sat down in the empty chair beside him. Leaning close against him, her breasts resting against his shoulders and pushing up against his cheek, she said, "I see you recovered from your injury."

"No thanks to you." He said irritably.

"Now Takahashi-kun you don't have to be so ungrateful."

"Ungrateful?" he asked flabbergasted.

She reached across him, squishing his face with her breasts, and tapped Himeko on the shoulder.

"It really was pathetic." She began in a rather loud whisper. "He has apparently been harboring a rather huge crush on you for some time now, but the poor thing was afraid to make a move."

She felt her face flush as her friend's words. Beside her she heard Masahiro let out a muffled groan.

"Rangiku I don't think Takahashi is able to breathe."

Matsumoto though continued on nonplussed. "Knowing that you were eyeballing him the other day, I decided to give the boy a little help."

"No, Rangiku, please tell me you didn't." she said suddenly realizing that Masahiro's paranoia was completely founded in reality.

Rangiku sat back and Takahashi took a rather loud gasp of air.

"You could have killed me!" he exclaimed when he could finally breathe again.

"Oh come on. None of those injuries were that severe."

"Rangiku, he was in pain nonetheless." She said gently.

"What's a little pain when it gets you closer to the one you love?" She said as she took a swig from the bottle in her hand.

"I should report you for negligence." He began but she cut him off with a laugh.

Pinching his cheek she said, "You are just so cute."

Masahiro recoiled from her touch, his eyes blazing.

"Rangiku, I appreciate your intentions, but promise me that you'll stop hurting him." She pleaded.

Standing up suddenly Matsumoto handed the bottle to Lieutenant Izuru, moved between her and Masahiro, and tapped them both on the head with her knuckles.

"You two are made for each other. You're both so incredibly dense. Really I thought all it would take was the one trip to the Fourth Division before one of you took advantage of the opportunity and asked the other out."

Masahiro's eyes grew large with shock at his lieutenant's words.

"Well here we are." Himeko said with a nervous laugh. "So I guess you can stop trying to help."

Rangiku smiled and said, "If your first kid is a girl you can name her after me as thanks."

Masahiro muttered something that sounded like a curse. Himeko stood rather abruptly, grabbed his hand and said, "You know I think that's a wonderful idea. Come on Takahashi-kun let's get out of here and discuss it further."

"Don't leave on my account." Matsumoto pouted. "It was just getting fun."

Himeko simply waved as she dragged Masahiro out the door. They made it several blocks before he had calmed down enough to even speak.

"That woman is a menace." He yelled.

"She really did mean well."

"How can you even defend her? She almost killed me on several occasions. When I think about how incompetent she is it makes me want to go to Captain Hitsugaya right away and report her. A demotion would be the least…"

His words died on his lips as she pressed forward and kissed him rather hard.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she pulled back.

"Kissing you, idiot!" she replied.

"I know that, but why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just look irresistible when you get all worked up." She said with a smile.

"I do not look…I mean I have a right to be mad…she is insane."

She moved closer and brought her face near to his once more.

"Would you rather complain about Rangiku or kiss me?"

His eyes registered surprise, but he barely paused before he recaptured her mouth in a rather passionate kiss. She couldn't help but groan softly as he pushed his tongue forward, eagerly exploring and tasting her mouth.

His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her closer. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, luxuriating it its soft texture.

Pulling back slightly he gazed in her eyes, smiled and said, "You amaze me."

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"I did not even think you were interested…"

"Are you kidding?" she asked honestly. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when we first met."

He blushed slightly and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

It was her turn to blush.

"I wanted to chase after you that day, but my friend would have only tried to embarrass me further. After all he was the one that pushed me into you in the first place."

"Really?" she asked.

"He thought I would never say something to you otherwise. And then Lieutenant Matsumoto got involved." He paused a moment, a frown on his face. "I wanted to ask you to dinner or maybe a walk at sunset. I did not need their interference, but then I felt so foolish because of it…"

"Yes!" she suddenly blurted out effectively cutting him off.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'd love to go to dinner, and the grounds of the Fourth Division are absolutely beautiful right now, what with the cherry blossoms in bloom and all."

He smiled again and asked, "You still wish to do those things even after all of this craziness?"

"Admittedly Rangiku's methods were a little unorthodox and your friend sounds a slight bit immature, but they did honestly try to help. It would be unkind to let their efforts go to waste." She said with a giggle.

He stared at her for a moment and then said, "You have a strange way of looking at things."

"Well if they hadn't interfered I may still be waiting for you to make a move."

"I would have come forward eventually." He replied embarrassed.

She gave him a light kiss and then said, "Eventually; but honestly I've already waited long enough."

He looked confused and she reached out and gently laid her hand against his cheek.

"I've been waiting for you. And even though this is going to sound crazy, I'm gonna say it anyways. When I saw you for the first time I couldn't help but stare, but not just because of how attracted I was to you, but because I couldn't shake this feeling that I somehow knew you; like we had done this before."

"Done this before?" he asked, but quietly, like he was talking to himself and not her. Suddenly he said, "The déjà vu; feeling like I have lived this before with you."

She smiled and nodded her head excitedly as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I thought it was in my head; just wishful thinking on my part. Like I was trying to create a connection that in reality did not exist." He said astonished.

"You feel it?" she asked. "The connection? Because I couldn't shake it, and I thought I was just being silly; too much romance stories."

He lifted his hands to frame her face and said softly, "So it is real."

She nodded again and crying said, "I don't know why I feel that way, or how it is even possible, but I know in my heart that I have been waiting for this, for you, for a very long time."

"It's as if I have loved you forever." He whispered.

"Forever and a day." She said softly.

He kissed her again, but this time it was gentle. The tender caress of a lover that was satisfied just being in the presence of the one he loves.

"I do not want to spend another moment without you." He said.

She smiled and said, "Our future begins right now."

His hands dropped to her waist once more and pulled her close again. Taking her lips a little roughly this time as the passion between them became something tangible and real. She moaned softly against his mouth as his tongue pressed forward again; a promise of more to come.

They lost themselves, forgetting they were in the middle of the street, though not as crowded at night as during the day, but still very public.

"Ahem." Came a loud cough from behind them.

They broke apart, both flushed from their actions as well as from embarrassment from being caught. They were greeted by the sight of Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

"This is a rather public place for such a display." Kyoraku said with a touch of humor in his voice.

They both bowed low, apologizing profusely.

"Well unless you two are exhibitionists, you may want to find a more secluded spot." He said with a smile.

"Yes Sir." They both blurted out.

Himeko could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Still the idea of a little more privacy made her senses spiral rapidly out of control. She desired this man, Takahashi Masahiro, and though she couldn't explain it, she knew it had always been this way with him. Being alone with him was exactly what she wanted.

He took her hand as they bid goodnight to the captains and led her away.

"I live in the barracks..."

"My place is just a short walk away." She said breathless with anticipation.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her with a very serious expression on his face.

"I have never." He said and then stopped as his cheeks turned red. "I just never wanted to…I was waiting for someone…for you…"

She kissed him tenderly and smiled. Her heart about to burst from the love she felt for him.

"I desire no other but you." She said as she gazed into his eyes. "You hold my heart Masahiro. I believe you always have, and I would have it no other way."

* * *

"Well Jushiro it would seem that they managed to find each other without your meddling. " Shunsui laughed.

Ukitake smiled as he watched his friends walk away hand in hand.

"They didn't need my help this time." He said. "Their souls have become unburdened by the past. Finding each other was inevitable."

"Ah I suppose ignorance truly is bliss." Kyoraku replied.

"In their case I believe that to be correct." He said softly in return. "It would seem that fate has decided to give them another chance. And this time I think they will finally get their happy ending."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I cannot believe it is over. The joy of hitting that complete button - yet I am really going to miss this story. It was different than others I have done and I never really hit any blocks along the way. In fact these last few chapters came faster than I could keep up with.

I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed (some every chapter!). I have enjoyed reading your thoughts and reactions.

A few things about this chapter:

(1) I wanted to go back to the names Himeko and Masahiro for a few reasons - it was getting confusing to keep up with so many different ones; I really loved Himeko and Masahiro; and I felt it was truely like they got to start fresh as it should have been if she had never healed him all those years before.

(2) The Shun Shun Rikka are not present here. I saw it like they merged back with her soul - maybe coming to play as her zanpakuto. And of course Murcielago would have died with Yasuhiro - which in a way put his hollow past finally to rest.

(3) Himeko's father was Sora Inoue (Orihime's brother). Since he was like a father to her, and I always felt bad for the guy, I decided to give him another life with her. Masahiro's friend may have been his son - Sora Ishida - I'll leave that to the reader. And the quiet, tall guitar player - Chad finally gets a place in this story.

Thank you all again. I do have other ideas (some started and saved on my computer) for other stories. Still I need to finish _Who I Am_ and then maybe I can get going on the others.

As always let me know what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
